Hide my broken heart
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: this talks about the ups and downs of Miley's life, and how she deals with the loss of her mother... there is a stalker involved... Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, just the situations and a couple of characters.**

**A/N: This is my first Hannah Montana story, so please be kind and read and review.**

**Summery: This story takes place before and during Miley's career as Hannah Montana. The show doesn't go into detail about what happened to Miley's mother. This is my version of the relationship that Robbie had with his wife up until her death when Miley was 11. Robbie will be a little OOC but not by much.**

Sometime in 1992…

Susan walked into the kitchen where her husband Robbie was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, she sat down across from him and said softly "Robbie, I have something to tell you." Robbie looked up from his paper and said "whats up darlin?" Susan had been told after Jackson was born that she would never be able to have children anymore, but she had looked at the calender and she was 6 weeks late… "Hun I think I am pregnant…" Robbie could not believe what he had just heard, he didn't say anything for a long time and then said "are you sure? You know what the docter said after Jackson was born? He was a miricle to begin with, you werent ever supposed to be able to have children." Susan could feel tears welling up in her eyes, she knew that Robbie had a point, and he was right. "Hun I am 6 weeks late. I am always either on time or early never late." Robbie folded up his paper and laid it down on the table, taking a deap breath he said "well we had better call the doctor and have you checked out ASAP better know now rather then wait, I will go up and get the boy ready wile you call the doctor." Robbie got up and gave his wife a loving hug, and said "I love you darlin, no matter what happens."

An hour later husband and wife along with 16 month old Jackson were on there way to the doctors office. When the docter came out and told Robbie that his wife was going to have a second child he was so excited. Little Jackson looked up at his father and said "mommy have baby!" Robbie bent down and picked up his son "yes boy you're going to be a big brother."

_8 months later…_

Robbie was at a concert when he had to take an emergency phone call from his wife, "whats the matter darlin?" Susan was crying and breathing hevely "Robbie she's coming, our little girl is coming into this world right now!" Robbies eyes grew wide "I will be there as soon as I can, I have to wrap up the concert and I will be home soon."

Susan hung up the phone and called her mother in law, Ruth picked up on the second ring "hello?" Susan was trying so hard not to cry, or push, she could feel her baby moving downward. "Ruth get over here fast, the baby's coming! I already called Robbie he will be home soon. I have to get to the hospital now, she is coming and she is coming fast." Ruth had her coat and shoes on before her daughter in law finished that sentence. " I will be right there, just stay calm and relax." She hung up and raced to the Stewart Ranch just out side of Crowley Corners. When she got there she found her daughter in law and grandson sitting on the font steps, well Susan was half laying on the porch. Ruth helped her in the car buckled up Jackson and speed tawords the hospital…

_2 hours later…_

Robbie Ray Stewert ran into the hospital so fast he almost didn't open the door to go in, he asked hurriedly where the delivery room was, once he got there he saw his mother sitting in the waiting room, " so how is she?" Ruth stood up she had tears in her eyes, "Son, you need to sit down." Robbie swollowed a lump that he didn't know he had in his throat and sat down, his son climbed up on his lap, Robbie looked down at his little boy, and then back up at his mother. " whats wrong mom?" Ruth swollowed hard and said softly, "Robbie, something has gone wrong with the delivery, they had to do a C-section to take your little girl out. Son Susie was bleeding and it wouldn't stop, she is still alive but just barly. After the baby is out they are giving her a blood transfusion, they hope that this will save her life." Robbie could feel his world come crashing down around him, just then the double doors open and a tall man in white scrubs came out, "Mr. Stewert, congradulations it's a girl, and she is fine. Your wife is doing better, she is receiving more blood right now, we don't know what went wrong, but she is a fighter, and so is your little girl. Would you like to see your daughter?" Robbie, and Ruth stood up and Robbie said "yes I would." The doctor nodded and holding Jackson Robbie followed the doctor and his mother to the nursery where he saw a little baby girl on the other side of the glass, she was crying. Jackson looked at the baby and said "she my sister!" Robbie gave him a smile and said "yes son she is your sister, Miley Ray Stewert." Ruth gave him a hug and said "that is a perfect name for her son."

_5 years later…_

"but daddy! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay home!" Robbie looked down at his little girl and said "now Miley you have to go to school some time, your 5 years old now. Jackson is in school, now its your turn." Miley made a pouty face and said "this is so not fair!" Robbie looked up at his wife who was sitting at the table, she was very pail, he knew that what had happened 5 years ago would come back and bite them eventually. No one knew that the blood that she had been given had been infected with the AIDS viruse. She was getting weaker, he knew it was a matter of time. She smiled at her daughter and said "now Miley, we love you, you know that, but you have to go to school. Its good for you." Miley looked at her mom and said "ok, but I am not sitting next to Jackson!" both mother and father laughed, Miley didn't understand just yet what was going on, Robbie hoped that some day he could tell his daughter, Jackson already knew what was going on but Miley was too little to understand that mommy wouldn't be around to see her little girl grow up. Robbie drove his children to school, once there Miley's attitude changed, Robbie walked her to her class room and there sat a little boy and a little girl at a table playing with play dough. Miley saw this and ran to play too. She said to them "hi I'm Miley." The girl with brown hair said "my name is Lilly and this is Oliver, want to play with us?" Miley smiled and sat down, Robbie had tears in his eyes and said soflty "she's growing up so fast." He turned to walk out of the room when he felt a tug on his pants he looked down to see his little girl "daddy? Are you leaving?" Robbie got down on one knee and said to her "yes Miley but just remember I will be back to get you. Your ready to do this on your own, so get ready get set go." She smiled at him, gave him a hug and ran back to her new friends. Robbie had a tear in his eye as he walked back out to his truck and drove home.

_5 years later…_

Ten year old Miley Stewert sat on the edge of her mothers hospital bed, she was trying so hard not to cry, her mother could no longer care for her self, she now had to be on oxygen, and was now wheel chair bound. She couldn't eat any more. It was hard but Miley now understood that her mother was dieing. Robbie stood just feet away with tears in his eyes, Jackson was sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed. Miley looked up at her daddy "why wont she talk to us anymore?" Robbie put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and said softly "Miles she is just resting, for now, but I don't know how much longer she will be with us." Miley looked up at her father with tears in her eyes, " you mean she is going to die? But I will be 11 in just two weeks daddy! Why cant you do something to fix this?" Robbie swollowed hard and said "baby girl, there are somethings a daddy cant fix. Its hard but its true, your mother is not going to make it. But remember that I will always love you." Miley was so upset that she didn't care what he was saying " so you wont even try! There has to be something you can do! Isnt there a cure for what she has?" Jackson looked over at his little sister "Miles, no, there isnt a cure. But it will be ok." Miley looked over at Jackson, "what do you know! Boys are stupid, they don't know anything! And daddy you have to make mom well! I have that audition in Nashville next month, and I want mom to be there too!" Robbie had pulled some strings and talked to some people in Nashville about jumpstarting Miley's career as a singer. Its what she has always wanted, he knew she was just about the right age now to start. He gave his child a hug and said "Girl, I love you I always will. But your momma is going to be with the angels, we have known for nearly 10 years that she was going to die young, because of the infected blood." Miley pulled away and jumped off the bed, she stood near the door and started to cry again. Just then Susan woke up, she said so softly that Miley almost didn't hear her, "Sweet heart, come here." Miley looked up from her tears and walked over to her mother, she put on a weak smile and took her daughters hand in hers, "now listen my little girl, you will be fine with out me. You have your daddy, he was a singer once, just remember that I will always be in your heart. I love you, and Jackson very much this is going to be hard on all of you but just remember that I will always be with you no matter where you are or what you do. So be my big girl and knock em dead at the audition next month." Miley gave her mother a hug and said "I love you too momma, I will miss you." Susan looked up to Robbie and said "Take good care of our little girl and Jackson, remember if your lonely that I am always with you. Please after I am gone don't cry over me, just be happy that I am not in pain anymore and I am in a better place. I love you." Robbie leaned down and gave his wife a gentle hug, as he stood up she turned her head to Jackson "Jackson, just know that I am proud of you, no matter what happens just be happy for Miley and take care of her. She will need you now more then ever, please don't tease her or make her cry. She will be doing enough of that on her own." Jackson stood up and huged his mom " I will I promise. I love you." Susan looked around at her loving family and said "Robbie, please take the children out of the room, I need to rest." Robbie no longer held the tears in as he led his two children out into the hall. Not maybe a few moments after closing the door he could hear the sound of the heart moniter as it sounded. Letting him know that she was gone. He sat in a nearby chair and held his children tight, all three cried for a long time.


	2. Miley gets warned

Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana! Just a couple of characters that I made up.

**A/N: well how did every one like chapter 1? In this chapter I am having 2 years go by since Susan died. **

**Summary: in this chapter Miley will learn some life lessons, and this is the start of where Robbie gets a little OOC. **

_2 years after Susan Died…_

Robbie escortted his daughter to the limo to go home, they had to fight the crowed and poperotzy to get there. He couldn't believe that just two years had gone by since she tried out to become a singer. As Miley got into the limo she said "daddy I swear the crowd seems to get bigger every time I have a concert." Robbie looked at his little girl and said "well bud that's how it is, believe me I had the same problem.

There were some times I almost couldn't get to the limo. Did I ever tell you about what happened the day you were born?" Miley rolled her eyes and said "no but I have a feeling your going to tell me any way." Robbie smiled and said "well after your momma called me I anounced that I had to leave because you were being born. I had thousands of people that congratulated me and every thing but as I was getting ready to leave this woman came up to me and kept asking me for my autograph, I signed for her but she blocked my way. Some guy near by told her to move and she finaly did. The crowd moved so I could get through but that lady just wouldn't leave me alone. So I just kept walkin and once I got to the limo she told me that I probably wouldn't be singing much longer. I just looked at her but didn't understand what she ment, the driver drove fast to the hospital. Its weird, because just after I saw you in the nursery that woman showed back up." Miley cut in "uh was she a stalker or something daddy?" "I don't know what her deal was, but she looked at me and Jackson and told me again that I wouldn't be a singer any more because I had kids. I didn't end my career until years later, but that woman still bothered me. Even though I knew that she was long gone, I still find my self looking over my shoulder to make sure she isnt there. Because of her I got a body guard because I didn't know what she ment and for all I knew she was a hit woman."

Miley looked worriedly out to the crowd, "you don't think she would come to one of my concerts do you?" Robbie put his arm around her and said "no darlin I made sure that she cant come anywhere near you. Remember every one knows you as Hannah Montana, not Miley Stewart." Miley wasn't so sure about that, she felt uneasy after her dad told her that story.

After they got home and Miley showered and changed she went downstairs to see her dad sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching the beverly hillbillys. She sat down next to him and said "so, do we know where Jackson is tonight?" Robbie looked at his daughter and said " he said he was going on a date tonight. And he would be back around midnight." Miley frowned and said "man I cant wait to start dating." Robbie raised his eyebrows and said "now not so fast there little lady, you know that you cant date until your… 30." Miley just glared at him, he rolled his eyes and said "ok 20." Miley smiled and said "dad, that's so not fair." Robbie faked a sigh and said "ok, fine 16 and your not dating any younger then that!" Miley smiled and said "deal, that will work for me." Robbie went back to watching his show, before long Miley had fallen to sleep next to him. He looked over at her and said softly to himself "man, she looks so much like her mother when she's asleep." He put his bowl down and stood up, picking up his little girl he carried her up to her room and put her to bed. He hugged her and said "I love you bud." Miley smiled in with her eyes closed and said "I love you too daddy."

The following week Miley was watching a commercial and they anounced a new phone that had just come out, " daddy! You have got to see this!" Robbie rolled his eyes and walked into the living room standing just behind his daughter he said "no, I just got you a new cell phone a month ago, your not getting a new one!" Miley put on her best puppy dog face and said "but, daddy, please?" Robbie put his hands on his hips, when he did this Miley knew she had better back down, but this time she didn't, " oh come on dad, its just a phone, cant I please try out a different one?" Robbie just looked at her before saying "Miley Ray, your pushing it. No you can not have another cell phone." He walked away then, she just watched him go and then called Lily "hey Lilly, come over, I have a plan."

When Lilly came over she was riding on a skate bord she knocked on the door, Robbie answered it, "well hey Lilly, what are you doing here?" Lilly knew that what ever Miley had planed she hadnt told her dad… yet. " uh I just came to see if Miley wanted to go shopping with me?" Robbie just looked at her for a moment and then said "ok fine by me, but be back before dinner, and if you want you can join us." Miley came down the stairs and ran up to Lilly "so you ready to go?" Lilly smiled and said "yep ready." The girls left, Robbie just wondered what his child was planning, because she was wearing her Hannah wig. He decided to follow her. So he got on his jogging outfit and ran out the door.

Hours later he was sweety and hot, he jogged back home after witnessing his daughter trying to take an embarasing photo of The Rock. He was proud of her when she knew it was wrong and appologised to him. He got home first before the girls and took a shower, after changing he started dinner. He could hear the girls come in through the back door, witch ment that they were trying to be sneeky. Robbie hollered "Miley, come in here." Miley had one foot on the steps, Lilly stopped dead in her tracks. Miley still had on the Hannah wig. Miley pulled up her jacket hood and walked into the kitchen. Robbie looked up at his daughter, "so Miles what have you been up to?" Miley's eyes grew wide, "nothing, we just went to the mall."

Robbie had an 'im not bying it' look on his face "you did? Then why do you have the Hannah wig on?" Miley put her hand on her head and said "oh sweet nibblets!" Robbie looked at Lilly and said "you can still stay for dinner Lilly, if you would like, but I need to talk to Miley alone. Would you mind going up to her room until I send her for you." Lilly knew what that ment and said "yes sir." She walked up the stairs, once in Mileys room she just sat on the bed waiting.

Down in the kitchen Robbie was upset with his daughter, "Miley Ray Stewart, you know I don't tollerate lying." Miley bowed her head and said "yes daddy I know." "so, what were you getting that picture of The Rock for?" Miley looked up at her dad horrified, "how did you know about that?" Robbie just smiled at her and said "daddy's have a sixth sence about these things. Now I had told you that you couldn't have that phone, so why sneek around behind my back and try and get it anyway?" Miley sat down at the table and said "I'm so sorry daddy, I guess I wasn't thinking." Robbie couldn't figure out what his daughter's problem was here lately she was lieing to him, a lot. He didn't know how much more he could take of it.

Robbie turned off the stove and sat down next to his daughter, "Miley, you know what the punishment is going to be from now on for lying?" Miley just looked at him, she couldn't figure out where he was going with this. She just shook her head, "Miles, I have never in your 13 years of life ever raised a hand to you, but if you keep pushing it I may have to take dramatic mesures. Do you understand me?" Miley pailed, she knew that she had been pushing his buttons lately, a lot. She had never experenced a spanking before, and she was afraid that after what she had just pulled that it was coming sooner then she thought. "yes dad. Am I getting one tonight?" Robbie, looked at his daughter, "no, not this time, I'm letting you off with just a warning. I saw how you appoligised to The Rock after you tried to humiliate him. I am proud of you for that, but just remember what I said, tell another lie and I wont be so understanding. Now go get Lilly and Jackson and lets eat." Miley hugged her dad and ran up stairs.


	3. Punished

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Or the song ready set don't go Billy Ray Cyrus owns it.**

**Summery: this is the 3****rd**** chapter, this time Miley doesn't listen to her father's warnings about lieing. **

**A/N: I know I am not following the Hannah Montana time line, but this one takes place around the episode I want you to want me to go to Florida. Only in my story it happened a lot differently…**

Miley couldn't believe that because of Jackson, Robbie couldn't go to Florida with her, she saw him sitting on the couch and plopped down next to him, " hi daddy! Are you feeling better?" Robbie looked at her and said "no not really. I just don't think I am going to be able to go with you this time to Florida." Miley smiled and said "so I can go by myself?" Robbie looked at her and said "hell no you cant go by your self, your just 13 years old Miles your just a kid. You cant go across the country by your self." Miley frowned and said "but what about Roxy she can take me?"

Robbie was short on patients with her today, "Miley Ray, you had better stop while your ahead. I said no and I mean no." Miley's frown deapened and she said "well what about Jackson?" Robbie stood up, but when he did he had to sit back down, his back was still out, and it was very painful, he gave a grunt and said angrily "Miley Ray Stewart, I told you to stop. Your not going and that's final. I don't want to hear another word!" Miley stood up and crossed her arms, she said "fine, but I hate you! Why do you have to run my life!" Robbie stood up again and this time stayed standing "Miley do you not remember our little talk about 4 months ago? Now if you keep pushing me its not going to be good for you." Miley swollowed hard, she remembered alright, "why is it that Jackson lies all the time and he has never been threatned with a spanking before?" "oh trust me he has, when he was little, he got one. And if his crap don't stop soon he is going to get another one, along side you. Now go up to your room and stay there until dinner is ready."

Miley stormed off up the stairs, Robbie knew that in the state he was in that he couldn't handle punishing Miley. But he would if she kept it up. He started dinner and then yelled up the stairs "Jackson! Miley! Get down here!" he could hear his son's running foot steps but for some reason he couldn't hear Miley's. he saw Jackson walking into the kitchen, once again he didn't hear or see Miley, he walked up to the stairs and yelled up again "Miley! Miley Ray Stewart! Come down here now!" when he got no response he walked carfully up the stairs, he opened his daughters bedroom door to find the room empty. He saw a piece of paper laying on her pillow he picked it up and read what is said:

_Daddy,_

_By the time you read this I will be on the plane to Florida, when I get back I will take what every punishment you want to give me. But please don't blame Roxey she doesn't know that you don't know that I left. I love you daddy._

_Your daughter,_

_Miley_

Robbie bowed his head he could feal his face grow red with anger, he stormed out of his daughter's room and down the stairs, he found Jackson eating in the kitchen, "boy I will be back I am going to get your sister." Jackson frowned, "where did she go?" He put his coat on angrly and walked to the front door with his keys in hand. "she took off to Florida." Robbie didn't see Jackson's eyes grow wide. He had heard what his father had said to Miley, both times. He knew that Miley was going to get it, and it was going to bite her in the but big time. "dad, maybe you should just calm down first…" Robbie glared at his son "ok or not." Robbie stormed out of the house, Jackson could hear tires squeel as his father drove to the airport. He got up from the table and grabed his cell phone and dialed Miley's number after a couple of rings she picked up, "what do you want Jackson?" "to save your but that's what, if I were you I would get off that plane now!" "why?" "because dad just found your note and is driving to the airport as we speek." Miley paused for a long time "oh sweet nibblets, guess who just borded the plane?" Jackson could feel his face pale, "hide Miley, his face was red as a tamato when he left here, he even peeled out in the driveway. Trust me I wouldn't want to be you when he gets ahold of you." When she didn't answer back he said "Miley? Miles" then the line went dead.

Jackson cleaned up the kitchen and began to pace the floor, he knew his little sis was in big trouble. He also knew that 'daddy's little girl' had never had a spanking before, he was well aware that he was going to hear her screem.

Robbie, saw his daughter on the phone and walked up to her, he said in a hushed angry voice "your coming with me, now…" she looked up at him, she had never seen him look like that. Well except at Jackson, when he would bring home a report card full of F's.

Roxey looked up at Robbie and said "oh no she didn't?" Robbie didn't respond and the two adults escorted Miley off the plane.

Roxey told Robbie that she didn't know that Miley had lied to her, he had understood and told her that it was ok, it wasn't her fault.

Miley just stood there, for once in her life she had nothing to say, at this point she was afraid to talk. She knew what was going to happen once she got home. Robbie said goodbye to Roxey and turned to Miley, "I have never been so disapointed in you. Now lets go. Now." Miley bowed her head and walked behind her dad. Once in the car he let her have it, we verbly that is, "Miley Ray Stewart, what the hell was going threw your mind? Are you just asking for punishment? I had told you no you couldn't go." Miley had tears streeming down her face but she didn't say a word the entire way home.

Once they got there Miley felt like she was going to be sick, she knew what was coming, Robbie opened the front door and he saw a worried Jackson standing there. " dad, before you do anything please let me talk to you first." Robbie, just glared at him and said "nows not the time son, go up to your room." Miley paled considerably, hearing him tell Jackson to leave, but Jackson stood his ground "no dad, just please, you need to calm down before you do something that you may regret in the long run. Please."

Miley looked from her brother to her father, Robbie still looked plenty pissed off, but his tone softened just a little. "ok. Fine. Miley Ray go to your room. And if you sneek out again…" Jackson cut in "dad! Just settle down." Jackson watched as his father walked into the kitchen and got out a bottle of water. Jackson turned to Miley, "don't worry, I will talk to him. Maybe it wont be so bad." Miley's voice cracked but she managed to say "ya, just not for you…" she turned and walked up the stairs to her room, she didn't bother to shut the door.

Back down stairs Jackson said "dad, I think I know why she did this, all of our lives you are always telling us 'you can do anything if you put your mind to it so get ready get set go' I think she is ready to try things on her own. You need to trust her." Robbie glared at Jackson and said "she isnt ready, she is only 13! Besides why do you even care." Jackson stood his ground "because she is my little sister, and I know she is ready. Roxey is her body guard dad, well Hannah's any way your Miley's. but you have to trust that Roxey wouldn't let anything happen to her." Robbie softened his tone, "I know son. Its just that, after what happened to your mother, I guess I'm the one not ready to let go."

Jackson huged his dad and said "now don't you feel better?" Robbie smiled and said "yes I do, but Miley's still not getting out of her punishment." Jackson didn't feel so worried now, "I didn't think she would, but I wanted you to calm down first before you did anything." Robbie frowned and said " what do you mean?" Jackson just looked up to his dad and said "if you had started to spank Miley ten minutes ago, would you have been able to stop?"

Robbie, looked at his son, but didn't say a word. Jackson walked upstairs to his room, before he did he peaked in on his sister, she was laying down, awake but laying down. He stepped into the room "Miles, I talked to him." Miley sat up "has he calmed down?" "yes." Jackson sat down next to his sister, "Miley I gave him something to think about." Miley frowned and said " what was that?" " I asked him if he had started spanking you ten minutes ago, would he had been able to stop." Miley paled again "what did he say?" "he didn't say anything, he just had a sad look in his eyes."

Miley hugged her brother and said "thank you Jackson." He got up and walked out of the room. Once in the hall he could hear his father on the guitar, he knew Miley would be ok. He went to his room, about an hour went by and he could hear his father coming up the stairs. He looked out his door and saw his father with the guitar in his hand, once Robbie went in Jackson stood by the door and listened.

Miley stiffened a little but she didn't feel as scared as she did just a little wile ago. She looked up at her dad, he looked at her, she said in a quiet voice "daddy I…" Robbie cut her off "no Miley, let me talk first. You know what you did was wrong. I am disapointed in you, but after talking to Jackson he made me see what was going through your head. He may tease you and fight with you but he really loves you very much." Robbie paused for a few moments then continued "Miley, Jackson said something that bothered me a lot, if he had obayed me and went upstairs when we first got home… I don't think I could have stopped my self from spanking you sencless… if it hadnt been for Jackson standing his ground… I would have made a huge mistake." Miley said in a soft voice "am I still getting spanked?" Robbie put an arm around her and said "yes, but its not like I had planed when we first got home though. Stand up Miles and lay over my knee." Miley felt sick again, only this time Robbie felt the same way, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on his daughters bottem. Miley cried out, he delivered two more and said "ok you can stand up now." Miley had tears streaming down her face, this tore at Robbies heart. "are you ok Miles?" she didn't say anything for a moment and then she wraped her arms around her dad and said " I am so sorry daddy… I love you." Robbie put his arms around her and said "I love you too darlin, but I wrote a song for you." Miley stood up but didn't say anything just gave her dad a questioning look. He picked up his guitar and started singing:

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are_

Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go  


Father and Daughter just looked at eachother for the longest time before they embraced again, Robbie held his daughter for the longest time, he saw Jackson move by the door way. He waited for Jackson to come into view when he did Jackson gave him a two thumbs up sign. And turned and walked away. Robbie pulled his daughter back and said "are you feeling better now?" Miley looked at him and said "I should be asking you that… but yes, I'm so sorry for saying that I hate you. I don't hate you…" Robbie chuckled a little "I know you don't Miles, just please don't sneek out again like that ok. I think I was more scared then mad about the fact that you snuck out. And then lied to Roxey." Miley looked down at the guitar sitting by the bed, "thank you for the song." "no problem Miles, now lets go down and get some supper, and then go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Miley walked behind him and said "what do you mean?" Robbie smiled at her and said "well you have to go and show MicKayla what she's made out of tomorrow night." Miley didn't know what to say, "but Roxey wont go with me." Robbie put an arm around her and said "I trust you bud, that's why I am sending Lilly, Oliver and Jackson with you." Miley smiled wide, "but will their parents agree?" Robbie walked to the cabnet and brought out 2 plates "now why do you think it took over an hour for me to come up stairs to talk to you." " I figured it was because you had written that song." Robbie heated up the hamburger helper and said " no that took 15 minutes, the other 45 minutes was spent convincing Lilly's mom and Oliver's mom to let them go with you. I had to of corse let them in on the Hannah secret. But they agreed." Miley jumped up and down and said "oh thank you daddy!"

The next night…

Robbie was on the phone with Miley "I am so proud of you darlin. See I knew that Hannah Montana would show her what she was made of."

"thanks daddy for believeing in me. We are coming home tonight, we are taking the midnight flight." Robbie smiled and said "ok y'all be carefull, and I love you." Miley smiled and said "I love you too daddy."


	4. Remembering Susan

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

**A/N: well how do ya'll like the story so far? Well here is chapter 4 don't know how many chapters are left. **

**Summery: a visit to their mothers grave my be the best medicine for Miley.**

October 2005…

Miley was sitting in her room thinking about the years since her mother died, it had been almost 4 years to the day since her mother died of AIDS. She was staring so intently out the window she didn't hear the soft knock on the door. She looked up startled when she saw her dad walk in. "are you ok bud? I didn't hear you moving around up here getting ready for the concert." He stoped when he saw Miley's face, she had been crying, he sat on the edge of her bed and folded his hands together "whats wrong bud? You can talk to me?" Miley looked at him and said "daddy, what happened when I was born?" Robbie frowned "what do you mean?" Miley turned on her window seat to face her father, " what happened in that operating room that made mom get AIDS?" Robbie knew this question would come some day. " well Miles, your mom was in labor, something happened when she tried to deliver you naturaly. She started to bleed, a lot, she did this with Jackson too, but he was still able to be born naturaly. No one knows what happened or why she bleed so much.

When I finaly got there the doctor came out and told me that you were fine, but your mother had to have a blood transfusion. Some how the blood they put in her was infected with the AIDS viruse. We didn't know for about 6 months, your mother felt that something was terribly wrong when the nurses wanted her to breast feed you. Your mother said no, something is wrong with me I am not sure what it is but its just a feeling I have. So we bottle fed you, but your mother told me that we were going to have to be careful, she wasn't sure what it was but she was sure something was wrong, sure enough 6 months later your mom went to the doctor and he said she was HIV positive.

When she came home she picked you up and started to cry. I could hear her, I was putting Jackson down for a nap, I went to see what was wrong and she told me. I told her that she saved your life by not breast feeding you." Miley sat there and was confused, " what do you mean she saved me?" " Miles, AIDS can be transmitted by breast milk, blood, or sex." Miley felt her self grow pale, "wow it was a good thing then that she didn't breast feed me then, then I would have the viruse too."

Robbie gave her a weak smile and said " when she told me that we were going to have to be careful I thought she was talking about you. She was talking about me as well." Miley thought about it for a minute, "hey you said it can be transmitted by sex?" "yes Miles, I know that's not something you want to talk to your daddy about, but she told me that we couldn't have adult time anymore. I was fine with it, cause I knew she was not going to live long and you and Jackson needed me. It would have been sucide if I had gone ahead and let my pride get the better of me." Miley felt a little weirded out by that but at the same time relieved that her daddy was safe. "who's blood was it that she got?" Robbie shook his head and said " I don't know Miley, that was almost 14 years ago." Miley stood up, "well cant we find out? So that this person doesn't infect some one else? What if your in some kind of accident or Jackson and you need blood. How can you be sure its not infected?" Robbie stood up "now darlin don't get stressed out about this, Jackson and I will be ok, you wont loose us any time soon."

Jackson was standing in the door way listening to his dad, he had been told this years ago, he knew it was Miley's turn to be told about what happened that day. He had the same fears, he didn't know what he would do if he lost Miley and his dad. He stepped on in the room "dad, what if we called the hospital? And asked them if they know who donated that blood?" Robbie and Miley turned to Jackson Robbie said softly to him "Jackson, its been almost 14 years, and that is way over in Tennesse its far from California. Besides we don't even know who the doctor was that delivered Miley, He was just the ER doctor. He is the one that gave your mom the blood though it didn't come from him but he is the one that put the needle in her that gave her the bad blood."

Jackson thought about it for a moment, "would it be in Miley's medical records?" Robbie couldn't believe that Jackson was right about something "you know what boy, I think your on to something, after the concert tonight I will find Miley's birth certificat to fine out the name of the hospital and then I will call them tomorrow." Miley looked at her dad "you don't even know what hospital I was born in?" Robbie gave his daughter a look "like I said its been almost 14 years give me a freakin break! A lot has happened since you were born Miley." Jackson spoke up next, "dad, instead of searching for Miley's birth certificate what about mine? We were born at the same hospital right?" Robbie threw his hands up "oh brother, Jackson know you were born in Nashville, Miley wasn't born any where near Nashville." Jackson just grined and said "well how would you know? You don't even remember where Miley was born. Other then it was a hospital in Tennesse, somewhere near Crowley Corners." Robbie looked from son to daughter, "fine smart ass you look for the birth certificate wile Miley and I are gone, call Oliver to come and help look. I have a fileing cabnet in my office her birth certificate should be in the bottem drawer under M for Miley. Ok now Darlin if we don't get a move on we are going to be late." Miley nodded and went to her closet to find an outfit for the concert. Jackson went to start looking for Miley's birth certificate and Robbie went to get ready to go.

Just as Miley and Robbie were getting ready to walk out the door they could hear Jackson yelling for him "dad! I found it!" Jackson ran down the stairs with the paper in his hands, he handed it to his father and his dad said "thanks son, I will do a phone number search on the way and if the offices are still open I will give them a call." Jackson smiled and said "thanks dad, this is going to mean a lot to us." Robbie winked at his son and said "no problem son. Ok now we really have to go." Jackson chuckled and watched his father and sister leave. He went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, then went to watch the concert on tv. Luckly Miley didn't have to go very far for this concert so she wouldn't be late it was just dealing with photographers that Robbie was worried about, they seem to gum up the works.

_Meanwile in Tennesse…_

_She watched the tv for signs of his daughter, she knew that he had plans for her to follow in his foot steps some day, and now that she has, it was time to make her move. She got rid of the mother so now it was only the douting father she had to worry about._

_She smiled as she saw a young girl being escorted by a tall older man into the concert hall, it was time to go to California and get him back…_

Robbie and Miley got home around midnight, Miley took her wig off and said "that was a good concert." Robbie took off his mustach and said with a smile "it sure was bud, now I think its time for bed so head on up and I will try to wake Jackson and get him to bed." Miley smiled at him and ran up the stairs to her room to get ready for bed. Just after she got out of the shower she could hear her Hannah line ringing, Miley looked at the clock 1:35, she frowned, _"who would be calling me this late?"_ she thought to her self, she looked at the caller id, it wasn't any one in her phone book. She just let it go to the voicemail, she finished getting dressed and went to find her dad. She knocked on his bedroom door, for a few moments she didn't hear anything then she could hear a little movement and then "come in." Miley opened the door to find that her dad had gone to bed early, "Miles? Is something wrong?" Miley sat down on the edge of his bed and said "daddy, some one called the Hannah line, and its almost 2am." Robbie sat up a little straighter "did you answer it?"

Miley shook her head and said "no, the number wasn't in my phone book." Robbie frowned and took the phone from Miley, he fliped it opened and looked at recent incomming calls, he didn't recignise the number either, "well darlin why don't you just leave the phone with me, just in case they call back." Miley got up and started to walk out of the room, she stopped at the door and turned "daddy you know how mom could always tell when something was going to happen?" "yes, I do are you getting that feeling?" Miley crossed her arms in front of her "yes, I am. I got the feeling after I saw that number." Robbie's frown deepened, "well go on to bed darlin, I will take the call when they call back." Miley smiled at him and walked out of the room. Robbie got up and put a pair of sweats on and walked out of his room, he went downstairs and checked the front door, patio door and back door to make sure that they were all locked. He stood at the patio door and looked up to the sky and said softly "Susie, I miss you darlin, our little girl is turning out a lot like the both of us." He looked down and then turned to go back up stairs. As he was walking up he hadn't relised that he still had Miley's phone in his hand until it rang again, he looked at it and it was the same number. He swollowed hard and went to the kitchen instead of up stairs, he pressed talk "hello?" a woman on the other end paused then said "is Hannah there?"

Robbie frowned and said "she is, but she is in bed can I take a message?" Robbie waited for the woman to say something, when she finaly did it sent chills down his spine "sure, tell her I am coming to meet her." "sorry but she doesn't see any one at home but her close friends, you will just have to wait until a cd signing or concert." She paused then said "what are you her father?" "yes as a matter of fact I am." The woman smiled and said "ok, I will see her at a cd signing, when is the next one?" Robbie couldn't shake the feeling that he recignised this woman's voice, "read the papers, it will tell in there." She hung up and Robbie hit end. He walked back up the stairs just as he got to the top he almost ran into Miley, "Miley! You startled me darlin." Miley had her arms crossed and said "I'm sorry daddy, but did that caller call back?" Robbie just looked at his little girl for a moment debating on wheather or not to tell her, "yes and it was a woman, she wanted to come here to meet you, I told her no she had to come to a cd signing or concert." Miley sat down on the step and Robbie followed the sute "did you recignise her voice?" Robbie shook his head "well yes and no, it sounded familier but I couldn't place where I have hear that voice before. Whats really strange is she called this late at night, and on the Hannah line. You have a cd signing on Wednesday so what I am going to do is go with you, I know when its just at the mall I let Roxy take you, but something is telling me I should go too." He put his arm around her and gave her a light kiss on the head, "now why don't you go on to bed, you have school in the morning." She smiled at him and said "ok good night daddy."

He watched his little girl go to her room and shut the door, then he went to check on Jackson, he opened his sons door and saw him sound asleep in bed, he walked quietly into the room and checked the window to make sure it was locked. After leaving his sons room he checked the rest of the windows on the second floor, he stopped at Miley's room, he opened her door to find her not asleep but sitting in the window seat Miley turned to see him standing there "Miley, I told you to go to bed." Miley got up and walked to him "I know you did daddy, and I am sorry. I just cant shake this feeling." Robbie put his arms around her in a hug and said "Miles, I am not telling you again to go to bed ok. Now stop worrying, every thing will be ok."

Robbie let her go and walked to her starieo, he pushed play on the cd player and a familer song came across, "maybe this will help you sleep." He said, She smiled at him and walked back to her bed and got under the covers, Robbie smiled at her and walked out of the room.

Miley laid there and listened to her fathers voice come over the speekers, it was the song that he had written for her months ago, before the song ended she was asleep. Hours later Robbie could hear his sons alarm clock going off, he groaned and got up himself, it was 6:30am. He walked into Miley's room and saw that she was still out cold, he shook her gently and when she stired she said "daddy is it time to get up already?" Robbie smiled at her and said "no, I am letting you stay home this once, you had a ruff night. I will have Lilly get your homework for you." Miley laid her head back down and mumbled a thank you and was back to sleep. Robbie smiled at her and turned off her alarm clock witch had not gone off yet. He walked out of the room to make sure Jackson was up, he found him in the kitchen eating cereal, Jackson looked up and said "morning dad, Miles up yet?" Robbie walked to the fridge and got out the oreange juice and said "no, she isnt going to school today." Jackson just looked at him then said "is she sick or something?" "no she had a ruff night and only just went to sleep a few hours ago."

Jackson finished up and put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his back pack "so why is it that if I am up all night I have to go to school the next day but Miley doesn't?" Robbie just gave his son a look and said "don't start with me son, now get on to school." Jackson shrugged and muttered something under his breath and then walked out to his car and drove away. Robbie finished his oj and then went to back to bed for a little longer.

Miley woke up around 8 and looked around her room, she got up and walked into the hall and then down to her father's room, she saw that his door was cracked open. She smiled when she saw that he was sleeping soundly, she went downstairs and got her some eggs for breakfast. Just as she fixed her plate she could hear movement from upstairs then footsteps decending the stairs, Robbie came around the corner, "thought I smelled eggs and bacon cooking." Miley smiled and said "I knew that would wake you up, I made some for you too." She sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat wile her father got his plate ready, both father and daughter ate in silence. Until the sound of the house phone rang, Robbie got up and answered it "hello?" there was a pause on the other end and then a voice that chilled Robbie to the core answered "hi, is this Hannah Montana's father?" he looked over at Miley and said into the phone "no, this is the Stewarts residence." The voice paused and then said "well I called a cell phone last night and you answered it. I know it was you cause your voice matches the one I talked to last night." Miley watched her father grow pale, "daddy whats wrong?" Robbie put his hand up to stop her, then said to the woman on the phone "look I don't know what your talking about, I don't even know who you are so please don't call here again." He hung up the phone, before he or Miley could say anything the phone rang again, he looked at the caller id and noticed it was the same number from the Hannah line, he hesitated but decided to go ahead "hello?" the woman on the other end was loosing her patience with him "hi, that was so rude to hang up on me, you know who I am. I was at your concert in 1992 when your daughter was born, Robbie Ray Stewart…" this time she hung up. Robbie swollowed hard and said "Miles I don't want you to answer the house phone or either one of your cell phones until further notice ok." Miley just looked at him confused "why? What if its Oliver or Lilly?" Robbie sat back down and said "Miles I think we have a stalker, that was the same woman from last night." Miley swollowed down some juice and then said "do you know who the woman is?" Robbie looked out the window at the beach in the distance "I think I have a pretty good idea, I just don't know her name. She just told me that she was at the concert the day you were born. So I think I know who it is. The funny thing is when I announced that your mother was delivering a baby I didn't say it was a girl. I just said that she was having a baby."

"so how did she know about me?" Robbie picked up his plate and put it in the dishwasher and put Jackson's bowl there too before answering "Miles remember when I told you that there was a woman who approuched me at the hospital and told me my career was going to end because I had kids." Miley just nodded "well she heard me name you, I was standing just outside the nursery holding Jackson when I looked at you and said 'hello Miley Ray Stewart' she spoke up shortly after I said that."

Miley felt confused "then how does she know me as Hannah Montana?" Robbie sighed and said "she knows who I am, and I'm pretty sure she knows that we arnt in Tennesse any more." Miley frowned and said "do you think she was the one who killed momma?" Robbie couldn't answer that, the phone wrang again, he looked at the caller id first then answered it "hello?" this time it was a man on the other end "Hi Mr. Stewart, my name is Dr. Albright, I am from Samaritain Hospital in Crowley Corners Tennesse, I just wanted to let you know that I got your message. The doctor that gave your wife the transfusion wasn't the same one that delivered Miley. The person who gave her the transfusion was a woman, she was a nurse here. What is strange is she called in to go to a concert but then showed up and gave your wife the transfusion. A day or two later she quit her job, I havent heard from her since." Robbie was feeling weak in the knees and felt sick, "what did this woman look like?" the doctor was silent for a moment then said "well I would say she was under five feet with bleach blonde hair, she always got into trouble for wearing too much make up to work, and she wearing way too much perfume."

Robbie had heard enough, he knew that it was the same woman from his concert back on November 12, 1992, "ok thank you." He hung up the phone and turned to find Miley standing right behind him, "daddy? Was that the hospital?" He looked into his daughters innocent blue eyes and said "yes darlin it was, the doctor wouldn't give me names but the person that has called here twice is the same person from my concert, and from the hospital, come on lets get dressed we need to go for a drive."

An hour later both father and daughter drove to the Seaview Police Department, when he walked in a couple of officers recignised him from his days in the band and said "your Robbie Ray!" Robbie rolled his eyes and said "yes I am and this is my daughter Miley, we would like to report a possible murder." The officers got serious and said "why didn't you just call us?" "because it happened nearly 4 years ago." He told them everything about what had happened over the last 14 years, the officers were silent and said "well we will need to call the Crowley Corners PD and have them investigate the hospital, so your daughter is Hannah Montana." Robbie smiled and said "yes she is, I was wondering, on Wednesday she has a cd signing, I am going to be there and so is her body guard but I would like there to be some police protection there too. For some reason I think this woman who injected my wife is stalking me and my daughter." Officer Ramone said "it sure sounds that way, ok we can also tap your phone lines so that if she is to call again we can trace it." Robbie grined and said "that sounds good to me, I don't want my children to be hurt because of some stalker that has mental problems." Robbie and Miley left the station fealing better then they did a wile before.

Little did Robbie know that he was being watched, the woman in question was watching from a small car parked four cars away from the Stewarts silver convertible. She watched as Robbie and Miley got into the car and drove off then she followed them all the way home.

Robbie was aware that a car was following them, he started to pull into the driveway when he saw the car start to pull in behind him but the driver seemed to change her mine and drive the other way. " dad is something wrong?" Robbie looked at his daughter, "no nothing is wrong its ok. Lets go inside for a wile."

Later that after noon Lily came over with Miley's homework, she stayed until dinner time and then left but not before making plans to go to the mall the following day to shop for a new outfit for the cd signing. Robbie agreed but Roxy was to go with them, they didn't like the idea at first but then Robbie told Miley that either Roxy went to she didn't get to go with her friends at all.

The next day Miley and Lilly went to the mall, Miley was so tired of having Roxy follow them around she looked behind her to see that sure enough Roxy was right there behind her, "so Lilly where do we wanna go next?" Lilly thought about it, " how about we go look at shoes?" Miley smiled at her best friend " I got a better idea." Lilly frowned and said "like what?" when Roxy wasn't looking Miley draged Lilly into a small hallway off from the main walk way where the stores were, Miley watched Roxy walk away. "you just ditched your body guard!" Miley gave her a sligh smile and said "oh yes I did, now lets go look at the phones." Lilly sighed and said "Miley, didn't your dad tell you a long time ago that you couldn't have another cell phone? Besides you told me that he took all phone privlages away from you." Miley just grined and said "yea I know he did, but I didn't say anything about buying anything no did I?" Lily knew she had a point and they went to the store that sold Cell phones.

They had been in there for about 20 minutes when an anouncment came over the loud speaker 'Miley Stewart, Please report to the information desk.' Miley sighed and looked over at Lily "you know we are busted right?" Miley looked defeted and said "ya think!" they walked out of the store and to the information area, who Miley saw there made her stop dead in her tracks, standing next to Roxy was none other then her father. Miley made a face and said "oh sweet nibblets!" Lilly looked at her BFF and said "well I think I had better go now." Miley narrowed her eyes at her and said "spineless jellyfish!" Lily just giggled and left in a hurry. Robbie saw his daughter walking towards them and said "Miley Ray Stewart, we need to talk, NOW." Miley looked at Roxy who didn't say a word to her but gave her a disgusted look, her father on the other hand she could tell was angry. She left the mall with her father, as they drove home Robbie said to her "Miley, what were you thinking ditching Roxy like that? I told you that either she went with you or you didn't go at all. I thought I made my self clear on that." Miley looked out the window, she didn't say anything at first "I know dad, and I am sorry."

Robbie just stared out the windshield and took a deap breath, ever since the incedent with the Florida trip he has learned to take deap breaths before punishing Miley, after a long silence he said "Miles, your grounded, no mall and no cd signing." Miley turned to him then "but dad! Hannah didn't do any thing just Miley! Why punish Hannah when I have fans that are going to show up tomorrow waiting for me." Robbie turned into their driveway and got out, Miley sat there for a moment, she noticed that her dad was motioning for her to get out, she got out slowly, and followed behind him into the house. Jackson was at a friends house so it was just the two of them, Robbie looked at his daughter and siad "Miles, come here." Miley knew this was coming, she stood before her father who gently but firmly turned her around and gave her three hard swats on the backside.

When Miley turned around she had tears in her eyes, this pulled on Robbies heart strings but he knew he had to be strong, he said softly to her "now go to your room and think about what you did for a wile ok." Miley didn't say a word she just nodded and walked away.

Robbie went out to the patio and watched the waves crashing on the beach, he didn't like how he has to punish Miley, she has always been his little girl. But she put herself in danger buy dumping Roxy just so she could go somewhere else, he could hear the front door open and then shut, afraid that it was Miley he got up and quickly walked into the living room, he was glad to see that it was just Jackson.

Jackson could see the hurt look in his fathers eyes and said "she got into trouble again didn't she?" Robbie just looked at his son then back out the window "yes son, she did, she knows what she did was dangerous, expecialy with everything that is going on right now." Jackson gave him a thoughtfull look "did you calm down first?" Robbie gave him a weak grin and said "yes, I did, I took some deap breaths before we got home. Her pride hurts more then her butt does. I need to call the radio station and have them announce that the cd signing is cancelled tomorrow."

Robbie made the phone call, wile he was doing that Jackson went upstairs, he could hear his sister crying, he walked into the room and said "Miles are you ok?" Miley looked up at her brother and said "I'm fine, I just want things to go back to the way they were." Jackson sat down next to her "what do you mean by that?" Miley sniffled and said "I don't like getting into trouble that's your job… its just that, I miss mom…" Jackson sighed and looked towards the door way to see his father standing there, before Jackson could say anything Robbie spoke up "Miley." Miley looked up to see her father standing infront of her, he knelt down to her level and said softly "darlin I don't like punishing you, but you need to slow your role. I know you miss your mother, so do I, but I see her in you all the time."

Miley stopped crying and said "I know you do, but we havent visited her grave in years, not since she was buried." Robbie looked at his children and said to Jackson "do you feel the same way son?" Jackson looked around the room then back at his dad who was waiting for an answer "ya, I do. Just not as much as Miley." Robbie took in a deep breath and stood up, "ok then, we are flying to Tennesse to visit her grave, tomorrow. So Jackson you will not be going to school, Miley wasn't going anyway because of the cd signing, so lets get bags packed and head to the airport." Miley smiled at her dad and got up and gave him a hug "thank you daddy this means a lot to me." Robbie smiled back at her and turned and went to pack.

Wile Miley was packing a bag she thought about what her dad had said about her not having to go to school, her eyes got wide when she relised that he had called the radio station to announce that Hannah Montana wasn't going to be having the cd signing. "Daddy!" Robbie came into his daughter's room "whats the matter?"

"I was thinking dad, you called the radio station right? To tell them about the cd signing?" Robbie frowned and said "yea…" "well the principal knows that I am Hannah Montana… and since I wont be at the cd signing he will expect me to be there at school."

Robbie gave her an exsasperated look "oh sweet nibblets your right. Ok I guess I will call the school and tell them that you wont be there either. Lilly has the spare key to the house so I will have her drop off your homework and Jacksons."

Robbie walked out and finished getting ready, once everyone was ready they drove to the airport. They flew to Tennesse, when they landed late that night Robbie was greatful that he had called ahead and his mother would be there to meet them. As they all walked into the turminal Miley saw her Memaw first, "Memaw!" Ruth saw her grandchildren and ran up to them and gave them both a big hug and said to Robbie "well son, be glad I love ya, cuz how many mothers would pick up her son and grandchildren at 1 in the morning?" Robbie chuckled and they all walked out to her car. After making it out to her little farm house she got Miley set up in the guest bedroom and Jackson bunked with his father in the living room on the couch. Robbie had set his cell phone alarm for California time to wake him up to call Jackson and Miley in to school, since he didn't get to sleep until nearly 4 in the morning Pacific time, he was dog tired when his phone went off. He rolled over and said "oh sweet nibblets, I should have just stayed awake!" he got up and stepped outside, he called the school and told them that Jackson and Miley wouldn't be in today, and for Lilly to get their homework and bring it to the house.

He looked at the clock it was nearly 9am, he muttered "I hate timezone changes!" he went and laid back down for about a couple more hours before his mother said "Robbie Ray you need to get your but out of bed!" Robbie moned and looked at his cellphone 12:30pm, "mom, you know what time we got in see Jackson isnt even up yet." She looked at her son and said "and what time does he usualy get up on the weekends?" Robbie rolled his eyes and said "today don't count, he didn't get to sleep until nearly 4 or 5. Besides I see that Miley isnt even up, and she is my early bird." Ruth just smiled and said "son she has been up for an hour now, she is out riding Bluejeans."

Robbie didn't continue to argue with his mother he went and changed cloths and then went out to saddle up his horse, he road the old warn out trail, until he came to Miley's favorite thinking spot, he could see the beautiful white horse in the distance, standing beside him was Miley. Miley could hear a horse coming and turned around, she smiled when she saw it was her dad, he stopped his horse beside old BlueJeans and got off, he came around and stood next to Miley "this is such a peicefull spot." Miley smiled and looked back at the hills of Tennesse, "yea it is, I was just thinking about mom, daddy I am starting to forget what she even looked like…" Robbie swollowed hard and said "that's going to happed bud, time is a funny thing. But Jackson and I wont let you forget, I know that her death was harder on you, Jackson had nearly 2 years to spend with her before you were born."

She looked up at her dad and said "can we go for a ride, like we used to?" he smiled and and said "of corse darlin, lets saddle up." They got back up on their horses and road for a wile, before long they headed back to the house, Ruth had supper ready when they got there.

She looked up when her son and granddaughter walked in, she smiled and said "so how was your afternoon?" Miley washed up at the kitchen sink and said "it was fun, riding Bluejeans again brought back a lot of memories." Robbie looked into the living room and saw that the couch was made up again, he poked his head back in the kitchen "I would take it Jackson is up?" Ruth looked at him and said "after I dumped a bucket of cold water on him he got up!" Miley couldn't help but laugh, she went upstairs to change she had horse hair all over her cloths, she passed by the bathroom and could hear water running, she just shook her head, she knew Jackson hates wakeing up to a bucket of cold water, she couldn't count the number of times if he wasn't up by atleast 9 am her dad would give him a wake up call. She changed and went back down stairs she sat at the long table with her dad, she loved to visit her grandmother, the last time she had been here was when she had her appointment in Nashville the year her mother died.

Jackson came downstairs and said "memaw I love you but leave the wake up calls to dad!" every one laughed, after dinner the Stewart men and Miley drove in Ruths car to the grave yard, it was still pretty light out when they got there. They stood before a grey marble stone that read 'Susan Stewart, loving wife and mother. 1963-2001.' Robbie put one hand on Jackson's shoulder and one on Miley's, they both turned to look up at him, they could see the tears forming in his eyes. Miley bent down and put a rose on her grave and said "I miss you momma, please help me remember you forever, guess what, you would be proud of me. I followed my dream, I'm a pop star now, but no one knows me by Miley they know me as Hannah Montana." Robbie instinctivly looked around when she said her stage name out loud, of corse it was just the three of them out there, he looked back down at his daughter who was still talking to her mother. After a wile Miley stood up and it was Jackson's turn, "mom, I have been doing what you said, I have been helping to take care of Miley, I miss you too. I wish you could be here and see Miley perform on stage, she is awsome, I do tease her some times but isnt that part of being a big brother too? Giving the younger siblings a hard time? Well any way I love you."

When Jackson stood up Robbie put his arms around his children and said to the head stone "darlin, I miss you too, our kids are growing up so fast, do you remember the song that I had started to work on before I ended my career? Well I finished it, and sang it to Miley a few months ago. She loved it, she even sang it at one of her concerts, I can tell that the kids miss you, here lately Miley has been acting out, actually her acting out started about 2 years ago. I think its because she misses having you in her life, but you know as well as any one that memories fade with time, time has been very cruell in her life, she told me earlier today that her memories of you are fading. But don't worry I wont let it happen, I will make sure she remembers you. I havent found any one else to fill your spot as a mother, I just don't think I am ready, and niether are the kids."

He stopped talking for a moment and turned to Miley and Jackson, "would you two go to the car for a moment." They didn't say a word as they walked and got into the car Jackson up front and Miley in back. Robbie looked for a moment at his children in the car and said to his wife again "darlin, I have done some things I am not proud of, Miley's acting out has gotten dangerous, you always said that spanking isnt the answer… but here lately that's what I have had to do to get my point accros to her. It breaks my heart, and it breaks hers too, please just give me the strength to go on. I love Miley you know that, and I want her to stay daddy's little girl, Jackson stopped me from making a big mistake a few months ago, Miley had snuck out of the house and borded a plane to go to Florida, she had her body guard with her. She had lied to Roxy to get her way, when I found out I hit the fan, I went and dragged her off the plane. When we got home… Jackson stopped me from making a huge mistake, I was going to implement my new punishment teqneque on Miley… but Jackson made me reliese that spanking could be considered child abuse if not controlled. When he asked me if I had started to spank Miley, if I would have been able to control my self and not hurt her.

I couldn't answer that, in my heart I knew the answer, so I went out on the patio and calmed down by finishing that song. After I finished I went up and sang it to Miley, she still got a spanking but it wasn't like what it would have been. I hope that she will settle down now after visiting you, we have to go now, I love you."

Robbie walked to the car and got in, Miley looked out the window and tried so hard to not let her father see her tears, she could hear what he had said, she cried the entire way back to Memaws house. She straightned up once they got out of the car, she didn't want her father and brother to see that she had been crying. Robbie sent them to bed and he stayed up for a wile and talked to his mother, they sat at the kitchen table talking about the events that took place at the grave site. "well son, I go out to visit her every few months or so, she was almost like a daughter to me, I know that being a single parent isnt easy but you have to stay strong and not give up." Robbie smiled at her and said "I know, I try to, but it breaks my heart when Miley gets into trouble. She has always been my baby girl, she has been holding on to this dream of singing for many years."

Hours later Robbie woke up his kids and told them that it was time to leave, he knew how they got when jet lag took over, and they had to return to school. They borded the midnight flight to Los Angeles, once they got to the house they crashed and tried not to wake up for anything. Jackson and Miley missed another day of school but returned the following day having caught up on assighnments and sleep. Robbie looked at the calender and relised that Miley's birthday was coming up, he planted a smile on his face trying to think of a way to make her birthday special.


	5. the birthday party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Or the songs mentioned like 'Nobody's perfect' and 'Bone Dance'.**

**A/N: so how is the story so far? Havent got much in the way of reviews, but all well. Heres chapter 5 the story is following the length of Hannah Montana the series, and in this chapter Hannah/Miley will be 14, in this chapter.**

**Summary: after a visit with their mother two weeks ago, Miley still has issues but little does Robbie know that Miley's issuse are deeper then he thinks.**

It had been two weeks since the Stewart's got back from Tennessee, Robbie went outside to get the mail, he pulled out a letter that said 'Seaview High School' on the address, Robbie sighed and walked inside to read the note, he figured that Jackson's grades were slipping again and the school was letting him know about it. He opened it up and was surprised when the letter stated that it was Miley's grades that had slipped, it was in just one class though, the rest of her grades were all A's and B's. Robbie took a deep breath and put the letter on the table and looked at the clock, it was nearly 3 in the after noon, he would talk to Miley when she got home. She has a tour coming up and if she doesn't get at least get her grade pulled from a D to a B she could kiss that tour good bye.

When he could hear Miley and Jackson arguing at the back door he knew that they were home and of course fighting, "Jackson! Would it kill you to put the roof up on your stupid car just once!" Jackson snickered and said "it might, besides what are you complaining about at least this time I didn't have it down in the rain?" Robbie put his eyebrows up at the sound of that comment, he walked into the kitchen and said "Miley, I got a letter from your school…" She was still on a roll with Jackson so she spun on him and said "let me guess, some ones grades are slipping again? So guess who is going to be grounded this time!" Jackson frowned and said "how do you know its not for you?"

Robbie was having fun listening to this little debate, he let them talk a moment longer, Miley crossed her arms and said "it cant be me! I have all A's and B's! you're the one that gets all D's and F's!" Robbie decided to cut in then "speaking of D's Miley, the letter was in fact about you. Your getting a D in Biology." Jackson gave a sarcastic laugh and said "ha ha now who's the one with a D! so have fun being grounded little miss perfect!" in saying he walked off, Miley turned to her dad and said in her defence "dad, I guess I am having a little trouble with the class but we have a midterm test on Friday."

Robbie looked at her and said "well all I can say is if you don't get at least a B on that test, you cant go on your tour. And you will be grounded for a week." Miley gave him an exasperated look and said "but daddy!" "don't but daddy me Miley, we had a deal when we agreed to let you go to school like a normal kid, and that was you have to keep your grades up. Now I expect you to go up to your room and study, until dinners ready." She just pouted and said "ok fine." She grabbed her bag off the table and headed up stairs.

Sometime later Robbie came up to check on her, "hows it going bud?" Miley threw her book in her lap and said "dad, why am I having such a hard time memorizing this stuff? I have no problem memorising my songs?" Robbie thought about it, "well think of what your reading as one of the songs I write for ya."

She looked at her book and played around with the idea in her head, "dad, maybe I should rewrite the song 'No body's Perfect' and use different words, like the names of the bones in the body?" Robbie considered that "well I will write down the lyrics for No body's Perfect but you have to replace the words your self that is the only way you will learn." Robbie left the room and to his office and started to write the lyrics for 'No body's Perfect,' Miley started to write down all the bones in the body on a piece of paper, some time later Robbie came back and handed her another piece of paper. "Good luck bud." He turned and left, going to start dinner.

Miley played with the words for about an hour before finally coming up with a little something that she hoped would work:

_Everybody knows the bones  
Just had to find a way  
Everybody knows what I'm talkin 'bout  
That's how I'll get an A!  
_

_My bodys has many parts  
And this is where it starts  
Phalanges I have 10 and metatarsals then _

_I have some tarsals too!  
I'll put them in my shoe!  
The fibula is next  
according to my text!  
_

_Then comes the Tibia  
That ain't no fibia_

And now up to my knee  
That's the Patella to me!

_Were doing the Bone Dance  
You study the answers  
again and again  
till I get it right_

Were doing the bone dance  
you dance and you learn it  
And we won't mess up this test!

We'll get it perfect!

_Now I take it home  
with the Parietal Bone  
It might be crazy  
But, we learn that way_

Temporal Frontal too  
And now were finally threw  
That makes 206  
I found the way that clicks!

Miley read over her work and jumped up and ran downstairs, she ran into the kitchen where her dad was cooking "dad! I did it, here listen." She read what she had written on paper, Jackson looked at her from his spot at the table and said "dang Miley if you didn't like your own song then why didn't you say so instead of rewriting it?" Miley just ignored him, Robbie smiled at her and said "ok now can you name all the bones with out the song?" Miley just smiled and said "of course." She started to say them but soon messed up, she looked horrified at her father "how am I going to take the test if I cant remember it?" Robbie sighed and came around the island "Miles, you just wrote that song, and the test is 3 days away, why don't you go get your book, bring it down and read it to me, it will help you study."

She did as she was told and went up to get it, she came back down and sat beside Jackson and started to read her text out loud. Jackson cut in several times trying to mess her up, every time he did Robbie would playfully smack the back of his head to get him to stop. When that didn't work he said "Jackson, this is your one and only warning, keep it up and you can stay in your room the rest of the night."

Jackson shut his mouth as Miley continued reading after she was done Robbie said "try and name them all now." She tried but she couldn't keep them in order and only listed about 110, and there's 206, Jackson frowned and said to her "Miles I took the test two years ago, they don't have to be in order." She tried again and this time got them all right, around of high fives were laid out, Robbie told her "darlin I have no doubt that you will ace that test on Friday, now lets eat."

Three days later Miley, Oliver and Lily were standing in the hall talking about the test and Miley told them about the song she wrote to memorize the words, she even did a little dance to go with it. They were excited for her, when they got in the class room Ms. Finkle scowled at them and said to every one "ok. No talking, you have 45 minutes to complete the test, start the minute you get your paper."

As she passed out the papers Miley started to work on her test, she relised that she was going to have to dance out the parts so she started to wiggle in her seat, Ms. Finkle caught her and said "Stewart, you had better stop giving signals! Or you and your brother will have a lot more in common then DNA!" Miley looked horrified "I'm not sending signals…" Ms. Finkle got up and walked to Miley's desk, "one more word out of you Stewart and its to the principals office!"

Time passed and Miley was only on the 3rd page of her test, she still had one left, but she was stuck and needed her song again, she started to wiggle around but keeping an eye on Ms. Finkle to make sure she wasn't watching, Miley got sidetracked and stopped watching when she did her paper was taken right from under her and Ms. Finkle said sternly "that's it go to the Principal's office! I told you I would not tolerate cheating in my class!"

Miley stood up and started to walk out of the room, she was just out side the door and said to her self _I know the answers to the test and I am going to prove it!_ She walked back into the class room and started to sing:

_Every body knows the bones _

_just had to find a way _

_Every body knows what _

_I'm talkin about that's how_

I'll get an A…

Ms. Finkle glared at her and said "Stewart I told you…" "just give her a chance!" Lilly had jumped up and defended her best friend, when she saw the look on her teachers face she added "please?" Miley took that as her cue and sang the entire song

_Everybody knows the bones  
Just had to find a way  
Everybody knows what I'm talkin 'bout  
That's how I'll get an A!  
_

_My body's has many parts  
And this is where it starts  
Phalanges I have 10 and metatarsals then _

_I have some tarsals too!  
I'll put them in my shoe!  
The fibula is next  
according to my text!  
_

_Then comes the Tibia  
That ain't no fibia_

And now up to my knee  
That's the Patella to me!

_Were doing the Bone Dance  
You study the answers  
again and again  
till I get it right_

Were doing the bone dance  
you dance and you learn it  
And we won't mess up this test!

We'll get it perfect!  
Now I take it home  
with the Parietal Bone  
It might be crazy  
But, we learn that way

Temporal Frontal too  
And now were finally threw  
That makes 206  
I found the way that clicks!

The entire class clapped for her, Ms. Finkle walked over to Miley and said "Stewart! I am going to get the principal!" Miley looked horrified, "what! Why?" Ms. Finkle put a smile on her face and said "so you can show him that dance! That's the best study technique I have ever seen! By the way you got an A!" Miley's eyes grew wide and a smile formed on her face, she faced her friends and said "I cant believe it! We are going on the tour!" they cheered and laughed when the principal came in Miley, Lily and Oliver danced and sang the bone dance for him.

That afternoon Miley ran up to the back door of the house, she could see through the back door her father in the living room reading his paper, she put on a fake pout and walked in, Robbie looked up and said to her "oh don't tell me…" Miley cut him off and smiled wide "I passed! I got an A!" Robbie jumped up and gave her a hug "see I told you, you could do it!"

Jackson got home and said "I heard you almost went to the Principal's office Miles?" Miley's eyes grew wide and she looked up at her father who gave her a stern look, "its not like you think daddy, I kept trying to sit in my seat and dance to the Bone Dance song I wrote so I could remember the answers, Ms. Finkle thought I was cheating so she sent me to the office. I didn't go, I stood outside the door then went back in and did the Bone Dance song for the entire class." Robbie sighed and said "no Miles that is cheating." "not when every one was done and I was the only one left." Robbie couldn't argue with her there, "you have a point."

_A couple of weeks later…_

Robbie and Miley had gone to the mall so that Miley could do her cd signing that she couldn't do weeks before, wile they were there Jackson only had one job to do and that was to buy a cake for Miley's birthday. Wile at the cd signing Robbie was looking around at cloths wile keeping a close eye on Miley, he kept picking up cloths and putting them back Lily was close by and she wispered to Miley "Hannah, I think your dad is looking for a birthday present for you." Miley looked up from signing a cd for a young girl and said softly to Lilly "Lola, some one needs to stop him because he has the worst taste then any one I know." Lily patted her shoulder and said "I'm on the job, wish me luck." As Miley said good luck Lily walked over to Robbie, "whatcha doin?" He stopped thumbing through cloths and said "oh, just looking for something for Hannah for her birthday tomorrow." He picked up a tacky looking bright red shirt and Lilly said "here's a crazy idea, why don't I help you? I mean I do know what Hannah would love to have." Robbie just grinned and said "she would hate this shirt wouldn't she?" Lilly wrinkled her nose and said "oh heck yea she would." Miley watched them for a few moments, before returning to the fans, she saw a short woman walk in the door, she had bleach blond hair, brown eyes, Miley looked over at her dad who wasn't looking at her he was looking at a fancy jacket. The woman walked up to Miley and said "hi, I would like to get this signed for my daughter." She handed her a cd, Miley wrote her name on it and expected the woman to leave like everyone else had.

The woman stuck around, and was watching Robbie, a small child and her mother came up to Miley and as she was signing the cd the woman kept walking dangerously close to her. Miley nearly choked on the stench of the womans perfume, Lilly noticed how uncomfortable her friend was and got Robbies attention "Mr. Stewart, somethings wrong with Hannah." He turned quickly and saw his daughter looking a little green, he then saw what was making her so sick, he recognised the woman immediately, he walked over to Miley and said to the woman "mam your too close to Hannah you need to step back." The woman said " she is human just like the rest of us, what is she going to do break if I get too close?" before he could answer Roxy walked up and said "you had better get to steppin or you will be the one broken."

The woman moved but stayed in the store, Roxy took her post back by the front door and Robbie stayed by his daughter, Miley looked a lot better, but she still appeared nervous. After about another hour the signing was over, and Miley and her dad left, the woman had never left the store the entire time.

Once in the car Miley said "dad, what was with that lady? She smelled worse then a dead skunk on the freeway!" Robbie chuckled and said "I know she did darlin, but its alright now, when Lilly got my attention to how sick you looked I knew it had to be something in the air, once I got close to you I could smell her." Miley's expression changed and she said "dad, you had a look in your eyes when you asked her to leave, it's the one you had the day that woman called, was that the woman you told me and Jackson about?" Robbie drove silently for a few moments before answering "I cant be for sure Mile, it may have been, the last time I saw her was 14 years ago." Miley looked down at her hands, "you mean the day I was born?"

Robbie smiled and said "yes, that's not until tomorrow but yes the day you were born." Robbie drove silently again hoping that Jackson didn't mess up getting the cake, once they got to the house he parked in the front side and no where near the garage in case Jackson was out there putting the cake away. "Miley stay here for a minute I need to check on something." She didn't say anything but just did as her father asked.

As Robbie rounded the corner coming up to the back door he could hear Jackson make a comment "I cant wait to see the look on dad's face when he sees the cake…" just as both father and son got to the door, Robbie being on one side and Jackson on the other, Jackson tripped and the cake flew out of his hands and hit his dad in the face. Jackson looked to see who had gotten hit, when hid father spoke he thought he was in for it now "Jackson Rod Stewart! I don't think you wanna see the look on my face boy!" Jackson's friend that had been there darted out the front door, Robbie walked into the house and said "you call your sister to come in I had her stay out in the car wile I came to see if the cake was hidden. But hide the box before you get her." Robbie went upstairs to get cleaned up, wile Jackson got his sister, when Miley walked in she saw bits of cake on the walls and floor around the back door, "what happened? You have a food fine with Curtis again?" Jackson just gave her a you've got to be kidding me look, and said "no we weren't… we just had a few problems…" Miley really didn't give a damn and said "ok what ever, where did dad go?" Jackson's eyes grew wide again, and said "upstairs, but tell him I have to go to the shack and work for a wile. See ya!" he ran out the door, just as Robbie came down the stairs, Jackson could hear his father calling him.

Robbie was standing on the porch and yelling for Jackson, when his son came trudging back he said "and where in the sam heck did you think you were going? You don't work today?" Jackson walked back into the house and said "I'm sorry I hit you with the cake ok, I tripped." Robbie patted his son on the back and said " that's fine but now you have a mess to clean up, and I would suggest you get too it." Jackson made a face and walked into the kitchen to clean up the mess he made, he saw Miley standing at the door watching something down the driveway. He knew it wasn't like her to stare "whats wrong Miles?" she pulled out of her trans and said "someone has passed by the house 5 or 6 times now, it's the same car every time." Jackson felt a touch of concern and said "I think you need to come in now, I will go get dad."

Robbie was sitting on the patio strumming on his guitar when Jackson came back out, "I know your not done with that mess?" he stopped himself when he saw the look of concern on Jackson's face "whats wrong son?" Jackson found his voice and said "dad, Miley was standing by the back door, she said that there is a car that has passed by here 5 or 6 times, and its been the same car." Robbie frowned and got up putting his guitar down, he walked back into the house where he found Miley now standing at the front door looking out.

"Jackson says that a car has been passing by, are you positive that it's the same one?" he walked up beside his daughter and looked out the door too, sure enough a small red convertible passed by. Miley looked up at her dad "yes it's the same car, the windows are so tinted I cant see who the driver is." Robbie saw Jackson standing on the patio still, "Jackson bring in the guitar and close that door and lock it, then go around and lock all the windows." He gave his father a questioning look but did as the was asked, Miley looked down right scared "daddy, what is going on?" Robby took his little girls hand and led her to the couch, but not before locking the front door, he sat down next to her and said "Miley, I think it was that lady from the cd signing, I am not sure I totally recognise her but I think it was the same person from the hospital and my concert. So we need to be extra care full, for some reason she is stalking us. Every thing will be just fine bud, I wont let any one hurt you."

That night Miley sat up in her room thinking about things that have happened lately, she could hear the men in her life downstairs, she couldn't make out what they were saying but she could tell they were talking, she couldn't believe that she had a stalker. Minutes later she could hear her dad calling "Mile, come on down!" she got up and walked down the stairs, when she walked into the living room she gasped the room was decked out with party decorations, and there was even a small birthday cake on the coffee table. She smiled wide Robbie walked over to her and said "Happy Birthday bud, we have something special planned for tomorrow on your real birthday that is why we are doing one together as a family tonight." She looked around the room and she spotted 3 presents by the coffee table, Jackson looked at her father and said "now dad, you know what happens on birthdays? Birthday swatts!" Miley grinned she knew what her dad would say to this, "Jackson, your right but you only get it ON your birthday not the day before, it doesn't count."

Jackson looked disappointed, but he knew what was coming tomorrow so he didn't feel as bad, they sang happy birthday and had cake, after cake and ice cream was presents. Miley sat on the couch with her father next to her, and Jackson sat in a chair near by, she picked up the smallest package and started to open it, Robbie stopped her " Miles, open that one last, its extra special." She frowned and put it back down and picked up another one it was from Jackson, she opened it up and found it to be a new pair of shoes "thanks Jackson, I love these!" he smiled at her and said "hope so, cause they are all you and Lilly were talking about on the phone one day." She chuckled and picked up the one from her dad, she gasped when she saw it, it was the jacket that he was looking at, at the cd signing earlier that day, she gave him a big hug, "thanks daddy! I love it!" his smile widened, "notice darlin that they go with the shoes that Jackson got for you." She had noticed that and was so happy with it, she picked up the small package again and opened it, when she opened the small jewelry box she nearly cried, inside was a gold heartshapped necklace that had the word 'love' engraved on the front of it, she opened it and what she found made tears come to her eyes, it was a picture of her mother, and her dad. Robbie put an arm around her and said "well bud, I hope you like it, I had found an old picture of your mother and had it downsized to fit into the locket. It was Jackson's idea to put my picture in as well."

Miley swallowed hard and said softly "can you help me put it on? I'm never taking it off." "of course." Miley scooted around on the couch so her dad could reach better, he gently placed the necklace around Miley's neck and clasped it together. Robbie spoke softly to her "now darlin when you go up there on stage, you will always have your mother at your side."

_Just outside the house a woman was standing there, watching the Stewart's, she knew it wouldn't be much longer now, she just had to be patient and the time would come…_

After they were done with cleaning up after the small party they all went to bed, Miley a few times could hear strange sounds coming from outside, but she just brushed it off as just the wind.

The next morning Miley came down to breakfast where Robbie was making pancakes, he looked up and smiled at his daughter "there she is, the birthday girl!" the smell of pancakes were making her hungry she smiled and said "thanks daddy, where's Jackson?" Robbie just grinned and said "oh you'll find out soon enough…" Miley frowned and said playfully "what ever dad." Just then Jackson walked down the stairs and said "so dad, did you do it yet?" Robbie smiled slyly and said "nope not yet, hey Miley come here for a second." Miley walked to her dad and said "you were waiting for Jackson!" Robbie playfully turned his daughter around and gave her gentle birthday swats on her but, 15 of them, 14 for every year of her life and one to grow on. Wile Robbie was doing this Jackson put a stack of pancakes on a plate and put two candles on them and set it down on the table, he had a match and was waiting on Miley to get to the table, once Robbie was done Miley said "ok, now next year, this tradition, is so over!" Robbie laughed and said "not until your 18 bud."

Miley just groaned and sat down at the table, this was the yearly tradition that they had started after Miley's mother passed on, Miley would be allowed to sleep in, get a birthday spanking once up, then get pancakes with two candles on top. She loved the tradition, but she felt she was starting to get too old for it. "now dad, don't even think of doing that to me onstage at the concert this weekend." Robbie walked up behind her and said "now bud, why would I want to embarrass you in front of the country? I have more fun doing it in front of your friends." She frowned and then heard for the first time the stiff led giggles of Lily, she turned and looked sure enough Lily and Oliver were standing by the front door. Miley said to them in a warning tone "don't even think of responding to what you two just witnessed!" that got them going and every one laughed. Robbie made some more pancakes and every one ate laughing and talking about he party that was going to take place that night down at the beach.

Jackson drove them all to school, threw out the day every one wished Miley a happy birthday, even a few teachers. When they got to biology class Rico was sitting in his spot looking as annoying as ever, he looked up when Miley and her friends came in still laughing over the monings events. "so bubble brains, do you think you could keep it down? Your bothering me!" Lilly rolled her eyes at him but didn't respond, Miley's cell phone vibrated in her pocket, she was allowed to have it back as long as she recognised the number and it had to only be her dad, Jackson, Oliver or Lily. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, her dad sent her a text, '_darlin when you get home, HM has something to take care of.' _She knew 'HM' was code name for Hannah Montana, she text back '_ok daddy, I will see you when I get home._' Lily was looking all around the room to make sure that their uptight teacher Ms. Finkle wasn't watching Miley break a school rule and text in class, thankfully the teacher was no where to be seen, yet. "so what did your dad want?" Miley looked at her questioningly "how did you know it was my dad?" Lily gave her a no duh look and said "well there are only four people your allowed to talke to on that phone and three of us are here at school."

Before Miley could answer her Ms. Finkle came in and started the class, about 50 minutes later class was over, and they walked to their last class of the day, as they were walking Miley told Lily "dad said I have 'something' to take care of first before the party tonight." Oliver asked "what do you mean by something?" Lilly slapped him on the arm and said "she cant talk about it at school you ding bat!" he got the message and they went to class, after school was over they went home, they were met by Robbie at the back door, "Miles we have a problem." She stopped and said concerned "what's wrong?" they all walked into the house and he said "your choreographer is sick, so you cant rehearse for the next few weeks." "but dad, what are we going to do?" He thought about it and then said "well we can always hire a temporary choreographer? Just until Tina gets better."

The party went on as planned since it was Friday they partied until around 10:30 and every one went home, every one in the Stewart home slept in the next morning, then on Monday Robbie called a few people who knew a man who could be a good temporary choreographer, his name was Mr. Tannana. Robbie gave him a call and he was hired, so a few days later Miley had her first dance rehearsal with this new choreographer, little did she know that this was a big mistake…


	6. the bad man

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Hannah Montana the series. There is one character I own and that is the mystirous woman.**

**A/N: ok here is chapter 6.**

**Summery: this chapter will be very tense and a lot of things happen in this chapter. I may have to raise the rating.**

One week after the birthday party…

Miley was decked out as Hannah Montana, she was going to be at rehearsals with her new choreographer, Shawn Nana, when she walked in he gave her a nasty look at first then softened his tone when Robbie walked in behind her. Robbie shook hands with the man and said "thanks so much that you could do this, I know Hannah really appreciates it." He plastered a fake smile on his face and said "not a problem, I will be happy to do this for you." Robbie just smiled and said "ok then, I will leave my daughter in your capable hands, have fun bud." He hugged his daughter and left, as soon as he was out of ear shot Nana said " so, the diva gets what she wants huh? Well guess what, when you're here I am the boss not you! This is my rehearsal and the world revolves around me not 'Hannah Montana.'"

Miley frowned and looked a the other dancers who were listening they were shooting the man with disapproving looks, before any one could say anything Lilly came bouncing in and said "hi Hannah! Is the new choreographer here yet?" before Miley could say anything Shawn came unglued on Lilly "if your not a dancer then get out of my studio!" Miley stepped in and said "you cant talk to my friend that way!"

He gave her an evil look and said "I believe I can talk how ever I want to! Your daddy is my boss not you! Now, you with the purple hair, if you are going to stay then go stand in that corner! Now!" Lilly walked over to the corner, Shawn turned to every one and said "drop and give me 20! And no talking!" Miva who was next to Hannah said softly "I thought your dad said he was a nice guy?" Hannah replied with "I thought so too." Just then she saw a pair of feet come to rest in front of her she looked up to see the angry face of Shawn, "I believe I told you no talking!" he walked out the door and came back moments later with a big silver box, and a box that had what looked like black cords sticking out.

He walked over to Hannah who was up and standing at this time, "now we are going to try a new dance, and I have something you have to wear when you are here at 'my' rehearsals!" in saying he pulled out the cords, he got a ladder and attached them to the siling, it was remote controlled by the silver control pannel. Miley gulped when he started to attach the straps to her arms, wrists and legs, they were tight, and they hurt badly. She squirmed in them until Shawn noticed and he said "aww is the little popstar uncomfortable? Well get used to it! Cause every one expects you to be a puppet on a string, so that is what your going to do!" he pushed a button on the controls and the cords tightened and Miley was standing spred eagle in the middle of the dance floor, he said "ok, now we are going to practice dancing to 'I got nerve.'

Miley had a perfect comment to that but she was afraid of what would happen next if she spoke. For two hours he controlled her every move with the control box, even when her left arm started to blister from the strap bing to tight, when it was finally over he unstrapped her, he noticed she flinched when he touched her left arm "aww does the poor baby have a booboo? Well shake it off diva, and get over it. No pain no gain!"

After the cords and things were hung up in the rafters and the control box was put up, every one left, when Miley and Lilly went out to wait on her dad Miley couldn't help but rub her sore arm, Lilly was concerned and said "are you alright?" Miley stopped and said to her "yes, I'm fine, I guess I am just a little sore." Miley had been wearing a short sleeved shirt when she was rehearsing, now she had on a sweater, she hopped that her arm would feel better by morning. Just then Robbie drove up, he frowned when he saw the look of concern on Lilly's face, but didn't say anything, he just said as the girls got in "so how was rehearsals?" Miley didn't have time to answer first Lilly did "it was…" Miley jumped in and cut her off "it was great! Shawn is the best choreographer I have ever had!" Lilly frowned when Miley gave her a light smack on the arm and a warning look to go with it. Lilly shut her mouth then and sat back, Robbie felt some concern to how that little interaction came into play, "Miles, did something happen at rehearsals?"

She just looked at her father and said "no dad, nothing happened." He smiled and gave her a sideways hug, unfortunately her left arm pressed up against him and she hissed in pain, but tried not to let her father see. The rest of the week went like this, only her left arm was badly bruised from the strapps, Shawn perposly kept putting the strap directly on her bruise so that she would keep moving when he controlled her. He figured out after the first day that she wouldn't dare tell her father what was going on. After rehearsals that Robbie came by to get his daughter like he had all week, once again Miley had a sweater on to hide the bruise. Robbie noticed that Miley was wearing long sleeved shirts and sweaters more then she ever does, he said to her in a gentle voice "Miley, is something wrong?"

She was trying so hard to put on a good show that her arm wasn't hurting, but as the days dragged on it was getting harder, "no dad, nothing is wrong, I'm fine." His frown deepened "are you cold?" she looked at him and said "yes I am." She was lying and she knew it, like she had been all week long. Robbie reached down and turned the heater on, high. After a few moments it felt like 90 degrees in the car, Miley was sweating but she didn't take her sweater off. Robbie was so sure that she would, he knew something was wrong with his daughter, he also noticed that Lilly had not gone with her to rehearsals for a few days now and rarly comes over any more.

They drove home, Robbie shut the heater off, once in the driveway and the car was in park Miley was the first out of the car, she all but ran into the house and up the stairs, she bumped into Jackson on the way. Jackson walked into the kitchen and said "dad, did Miles get in trouble again?" Robbie frowned and said "no, why?" "well she just pushed past me to go upstairs, she was running, I even saw some tears in her eyes." Robbie knew what ever was going on with his little girl was not going away any time soon, he went up the stairs two at time. Miley was in her room changing cloths when her father knocked on the door, "Miles, we need to talk." Miley was standing there in only her bra and a pair of jeans, "hang on dad I am not decent." She looked in the mirror at the bruise, it was really bad, her other arm had one too but not as bad as the left. She put on a pink sweater and opened her bed room door, Robbie was standing there with a look of deep concern on his face, "come down stairs Mile, we really need to talk."

She felt like crying again, Robbie had her sit on the couch he remained standing "Miles, I know you have been lying to me all week, is something happening at rehearsals that your not telling me." She gave a gulp and tried not to make eye contact, she said in a horse voice "no, nothings happening dad, we are just rehearsing dance moves." Jackson was still standing in the kitchen, he noticed that Miley was supporting her left arm as though it hurt badly, he walked over and stood by their dad, "Miles, whats wrong with your arm?" Robbie frowned at his son but he did notice how she was supporting it, she stopped and Robbie said softly to Jackson "go up to your sisters room and get her a butten down sweater." Jackson gave him a questioning look but did as he was told, Robbie went into the laundry room and got a beach towel and said to Miley, "I want you to take your shirt off, and put this on to cover your self." Miley felt her face grow pale, Robbie walked over to the steps to stop Jackson who he could hear was on his way back down, Robbie went up the stairs a few steps to give Miley some privacy, Jackson handed him the sweater and asked "what is going on dad?"

Robbie just looked at his son with sadness in his eyes and said "come with me for a moment." They went upstairs, both men walked into Miley's room, Robbie dug threw Miley's hamper and pulled out a sweater that she had warn the first day of rehersals with Shawn, he turned it around so that Jackson could see the left arm, "son, I think something bad is happening to your sister, this is her blood on this sweater." Jackson went pale, Robbie grabbed a short sleeved shirt to go under the sweater and told Jackson "I want you to stay upstairs, I had Miley put a beach towel on so I could see her arm." He went back down stairs, as he was walking down the stairs, he saw that Miley was crying, and she had her sweater covering up her left arm.

Robbie was still holding the blood stained shirt and said to her, "Miley Ray would you like to explain this?" she looked up at her father, she saw that he was holding the blood stained shirt, when Robbie had hugged her the blister broke and it bleed for a little bit, "I scratched my self during rehearsals." Robbie didn't know how much more he could take of her lying to him "Miley Ray Stewart." He reached down and pulled the sweater off of her injured arm, what he saw made his blood run cold, and his face heat up there was bruises all over her arm, it looked as though she had some kind of strap going around it. The bruise was an inch wide and went all the way around her arm, he handed her the tee shirt and said "get dressed, I've seen enough." He walked out of the room again, this time he went into his office, he had a punching bag in there for when he was very angry and had to take it out on something.

Miley was crying wile she got her shirt back on, she couldn't hold it in any longer, once she was dressed she got up, she knew where her dad went, and why. She timidly walked into his office, she saw him laying into the punching bag, she could only imagine if that was Shawn what would happen, she walked over to his desk and could see his face, he had tears in his eyes, she knew he was more then just a little pissed off. He stopped after about 10 minutes and just stood there leaning up against the punching bag, Miley took this moment and stood up and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. The moment he felt her arms he wrapped his arms around him, Miley let the tears fall again, she kept saying in between sobs "I am so sorry dad…" he pulled away and took his daughters face in his hands and said "no Miles, I am the one who is sorry, I should have known something was wrong the first day when you cut Lilly off and didn't let her talk." He held her again and said softly "we are going to report this Miles, you know that right?"

She started to get histarical "no dad! We can't! he will just denie it!" Robbie softly said to her "Miles, child abuse is something very seriouse, I cant let it continue." Miley had an idea "why don't you come with me to rehersals tomorrow, just hide around the corner, if he puts me in the puppet thing then you can stop him, it will be evedence that you can use aginst him." He knew Miley had a point, " ok tomorrow we will do just that, I will hide the car and we will come early so he don't suspect anything."

The next day after school, Robbie picked up his daughter and Lilly from school, the night before Robbie had called Lilly's mom and asked her if Lilly had been acting strange, when she had said yes she had, he asked her to come right over and bring Lilly with her. It was reveled that Shawn had been mistreating Miley from the moment that Robbie had left her on Monday afternoon, Lilly told him about how Shawn forced her to wear the puppet thing that Miley was talking about. She also told him how Miley had made her swear not to tell her mom or Miley's dad. She couldn't lie anymore or keep the secret, it was stressful enough to keep one secret, she couldn't handle the second one.

Robbie pulled up in front of the building and let Miley out, Lilly followed her, Robbie said to her before she closed the door "Miles, just remember to act like you have been all week, don't let him suspect something has changed, lord knows what he will do, then ok? I will hide the car a couple of blocks down and walk back up." Miley smiled nervously and said "ok daddy, I will see you in a few moments." Lilly and Miley walked into the building, Miley took some deep breaths before they walked to the room where rehearsals took place, when she rounded the corner she saw the cords hanging down, and Shawn standing at the table with the control box. He looked up as she walked in, "well, well, well, aren't we just a glutton for punishment." She flinched at his words, he was in a bad mood, she knew he was going to be extra cruel today.

Shawn said to her in a cruel voice, "well go ahead and take your place, the other dancers should be here soon." Miley didn't say a word as she walked over to the contraption and Shawn strapped her in, he put the strap over her injured arm and pulled it tighter then it had been just the day before, she cried out in pain, she regretted it immediately when he smacked her arm, "no talking! Just remember, no pain no gain." She grinted her teeth together and looked over at Lilly who had tears in her eyes, she silently prayed that Robbie would hurry up and get here.

Miley stood there for at least 10 minutes before the doors opened and in came the dancers, Miva looked around and said to her "are you ok?" Miley had tears in her eyes and said "does it look like I'm ok?" Miva gave her a reassuring smile and said in a soft whisper, "I have a message for you, look over in the corner by the mats." Miley smiled when she saw her daddy squatting down behind the mats, trying to remain hidden, she knew that he couldn't come to her rescue right away, he had to wait for the right moment. He took note that Lilly was facing a corner, and wondered if this is what she has had to go threw the days that she came with Miley. Just then Shawn came in the room, Robbie wanted so badly to jump up and beet the bastard to a pulp for hurting his little girl.

Shawn walked over to Miley and said to her, "well are we ready to have another day of fun?" Miley just put her head down and said "yea, sure." Shawn shouted at her and said "what was that diva!" Miley shot her head up and said louder "yes sir!" he grabbed her ruffly by the upper arms and said to her "yes sir what?" Robbie grinted his teeth together, he wanted so baddly to jump up, but he knew he couldn't.

He watched as Miley said again in the same loud voice "yes sir, Mr. Nana." Shawn gave her an evil smile and said "that's better, you need to learn some respect." Lilly spoke up from the corner, witch surprised Robbie and Miley "so do you, you child abusing freak!" Miley's face went ghostly white and Robbie got ready to jump up if he so much as touched Lilly, Lilly was no longer facing the wall she was facing the room, Shawn smacked his hand on the wall inches from her head and said "I. Told. You. No. talking! Now turn your little but around and face the corner!" Lilly did as she was told, Rick one of the dancers had enough of these two kids being picked on and spoke up, " I am so tired of your mouth, why don't you pick on some one your own size!" Shawn rounded on him next and said "this is my rehearsal and we will do what ever I say we do! Now from the top, 'I got nerve.'" When the sound of the song filled the room Robbie said in a low voice "such an appropriate song for this slime ball!"

He could tell that Miley was getting tired, he noticed that when ever she started to slow down Shawn would use the controls to lifted her up by her arms and hang her there for a minute before letting her down, after about 15 minutes of this he went threw the trapdoor and came out into the next room, he walked threw the doors to the room that his daughter was in, he walked in and said out loud "what in same hell is going on in here!" Shawn's eyes grew very wide, and he turned around " we are rehearsing." Robbie walked over to Miley and unclasped her left arm, when he did he noticed that it fell limp to her side, she screamed out in pain, he unhooked the rest of her and walked over to Shawn, "how long has that contraption been on her?"

Shawn tried to play it cool, "oh not long 10 minutes at best." Lilly by this time had joined Miley's side she said softly too her "is your arm ok?" Miley was holding it and said "no, I cant move it, when I do it shoots pain every where." Lilly was concerned, both girls watched as Robbie let Shawn have it, "Shawn, I hired you to teach my daughter dance moves, from the things I have seen she isn't learning how to dance! She is learning how to be afraid of men!" Lilly walked up to the men and said to Robbie, "when we first walked in he forced Miley to get into that thing, it was a good wile before the other dancers showed up, and he smacked her too, on her injured arm. And its not the first time that he has lifted her up by her arms when she gets tired and slows down."

Robbie got his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed 911, "hello, this is Robbie Stewart, I would like to report child abuse." When he said this Shawn tried to make a run for it but the rest of the dancers all came forward and held him in the room, the operator was saying "do you know who the child is that is being abused and what age?" Robbie looked at his daughter and said to the operator " yes she is my daughter and she is 14 years old, we are at 14201 Woodrow drive, in room 450, I have the abuser here, I witnessed every thing he has done to her." The female operator said in a calm voice "ok the police are on their way, should I send an ambulance?" Robbie noticed how Miley wasn't supporting her arm on her own she had to hold it up, "yes, send an ambulance, I think her arm is broken."

It took 5 minutes for the police to get there, it turned out that Shawn had been accused of child abuse before and was found guilty then, one officer walked up to Miley and asked "what has been going on here?" Miley swallowed hard and started to tell him the entire story, Robbie was standing next to her, the officer looked at him and asked "so you didn't know anything was going on until last night." Robbie had the look of pure regret in his eyes, "no sir I didn't know what was happening to my daughter, she wouldn't tell me." The officer walked over to the contraption and said "this is definitely torcher, he had this very tight, I would say she has cuts on her legs." Robbie looked at Miley and then back to the contraption, he walked up to it and looked at the dried blood on it, from where he was crouched he didn't see anything on her legs, but then again she was surrounded by other dancers too. Miley had changed into some pants and tee shirt before the police showed up, it was hard and Lilly had to help her but she got it done, Robbie looked down at his daughters legs and said to her, "come to the bathroom Miles, I want to see your legs." A female officer came up to them "I am going to need to see too, so I can get a better idea as to what has taken place here."

Miley really didn't want some stranger looking at her but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. She went to the bathroom and showed her dad the scars that had started to form on her legs from the tight straps, Robbie, couldn't believe what had happened to his little girl. The officer took down notes, she even took notes that Miley couldn't use her left arm, after the report had been filled out and Shawn had been arrested they went to the hospital. x-rays revealed that Miley's arm wasn't broken, it was just out of socket and the muscles were badly bruised, the doctors told her that she could not do any strenuous activities for 8 to 10 weeks. Not until her arm healed completely, an officer drove Robbie, Lilly and Miley to his car that was just down the street, the drive home was very quiet, Miley's arm which was now in a sling, was throbbing baddly, she was glad that the doctors had prescribed pain medication for her.

Robbie had tears in his eyes, he didn't try to keep then in, he let them go, he felt that this was part his fault, that he should have stopped it some how. When they got home Jackson had ordered two large pizzas, Miley sat down on the couch next to her brother, Jackson looked at her and said "do I even want to ask what happened?" Miley burst into tears, Jackson took note of his little sisters sling and got up and went to the other side of her, he hugged her and said softly "it will be ok Miles, no one will ever hurt you again." Jackson looked up at his father who was standing in the door way with a walgreens bag in his hand and tears in his eyes, "dad, will she be ok?" Robbie walked over to them and said " in time son, in time, she is going to be very emotional for a wile."

He had talked to the doctor and the doctor had told him that most teens that have been subjected to abuse do not talk about it right away, and are very emotional, especially young girls. He also said to just try to go about normal routines during the day, at night she may cry or seem depressed. He also said that she may need to talk to a councilor if she doesn't open up in a few weeks.

With this knowledge Robbie had taken his daughter home, that night just like the doctor said, Robbie could hear from down the hall his daughter crying, it broke his heart. Hours went by and there was a light knock on his bedroom door, Robbie had finally fallen into a restless sleep when Miley woke him up, she came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. Robby let her talk first "daddy… I don't blame you for any of this… I'm just glad I don't have to hide it any more." Robbie gently rubbed her back and said "why did you keep it from me in the first place bud?" Miley layed down next to him making him scoot over, she laid on top of the blankets wile Robbie was underneath, she laid there not talking for a wile and then said "I don't know…" that was all she said before falling to sleep, Robbie heard Jackson's alarm clock 4 hours later, he got up quietly as not to wake Miley he went to check on Jackson. He shut his bed room door and went to his sons room, Jackson was putting on cloths when his father came in "so dad, how is she?" Robbie sat down on his sons messy bed and said softly "she cried for most of the night, she came into my room and told me that she didn't blame me for what happened. After that she layed down next to me and said she didn't know why she didn't come to me in the first place. She fell to sleep, she is sleeping now, and she seems restfully."

Jackson looked out his window and said "I wonder why she let this happen? She knows that you would have put a stop to it the first day." Robbie just sighed and said " I know son, we don't always know why some one does the things they do, he may have threatened her, or Lilly. Or even one of us, she may have felt she had to keep the secret to protect us, just don't start anything with her about it son, she has enough problems with out us interfering."

Robbie got up and went down to start breakfast for Jackson and himself, he didn't figure Miley would be joining them, he started to make bacon and eggs. Jackson was brushing his teeth when he heard it, soft crying coming from his father's room, he finished up and went to check on Miley, he opened the door to see her flaying her arms, he saw her hit the bedside table a few times, he walked over and grabbed her bad arm and held it to her chest and tried to calm her down "Miles! Miley wake up, your at home!" she sat straight up in bed, when she did she cried out, "OW! Jackson let go of me!" he let go of her arm, "sorry, you were swinging it in your sleep, I was afraid you would hurt it again."

Miley rubbed it and said "can you go get my sling?" Jackson got up and went to Miley's room he found the little blue sling laying on the floor, he picked it up and took it to her, he helped get it on and they went down stairs. The smell of bacon made Miley's stomach growl, she sat at the table, Robbie looked over at her and asked "is every thing ok Miles? I could hear you crying just now?" she rubbed her bad arm and said "yea I'm fine, I guess I was swinging my arm in my sleep, Jackson came in and stopped me before I did any more damage to it." Robbie made her a plate of eggs and bacon with toast, he took it to her with some orange juice, he set in in front of her then went to the cabinet and took out a pill bottle it was her pain medicine, he set one capsule down on the table next to her plate. "now I want you to take that, it will help with the pain."

She looked up at him and then put the pill in her mouth, she swollowed it down with the juice, it tasted like chalk but she knew it would help. "how often am I supposed to take that?" Robbie took the pill bottle from the cabnet and read the lable, "every 4 hours as needed for pain." He put it back and made his breakfast, he sat down across from Miley and started to eat, he noticed that she wasn't eating, "Miley, that medicine has to be taken with food, if not then you will get sick."

Miley reluctantly picked up her fork and started to eat, she ate maybe fifty percent of her breakfast, but that at least satisfied Robbie, he would rather her eat a little then nothing at all. Jackson came down and fixed his plate, he noticed that there wasn't much left in the pan but he didn't complain he would just grab something on the way to school, he ate fast then took off for school. Miley didn't have to go that day because of what had happened the night before, the school understood and said to have her miss the entire week, she didn't have any tests that week so it would be fine. They would send her homework home daily with either Jackson or Lilly.

Miley sat at the table wile her dad started the dishes, he cleaned up the kitchen from the night before as well, he looked over at Miley and saw her head start to drop, he walked over and said "Miles, I think you need to go back to bed, in your room this time." She got up and walked up the stairs to her room. She kept the sling on and laid down, she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, in her dreams she was anywhere but safe in her bed at home, she was strung up like a puppet in the dance studio and Shawn was laughing at her.

Down in the kitchen Robbie was putting the last plate away when he could hear Miley scream, he dropped the plate and took off up the stairs, he tripped on the last step but managed to make it into Miley's room with out falling down, he could see her toss and turn she was raising and lowering her arm that was in the sling but her right arm was all over the place. He gently but firmly woke her up shaking her lightly "Miley, wake up!" she groaned and opened her eyes, "what's wrong daddy?" He was relieved that she had woken up, he put his arms around her in a hug and said "nothing darlin, your ok and that's all that matters."

Miley woke up fully and asked "daddy, are you going to punish me for lying to you all last week?" Robbie had thought about it, but with her low trust in men right now he didn't think it would be wise. "no, I think you punished your self pretty well by not telling me, I am just so glad that we figured it out before something worse happened." Miley looked up at him and asked "can I still do the concert this weekend?" Robbie thought about it "lets see how you feel by Friday, if your not feeling better then no but if you are then yes, we will just have to pick an outfit that hides the scars and bruises."

Miley looked at her arm, it did look really bad, "what about the sling?" Robbie considered this "well just don't swing it around and your arm should be fine with out it." She looked out her window and asked "what is going to happen to Shawn? Is he going to stay behind bars?" Robbie didn't know the answer to that question.

At school every one kept asking how Miley was and if she would be coming back to school any time soon. Jackson was getting tired of every one asking him, he just kept on answering their questions, Lilly and Oliver stopped him at some point Oliver had a serious look on his face he said to Jackson "hey man, I need to talk to you for a minute, its important." Jackson frowned and followed him to a quiet corner where Oliver said "Jackson, my mom took a look at the police report, she said that with all the things he is being charged for he is only getting 12 months in prison."

Jackson frowned and said "I thought child abuse is more serious then that? Shouldn't it be longer?" "it should be but its not, my mom is going to try and dig up some more dirt so the man will stay in prison longer, but she cant make any promises." Jackson was relieved that at least him and Miley had a friend that had connections with the law.

Back at home Miley had fallen to sleep again, Robbie wondered what was going on in her pretty head wile she was sleeping. He left the room after she went back to sleep, he cleaned up the glass that was all over the kitchen floor, when he had dropped the plate it shattered, he knew his daughter was more important then a plate. He sat down and started to watch football on tv, some time around noon Miley came down and said "dad, can Lilly come over tonight?" Robbie turned in his spot on the couch and said "well darlin not tonight, you will have some homework to do first." She just sighed and sat down next to him, Robbie didn't take his eyes off the tv and asked her "Miles, I am worried about you, every time you go to sleep you end up crying, can you remember what the dreams are of?"

Miley gave him a look and said "I will give you one big guess as to what the dreams are about daddy." He got the message on that, "do you want to talk about it?" Miley looked around the room then back to her dad, "not right now." Robbie had one more question for her, "Miley, I have to ask you this, I want the trueth, no covering up, did Shawn ever touch you?" Miley looked down at her hands and said "no, he didn't, he hit me a few times, but no he never touched me." Robbie looked directly into his daughters eyes, "are you sure?"

Miley knew he was just being a concerned parent "yes, I am sure." She could tell her dad wasn't completely believing her "dad, don't look at me like that, yes I lied about him hurting me but he never touched me, I promise you that." He could see she was being sincere in her answer, "ok, if he ever touched you and I find out you lied to me, there will be consequences, got it?" She had a worried look and said "got it."

The week went by fast, and Friday came, she could now move her arm with out it hurting as much as before, Robbie was satisfied with this and the concert was still on. She put some cloths on that hid the scars and the bruises, by now they were turning brown and healing nicely. She had been honest with her father about Shawn not touching her, but she just wished now that she had told her dad the truth from the beging.

From the crowd there was one person there that Miley should still be leary of, she was down in front row, when Miley was singing she caught a wif of the smell of the perfume that had made her sick a wile back, she looked down and saw the woman again. Miley tensed up but tried to act natural. Robbie was backstage watching his daughter, maybe the fans didn't notice but Robbie sure did that his daughter tensed up over something. He had her take a pain pill before they left, so maybe her arm was hurting he couldn't tell. When she was done with the song she took a 5 minute break, Robbie let her get a drink of water before asking "why did you tense up out there?" Miley swallowed hard and said "I saw that woman from the cd signing, she is in the audience, she is in the front row by the stage."

Robbie suggested "how about we sing the song I wrote for you a wile back? I will come out on stage with you, will that make you feel a little better?" she took another big gulp of water before answering "yes that would." Robbie went and got his guitar and together Miley went out there with her father and they sang 'ready set don't go.'

After the concert Miley and her dad along with Lilly went out to the limo, as they were fighting the crowed, Robbie had ahold of Miley's hand, just as they got to the limo Miley was jerked out of his grasp no one else saw it happen, and there was a crowed, he looked all over the place but didn't see her. Lilly said "Hannah? Where did she go?" Robbie looked at her and said "I don't know she had ahold of my hand it was like some one jerked her out of it." The crowed was dissipating and Robbie looked all over for his daughter, she was no where to be found…


	7. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana, just the female kidnapper.**

**A/N: this is chapter 7**

**Summery: Miley is kidnapped! How will Robbie rescue her? No longer rated T now rated M**

_Just two hours later…_

Robbie was calling Miley's cell phone, she still wasn't answering, he had to leave the concert hall, so he went home. He tried for over an hour and a half to get ahold of her, but she wasn't responding, Jackson, Oliver and Lilly went out to search, and Oliver's mother would too.

In another part of town far away from where Miley had her concert…

Miley started to wake up, her head hurt, she looked around, and she couldn't really tell where she was, or even if it was night or day outside, she tried to move her arms but they were tied behind her back. Everything was so quiet she could have heard a pin drop, just then the room went blindingly bright as some one turned on a light, it took her a moment to adjust before she realized she was in a large room, she took note that the windows were barred, and the floor was wooden. She could hear movement, and then somewhere from the other side of the room some one stepped out of the shadows, "I have been waiting 18 years for this day… now its payback time." Miley still couldn't tell who it was she tried to talk but soon realized that she had tape on her lips. The person came into view and her blood ran cold and her eyes grew wide, there before her was a woman around her daddy's age, she had to have been around 5 feet or shorter, her eyes were blue/green and her hair was bleach blonde, much lighter blond then Miley's wig as Hannah Montana.

The woman walked over to her and placed a hand on Miley's shoulder and said in a hateful tone "I would love to see your father squirm now that I have his precise daughter." Miley tried to say "who are you?" but it came out muffled. The woman just smiled evilly at her and said "that's non of your business right now, but I sure know you, you're the daughter of Robbie Ray, former singer song writer. Who ended his career just as I had told him it would, you see, I have known your father long before he married your mother. I was in love with him and so was Susan, so I paid her back for the things she did to me, now its Robbie's turn." Miley could feel tears in her eyes, she was scared, she felt that her wig had been removed, the last thing she remembered was getting grabbed, she tried to hold on to her father's hand but slipped, the next thing she knows a hand with a piece of cloth was placed over her mouth, she struggled for a few moments before subcoming to total darkness.

Robbie Ray was pacing the living room, he was worried about his little girl, just then he could hear a car door slam shut and Oliver's mother came in "Robbie, I am so sorry, but we havent found any sign of her. I heard down at the station that you thought you may have a stalker, do you know who the person is?" Robbie tried to remember, he knew that woman from some where but he didn't know where, "I think I know her but I cant figure out who she is." Mrs. Oken pulled out a pad of paper "I have a description that you gave the officer that you talked to, he said that he did some checking and said that she is from Tennessee."

Robbie had to ask "how can you possible know that when I don't even know her name?" she smiled at him sympathetically and said "Robbie, I have known you for years, Susan told me a long time ago about some woman who had argued over who loved you more. Susan just didn't tell me her name, but I think it's the same person."

Miley felt nothing but fear with this woman standing before her just stared at her in disgust "you look a lot like your mother, but you have your fathers eyes." Miley wasn't sure what to do, she just sat there silently the woman finally said to her "so your probably wondering what I have planned for you, well I found an old friend of yours…" out of the darkness came none other then Shawn, he laughed as Miley paled, "I told you that you couldn't get rid of me now didn't I. Now I can have my revenge on you, and she gets her revenge on your daddy." He turned to the woman who helped him escape the police just earlier that day, they met up and decided to have some fun, he walked around Miley and said "well it seems like your healing up nicely, maybe I should have done some more damage." Miley shook her head no, he raised his hand to her, she flinched as he started to bring his hand down fast towards her face he stopped fast just about an inch from her face, "you had better not tell me no again missy." Miley sat there frozen in fear, here stood the man responsible for her nightmares, out of jail and on the loose. The woman turned to him and said "well Shawn, we better leave for the night, we will talk about what we will do in the morning." Shawn patted Miley on he head ruffly and said to the woman "that sounds good to me, see you later princess." In saying they both left, as soon as she couldn't hear their footsteps again she began to cry.

Robbie didn't get any sleep that night, he was too worried about Miley, it was now 8 in the morning he had gone ahead and sent Jackson to school, he called the school and let them know what had happened. Robbie decided he wasn't going to stay in the house he was going out to look for his daughter, he locked the house up and left.

Miley woke up when the sun did, she could now see that there were windows in the room, they had bars on them, she looked around the room, there was only one door and it was padlocked. There were two windows, one by the door and one by where she was sitting, there was a fridge, a small stove, and a small counter, it looked like a one bedroom apartment. She saw another door and guessed that it was the bathroom, there was also a couch and a tv set. Other then that there was nothing else, she tried again to wet her lips enough to make the tape fall off, she got the tape loosened around her mouth but it was almost from ear to ear so she couldn't get it all the way. Just then she could hear keys jingling and the door opened, in came the woman and Shawn, the woman walked over to the fridge and opened it up, Miley couldn't see what she was getting out but at this point she didn't care.

Shawn walked up to Miley and said "so how was your first night?" Miley just glared at him, he walked around behind her and loosened the ropes that bound her, he untied her the rest of the way and said to her "if you try to run, I will kill you." Miley stayed in her seat, he ripped off the tape from her mouth, she remained silent, the woman came over to them "do you think it's a good idea to untie her now?" he just looked at her and said "sure, this kid will cooperate if she knows whats good for her." Miley still didn't say anything, the woman said to Miley "ok kid listen up, you are staying in this building, you wont be tied up all the time, you will how ever be tied up between the time of 6pm and midnight, any other times you are free to wonder around this room. We wont be here all the time, there is a little food in the fridge and one plate, bowl and spoon. That is all you get, there are two changes of clothes in the bedroom, and soap in the bathroom, until we decide other wise this will be your home."

After saying this the Shawn said "oh and don't bother looking for your cell phone you will never find it. We are taking shifts checking in on you, my shift starts now, she has to leave for a wile." The woman left after Shawn got done talking, Shawn went and padlocked the door, he turned to Miley and said "that's so you don't get any stupid ideas." Shawn sat down on the couch and started to watch the tv, Miley got up and went into the bathroom, she noticed that there was a small window, to her surprise it wasn't barred, but it was too small for her to fit through. Miley took note that there was only one towel, one wash rag. After exploring that room she went to the bed room, sure enough there were two pairs of cloths plus a pair of badly warn out shoes. Just then she heard movement from behind her, "so you found the bedroom have you?" Miley felt her mouth grow dry at the look he was giving her, she even felt pale, he stepped up to her, "how old are you darlin?" she stuttered "14." Was all she was able to say, he brushed her hair off her shoulder and said "boy your beautiful for your age, do you have any boyfriends?"

Miley said softly "no, not yet, daddy says I'm not old enough to date yet." Shawn stepped closer to her, she could smell his musky aftershave, she tenced up and became scared all over again, she realised she was shaking. Shawn ran a hand down the side of her face and said "man oh man, you are going to make a man so happy some day." He could see how scared she was, he enjoyed it. He wanted to do more to her but he had plenty of time for that later. For now he just wanted to see how scared she was of him, he could tell she was terrified, he sighed and said "well I had better go and find something to do for a wile, I will be back though." He walked to the door unlocked it and started to close it "oh by the way if you try to open this door, it wont open because its locked on this side as well."

Miley walked back into the bedroom and layed down, she fell into a restless sleep, she was still scared. She woke up some time later to the sound of the tv being back on, she had shut it off before laying down, she walked to the door way and saw Shawn sitting on the couch he looked up and tawords Miley who was standing in the door way, he got up and walked to her "so how is the princess doing?" she didn't answer right away, but she said softly "fine." He brushed her hair off her shoulder again, taking note that she tensed up when he did this, he was enjoying messing with her. In Miley's head she kept wondering what this man was going to do to her, she finaly said those words out loud "what, what are you going to do with me?"

He stood there and placed a hand on her right shoulder and said "nothing, for now." He turned around and went back to his spot, she went back into the bedroom and sat down, she kept thinking of what to do, and how to fix this mess. Just then she could hear movement again and looked up, Shawn was standing in the door way looking at her, he walked up to her and ruffly pushed her down on the bed, she felt panicked, he just laid there watching her, he could tell she wasn't going to fight back, so he placed a had on her stomach, he could feel how tense she was. "don't be scared kid, I wont hurt you." For once in Miley's life she didn't have anything to say, she was too terrified to think straight, she was uncomfortable at his actions, he lowered his hand to the waist band of her bluejeans, she tensed up even more. She was waiting for him to make a move, he didn't she swallowed hard, he stood up and said "boy your hot when your scared." She just laid there wondering if it was safe to sit up, he gave her a devilish grin and said "oh, what did you think I was going to do?"

She didn't dare say, for fear of giving him ideas, when she didn't answer he half laid on top of her again, this time he pressed his body up against her shaking one. He then pressed his hands to her inner thighs threw her jeans, she gulped and tried to squirm away. When she did this he smacked her hip, hard, she yelped and laid still. He continued to roam her hips and thigh area with his hand, and said, "go change your cloths, you have been in this all night." He got up and walked out of the room, she shut the door, the door didn't have a lock on it so she hopped he wouldn't come back in wile she was changing. She was afraid of not doing what he said. So she picked up a pair of cut off pants that her dad wouldn't approuve of and a tight tank top, she knew these people were sick but she didn't think that they would go this far. Just then the door opened again and he came in, "wow, your hotter then ever." She tensed up again, he had changed too, this time he was wearing very tight tights and a see through shirt. He walked over to her and pulled her close to him, she could feel something poke her inner thighs when he did this, she knew what it was it just scared her senseless.

He led her back to the bed and laid her down he looked her up and down like she was meat, she was terrified, he bent over and touched her inner thigh again, this time because she had shorts on he had more access, he played with her panties for a moment making her squirm again. He smacked her hip again, this time leaving a red mark, she laid still, he played with the botten on the pants, making her think he was going to take them off of her. She could see his raise in his pants and knew from when she had 'the talk' with her father what that ment, he was turned on. She was so scared that she couldn't even think, he took her hand and forced her to touch his member through his pants, she let out a squeel of fear. He just laughed and said "oh so Hannah is still a virgin? That is such a good thing…" she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, he was scaring her big time, he took her hand and through it back down at her side.

He then laid down next to her, he raised her shirt up just a little to expose her stomach, she wanted so badly to pull it back down but every time she tried to resist him he smacked her, he fumbled with her button again this time unhooking it. She squirmed but he didn't smack her, he stood up and unzipped her. She was turning paler by the minute, in one quick move she was undressed from the waist down, she still had underwear on at least. He began to play with the hems of them, she squirmed again and he smacked her but hard, she jumped, he started to play with the bottom of the panties in between her legs. Wile he was doing this his fingers brushed up against her privet, she began to cry. He smacked her across the face and said "you had better stop! Or I wont!" he then put his entire hand into her panties and laid his hand on her privets covering it, he could feel the heat coming off of her, he could tell by the tears streaming out of her eyes she was more then terrified. Just then he could hear the front door open and the women yelled "Shawn! Are you here?" he jumped up and took off his pants and put on a pair of sweats he had brought with him, Miley caught a glimpse of his manhood, he picked up her shorts and threw them at her. She put them back on quickly, he came out of the bedroom and said "what? I was buisy."

Miley stood in the doorway, from the look the woman gave her she was pissed at him, she walked up to him and smacked him across the face "what the hell are you doing? She is my prisoner, not yours! Besides we don't want her completely broken before she talks to her daddy on the phone now do we?" for a second Miley wasn't sure weather to be relieved or scared, the woman pulled out her cell phone and said to Miley, "ok, you are allowed to call your father twice a day, but you are not to give out any information what so ever, now you tell him that we want $100.000 in cash in exchange for you. Then hang up, you have 5 minutes to talk to him, we will wait out side."

Miley's hands were shaking as she dialed her dad's cell phone, three rings and then he picked up "hello?" she couldn't talk at first, then she said nearly in tears again "daddy?" "Miley! Where are you! Are you ok? Who has you?" Miley was crying as she said between sobs "I am not allowed to give out any information and I have 5 minutes to talk. They wanted me to tell you that they want $100.000 dollars in cash." Robbie wrote that down and then said "ok, are you ok?" she started to whisper so that they couldn't hear her, "no daddy, I'm not, one of the people here is Shawn."

Robbie held the phone away from his ear for a moment, then he said "Miley, he is in jail…" she continued to wisper "no he's not daddy, she helped him get out, I am being held here by the woman from the concert…" just then the door opened and the woman came in "ok girly times up." She took the phone from Miley and hung it up, "so did you say anything that could get you into trouble?" Miley shook her head and said "no I didn't, I was good."

The woman smiled at her and said "good because we have plans for kids that don't tell the trueth." Shawn came in, and he wasn't alone, with him was Miley's best friend Lilly, Miley ran forward but the woman stopped her, "if I find out your lieing then you will be down a friend… bring her up to date on the rules, I will not tie you up tonight, but tomorrow you will be." Shawn and the woman left leaving Lilly and Miley alone, both girls embraced and cried, Lilly looked at her best friend and said "they got me wile I was walking around looking for you." Miley swallowed hard and said "you would not believe the things that have happened to me today!" they talked most of the evening, then they went to the bedroom Miley decided that Lilly should have the bed and Miley would take the couch.

Miley didn't sleep well she kept tossing and turning, she purposely told her father who had her, she laid there and watched the sun come up through the window, she got up and looked out side, she couldn't believe it, there was all kinds of traffic down below, she could hear movement from the bedroom and Lilly came out and said "can you sleep?" Miley turned her head at her and said "does it look like I am able to sleep?" Lilly gave her a sideways grin and said "no." they both stood at the window and looked out, after a wile Miley spoke up "do you know where we are?"

Lilly frowned and said "sure we are about half a mile from the mall. Didn't you see where they took you?" Miley looked from her BFF to the window, "no, they knocked me out, I woke up here." Just then they could hear the lock being undone, the door opened and both girls got on guard, Shawn walked in, he was alone, Miley had told Lilly what he had done to her so she was on the defence and Miley was just plain scared. Shawn walked up to them after he turned and locked the door again, he could see Miley tense up, but Lilly looked just plain pissed off and defencive.

Miley waited for him to say something, when he did she wanted to hold on to Lilly for dear life, "come on, its time to have some fun again." Miley swollowed hard, Lilly stood in between them "she told me what you did to her you slime ball! I'm not going to stand here and let you do it again!" Shawn glared at her, both girls could see a wave of anger wash over him, Miley grabbed Lilly's shoulders and yanked her back just as Shawn raised his hand. He stepped closer to both girls forcing them both to be up against the window, he still had his hand still raised at them, he let it down fast and hard, he smacked Lilly across the face and clipped Miley's face in the process. When Lilly started to cry Shawn told her "not so tough now are you? Now diva, go to the room, now!" Miley felt tears stinging her eyes, as she let go of Lilly, both girls caught each other's eyes, and Miley hung her head defeated and walked into the bedroom.

Shawn followed her and shut the door behind them, he put a chair under the door knob so that Lilly couldn't stop him, once again Miley just stood there, "so how was your second night?" Miley crossed her arms and refused to talk to him, she should have known better but she was so mad and scared that it wasn't even funny, well not to her and Lilly, Shawn found this amusing. He stepped up to her and placed a hand on her hurt shoulder, he smiled wide when she flinched, "so, I would say its not healed yet?" he grabbed that arm and forced her to lay down on the bed, Miley felt tears in her eyes, her arm hurt badly after he had done that plus the memories of what he had done the day before was swimming around in her mind.

Mean wile Robbie once again had not slept well, he had sent Jackson to his mother's house out of protection, ever since he heard that Lilly got nabbed too he was afraid for his sons safety. Just then there was a knock on the door, when he opened it he wanted to puke, the smell of perfume hit his nose like a freight train, he looked down and saw it twas that woman from the concert, Robbie tried to act like Miley hadn't told him that this woman was her kidnapper, "who are you?" he asked shocked, the woman stepped in and said "I am Marcie, don't you remember me Robbie, we went to high school together?" he turned around and faced her "no I don't remember you? Besides what are you doing in my house?"

Marcie smiled evilly and said to him "I have something you want, and its going to cost you to get it back." Robbie took in a deep breath and said "what could you possibly have that I want back?" She looked around the room, she saw a picture sitting on a table next to the couch, she picked it up and said "I have your daughter, and if you want her back safely then I suggest you cooperate with me." Robbie swallowed hard at this news, "is she ok?"

Marcie just kept the evil grin on her face and said "for now she is ok, but I want $100.000 by the end of the week." Robbie paled and said "that cant be all you want?" she put the picture down and walked over to him, "your right, there is one more thing that I want…" she watched his expression change then continued "just so you know, Shawn is out of jail, he is keeping an eye on your little girl right now, if you don't meet my demands I will tell him to do bad things to her."

Robbie felt defeated and said "what do I have to do?" she walked even closer to him and said "lay down on the couch and I will show you." Robbie felt a pain in his stomach, he was always worried about Miley being hurt by boys, now he has to worry about a woman that stood a foot shorter then himself, he did as she asked.

Back at the apartment, Lilly was sitting on the couch crying, she could hear Miley crying, she knew there was nothing she could do to help her friend out. She wondered what he was doing to her.

In the bedroom Shawn was touching her every where, Miley kept squirming and he would smack her, he had his hands down in her pants and was teasing her, she tried so hard not to move, her face was red from a combination of crying and being smacked. She wondered what she had done to deserve this, she actually wished that to woman would come back, at least then Miley knew that she would be safe. Shawn laid beside her and pplayed with her button on her shorts, once he managed to undo them he slid them off, she tensed up even more. He then stood up, no emotions could describe how she felt when he pulled his own pants down, and she saw his member sticking out at attention, he laid back down beside her and said "so, how would you like to have some fun?"

Back at the house Marcie had Robbie on the couch she walked up to him and squatted next to him and said "so, still wondering what I have in mind?" He didn't know what to say, she reached her hands up and played with the button on his pants, he looked horrified at this, but was afraid to resist her, she unzipped him and then unbuttoned his pants. He swallowed hard as she grabbed him and started to massage him. After a wile she got up and said to him "now show me how badly you want your daughter back." He lead her up to his room, he wanted his daughter back and was willing to do anything to get her back.

Back at the apartment, Miley watched Shawn play with himself, she was grateful that all he was doing was just messing with her and not going further, just then his cell phone rang, he groaned and picked it up "what?" Marcie noticed his tone and said "what ever your doing to that poor girl had better stop now! If not then I will call the police my self! I just wanted to tell you I have her daddy right where I want him, so it shouldn't be long now." After he hung up he glared down at Miley, "man that bitch has some nerve!" he put his pants back on and through Miley's pants at her. He left the room, Miley was shaking as she got redressed, she put on her jeans and shirt that she had on when she got kidnapped, she heard the front door open then slam shut. Miley walked out to the living area and was met by Lilly who through her arms around her, "I am so glad your ok!"

Miley just broke down and cried on her friends arms, she couldn't describe how she felt, after a wile Miley had no more tears and said to her "I'm ok Lilly, he didn't do anything that bad. He just touched me like he did before, but I think its all over." Lilly frowned and said "how do you know?" Miley sighed and said "because the woman called him, I could hear her tell him to stop what ever he was doing or she would call the police her self." Lilly looked shocked "why is she defending you?" Miley didn't have an answer for her.

Back at the house, Robbie had gotten done showing Marcie how baddly he wanted Miley returned safely. After it was over she had left the house, Robbie laid in his bed and just cried, he never cried much but when he did it usually lasted a wile.

Marcie had fun showing Robbie who's boss, she drove towards the apartment building, as she was driving she couldn't help but notice a small silver convertible following her, she decided to chalk it up to being paranoid and kept going not paying any attention.

Robbie had collected him self and decided to follow her back, he had gotten in his car and drove behind her, he could see her look back but she never changed her course. He saw her turn into a large building that had a parking garage, he kept driving so that she wouldn't get suspicious. Parking on the opposite side of the building he got out and walked up to the front door. The entire building was silent and didn't look like any one had lived there in many years, he walked from apartment looking for his daughter, figuring that she wouldn't be on the first floor he went up another floor he kept going until he got to floor 5.

He poked his head out of the stair well and around each side, he didn't see or hear any one, he walked out quietly and looked from room to room. He came to a door that had a padlock on it, just as he was about to investigate he heard the sounds of the elevator heading up the building, he darted across the hall and into the next apartment. He watched through the peep hole as Marcie went into the apartment, he stayed where he was not daring to move, he was afraid that if he made a move that she would hurt his daughter or Lilly.

Miley and Lilly both held each other close as they could hear the sound of the padlock being turned, when the door opened the woman stepped in, she looked at the girls and knew what Shawn had done, she walked over to Miley and said "are you ok?" Miley nodded and the woman said "did he touch you again?" Miley spoke up, but her voice what horse from crying "yes, he did, but he stopped and left after you called him." Miley could tell the woman was mad, the woman could tell that since Miley had been here she had not eaten, "why haven't you eaten since you have been here?"

Miley swallowed hard and said "I have been to scared." The woman had every intention of letting Miley go unharmed, but she could tell that Shawn screwed up the 'with no harm done' part. The woman looked at the clock and saw that it was 6pm, she said to Miley "remember what I told you last night?" Miley looked down and said "yes, I do." The woman took her good arm and said "ok, then lets get to movin." Miley sat down in the wooden chair, this time her hands were tied in her lap, but she was also tied around the arms and legs as well, she turned to Lilly and said "ok, your turn." Lilly saw how kind the woman was being to Miley and sat in the other chair, the second chair had come from the bedroom the woman tied her up as well, she patted the girls on the head and said "I will see you two at midnight." She turned and walked out.

Robbie was still in the apartment across from the padlocked door, he watched as the woman left, he waited until he could hear the elevator close and then came out he walked across the hall quietly he saw that the key was no longer in the door. He turned and left, he was going to go get bolt cutters and cut that thing off.

Miley and Lilly could hear some one walking around outside the door, she could hear some one let out a small 'damn' and walk away, they looked at each other and Miley said "I wonder who that was?" Lilly shrugged and said "I don't have a clue." Hours passed and Midnight finally hit, they could hear movement outside again, the lock came undone and the woman stepped inside, she walked over to the girls and said "so, how has your night been going?" both girls just looked at each other and Lilly said "how do you think?"

The woman chuckled and untied her then walked over and untied Miley, as she was uniting Miley she asked her "did you hear anything out side this door earlier?" Miley shrugged and said "no, Lilly and I were talking, we didn't hear any one." The woman nodded and said "ok, lets hope your not lying to me." Miley knew she was, but she just stayed silent, after uniting the girls the woman turned to leave, "by the way girls, Shawn may be back up in a little wile to check on you, so I suggest you be either asleep, or in that bedroom with the door locked." Miley frowned and said "but there's no lock on the door?" "oh yes there is, its just not on the door knob." She left after saying that.

Robbie was at home looking through his tools, he had to call his mother and let her know what had happened, he also told her that he thinks he found Miley. She told him to be carfull, he promised he would and they hung up, he went out to the garage and looked for his bolt cutters, he didn't realise that he had been on the phone for so long, it was nearly midnight. After getting his keys he drove back to the apartment building, this time he pulled into the parking garage. There was only one car in there, so he parked at the far end and walked quietly to the elevator, he took it all the way up to the 5th floor, once there he walked out and to the padlocked door, he raised the bolt cutters to the lock, just as he was about to squeeze them together he felt something cold and hard being placed up to his head and a harsh voice say "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Robbie lowered the bold cutters and turned around, standing there was Shawn, he had an evil look on his face as he held it up to Robbie. "so we meet again, you know I could get my revenge on you instead of your stubborn daughter? Cause she isnt the one who called the police on me, you are…" he cocked the gun in saying this, just then Robbie could hear movement from behind him inside the apartment, what he could hear next made his hear jump "daddy!"

He at least knew she was ok, "Shawn what is your problem? You know what you did to Miley was wrong." Shawn lowered the gun and said "oh am I supposed to just let you go after you followed Marcie here, and tried to free those two?" Robbie swallowed hard "I didn't say you had to, just let me see Miley, I want to know she is ok." The little bald man put the gun in his pants and said "fine, but once you go into that room you don't come back out." Robbie didn't want to respond but he said any way "so how do you expect me to get you guys the money if I am held up in here?"

Shawn hadn't thought about that, just then his phone rang "what now?" Marcie replied harshly "you are to just check on the girls and leave, you had better not be touching Miley!" Shawn decided that Robbie wasn't worth the trouble and left, Robbie sighed and said "that man is so stupid…" he turned back to the lock and cut the padlock free, for some reason the door still wouldn't open, he door knob was locked, "Miley, can you unlock the door?"

Miley was so relieved that some one was here to save her, she looked down at the lock and said "no I cant, it has to be done from your side." Robbie knew one method of getting a door to open he shouted to her "stand back!" he kicked the door in, Robbie stood there for a moment and so did Miley, then they embraced, Robbie took out his cell phone and called the police, they were their with in moments. A search of the building was made and both kidnappers were found, Miley and Lilly were free.

Miley and Lilly had to make statements, Lilly couldn't understand why Miley didn't tell the police about her getting molested, once they were free to go, Robbie drove Miley home. Once home Robbie asked "how are you doing? Did they hurt you?" he could clearly see a bruise on her face, Lilly had one too, "I'm fine daddy, I am just so hungry and tired." Even though it was nearly 6am he made her a feast, she ate until she couldn't eat anymore, then she went upstairs and fell into a restless sleep.

Hours later and Miley woke up, she must have blocked the pain in her arm, because it was throbbing now, she went downstairs, her father was reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee, he heard her coming down the stairs. He stood up and faced her "Miles, I have to go get Jackson from the airport, would you like to go or stay?" she nearly shouted "go with you!" at him, he chuckled and said "then go on up and change, I will wait for you." Robbie had filled her in on that Jackson was at Mamaws in Tennessee, Robbie couldn't have another child get nabbed, Miley ran upstairs and took a long needed shower, and changed into clean cloths. She came back down, Robbie was waiting on her, "ok darlin, lets go get your brother."

They got to the airport and Jackson was waiting on them, he smiled when he saw his sister, she didn't have her sling on but she was there and that's all that mattered to him. Miley could see that her brother was excited, she didn't know if it was from the long flight or no sleep at all.

_A week later…_

Robbie was cleaning the kitchen when he could hear Miley calling for him "daddy?" he set the mop down and said "in the kitchen bud!" Miley came in and said "I need to talk to you daddy… its important." He frowned and sat down at the table, she followed and sat down too, "whats the matter darlin?" she took a deep breath and told him what Shawn had done to her. She could see the look in his eyes change with ever word she said, she knew this was hurting him, but she had to let it out. After she was done Robbie said "why didn't you tell the police this?" Miley looked down at her hands on the table and said "I don't know, I guess I was too embarrassed." Robbie took a deep breath and said "ok, well lets go down to the station again, we are reporting this."

After they were done reporting the molestation Robbie said to her "now the healing begins…" Miley smiled at her daddy and said "yes it does, for both of us." He frowned at her and said "what do you both?" Miley looked out the window of the car as they were driving home "daddy, I could hear you talk in your sleep the first night I was back home…" He made an O shape with his mouth and said "oh, so you know then." She nodded and said "its ok daddy, we will both be ok."

**A/N2: the healing begins for both father and daughter, because this chapter had molesting in it I had to raise the rating. Chapter 8 will be coming soon.**


	8. The Trial and Jake enters Miley's life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**Summery: in this chapter Jake Ryan enters Miley's life, in my story Jake was never famous. He is just a normal guy.**

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Miley had been kidnapped, she was healing slowly, she was talking to her dad about what had happened and was starting to feel better in general. Oliver and Lilly came over often to show support, one day when they walked in the school Miley stopped in her tracks and was making googly eyes at a tall blond boy near the lockers, Lilly saw the look and said "Miley, if you stare any harder your going to put a hole in him!" Miley blinked and said to her best friend "isn't he the hottest guy you have ever seen?" Lilly rolled her eyes and said "yea, but I bet he has a girlfriend, you know what they say 'the good looking ones are always taken.'" Miley glared at her friend, and then she noticed that the boy was looking straight at her, and he was smiling, their eyes locked for a few moments before he walked to them.

Miley gasped and said to Lilly "how do I look?" in saying she started to run her fingers threw her hair, he was standing just inches away and said "hi, my name is Jake, I just moved here." Miley temporally forgot how to talk, then when Lilly nudged her to speak she said "I'm Miley, these are my friends Lilly and Oliver." They smiled at each other, Oliver could see that the ice needed to be broken so he said "so Jake, where are you from?" Jake looked over at him and said "I am from all over, but I just moved here with my mom from the eastern side of Tennessee." Lilly nudged Miley and said "you have something in common with Miley, she was born and raised in Tennessee."

Jake smiled at Miley and said "what part of Tennessee?" Miley started to stutter "uh, C-C-Crowley Corners." Just then the bell rang signaling that they had less then 3 minutes to get to class, Jake continued to smile and said "well I hope I see you around some time." He turned and walked away, as soon as he was outta sight Miley let out a huge sigh and said "I am such an idiot! Why couldn't I talk to him?" the trio walked to their first class, Miley took her seat beside Oliver and directly behind Lilly, before Lilly could answer Miley's question she saw Jake come into the room. She signaled for Miley to turn around, when Miley did, her jaw dropped, Jake saw her and smiled wide, he took the last seat in the room, witch so happened to be right behind Miley. He whispered to her "hi Miley."

She smiled big, and turned back around so that Jake didn't see her blush. After class was over Miley picked up her note book and accidentaly dropped her pencil, it rolled on the ground and landed at Jakes feet, not thinking she bent down to pick it up, and he said "looking for something?" she bumped her head on the desk after grabbing the pencil, "oh, I just dropped my pencil, sorry."

He knew that she liked him, he could tell by how she acted, and he liked her, he hoped to see more of her. She blushed again and all but ran from the room, she didn't look where she was going and ran smack into someone, she looked to see who it was, it was Jackson, he nearly got knocked off his feet by his little sister "what's the matter with you Miles?" she blushed again and said "nothing, sorry Jackson, see you later." He rolled his eyes at her and went on to his next class just like she did.

When lunch rolled around she found her self standing next to Jake in line, he smiled at her and said "so is the food good here?" she rolled her eyes playfully and said "sometimes, the days that they are having hamburgers I bring my lunch, I got sick one time after eating their burgers and I never ate hambergers again. Well here at least." He laughed and said "so what are they having today?" she looked up the line and said "from the looks of things its pizza, now let me tell you their pizza is the bomb!" Lilly was further ahead in line and saw Miley was carrying on a conversation with out her help with Jake.

When they were out of line and looking for a table Lilly and Oliver were seated at a far table near a trashcan, Miley started to head that way and turned back to Jake, "you can join us if you want to." He gave her a grin and said "ok, thanks." They sat down next to each other, they all ate in silence for a few moments then Jake said to Miley, "so how old are you?" she looked up from her pizza and said "oh I'm 14, and you?" he smiled and said "I'm turning 16 in a month." She couldn't help the way she felt, she really liked him, she only hopped that he liked her the same way.

They were quiet again for a few more minutes and Jake asked her "so… are you allowed to date yet?" she smiled at him and said "my dad wont let me until I am 16, but I don't know if he would have a problem if I had dates at my house until then." He took the suttle hint and braved the next question "so what are you doing Friday night?" she felt nervous she had just met him, and already he asked her out, she sighed and said "nothing that I know of." He swallowed down his milk and said "would you mind if I came over and we watch a movie or something?" she was silent for a few moments and said "well I will have to ask my dad first." He grinned and said "ok, here's my number…" he wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to Miley, she put it in her pocket, the bell wrang and they took their trays and dumped them. The four friends walked to their last two classes for the day.

After school Miley met Jackson out in the parking lot, he was going to take her home and then come back for volley ball practice. He saw her coming and said "so, Miles, I hear the new kid asked you out?" Miley stopped walking just infront of Jackson's car, "uh, he might have." He had a sly smile on his face "you know dad wont let you date yet, so why except any date invitations?" she walked up to the passenger side door, "I am going to ask dad, I am gonna see if he wont let me date early, I will just bring my dates to the house and we will watch movies or something there."

He just grinned at her and got in the car, after they were both buckled up he drove her home, when she walked in her house she saw her dad in the living room vacuuming, he didn't hear the back door open or close . Miley noticed that ever since she got back that her dad had been jumpy, so she didn't announce her arrival for fear of startling him too badly. After a few moments he turned it off, he looked up then and saw Miley sitting at the table, "when did you get home?" she smiled at him and said "a few minuted ago, I didn't wanna startle you." He knew he had been jumpy lately he just didn't realise that Miley noticed, he unplugged the vacuum and sat down next to Miley "so how was school today?"

She had a dreammy smile on her face as she remembered the events of the day, she snapped out of it when her dad said her name a few times, "oh, it was fine, I met the new kid in school, he is really nice, and good looking." Robbie frowned and said "now let me stop you there, remember you cant date yet." She frowned and said "but daddy, what if he were to come here, he and I can just watch movies." Robbie thought about it, _she would have parental supervision if she dated at home…_he thought to himself, he couldn't help but notice how Miley was begging "ok, at home only, you cant go anywhere else, not until your old enough." She made a face and said "so is it ok if he comes over this Friday?"

"he already asked you out? That boy is fast, I don't know if I like him." Miley just smiled and said "I told him I had to ask you first, he gave me his phone number so I could call him and tell him your answer, it was his idea to set up the date here at home." He smiled at his little girl and said "go call him, tell him its ok, but since Hannah has a concert on Saturday the date is going to last until ten o'clock deal?" she tried to hold her excitement in and said with a big smile "deal!" he patted her shoulder and said "now go give that boy a call." He didn't have to ask her twice she was already dialing.

That Friday…

Around seven o'clock Jake came over, Robbie answered the door, Jake was noticeably nervous about meeting Miley's father, Robbie could see the boy being nervous and said "hello there, you must be the boy my daughter cant stop talking about?" Jake shook his hand and said "yes sir, my names Jake Ryan, I was telling Miley a few days ago that I just moved here from Tennessee, she mentioned that is where you all used to live."

Robbie motioned for him to come in, "yes that is where we are from, so do you have any sisters?" Jake shook his head "no, I'm an only child." Just then Jackson came down the stairs he said in a loud voice "good thing! Sisters are so annoying!" Robbie just rolled his eyes and shook his head, Jake laughed. Moments later Miley came downstairs, Robbie had made her change cloths 3 times before she decided to just wear a sweater with jeans, she knew this would make him happy. Robbie gave her a nod of approval, he clapped his hands together and said "well I think I will just go to my office and do some work, you kids have fun."

He turned and left the room before leaving he said to Jackson "now boy, you had better leave these two alone got it?" Jackson just looked at his sister and said to his dad "sure, I wouldn't dream of doing something that could embarrass her in front of her new friend!" he followed Robbie, only instead of going to Robbie's office Jackson went up to his room, he plopped down on the bed and watched TV.

Jake looked at Miley and said "your beautiful." She looked down at what she was wearing, and said with a smile "thanks, um, what kind of movies do you like?" he sat down on the couch and Miley sat down next to him, he just looked into her eyes and said "I will watch anything you want to put in." she got up and found the movie 'Titanic' she put the DVD in and hit play. She sat at one end of the couch wile Jake was sitting in the middle, she didn't know why she felt nervous around him all of a sudden, but she did. He didn't seem bothered, they watched the first half of the movie, just as Miley was changing DVDs putting in the second half her father walked in "didn't hear any talkin, just checkin in on ya'll." Miley turned around and said "dad, we are fine, now go back to doing what ever it is you were doing!"

Jake just smiled at her and said "he is just being protective Miley, its ok, he's not bothering me." Robbie decided he did like this boy after he said that, Robbie asked "so what are you two watching?" Jake answered "we are watching 'Titanic' just getting ready for the second half." Robbie looked at the time, it was after nine Miley is supposed to end the date at ten, the movie still had two hours to go, "Miley, he can stay long enough to finish the movie but he needs to go afterwards, remember we have things we need to do tomorrow and we have to get up early." She nodded and said "ok dad." Robbie left the room again Jake asked her "what time did he want our date to end?" she sighed and said "ten, I didn't pick this movie on purpose, I just like this movie, dad knows that and that is why he extended the date." Jake smiled wide at her "he seems like a cool dad." She looked in the direction of his office and said "he is." They watched the last two hours of 'Titanic' unfortunately Miley started to get tired, she kept letting her head fall, Jake stood up and helped her lay down the rest of the way on the couch, he put a blanket over her and walked around by the stairs to Robbie's office he knocked "come in." Jake entered "Mr. Stewart, Miley fell asleep before the movie ended I am just going to go ahead an go, she laid down on the couch, don't worry I moved to the chair when she started to lean towards me."

Robbie smiled at the boys honesty, and said "thanks Jake, you can come over anytime to see my daughter, you seem like a good ol boy." Robbie stood up and walked Jake to the door, as they passed the couch Jake said softly to Miley, "see you at school on Monday." She nodded and went back to sleep, after Jake left Robbie picked up his daughter and took her up to her room, he laid her down and covered her up. She didn't even seem to notice the change.

The next morning, Miley noticed that she was in her bed, and she was still in her cloths from the night before, she got up, and went down stairs, she saw her dad in the kitchen, he looked up and said to her, "Miles I like that boy, you had fallen to sleep and he moved you just a little so you would be more comfortable, and then he came and got me. He didn't even try to make a move on you in such a vulnerable state, I think this one's a keeper." She frowned and asked "how did I get to my room?" he smiled at her, "I carried you to bed after Jake left." She smiled and said "thanks, I cant believe I fell to sleep, I guess I was tireder then I thought."

A short time later the phone rang, Miley answered it, it was Oliver, "hey Miley, how was the date last night?" she frowned usually it was Lilly that would call, "it went fine, until I fell to sleep, Jake didn't even try to take advantage of me." Oliver knew he was just trying to cover up the real reason he was calling he paused and then said "Miley, my mom found something out that she needs to talk to your dad about…" Miley frowned and felt a touch of concern "whats wrong?" "mom and I are on are way over now, Lilly is with us." After they hung up she turned to her dad who was giving her a questioning look "whats wrong Mile?"

She answered in a worried voice "Oliver's mom wants to talk to you, Oliver wouldn't say why, he said they are on their way over now." Robbie turned off the stove and said "go up and get dressed, stay in your room, I will send Oliver up there when he gets here." Miley put her hands on her hips and asked "now if it was Jake coming over would you allow him to go up to my room with me?" Robbie smiled and said "heck no, but Olivers been your friend since you were kids." "your right, and Lilly's with them." In saying she ran up the stairs, she had just reached her room when the doorbell rang, she could hear her dad usher them in, she could hear him tell her friends "Miley is upstairs, she is changing."

Lilly and Oliver went up to see their friend, Lilly knocked on the door "Miley? Are you decent?" she could hear Miley's reply threw the door "no not yet." Miley found a t-shirt and jeans and threw them on, she opened her door for her friends they came in, Miley kept her door open, they could hear the conversation down stairs a little bit, but didn't make out all of what was being said. Just then a very tired Jackson was heard walking around the hallway, he walked to Miley's room, "what is all the racket?" Miley swallowed hard and said "sorry, no one meant to wake you this early, but something is wrong."

Oliver motioned for Jackson to join them, he sat down at his sisters desk and said "whats up." Before speaking Oliver shut the bedroom door, he then spoke to them, "they moved up the trial, the one for Shawn, they moved it up to Tuesday afternoon." Miley shook her head "so whats the big deal?" Oliver tried to be as sensitive as he could, "they want you to testify Miley, they want you to tell them what he did to you." Miley felt her face grow pale "I- I cant do that… I would be too afraid to face him again."

Just then Robbie opened the door, he looked at Miley, the look on her face told him that Oliver had told her about the trial, she looked at her dad and said "I cant testify dad! I am too scared of him! I cant face him again!" she ran to him and started to cry, he ran a hand threw her hair and said "Miley its ok, because you wont be alone, Lilly was a witness, she has to testify too, and so do I." Miley looked up to him "I understand why Lilly has to but why do you?" he looked around the room and said to her friends and to Jackson "guys would you all leave for a moment, I need to talk to Miley in privet." He knew that Miley knew what had happened to him, no one else new except the police, he sat down next to Miley on her bed and said "Miley, I am testifying against Shawn for child abuse, and testifying against Marcie for rape."

Miley looked at him, "will they let you testify against Marcie? I mean you did let her." Robbie shook his head "no Miles, it wasn't consensual, I didn't want to, she threatened to let Shawn hurt you if I didn't let her, so I had no choice. I couldn't risk you being hurt, I didn't know about what he was doing to you, not until Marcie told me." Miley looked confused "why didn't you say anything to me when you came to get me? or to the police for that matter?" he put an arm around her shoulders "Miley, I did some research, and it told me that I had to wait for you to come to me, when you were ready to talk, that I should be there to listen." No words were spoke as he gave her a supportive hug, "its going to be ok bud, we will get through this together."

After a few moments Miley looked up to him "daddy, can I tell Jake? Can he be there too?" Robbie thought about it, "how do you think he will take the news?" Miley grinned "well I will find out the kind of boy he really is, if he takes the news badly and walks away and never talks to me, then I know it wasn't meant to be." Robbie kissed her on the head and said " you are sure growing up, go call him, and have him come over." She went and did just that, he came over 15 minutes later, before he had arrived Oliver's mom had left leaving Lilly and her son to stay behind and support Miley, she told her dad, brother and friends "I know I just met him, but should I tell him about Hannah?" Robbie spoke up first "no darlin, don't over whelm him. Just tell him about the other stuff we can tell him about Hannah some other time."

When Jake got there he said "whats the matter Miley?" she swallowed and said "I wanted to be honest with you about something, if we are going to be dating I want you to know something about me." he came in and sat down, he looked really concerned, he said "whats wrong?" she took a deep breath, she looked at her dad, who gave her a reassuring smile, "well… a couple of weeks ago, I had been kidnapped…" Jack nodded "I heard about that, some one at school told me." she swallowed hard, "its what happened that I want to tell you about, wile I was kidnapped. Ok, there were two people involved, a man and a woman, the man, touched me. Its hard for me to talk about, that's why my dad is here, but the guy molested me, I have to go to trial on Tuesday to testify against him."

Jake was floored by what she had just told him, he smiled at her and said "were you afraid that I would walk away if I had found out?" she bowed her head, that was all the answer he needed, he placed his hand under her chin and had her look at him "Miley, I am here for you, I really like you, I know what its like to be messed with, I also heard that you had been abused?" she put her head down again and said "yes, I was, my arm still hurts every now and then, not as much as it did a month ago though." Jake tried to be as sympathetic as possible, " was it the same person that touched you?"

She felt tears streaming down her face, he looked to Miley's dad for approval before giving Miley a hug, "its ok Miley, I am here, and trust me, I wont hurt you." Robbie would have minded a boy hugging his daughter, but seeing that he was just trying to make her feel better, didn't bother him. He made a decision on the spot, he figured that Jake could keep a secret, and he seemed trustworthy. "Jake, there is something else too…" he let go of Miley and looked up to Robbie, "have you heard about Hannah Montana?" Jake smiled and said "yea, I have like four cd's, I am a pretty big fan, I just cant afford to go to the concerts."

Miley raised her head, she looked at her dad and realised what he was doing, Robbie continued "Jake, can you promise me you can keep a secret?" and Oliver put in "and don't faint!" Miley laughed at that, and Jake said "of coarse Mr. Stewart, I can keep a secret, I wont even say anything about what was said here today." Robbie looked at Miley, then Miley took a deep breath and stood up, "I will be right back, there is something I want to show you." Lilly followed her upstairs, Miley went into her Hannah closet and put on one of her outfits, and her wig. She went back into her room, "Lilly, should I sing a song so that he knows who it really is?" Lilly just smiled and said "I think you should just be your self."

Miley went down the stairs, when she reached the bottom she said "Jake…" he turned around and his face lost color, he stood up fast and said "is this some kind of joke?" Miley swallowed hard, she could tell he was in shock, she decided that it was best if he heard her voice so that he didn't think that she made this all up:

_You get the limo out front_  
_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_  
_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_  
_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Chill it out, take it slow_  
_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_  
_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

Jake's expression changed as she ended the song, after a few moments he said "your Hannah Montana?" she took her wig off and said "yes, I am, I really like you Jake, and I can tell my dad likes you too… just not he way I do, if he trusts you then I do too." He walked over to her, "does any one else know?" she sighed and said "no, just Lilly and Oliver, and now you. Their parents know but they are cool with it." Jake put his hands on his head "wow this is big, I have always dreamt of meeting you, and now I am dating you, I must be the luckiest guy in the world." Miley laughed and said "well there is a concert tonight, would you like to come?"

Jake looked forlorn and said "I cant afford it." Miley smiled at him and said "you can when your with me, Lilly and Oliver don't have to pay, they get backstage passes every concert that comes up I make sure that there are enough backstage passes for any one that wants to come back stage." Jake wasn't so sure "I don't want to take advantage of you Miley…" Miley smiled and said "I know, I do it because I want to, you wont be taking advantage of me." Jake smiled and said "of coarse I will go with you." They hugged and Robbie broke in "ok… that's enough for one day, I need to print up an extra back stage pass for tonight so Miles why don't you go and finish getting ready, we have to go in a couple of hours and you know how long you take to get ready." She glared at her dad and said "daddy! I don't take that long." Jake laughed and said "I will go home and change, do you want me to just meet you there?" Robbie answered "no you can ride in the limo with us, Lilly and Oliver will be there too."

About an hour and a half later Miley had showered and just kept the same outfit on that she had worn to show Jake the other side of her, she was hoping that he would still show up. Lilly borrowed one of her Hannah outfits and one of her colorful wigs that Miley kept in her closet for when ever Lilly would spend the night. Oliver went home and changed, when Oliver was walking up the front steps of the Stewart's house he saw Jake walking up, he high fived him and said "hey man, you ready for tonight?" Jake smiled and said "I have been waiting for this day for a long time. How long have you known Miley's secret?" he said the last part very quietly, Oliver said I have known for a couple of years now, she didn't tell me or Lilly right away, Lilly found out after a concert one night, she snuck backstage and caught Miley take her wig off, man was Lilly mad, but after a few days she was fine."

Jake laughed "so how did you find out?" Oliver and Jake were walking into the Stewart's house as Oliver said "the same way you did, Miley told me, or rather showed me, she had the wig on and an outfit." Just then Miley and Lilly came down the stairs, Miley smiled when she saw Jake standing there, Lilly whispered in her ear "see I told ya he would show up." Miley glanced behind her as she ran up to Jake and gave him a hug just then Robbie walked in "ok kids lets get going." Miley rolled her eyes at her dad's look he gave her, they piled into the limo, when they got there Jake couldn't believe how much his life has changed in just one week.

After the concert they drove back to the Stewart's house, Jake couldn't help but say "that was great!" Miley smiled and said "so I would take that as you liked the concert?" Jake was still pumped and said "heck ya I loved the concert." Miley gave him a fast hug before her dad walked back in, she said "I will keep you informed on when concerts will be held, I usually have 4 concerts a month, this is the first one I have had in a wile, the last one I had was right before my birthday." Just then Robbie came in "well Jake would you like a ride home?" "I can walk sir its ok." Robbie approuched him and asked "how far do you live from here son?" he answered "about half a mile…" Robbie got his keys off the table and said "not in this life time are you walking, its late and I don't want you walking this late at night."

After Jake and her dad left Miley went upstairs to put her jammies on, after she was redressed Jackson knocked on the door "so how did it go?" Miley smiled and said "he loved it, I kept looking to the side of the stage where he was and he looked like he was having fun, he didn't want to stay back stage so he went into the crowd and was right next to the stage." Jackson stood back up he had been leaning aginst the door frame "well I am glad its working for you, I just hope Tuesday goes as good." Miley watched her brother leave and then shut her door, she laid down in bed and was asleep almost instantly.

When Tuesday came Miley was a nervous wreck, she still wasn't sure she could face Shawn again, Robbie came into his daughters room to check on her, "are you about ready darlin?" Miley was standing in front of the mirror brushing her long brown hair, she turned to look at her dad, "daddy, I don't think I can do this…" he gave her a supportive hug and said "it will be ok, he cant hurt you again." Miley looked up to him, "are you going to be able to talk about what happened to you?" he looked into her blue eyes and said "yes, I can, I am not letting her get away for what she did, they have enough evidence to try her for murder." Miley frowned and said "murder?"

Robbie swallowed hard, "Mile, they found evidence that she was the one who injected your mother with tainted blood, she deliberately drew blood from an infected person and put it in her. So your mother's death is going to be avenged." A little wile later and they were on their way to the court house, unfortunately Oliver couldn't make it and neither could Jake but Lilly had to be there, Lilly and Miley took their seats next to Robbie. After a wile the judge asked Lilly to come onto the stand and tell every one what had happened, she admitted that she didn't see anything but could hear Miley's cries for him to stop what ever it was he was doing.

The judge looked over at Shawn who was seated at a table across from the three victims, he whispered to Miley "hey! Diva!" he could see that Miley tensed up, Robbie turned and looked at him with daggers in his eyes, he didn't say anything because your not supposed to talk in court unless spoken to, the judge saw this and said "if you say one more word you will be held in contempt!" after Lilly was done telling her side of the story it was Miley's turn, the judge could see how nervous Miley was and said "its ok Ms. Stewart, come one up here." Miley swallowed the lump in ther throat, she walked slowly up to the stand, she sat down in the hard wood chair, she took the truth othe and then the lawyers began asking her questions, the defence attorney walked up to her and said "ok, now, can you tell us what my client did to you?"

Miley swallowed hard and looked at her dad, he tried to give her silent encouragement, she looked back to the defence attorney and said "what time are you talking about? Him touching me or when he treated me like a puppet on a string?" the attorney gave her a stern look and said "the second offence miss." Miley was afraid of that, she would rather talk about what happened the first time she dealt with Shawn. She took a deep breath, she wasn't sure she could get the nerve to speak, the judge said to her softly "Miss. Stewart, you need to answer the question please."

Robbie could see tears forming in Miley's eyes, he wished he could have gone up there first, maybe she could have gotten more courage, just then he could hear the court room doors open, he turned around and in walked Jake, he took a seat near the back of the room. Robbie turned back around to Miley, she had seen him come in.

Miley looked at Jake who had come in, she started to talk, she knew she could do it now, "well… he… kept telling me that I was pretty, he knew I was scared of him… when he tried to touch my face I told him no stop it. He smacked me, and told me I had to do what he said or he would kill me." Robbie felt his face grow red, he looked over at Shawn who was smiling like an idiot, Robbie turned back to Miley, the attorney said to her "now you say that he was going to kill you, did you ever see a gun?" she frowned and said "no, I didn't." he nodded and said "ok, then how do you know that he was serious?" the prosecuting attorney stood up "I object! She made it clear that he touched her, she said no, he claimed he was going to kill her. She doesn't have to see a gun to know for sure if he is serious or not!"

The judge looked to the defence and said "let her finish, and don't turn this around on her again!" Miley took a deep breath and finished telling them everything that had happened, she could see the look of hurt in her fathers eyes, she knew that he would never want her hurt. The defence atterny spoke again "ok, now do you know what sex is?" Miley looked at him annoyed "duh, I'm 14 not stupid!" Robbie tried not to laugh with the rest of the people in the room, the judge said softly to Miley "yes or no miss." Miley sighed and said "yes I know what sex is." The defence nodded and said "ok, did your father tell you what he did for you wile you were gone?" the prosecuting attorney stood up and said "objection! That is irrelevent to what she is even up there for!"

The judge looked at the defence attorney and said "stay on the subject, this is not about her father this is about her." The defence attorney asked "how did you know that what my client did was wrong?" Miley felt the strength to go on after this question "my parents taught me when I was little what good touch bad touch was, if some one touches you and you say no and they don't listen then that is bad touch, Shawn touched me many times and I kept telling him no, and he ignored me." the defence attorney said "now your aware that you stated that my client told you that if you told him no that he would kill you? So why is it that your still alive?" Miley felt annoyed "I am aware of what I said, but just because he threatned me don't mean he was going to actually do it. He bluffed just so I would cooperate, again I say, I am not stupid."

The defence attorney just said "no more questions." Miley was so glad that that was over with him, the prosecuting attorney asked her " I see that your arm is in a sling? Is it broken?" Miley was glade to be off the subject of Shawn touching her, "no, my arm got pulled out of its socket." The prosecuting attorney asked "can you tell us what happened and why your arm got hurt to begin with?" Miley took a deep breath and said "well, I was taking dance rehearsals and my normal choreographer was sick so we hired a temporary one, Shawn's methods were crewel, he forced me to literally be a puppet on a string, he had this contraption that was remote controlled and it hung from the ceiling, and had cables running off of it. He pulled the straps so tight that it caused bruising, if I started to get tired he lifted me off the ground by my arms."

The procecuting atterny said " when you say he picked you up by your arms, do you mean your upper arms, or lower?" Miley was wearing a t-shirt and she raised the sleve and said "upper, this is the mark that I still have from it." The judge looked at Miley and siad "may I see the mark please." Miley turned to face her and the judge said "ok thank you I will make a note of it." The procecuting atterny half grinned at her and said "that is one bad bruise, was it pretty deep?" Miley answered "yes, the doctors said that the muscles were even bruised and it would take many weeks to fully heal, he said with the right diet and exercize it will heal faster. That's what he told my dad any way."

The prosecutor asked "do you have bruises any where else?" Miley was wearing jeans so she couldn't show him the cuts on her legs but she told him "yes, I have cuts on my legs from the straps being too tight, and bruises there as well." The prosecutor got on the next subject, "Miley I know it's a tough subject but, I do need to ask you a few questions on it ok?" she knew what he was going to ask about next, "did the defendant ever try to rape you?" Miley couldn't look at her dad when he asked this question, she said very quietly "yes, he did try." He had a look of understanding on his face, "do you know why he stopped?" Miley was still looking down when she said "cause I kicked him."

She could hear a few people say good job when she said that and then the prosecutor said "what did he do after that?" she had tears falling from her eyes at the memory, "he tried to rape me when my friend Lilly was there, he had the door blocked so she couldn't get in, the crying she heard was Shawn hitting me with his belt." The prosecutor looked at her with understanding and said "so he never raped you?" Miley looked at Jake and then answered "no I am still a virgin." She saw a smile on Jake's face and one on her dads, the prosecutor asked "did he threaten your life anymore after you kicked him?" she looked right at the attorney and said "no, but he did threaten my family, I was relieved when I got home to find out my brother was with our grandmother in Tennessee. I was scared when dad told me that Shawn had put a gun to his head."

The prosecutor frowned and asked "you didn't mention that to the police." Miley shook her head "no because my dad did, he told them." He nodded then and said "are you close with your dad?" she nodded and said "yes, we are pretty close." "since you've been home have you talked to him about what happened wile you were kidnapped?" "not at first, I think I was still in shock, but I told him about Shawn touching me and he told me we were going back to the police station to fill out a report." "what about your brother?" Miley looked over at Jackson who was sitting behind their dad "we are about as close as brothers and sisters get, we fight a lot but we love each other in the end." The prosecutor said "no more questions." The defence attorney didn't have anything either, the judge said "ok, we are going to take a 15 minute recces and then we are going to hear from Mr. Stewart."

Wile they were on reccess Robbie asked to speak with the judge, when he went to talk to her he said "I have one request." She smiled at him and said "what is it Mr. Stewart?" Robbie looked out the window and then back to her "when I get up there to give my statement I would like it if the children would leave the court room, the first night back I must have talked in my sleep and Miley heard me, and she knows what happened but her boyfriend is in the crowd, along with Lilly and my son Jackson."

She smiled understanding "that would be fine, would you like all 4 to wait out side?" he said "its Miley's choice if she wants to stay or not." She nodded and said "ok that will be fine." Robbie thanked her and left her office, he went over to the courtroom door to find the 4 kids right there, he told them "guys, the judge ok'ed it that you are to wait out here wile I tell my side of the story." Jackson looked confused "why dad?" he grinned at his son "son while you were in Tennessee something happened, and I don't wish to have you find out here, and I will have to go into detail, so I would rather you kids stay out here."

Miley and the others started to sit on the bench when her father gently took her good arm and said "I need to talk to you." They went to the other end of the hall for privacy, Robbie took a deep breath and said "Mile I am so proud of you for being able to get up there and talk about what had happened." She smiled and said "thanks daddy." "another thing, since you know what happened to me you may stay in the court room, but its totally up to you, its your choice, we have about 5 minutes left of recces if you choose to come in then come on in if not then stay out here." They walked back to the door and the bailiff came and said "we are ready for you Mr. Stewart." Robbie took the moment to look over at Miley, he could see she was struggling with the decision, before going in he whispered to her "I wont be mad if you don't come in, its totally up to you."

Miley watched as her father disappeared into the court room, she looked at her friend, boyfriend and brother and made a decision, she walked into the court room, the judge looked up but didn't say anything, she took a seat behind her dad, she whispered "I'm here." He turned around and saw her, just then he was called to the stands, when he got up there, the defence attorney treated him about the same as Miley. The attorney asked "so, why didn't you notice that your daughter had bruises all over her body?" Miley frowned but didn't say anything her dad on the other hand said "I didn't notice because she kept on long sleeve shirts and long pants, I care about my little girl." The defence attorney said "you state you love her but you allowed for her to be hurt?"

Robbie could tell this guy was asking for it, "I sure as heck didn't allow it! I put a stop to it when I found out." "how long did it take you to figure it out that she was hurt?" Robbie looked at Miley before answering "about 5 days, I saw a small bruise on her leg when she was sitting on our couch, she said she did it at school." "would you call your daughter a liar?" Robbie looked at the man and said "no, my daughter isn't a liar, she later told me the reason she kept it from me is she was scared of Shawn, he apparently threatened my son and I and Miley was protecting us."

The defence attorney smiled crookedly and said "huh? Just he way you protected her? Talk about karma." Robbie could feel his face grow red, the prosicuting atterny said "I object, this part of the interview is about child abuse!" the judge looked at the defense atterny and said "you had better stay on task." The defence atterny said "so, have you ever hit your daughter?" Robbie looked at Miley and said "no, I have never hit her." "what about spanking?" Robbie could see what the atterny was trying to do and said "yes, but just 3 swats on the butt, and its not hard enough to leave a mark."

The attorney said "well then you just lied, you said you have never hit her." Miley jumped up "no! he is not lying! Spanking an hitting are very different!" the judge slammed her gavel down and said to Miley "Ms. Stewart, one more out burst and you will be out of this court room." Miley sat back down, Robbie felt pride well up, he was proud of his daughter for standing up for him, the attorney turned back to Robbie "so, is she right? Is spanking and hitting two different things?" Robbie replied with "yes, she is right, when you hit some one you leave marks, if you spank properly it doesn't leave a mark, hitting is a way to let anger out on a person."

Miley noticed how upset her dad was getting but was glad that he agreed with her, the attorney said "so you spanking your daughter is no different then the claims your making against my client?" Robbie started to speak with his thick southern accent "now hold on there a minute partner, I have never in my daughters 14 years of life ever left a mark on her body, she has never been spanked up until this year, I only started spanking her this past spring."

The attorney asked "and how many spankings has she gotten since then?" Robbie tried to think "about 4, she only get spanked when she lies to me, or does something dangerous." The attorney looked over at Miley and then back to Robbie "well, she did lie to you about what supposedly happened with my client, so did she get spanked then?" Robbie was feeling tired of this cat and mouse game this guy was playing, trying to make him out to be a bad parent, "no, because she punished her self by not telling me right off the bat that something had happened, I firmly believe that if my kids make mistakes and they learn a lesson from it then they don't need punishment, because they learned on their own. My kids have good heads on their shoulders."

The attorney was tired of Robbie not falling for his mind games and said "no more questions." The prosecute came up and asked "so, it took 5 days to notice something was wrong? How come it took two days to do something?" Robbie was grateful to get back on the subject, "I was hoping Miley would come to me, I gave her two more days, but when my son Jackson noticed she was holding her arm, and babying it a lot, I knew it was time for me to get the truth out of her, like I said my kids have good heads on their shoulders but Miley is my most stubborn."

The prosecute asked "so when she did finally tell you, what did you do?" "I told her that she was going back to rehearsals the following day, but this time I was going too, I wanted to make sure that what she was saying was true. It almost killed me to see how he treated her but the more evedence I got the more likely something would be done. Miley made the comment to me that it would be his word against hers if it went to court, because the other dancers were not adult enough to say or do anything." The prosecutor asked "so what happened that made her arm come out of its socket?" Robbie explained this with "I didn't see it happen I was sneaking to the door to surprise Shawn and to catch him in the act, when I walked in I saw her feet hit the floor, so I knew he either made her jump or he hung her in the air again, her friend Lilly was the one to witness that one."

The prosecutor said "you know your daughter did have a point, it would have been her word against his. Do you wish you had done something differently?" Robbie looked over at Miley and said to the attorney "I wish that we had just waited until her regular choreographer was well again. She is well now but its too late the damage has been done, and I know we cant go back in time to fix the problem. Miley had told me that she didn't blame me for what happened, she actually wished she had come to me the first day." The prosecutor smiled at Miley and said to Robbie "see seems like a good kid, I hope she gets better soon, (_looks at_ _the judge_) no more questions." He went back and sat down, the judge dissmissed Robbie for the moment and then said "give me 10 minutes to make a decision." Every one started to talk softly, Miley got up and walked around the gate and sat next to her dad, "I'm sorry about my out burst, I just didn't like what he was saying about you." Robbie gave her a half hug and said "I know bud, that took a lot of courage to do, now when she gets back please stay in your seat and remain quiet ok?" she smiled and said "sure daddy." A few more moments went by and the judge came back, she cleared her throat and every one quieted down, she spoke in a matter of fact tone to Shawn "will the defendant please rise. (_after he stood up_) I have made my decision, it wasn't hard seeing the evedance stacked against you, I have a daughter of my own, she is Miley's age. I find you guilty of all charges brought against you on the child abuse, I sentence you to 15 years in prison with no chance of parole, on the child molestation charges I sentence you 7 extra years with no chance of parole."

Miley was so excited she wanted to jump up and yell but she remembered that her dad asked her to stay in her seat, moments later and Marcie came in, Robbie tensed up just slightly at the sight of her but he kept his cool, he leaned back and whispered to Miley "if you want to stay fine but its your choice?" Miley smiled at him and said "I'll stay, but I will be right back." Miley slipped out of her seat and went out to the hall, when she shut the door Jake stood up "your dad said we all had to stay here, where did you go, dad gave me a choice of whether to stay or go, but I do need to talk to Jackson for a minute." Jackson gave her a worried frown and said "what is it Miles?" she said in a quiet voice, "I know dad wanted to tell you at home, but he is going to need both of us for support." His frown deepened "what is going on Miles?"

Miley took a deep breath, "you remember when the defence attorney said something about 'that just what your dad did for you.'" Jackson's frown never changed "yea I remember that." She swallowed hard and said "Jackson, when you were in Tennessee, Marcie went to the house, she forced dad to have sex with her. She had said if she didn't then she would tell Shawn to hurt me." Jackson went pale and said "so she raped him? Oh god no! we have to go in there, dad may get mad at you for telling me but I don't care and neither should you now come on." Jackson grabbed his sister and when he did he didn't realise that he had grabbed her bad arm until she yelped in pain, he let go and said "Mile I am so so sorry!" she shrugged it off and they both went in to support their father, they went in quietly, Miley saw her dad back up on the stand, they made their way to two empty seats behind their dad's empty one.

Robbie saw his kids come in, the judge looked over at him and he said softly "its ok, I think Miley did that on perpose." The defence atterny walked up to the stand and said "now, do you know how rediculase it sounds for a grown man to say that a woman who is a foot shorter then him to cry rape?" it wasn't a real question it was retorical, Robbie felt annoyed already and the atterny said "now, go ahead tell me how this little person could rape a big man like you." Robbie was willing and ready to tell him what that bitch had done, the took in a deep breath and said "she cornered me and told me that she would have Shawn hurt Miley if I didn't do exactly what she said to do, so I had no choice, I didn't want to have sex with that woman, but I did it for my daughter's safty."

The defence attorney said "well sounds to me like it was consensual then, because you did it out of your own free will." Robbie frowned and said "no it wasn't consensual because she had her cell phone out the entire time and threatened me she would call Shawn, she even did at some point but I didn't catch what the conversation was about, I knew he didn't rape her because of Miley's statements earlier." The attorney just smiled wickedly and said "so she says, how can you prove that he didn't rape her? And that she isn't lying about it just like the abuse." The prosecuting attorney stood up "objection, this is not about his daughter getting raped its about him."

The judge looked sternly at the defending attorney and said "you had better stop this right now, and stick to asking questions about what happened to him." The defence attorney took an annoyed breath and said "so your claiming that she raped you, did she hit you or anything?" Robbie lifted up his shirt and reviled fading red whelps on his chest, raised up the sleeves of his shirt and reveled red marks and bruises all over them, " yes she hit me, I told her to stop a few times, she refused to listen, she picked up her phone once and called Shawn, just as he had picked up I panicked and said fine."

The attorney looked at him and said "now, you've stated that your wife died wile under her care in Tennessee, now how can you prove that she did infact do such a thing." Robbie took a deep breath said " I called the hospital to find out who delivered the blood to my wife, the doctors told me it was Marcie, that she was the nurse who injected my wife." "so you are saying that my client killed your wife? Now what disease was it that she got infected with?" Robbie said calmly "the AIDS virus." The attorney looked to Miley and Jackson and said "so do your own children know what happened to their mother?" " they do now, my wife died 4 years ago." "but yet she was infected when your daughter was born? Did she ever get tested?" "no, my daughter had already been born when the transfusion took place, and my wife refused to breast feed her, she said that something was wrong, she didn't tell me until the day she was diagnosed that she knew that Marcie had injected her with bad blood, but she was too far gone to do anything about it."

"what do you mean she was too far gone?" " something tore inside of her when she tried to have Miley naturally, and she began to bleed, they took the baby and did a transfusion at once to save her life." "where were you at the time of your daughters birth?" Robbie looked at his children and smiled and said "I was at my concert preforming when my wife called and said that Miley was about to be born, I left about ten minutes later, by the time I got there it was too late, Miley had been born by cesarean section due to complications."

The defence attorney said "isnt it true that your wife wasn't ever supposed to have children in the first place?" Robbie looked at the man then looked at Jackson "that is true she was told that when we first met, then our surprise baby came, after Jackson was born, the doctor said it would be a mile high miracle if she was to get pregnant again, a year and a half later she had Miley, we named her Miley after the term mile high, I named her Miley, she was our miracle baby, she wasn't supposed to be born due to complications, my wife had problems then entire pregnancy, but she wanted to see her baby so bad she stayed pregnant."

"so your wife basicly killed her self? Because if she hadnt been pregnant she would still be alive. Did you ever think that having a second child would be a mistake?" Robbie turned his gaze to Miley, "no, don't stand there and say that my daughter is a mistake, because she isnt. She isnt resposible for her mothers death either." The atterny thought _damn how did he know that was what I was gonna say next…_he turned and looked at Miley, then said to Robbie "she looks like she was a small baby? Was she born early?" Robbie sighed and said "yes she was born 2 weeks early, Miley was due on Jackson's birthday. At birth she weighed 4 pounds 3 ounces and was only 17 and a half inches long, we figured she would have been a tiny baby even if she was full term."

The prosecuting attorney stood up "I object, we are off subject now? What does the child's birth have to do with her mother's death?" the judge said "he has a point now this is your last warning then I am throwing you in contempt." The defence attorney sighed then said "what made you wait 14 years to start looking for the person who injected your wife?" "she died 4 years ago, I could see how my kids reacted when she died, about two months ago Miley asked who injected her mother. So I set out to find who it was, when my kids ask me something that I have no answer for, I find and answer, unfortunately the woman kidnapped my daughter and teamed up with a child abuser/molester." Jackson could see the look in his dads eyes, he looked at his little sister then back to their dad.

The defence attorney "so did you ever see the my client again?" "not until a month and a half ago when I took my daughter and her friend to the mall, she followed Miley around, when I saw her start to talk to Miley I intervened." The defence attorney looked over at Miley and stared for a moment, then turned back to Robbie, "so where did your daughter get snatched up at?" Robbie thought about his answer, he decided he could tell the truth but not give anything away, " at a Hannah Montana concert." The defence attorney once again looked over at Miley then back to Robbie, "my previous client claimed that your daughter has a double identity? Is this true?"

Robbie looked over at Miley who was paling fast, and Jackson looked nervous, "I cant answer that question with the press in here." The judge looked at Robbie and said "why not?" he looked at her worried "because with all the people in here I am afraid my daughter would be in danger again, and I cant have that, I will answer the question, but please clear the room." She said to the crowed "ok this is going to be a privet session for a wile every one who is not related to Mr. Stewart please leave the court room." Miley watched as every one cleared the room, she knew what her dad was about to do, Robbie watched as the last person left the room, then took a deep breath and said "my daughter is Hannah Montana, we were at her concert the night she was kidnapped, I purposely didn't tell the press."

"so how long has she been Hannah Montana?" Robbie looked over at his daughter "around 4 years she came to me and my wife before she died and told us she wanted to be a singer, so I made an appointment and took her to nashville." The atterny looked over at Miley and said to Robbie "explain to me why your daughter has brown hair? Hannah has blond?" Robbie thought to himself _this guy is stupid!_"she wears a wig." "why did you create this double identity for her?" Robbie looked to his daughter and said to the attorney "so that she could have a normal life, and she does, she has some great friends." "so how many people know her as Miley?" "every one." "how many people know her as Hannah Montana?" "her friends Lilly, Oliver, and Jake, and the family of course, a few people know from where we come from but no one else knows we have kept this secret for years and as long as Miley wants to it will remain a secret."

The defence attorney looked around the empty court room his gaze stopped on Jackson and Miley, then he turned back to Robbie "so, do you think the reason my client was following you was because of your daughter?" "no, before my kids were born, even before I married my wife, I was caught in a nasty love triangle, Marcie was obsessed with me, and Susan loved me, we all used to be friends, but Marcie wanted to be lovers not friends. Then I knew I had to make a choice, I choose Susan." The attorney looked back to the Stewart kids then back to Robbie, "you could have had more kids with my client, but you choose some one who died young and left you with two kids."

Robbie felt pride in his chest and said "yes I did, I am proud of the decision I made all those years ago, I don't think that Marcie is mother material. Besides I would not have had Miley or Jackson, they may fight and argue but I love them, and wouldn't change that for the world." The attorney said " no more questions." The prosecuting attorney stood up and walked up to the stands, "do you believe that because of what happened between you and the defendant many years ago that she kidnapped Miley out of revenge?" "yes." The attorney swallowed and looked over at Miley then back to Robbie, "do you know if the defendant hurt Miley at all?"

"no, not that I can tell, she hasn't told me if Marcie hurt her or not, we have only talked about her being molested." The atterny frowned and said "now if she was just getting you back then what was the point of keeping her safe?" just then Marcie rose her hand and said "may I answer that question? He has to know the truth behind what I did." The judge said "fine, but make it quick." Marcie looked right at Robbie and said "I know that following you for years was wrong, but I was wanting you so badly I was willing to go to any lengths to get what I wanted, and no, I never hurt Miley. The only way I did hurt her though was killing her mother, back then I wasn't sorry but I am now, part of why people treated you so badly when your career ended was because of me. I spread lies and rumors around about you, I wanted you all to myself, the point of kidnapping Miley was so I could have you finally, after watching you for the past 14 years I learned what a good father you have been. So I kidnapped Miley, I knew you would do anything to get her back, so I took advantage of it, I helped Shawn break out of jail the same day as Miley's concert, if I had known why he was in jail then I would never have teamed up with him. The first time he molested her, I told him he had better stop what he was doing because I would call the police my self. But when I went to get to you, he apparently went back to the apartment and started in again, I had this feeling something was up, so one of the times I called Shawn it was to tell him he had better leave Miley alone. After I left your house I went to go check on her, I found her crying in the back bed room, Shawn was no where to be found."

She sat back down, the entire room was silent, Miley had tears running down her face she kept thinking _how could this woman kill my mother._She looked over at her dad, she could see the hurt in his eyes, the judge finally spoke, "I am going to go make my dissuasion I have heard enough." Robbie stepped down and sat back in his seat, moments went by and she came back " In the case of rape I sentence you to 18 months in prison, for murder 45 years, and kidnapping 10 years." Robbie was relieved that it was over finally, he wouldn't have to worry about a stalker any more, or about Miley being kidnapped again, they went back out to the main hall way to find only Jake and Lilly sitting there, Robbie said "girls I know its noon and you should return to school, but how would you girls like me to drop you off at the mall to celebrate? And us men can go some where else."

Miley smiled wide and said "no dad, I think I wanna stay with you, maybe we can go shopping tomorrow?" Lilly nodded in agreement, Robbie looked at the kids, all four of them were tired just from looking at them, "well then how about lunch and then go home?" Jackson spoke up next "that sounds good to me." just as they were about to leave Robbie could hear some one calling his name, he turned around and saw the judge and two attorneys approaching "Mr. Stewart, we would like to tell you that you don't need to worry that Miley's secret gets out, we all just took an othe and we wont spread the word to any one. What was said in that courtroom about Miley being Hannah stays in that room." Robbie smiled and said "thank you I appreciate it."

They all left and now the healing begins for Robbie and Miley…

**A/N: I was trying to be accurate about court room mumbo jumbo, and sorry for this being such a long chapter. This is the only chapter that is so long. Please R and R**_  
_


	9. Lilly say's goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana! And really tired of saying that, cause if I did own her I would have a life! I don't own Blue Jeans or the other horse. I used to have a dark brown mare with black mane and tail, so the horse that Lilly picks out is mine. The horse that Jackson gets belongs to the Cyrus family!**

**Summery: this takes place a few months later.**

Miley walked into the house after school, she laid her backpack down and went to get some juice from the fridge, her dad came from his office around the corner, "how was school Miley?" she smiled and said "good, Jake asked me out again, he said the only reason he waited so long was he knew how stressful the trial was and wanted to give me some space." Robbie smiled and said "I think Jake's a keeper, its nice that he respects you like that, tell you what, if he can respect you enough to give you space, then I think its time that you can leave the house to date." Miley felt her eyes grow wide "really! Are you kidding me?"

Robbie chuckled and said "no I am not kidding, I trust this boy, besides he has never tried to make a move on you when he is here." Jackson walked in and Robbie continued saying to Miley "now you do know that you will have a curfew…" Miley sighed and said "I was afraid of that…" Jackson walked up to her and said "guess what little sis, I have a cerfew too…" Robbie said "Miley your curfew will be 10 o'clock for a wile." She didn't like the time but didn't press her luck. She ran upstairs to call Jake, Jackson said to his dad "I thought she wasn't going to date until she was 16? Last time I checked she is only 14?" Robbie smiled and said "I think I can trust Jake, he has shown her nothing but respect since the day she met him."

The following weekend Miley got to go on her first real date with Jake, they doubled with Oliver and Lilly, the two werent dating but they decided to have a group date. Jake smiled at Miley and said "I am glad your dad trusts me enough, to let you date outside of the house now." Lilly looked at her best friend and saw the look of love in her eyes, she was happy for her friend, but shortly after the new year her mother found out some devastating news, she didn't know how to tell Miley just yet, after a wile Miley noticed that Lilly kept spacing off, "Lilly is something wrong? Your not acting like your self?"

Lilly felt tears come to her eyes, she knew now she had to tell her friend, "Miley… I don't know how to tell you this, but my mom found a job in Atlanta Georga. She said that we are moving there after school's over." Miley and Oliver's mouths dropped open and they both said "WHAT!" Lilly started to cry and Miley gave her a hug "its ok Lilly we will think of something."

Jake had an idea "hey what if Lilly moves in with you?" Miley looked at him and said "that's a good idea I just don't know if my dad will agree." Jake smiled at her and said "well there's no time like the present to go talk to him now is there?" it was nearly 9:45 anyway so she had to be heading home "sounds good." When they got to the house Robbie was sitting on the front porch he saw the four teens coming up the walk, he could see how upset Lilly was and asked "is something wrong?" he considered Lilly his adopted daughter, so if she was upset then he wanted to know why, she swallowed hard and said "my mom said we have to move to Georga, she found a job there. I don't want to leave Mr. Stewart, I don't want to make new friends I love my friends I have."

Miley spoke next "dad, can Lilly move in with us? That a way she could spend high school here and wouldn't have to make new friends." Robbie took a deep breath and said "Miley that is a big disicion to make, we are talking about adding an extra mouth in the family, let me talk to Lilly's mom, and don't worry Lilly we will think of something." Miley asked "can she spend the night tonight? I know its late but can she?" Robbie smiled and said "now I don't have a problem with that, tell you what why don't we ask Lilly's mom if she can stay with us for a week or so, that away we can make a permanent decision. There are a lot of things to consider adding some one elses child to the family."

Robbie called Lilly's mom and got the ok for her to stay the night, on Sunday Mrs. Truscott came over to talk to Robbie. They sent the girls upstairs and they sat down to talk, Robbie started first "Miley and Lilly tell me that your moving away at the end of the school year?" Karen replied with "yes, my job moved and that is where they are relocating, I tried to find some where closer, but they wouldn't hear of it. I know Lilly doesn't want to go, her and Miley have really gotten close since the kidnapping I am so afraid of separating them."

Robbie sighed and said "well that is what I would like to talk about, Miley made the suggestion that Lilly move in with us, now I don't have a problem with it, but I told them that you and I needed to talk about it." Karen smiled at him "I think it's a good idea, but how will the girls adjust to sharing a room? Permanently?" "well I had an idea, maybe Lilly should stay for a week or so, kind of like a trial run to see if they can handle it." Karen noticed the girls standing at the bottom of the stairs and said "I don't have a problem with that, lets give it a try and if it works out we can talk about her being here permanently." They jumped when the girls jumped up in the air yelling "yes!" Robbie and Karen laughed.

Lilly went home long enough to get some of her things before going back to the Stewart's, Miley's bed has a pull out bed under it for when Lilly comes over to spend the night, Robbie got clean sheets for the bed and extra pillows, Lilly brought her own blankets from home to sleep with. Miley and Lilly could barley sleep the first night, they were way too excited, a couple of times Robbie had to come in to tell them to settle down. The second night went better, and so did the third, Robbie could not help but notice that Miley's night mares went away when Lilly came, after a week was up, Miley was doing home work with Lilly at the kitchen table Robbie walked in, "Lilly, your mom will be here soon…" Lilly and Miley looked at each other worried Miley said "is Lilly leaving?"

Robbie could see the worried look in her eyes and said "no, she is not, in fact Karen is coming over to talk about a permant stay for Lilly, there are some things that we need to talk about so I would like it if you would go up to your room to do your home work." They both nodded and got up, after the girls were upstairs the door bell rang when Robbie answered it he saw Karen standing there she had a smile on her face "so how did this week go?" Robbie smiled and said "it went great, I could barly tell that she was here." They sat down at the table, Karen spoke first "Robbie, you know I trust you with my daughter, does she seem happy here?" "she sure does, the first night the girls didn't get much sleep, they were way too excited." Just then Lilly came down the stairs she walked into the kitchen "mom, I love it here, please don't make me leave? I don't want to go to Georgia." Robbie spoke first "Lilly don't worry, your not leaving, now please go upstairs." She nodded and went back up.

Karen watched her baby leave, then turned to Robbie "she is really adament about staying isnt she?" "she sure does, I was wondering though, if she was to get sick or something how could I take her to the doctor if I'm not a parent?" Karen thought about this "I guess we would have to make you her legal gaurdian, that is the only way I know of." Robbie sighed "so do we have to talk to a lawyer?" She thought about that "I don't see why not, why don't we call the department of child services and see what they say?"

Karen used the Stewart's phone and called they said what she was sure of, Robbie would have to be Lilly's legal guardian, and they would have to go threw court to gain the guardianship. So the social worker gave her the names of a few lawyers, she called the first one on the list, he said that all they had to do was come to his office to fill out some papers and that was all there was to it. So on Monday Robbie and Karen went to the lawyer and filled out the necessary paperwork, and Robbie became Lilly's guardian. On the way back to the house after filling out the papers Karen said "you know what, there is no need for me to stick around until the end of the school year, my child is in good hands, I think I will pack up and go this week." Robbie sighed and said "if you think that is best, but I will make sure that Lilly still has contact with you, I know in a month there is a Hannah Montana concert in Georgia so we can stop by and you can see Lilly."

Karen smiled and said "thanks so much Robbie, I really appreciate this." Robbie dropped Karen at her house and then went home himself, he saw the girls and Jackson walking up to the house, he could hear the mild chatter as he entered Lilly spoke up the second she saw him "so how did it go?" Robbie pretended to have bad news, then said "well… your officially my daughter until either your mom comes back or you turn 18." Miley and Lilly started to do their happy dance, Jackson frowned and said "aw man, now there are two of them in the house! Just not fair!" he ran upstairs, the girls laughed at his retreating back side, Miley spoke next "you know what? In a way we are now sisters!" they did another happy dance Robbie stopped them for a moment "Lilly, your mom said that since now you are living here permanently, she said she is going to go ahead and go to Atlanta she didn't see why she had to wait for the school year to end."

Lilly smiled and said "that's fine, can we go get my stuff?" "of course, why don't we go now and get some of your things." Robbie started to leave with just Lilly when Miley stopped them "dad, can I go too?" he smiled at her and said "sure bud." They went and got a turck and trailer and loaded up Lilly's bed, dresser and book shelf on to it along with the rest of her cloths, shoes and other things. It took the Stewarts about two days to get every thing unloaded and put away, looking into Miley's room he could tell that they needed a bigger room so he started to do some house hunting, he found a nice little ranch house, it had two barns and a large pasture, and even a walking trail for horses. He called his brother Earl and told him to load up Blue Jeans and Susie and send them out to California.

Robbie wanted to surprise the kids, he put up a for sale add in the paper, making sure that none of the kids would find out. Then when Robbie got a good offer for the house he bought the ranch, he went over to the new house to see that his brother had gotten every thing set up for the horses in the barns, Robbie had gotten new furniture but decided to let the kids pick their own rooms, the new house was a 4 bedroom, so Lilly and Miley could have their own rooms. When the kids came home from school he sat on the front steps waiting, he saw them coming and said "guys, I have a surprise for you, every one pile into my car, we are taking a drive." He drove into the country, when they came up to the house Miley said "oh daddy, its beautiful." He pulled up by the barns and said "Miley go open up that barn door, there is some one who is dieing to see you again."  
She frowned and got out, every one got out, as soon as Miley opened up the doors out popped Blue Jeans, Miley shouted "Blue Jeans! How did you get here?" she looked back at her dad, "daddy what is going on?"

He smiled and motioned for the other two to follow him, they walked up to Miley and Robbie said " I bought this place Miles, I knew how much you loved ridding old Blue Jeans, he is getting up there in age, he cant spend too many more years with out his girl. And besides your room is too cramped for the two of you to share and this house is a four bedroom. All of your guys stuff has been delivered here, I did this all today, we don't have to go back to the other house for anything but Jackson's car." Miley couldn't believe it, she ran into the house and up the stairs sure enough her things were sitting in one of the rooms, Lilly was next door and they had an adjoining bathroom, Jackson was down the hall across from Robbie. Robbie came up the stairs to find his little girl exploring "so what do you think Miles?"

She gave him a big hug and said "I love it dad! I cant wait to tell Jake where we moved." He smiled at her and said "darlin, this morning wile I was unpacking Jake's father came over, they live just up the road from us, we are neighbors." She was so excited, Lilly and Jackson came up the stairs, Miley had to share the news " Lilly Jake is our neighbor!" her eyes lit up "that is so cool! Jake told me he loves to go horse back ridding so now we can do just that, it will be so much fun!" Robbie helped the kids settle in, he got the beds put to gether so that the kids could sleep, but he didn't get every thing organised, he would leave that to them.

The next morning Miley was up early, she put on a pair of old blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt and ran outside, she saw her dad in the barn feeding Blue Jeans he turned around and said "morning darlin, sleep well?" she smiled and said "yes and all I could think about was getting up and going ridding on Blue Jeans." She saw Blue Jeans standing in his stall watching her, Robbie said "I would say some one is happy to see you, uncle Early brought my horse and Blue Jeans over a couple of days ago." Miley walked over to her horse and petted his long nose, he nuzzled her just then a sleepy Lilly came into the barn "what are you doing up so early?" she walked over to Miley and Blue Jeans, Miley looked at her oldest friend and said to Lilly "I wanted to see how Blue Jeans was adjusting, and then I was going for a ride."

In saying she hopped the fence and jumped in the stall, his saddle was laying on the beam just to the back of the stall, she put it up on his massive back Robbie walked over and stood by Lilly and watched in amusement as his little girl attempted to tighten the saddle, after the first five failed attempts Robbie opened the stall door and walked in, Miley looked up at him but didn't say anything as her dad took the strap from her hands, usually she could tighten the saddle with out his help, but when her shoulder got hurt it weakened it. Robbie pulled the strap tight, and finished getting it ready, Miley put the bridal on, Lilly watched the entire time, even though the stall door was open she wouldn't go in. Miley got up on her horse and said to Lilly "do you want to go horse back ridding?" Lilly looked up at her friend and said "no, not right now maybe later." "ok." Miley trotted off with her horse, Lilly watched her go, Robbie put a hand on her shoulder and said "your afraid of horses arnt you?" she looked up at him and said "just a little, its not their size that scares me its falling off, when I was little actually it was after you all moved out here, I went ridding with my mom, the horse got baddly spooked by a dog, he took off running. Mom ran after us, but she was too late when the horse tried to jump a barbed wire fence, he got half way across before falling straight down, I fell off and he landed on top of me. Mom couldn't believe I walked away with out even a bruise or a cracked bone. I was sore for a few days, but other then that I was fine, I have been scared to get back on ever since."

Robbie gave her a small smile and said "you know Lilly, when Miley was a little girl, she fell off of Blue Jeans, he got startled by a snake, and she fell off. She never wanted to ride again, but ol Blue Jeans wouldn't let her quit, you see when you have a bond like Miley has with that horse you get over your fears pretty quickly, there was one day Miley was out sitting in the pasture watching our horses walking and grazing when some coyotes attacked her , she ran but was too little to escape old Blue Jeans bucked and kicked those coyotes away from her, he saved her life. After that day on they were inseparable, every morning she went out to ride him, and after she started school she would ride him after and before, she got over that fear quickly." Lilly frowned and said "Miley never told me about that? How old was she?" Robbie walked to the end of the barn with Lilly in toe, he watched his daughter ride her best friend on the small fenced trail. He took a big breath and said "she was 6, when she was 4 she picked Blue Jeans out, he got his name from how he tugged on her blue jeans."

Lilly watched her friend for a wile and then said "Mr. Stewart, do you think I could get a horse? So that I can over come my fear and go ridding with her?" he smiled down at her and put an arm around her shoulders "Lilly, I think that is a great idea since its Saturday why don't we go find a place and buy you one, now I will let you pick him out, Miley can teach you to ride and what to do when a horse gets spooked." Lilly went inside to get dressed, when she ran upstairs she met Jackson coming out of the bathroom across the hall from her room, he frowned and said "what are you so happy about?" she entered her room and said to Jackson "your dad is going to help me conquer my fear of horses, he said to get dressed cause we were going to get a horse." He raised his eye brows and said "your afraid of horses?" "just falling off, other then that I am fine with them." She closed her door and put on some jeans and a short sleeved shirt, she came out of her room and ran down stairs, Jackson was right behind her he had gotten dressed too.

Robbie was out by the barn hooking up the horse trailer, Jackson walked up to him "so Lilly's getting a horse? Can I have one too?" Robbie stopped what he was doing and said "well you would have to feed it and clean up after it, your old enough to care for one, but it's a huge responsibility son." He sighed and said "you know if Miley can do it so can I." Robbie finished locking down the trailer before saying "ok son, if you think your ready."

Robbie had flagged Miley down when he brought the truck around for her to put Blue Jeans up, Miley was the first one in the truck, Lilly sat beside her and Jackson sat up front Robbie knew of a small ranch about 5 miles away that sold horses, he had called the guy and he said that it was ok for them to come out, he had six horses left for sale. Miley looked at the horses, there was one that was light grey with small grey spots all over its body, there was one that was jet black, one that was dark brown with a white mane and tail, and then there was one that was dark brown with a black mane and tail the other two were both pure white like her horse Blue Jeans.

Lilly approached the fence, the dark brown mare came up to her, Lilly back a way for a moment, the horse backed off too, Lilly frowned and said to Robbie "what was up with that?" he had seen the exchange, the other horses were watching them nervously, Robbie could tell that they were not used to being around people, but this one seemed to really be taken with Lilly, Robbie walked up beside her and the horse walked back to the other horses. Robbie frowned and walked back a few feet to the truck, the horse came back, the others stayed their distance, but this mare seemed to like Lilly. Miley stepped up beside her, the horse didn't back away this time, Miley spoke quietly to Lilly "put your hand out to touch her." Miley knew that a horse that was leary of people could run, so she kept her voice down and didn't make sudden movements. Jackson was standing about 5 feet away watching the other horses, Lilly walked up to the fence again and put her hand out like Miley said, the horse walked up to her, Robbie watched as the horse walked closer but stopped short of Lilly's hand.

Miley spoke softly to her dad "does the horse sence Lilly's fear?" Robbie replied "I think she does, look how she is just standing there, she wants Lilly to make the first move." After a few moments, Lilly climbed the fence so she could reach better, she petted the horse's nose, the horse began to nuzzle her hand. Robbie walked up to them, this time the horse stood still but kept nuzzling Lilly "what do you think?" Lilly smiled and said "I think she picked me." he looked back at Miley and said to Lilly "I think she did too, I think she can sense your fear and she has a fear too." Lilly frowned and said "how can you tell?"

He patted the horses neck and said to Lilly "it's the way she acts, she has either been mistreated or she hasn't been around people very often, if you want to we can keep looking? Miley had looked at dozens of horses before Blue Jeans picked her." To Lilly's surprise the horse turned a little, Lilly started to pet its neck, the horse seemed really taken to her, she smiled back at Robbie and said "no, I think I will take this one." Robbie nodded and said "ok then you have your self a horse." The rancher walked back up to them with a bridal and lead rope, the horse Lilly had chosen backed off, she got off the fence, Robbie watched the horses reaction, he was afraid of what may happen if the man was to put that bridal on her, he took it and said "I can get this on her." The rancher said "ok, so you know she is a 4 year old, and she loves carrots, I just broke her on saddles and bridals."

Robbie knew that there was good ways and bad ways to 'break' a horse, he could tell by the horses reaction that there must have been bad methods involved just by how she backed away. Robbie paid the man and opened the gate to go in, Lilly was at his side, Miley and Jackson both stood on the gate watching as Robbie showed Lilly how to put a bridal on, once the bridal was on he put the lead rope on her and said to Lilly "would you like to walk her to the trailer?" Lilly smiled and said "sure." The horse didn't fight them to get the bridal, she acted leery but other then that she was fine, as they loaded her up the rancher said "so you know her name is Dolly. I bought her years ago from some people in Missouri." Robbie thanked the man and turned to leave once the doors to the trailer were locked Jackson said "dad you said I could have one too?" Robbie looked at the rancher who was out of ear shot, "son, I think those horses have been mistreated, this one has too, but not as bad as them, see how they are all trotting away from him? I don't want you riding a horse that don't trust people."

Robbie called the second ranch that he was wanting to go too, they only had two horses for sale, when they pulled up they were greeted differently both of these horses came right up to the fence as they were pulling up, Lilly noticed that one was a medium brown with some white on its face and neck, and it was a pretty good size horse, the other one was a light grey with some brown spots on it. This rancher greeted them differently too as Robbie got out the man shook his hand and said "its nice to see you folks, so your boy wants a horse huh? Well I got a couple of real beauties, this big guy here (meaning the brown one with white on his face) is real tame, he came to me from some people that could not care for him, this little lady came with him, just after I got them settled in around 3 months later this little lady gave birth do a filly. I had to sell the baby, but I checked in on her every now and then, the guy has crewel methods on training horses." Robbie looked back at the trailer, "how old was the filly when you sold her?" "oh she was around 2years old."

Robbie frowned and said "the rancher we just talked to sold us a horse that he said came from here?" the man frowned and walked up to the trailer, "yep that is the filly." Robbie said "she was scared at first, buy my stepdaughter walked right up to her and they became fast friends." Jackson had walked up to the pair and was petting them, Miley ran up to him and said "Jackson, these horses are Dolly's parents!" he frowned "your kidding me?" Lilly walked up to them "whats wrong?" Miley got excited "Lilly you picked the best horse, these are her parents." Just then there was whining coming from the trailer, Robbie looked back and could tell that Dolly knew where she was, he walked behind the trailer and opened the door, he grabbed the lead rope and walked her to the fence. The rancher couldn't believe it, "wow horses really do have good memories."

The three horses nuzzled each other, after a few moments Dolly walked back to the trailer on her own, the big male horse snorted softly, Jackson said "I think I will take this big guy." Robbie said "ok son if your sure." The rancher walked up to them and said "ok to tell you a little about him, he is a 16 year old, and I call him Roam-Man." The horse already had a bridal on, so the rancher got a lead rope and hooked it onto the bridal, Jackson led the horse into the trailer as his dad paid for the horse. Once the horses were safe inside the trailer they drove back to the ranch, Robbie pulled up to the barn and led Roam-Man out, then Miley got Dolly, they just let them roam around the gate for a wile so they would get used to their new surroundings, Miley asked "should we introduce Blue Jeans and Susie?"

Robbie smiled and said "just one at a time, bring Blue Jeans out first." Miley went to get her horse, Lily and Jackson stood at the gate petting their horses, Miley led out Blue Jeans, the horses snorted at each other at first but then Roam-Man calmed down, she could tell he didn't care one way or another, Dolly seem to take to him too, Miley watch Roam-man's reaction he watched but didn't do anything. Robbie walked up and patted Blue Jeans on the back " I would say he has made some new friends, I will go get my horse and we will introduce them." His horse got the same greeting, at least the horses liked each other. Miley led her horse back into the barn and attempted to saddle him up again, she pulled the strap, but couldn't get it any tighter, she gave another hard jerk and she felt her arm pull, and pain shoot up and down it. Robbie ran in when he could hear her struggling, he saw her grab her arm Blue Jeans turned his head to Miley he turned around to face her and began to nuzzle her. "looks like he feels your pain, I know you want to try Miley, but right now you cant saddle a horse untill your arm heals more."

He finished saddleing up Blue Jeans wile Miley went in to take her pain medicine, after taking it she ran back out to the barn, Robbie was teaching Lilly how to saddle a horse, after he put a saddle on Dolly he asked her "do you want to climb on?" Lilly looked up to him and then to the horse, she looked back at Miley who was watching them, Miley knew her dad always wanted more kids, so it was no surprise that he was bonding with Lilly. Lilly looked once again at the horse, and said "its now or never…" Robbie smiled and said "that's my girl." He helped her get onto Dolly, Lilly's eyes were closed and she said "am I on?" Miley climbed up on her own horse and said "open up your eyes and find out." Lilly opened her eyes, Robbie chuckled when Lilly wrapped her arms around the horses neck and said "Lilly its ok, just hang on to the reighns."

Miley asked her "do you want to ride?" Lilly paled then "no not yet." She started to get down, her foot slipped out of the stirrip, Robbie caught her as she started to fall, "see I wont let anything happen to you and neither will Miley." He sat her down and he said "I think this horse knows your scared of her, she hasn't moved once, normally a horse would get startled by some one falling off, I think Miley's right, you did get the best one, the rancher that used to own her as a baby told me that there was something special about her. He said she was hard to startle, its funny cause that is what the farm hand told me about old Blue Jeans." In saying Blue Jeans walked closer to Dolly and they nuzzled each other, Miley said "daddy I think Blue Jeans has a girl friend!" he looked at the two horses, "it sure seems that way, we may need to keep them separated, I don't think we want a little Blue Jeans walking around."

Lilly could see that her horse and Miley's seemed to really like eachother, Jackson walked his horse in and said "dad, do we have an extra saddle for this big guy?" Robbie turned and looked at the large horse, "he is bigger then Susie and Blue Jeans, I think I may have to buy a different saddle, even Dolly isn't that big." Robbie went to the tack room and looked at the saddles he had in there, he found one that was a little bigger then Blue Jean's saddle, he walked out and put it on Jackson's horse, to his surprise it fit. Jackson climbed up on his back, Robbie saddled up his horse and the three of them went for a ride, Lilly watched them go, she swallowed hard and looked up to Dolly and said to her "you wont let me fall off will you?" to her surprise the horse snorted and shook her head, Lilly climbed back on, to her surprise the horse started moving, very slowly at first, Robbie was parked outside the barn, he watched as Lilly came out on her horse, Miley and Jackson were far ahead of him he smiled when she came out "now I didn't expect you to get on so fast?"

Lilly smiled at him, "well like I said its either now or never." They road and caught up to Miley and Jackson, Robbie trotted ahead and caught up with Miley "darlin look behind you." Miley turned around and sure enough there was Lilly ridding along, Robbie slowed down and caught back up to Lilly, "what if mom comes back? We live in town, how can I keep the horse?" Robbie smiled at her and said "don't worry about that, she can stay here." They road on the trail for a wile, Miley started to trot Blue Jeans and Jackson followed going the same speed, Robbie held back he knew Lilly wasn't ready for trotting yet so he stayed with her. Lilly couldn't believe how much fun she was having she forgot about her fear of horses, she watched as her best friend and Jackson started to gallop, and then they started to run, she wondered if she would ever be that brave. Dolly gave a snort and pulled a little at the reigns Robbie could see that Dolly wanted to run too, he said "Lilly why don't you get on with me, this are is fenced in, we will let Dolly run, your not ready to ride full speed yet." She got down off of her horse, and Robbie got off his and helped her onto Susie, as soon as she was on he got on behind her he gave his horse a light kick and she started to trot, Lilly held on to the horn of the saddle as the horse speed up, Dolly followed close behind, then she neighed and took off in a dead run, Miley turned around when she could hear a third set of hooves coming she felt panicked at first when she saw that Lilly wasn't on her horse then she saw her dad trotting along with Lilly on bord with him. She turned back around, some time later they all turned and trotted back, Dolly was feeling frisky and kept running and galloping every where.

Lilly watched her horse and said "wow, she sure seems happy here." Robbie told her "yes she does, I think she knows that nothing is going to happen to her here, it reminds me of when Miley first came home after being kidnapped she wouldn't sleep with the lights off and she kept looking around waiting for something to dart out of the shadows. It was a ruff first week, but then she started to relise that nothing was going to hurt her any more she settled down. I would say that is what, Dolly is feeling right now, she must have never been road, or even allowed to run free, I say she ought to just stay in the pasture for a wile."

Robbie smiled at the horse, she sure was happy, she ran up to them and Robbie patted her neck and said "boy, she is a gentle horse." Miley came to where they were, "boy she is really making this place home." Robbie looked at his watch, "well, its about time for dinner, guess I should go get us all something to eat, Miles in about half hour round up Dolly and put her in her stall, also make sure that the horses all have fresh grain for the night." Miley went to do what her dad asked of her, Lilly decided to hang out with her wile she did her chores, Miley walked to the barn and started to get the grain into the feed trays Lilly walked up and said "do you want any help?" Miley turned to her and said "sure, would you make sure the horses have fresh water, we change the water twice a day."

Robbie watched out the kitchen window as the girls were doing chores together, he smiled and went on about cooking dinner. After the horses were feed and watered Miley went out to the pasture to get Dolly, the horse was grazing, Lilly said "she really does seem happy doesn't she?" "yea she does." Miley walked up to her talking softly as to not startle her, Dolly lifted her head up and nuzzled Miley's out reached hand, then Miley took the side of her halter and led her back to the barn. After making sure that the two new horses were ok her and Lilly went in, the smell of tater tot casserole filled the house, Miley went up to shower and change wile Lilly stayed down stairs. Robbie was reading a newspaper when she came into the living room he looked up "get the horses all taken care of?" she smiled and said "yes we did, I just wanted to say thanks for every thing."

Robbie said "its ok, it has got to be hard on you being away from the only family you have known." Lilly looked at him and said "it is, but its like I am not alone, I still have a family, I mean you guys have been my second family for years." "so what ever happened to your dad?" she looked down at her feet, "I haven't even told Miley this, but he is in a mental hospital." Robbie frowned and asked "why is that?" she took a deep breath and sat down "mom said that he had multiple personality disorder, he used to hit her all the time, he had a nice side and a bad side, the nice side was great, but I steered clear when he was in a bad mood." Robbie nodded understanding "did he ever hurt you?"

Lilly looked down at the floor then said "he did once, I guess it was my fault, I ran off because he was in one of his bad moods, when I thought I gave him enough time to settle down I came back, when I did he spanked me, but it wasn't like how you spank Miley, he used a belt, and once I counted he hit me at least 15 times or more." Robbie asked softly "did he ever do it again?" she had tears in her eyes "no, mom found out and called the police, he was arrested, he plead insanity and they sent him away. Mom divorced him and got sole custody of me, she made sure that if he ever got out that he could not have anything to do with me." there was a long silence, he could not remember having a talk with Lilly in the past, it was always Miley and her not him, "why didn't you ever tell Miley?" Lilly looked right at him and said "this happened around the time Mrs. Stewart died, Miley had enough on her plate, I couldn't ad more to it." He understood that, that was a difficult time.

Miley came down the stairs and saw her dad sitting in the living room with Lilly next to him, they both looked up when she came in, Lilly stood up "hey Miley, I'm gonna go take a shower not." Miley shrugged and said "ok." She watched Lily go upstairs, Robbie watched his daughter for a moment and then said "Miley come here a minute I need to talk to you." She walked over and sat down by her dad, "whats up daddy?" he sighed and said "Miles, how do you feel about me and Lilly spending time together here lately?" she smiled and said "I'm fine with it dad, I mean her dad was never really part of her life, he was always working and never around, and for the past four and a half years he has been gone completely. She needs a dad, I don't mind if she borrows mine."

He hugged her and said "I am proud of you, your really growing up, I do consider Lilly a third child." A little wile later Lilly came back downstairs, by then dinner was ready, Jackson was at the table wile Miley was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine, Robbie was setting out plates. She couldn't believe that she had a family now, for years it had been just her and her mom, now its like she has a dad, brother and sister added to it, she couldn't believe that Robbie felt she was his child too. They all sat down and enjoyed dinner in their new home.


	10. concering fears part 1

**Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana, or Robbie, Jackson, or Miley's horses.**

**Summery: in this chaper Lilly faces her fears of horses with Miley's help, but an accident leaves Lilly wheel chair bound for 6 weeks…**

A few months later…

Miley and Lilly were down at the stables cleaning the stalls, since school was over it was the girls who had to clean out the stalls now, they didn't like it at first but they were having fun. Lilly was getting less afraid of her horse, she would even climb on her back when there wasn't a saddle on, but she would only do this when Miley or Robbie was around. Lilly was sitting on Dolly's back watching Miley fill the bin with water, Miley looked up to her and said "would you like to go for a ride?" Lilly still was too nervous to ride very often, she found her self making up excuses, she looked at Miley and said "not today, maybe tomorrow."

Miley had talked to Lilly for some time about ridding horses, Lilly had told her about what had happened 5 years ago, Miley understood now why she didn't want to get back on a horse, so far she refused to do more then just sit on a horse, Robbie had told her that, Lilly sitting on Dolly is a big step with some one with a fear, she did ride that one day, but after that she didn't do it again. Miley understood perfectly what it was like to be scared, she remembered when she first fell off of Blue Jeans, she didn't think she would ever trust him again, then he saved her life. Miley finished up filling up the bin and helped Lilly down, the girls went up to the house, Robbie walked in and he said "so who wants to go to the Grand Ol Opry in Nashville to preform?" a big smile spread across her face "sure! Can we go early and go by Atlanta so that Lilly can see her mom?"

Robbie smiled at her and said "that was supposed to be a surprise darlin." Miley looked over at Lilly, who was smiling big, Lilly said "you mean we can go?" he smiled at her and said "sure, I promised your mother that I would try to get Hannah some concerts close to Georgia, Tennessee is as close as I could get for now." With out thinking she threw her arms around him in a big hug and said "thanks so much!" she turned and ran upstairs she was going to call Oliver and tell him. Miley looked at her dad and said "do ya think she is excited?" he patted her shoulder and said "if the roles had been reversed it would be you who would be excited." She gave him a look of 'so true' and said "you have a point, so when do we go to Tennessee?"

Robbie told her "at the end of the week, after we are done in Tennessee we will go to Georgia to see Lilly's mom, I sent her a ticket in the mail to go to the concert so maybe she will just show up." Lilly came downstairs and asked "so when do we leave?" Robbie chuckled and Miley answered "we are leaving at the end of the week, the concert is Sunday so Monday we will go to Georgia." Lilly was excited, it had been months since she had seen her mom, Robbie said to her "are you going to tell her about Dolly?" she thought about it "I don't know yet, I might, but first I want to concur my fear."

Robbie gave her an understanding smile and said "kiddo that comes with time, its not gonna happen over night, you'll get there one day." Lilly turned an ran out of the house and to the barn, she stood on the gate to Dolly's stall and was talking to her, Miley came up beside her "you have really grown close to her havent you?" Lilly looked at her friend and said "yea I have, what I am worried about is my mom, she might be mad that I have a horse." "it will be ok Lilly, she wont be mad, besides dad said if she comes back that Dolly could stay here so you know she will always be taken care of."

On Friday the Stewarts and Lilly boarded a plane bound for Tennessee, that night it was hard for Lilly to sit still on the flight, Robbie was across the ilse and Miley was sitting in between Jackson and Lilly. Every few moments Lilly kept bumping Miley, this annoyed her to the point she said "pick a position Lilly, please." Lilly sat still, once they landed they drove to the ranch that Miley had grown up in until her mother's death, Lilly had not stepped foot into this house in years so she took in the beauty of it. They all unpacked and got settled in for a long sleep after the even longer flight, the next morning every one woke up and headed to the Opry. The concert was two days long, Saturday and Sunday, so Miley knew she would have to rest up, Robbie was going to preform as well.

After the final show on Sunday they headed back to the ranch to get some sleep, the next day they boarded a plane for Georgia, they found the new apartment easily, Robbie knocked on the door and Karen answered, she smiled and said "its so nice to see you all." She invited them in, Robbie took his kids out for the after noon wile Lilly and her mom spent some time together.

Robbie had taken his kids to the mall and they had fun, Jackson went off on his own to look at music and Miley stayed with her dad, after a wile she said "so I wonder how its going with Lilly's mom?" Robbie smiled at her and said "its probably going fine." She nodded and they kept walking they got to a familiar looking sign near the CD store that Jackson had gone into, she could hear Jackson inside being a smart ass and say out loud "she's every where! I can never escape!" Miley put on a devious smile and said "dad, lets go in here." He rolled his eyes at his daughter he knew what she was going to do, sure enough she walked up behind Jackson and said "I'm even over here!" he jumped and turned around Jackson said sarcastically "your annoying you know that?" she smiled big and said "yep, I've known that for years!"

Robbie just laughed, he loved to watch his kids have fun, Miley had picked up one of her Hannah Montana CDs and said to Jackson "you know, maybe I will get one of these for you for your birthday? Then I can really annoy you!" he glared at her and said in a low voice "no thanks, your annoying enough, when your rehearsing I don't need to have two of you at once going. Besides I already know all your songs so there!" she just giggled and put it back she was enjoying teasing her brother, she usually is the one getting picked on so the tables turned when he was on her turf.

A couple hours later they went to pick Lilly up, when they got there Lilly was sitting on the steps of the house she stood up when she saw the rental car pull up, Robbie came out and said "so how was the visit?" Lilly didn't say anything she just got in the car and buckled up, he noticed that she had been crying, Miley was sitting next to her and asked "did something happen?" she burst into tears, and said in between sobs "mom's getting remarried! And she wants to stay here in Georgia!" they drove in silence to the air port, Lilly had calmed down once arriving at the air port, but wasn't talking to any one. They got home after midnight that night, every one went to their respective rooms to go to bed, Miley got out of the shower and dried off, as she was getting dressed the adjoining bathroom door opened and Lilly poked her head in, "Miley can I talk to you?"

Miley finished dressing and went to Lilly's room, she sat on the edge of Lilly's bed and said "what happened today? You seemed so happy when we left?" Lilly sniffled again and said "my mom told me just about fifteen minutes before you guys showed up, that she loved Georgia and didn't want to come back, I asked her 'what about me' and she said that I was old enough to decide where I wanted to live, I could either stay here with you guys or I could leave at the end of the summer and go to Georgia. I told her about Dolly, she told me that if I choose to move in with her I could bring Dolly along, because the man she is marrying lives in the country and has a pasture and barn and stuff."

Just then there was a knock on the door and they could hear Robbie say "girls, is every thing ok?" Miley looked at her best friend and said to her "you need to tell him." Lilly nodded and said to Robbie "come on in." Robbie came in and sat down in a chair near the girls, "Lilly what happened today?" she took a deep breath and said "my mom is getting married in July, she said she isn't going to come back to California, she also gave me a choice to make, she said I could either stay here, or go to live with her. I have until the wedding to decide. I had told her about my horse, she said that the new house that she is moving into is in the country, and that Dolly would have plenty of room to run." He sighed and said softly "well it is your choice, we sure like having you here. But sometimes parents make decisions with out thinking how it effects their children. Your mom knows you need a dad in your life, but she jumped in the saddle before letting you in on what was going on. Well you two need to get some sleep, but we can talk more in the morning."

After he left Lilly said to Miley "did you see the look in his eyes when I told him I had a choice? He wants me to stay here!" Miley smiled at her friend "he did have that look, but Lilly this is about you, not him, so do what you feel is right." She gave Lilly a supportive hug and went back to her room. Lilly laid down and cried her self to sleep, Miley could hear her but knew better then to intervene. The next morning Miley was up first and had gone out to take care of the horses, she was in the middle of feeding Blue Jeans when she saw Lilly coming her way, she could tell that her best friend was stressed, "did you sleep ok?" Lilly climbed up and sat on a hay bail and said "no, I think I cried all night, Miley I don't want to leave, I want to stay here."

Miley half smiled at her and said "I know you do, but have you met this guy that is going to marry your mom?" Lilly looked down at her feet and said "yes, he just looked at me with cold eyes, he barly even spoke to me, they say first impressions are important, well he made a bad one." Miley finished putting the feed in the bin then started to change out the water, "does he have kids?" Lilly sighed and said "yea, he has a son our age and a daughter Jackson's age. They are both in boarding school in Boston, he said they have been there since they were 6 years old." Miley frowned and said "dang, were they there?" Lilly shook her head, "no, he said they are only allowed to come home on holidays."

Robbie was standing near the barn entrance listening to the girls talk, he couldn't help but feel some what worried about how Lilly was talking about her soon to be step dad, he walked up to them "Lilly, did your mom tell you how they met or anything?" she shrugged and said "she didn't say, she just said that she was staying and she was getting married, before he came over mom told me that no matter what I thought of him she was marrying him any way, that is why she gave me the choice to stay or go." Miley finished cleaning out the water bin and refilled it, wile that one was filling she went to feed her dad's horse, Lilly got up and walked over to Dolly's stall, she turned to Robbie "I cant leave here, even if Dolly is with me it wont be the same, besides I know my mom wont let me ride her and if this guy has his way I will be in boarding school before summer ends."

Robbie sighed and said "well its only late May, we will try and book another concert around that area and see her again, this time I will talk to her ok?" Lilly smiled and nodded. Lilly went and got some food for Dolly and feed her then she watered her, she got the brush and started to talk to her softly "Dolly, I don't know what to do, I cant abandon my mom, but I have a family here too. I wish you could talk so that I could make this decision easy." Robbie and Miley were watching her, they both turned and left the barn leaving Lilly to talk to her horse, once up to the house Miley said "dad, if this guy is as bad as she says he is, wont it be bad if she goes to live there?"

Robbie looked at her and said "Miles every thing will work out, I need to go make some calls and see if I cant get a concert lined up soon in Georgia or some where in that area." He gave her a kiss on the head and walked back inside, Miley watched him leave, she went back to the barn, "hey Lilly, want to go ridding?" Lilly was finishing up and said "I don't know, I want to but I guess I am just still to afraid." Miley smiled and said "it will be ok, come on help me saddle up Blue Jeans." "but your dad said your arm isnt healed enough?" Miley waved her and at her and said "oh its fine, I have been working it a lot latly helping it get stronger, I can lift the feed now with out having to put it in a bucket." Miley couldn't lift her arms way above her head but she could get it about half way, Lilly helped her get the saddle on Blue Jeans's back and helped buckle it in place. They looked at the horse for a moment and Lilly said "so do you think its safe enough to ride him?"

Miley just waved and said "sure." In saying she put one foot in the sturrup and hoisted her self up on the saddle, "see it didn't move." She started to walk Blue Jeans out of the barn, she turned to Lilly "if you want to come too you can." After saying this she left, Lilly went back up to the house, Robbie was just coming out of the office "hey Lil where is Mile?" Lilly wondered if she should tell him what his crazy daughter did "she went for a ride on Blue Jeans." Robbie frowned "how did she get the saddle on?" "I helped her, she cant get her arm up very high but I helped her to tighten the strap."

She could tell Robbie was worried, Lilly said to him "its ok, she knows what she is doing." He nodded and headed out the door, he saw her in the distance still on the horse, suddenly he saw Blue Jeans buck, Miley couldn't hang on, Robbie ran fast and called back "get Jackson!" when he got to Miley she was knocked out, but seemed ok other wise, he looked up and noticed that the flap of the saddle had come loose and had hit him in the flank that must have been why he bucked. He kept saying "Miley? Wake up darlin, Miley!" she groaned and started to move slightly but she didn't open her eyes, moments passed and he could hear his truck coming he looked up and Jackson was driving the truck with a worried Lilly in the front, she climbed in the back once they got closer.

Robbie picked Miley up carefully and laid her in the back seat of the truck, her head laying in Lilly's lap, Jackson moved to the passenger seat as Robbie got in the drivers. They drove up to the house, Jackson frowned and said "dad shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Robbie had a worried look and said "lets see if she wakes up first, there's no blood, but I cant tell if there's broken bones." Suddenly Lilly started to cry, Robbie looked back at her "its all my fault I shouldn't have helped her, if I had maybe she would have gone to you to help her!" Robbie parked and got out, Jackson helped get Miley into the house, once she was settled on the couch Robbie said to Jackson "go get the horse and put him up, make sure he is ok."

The entire time Lilly watched, she was still crying, Robbie looked over at her and said "come here Lilly." She walked over to him he put his arm around her and said "its not your fault, she knows her arm is weak, but I don't think its either of your faults, the flap wasn't in the buckle, I would say it slipped out. I think it hit him in the flank, it startled him and he bucked. She landed in the grass, at least it rained last night so it wasn't like the ground was really hard." Miley started to groan again, they both looked at her, Robbie walked over to her and felt her neck he looked back at Lilly "her neck is fine, when I saw her fall she landed on her head."

Lilly went to get an ice pack for the bump that started to form on Miley's head, it took about an hour and Miley finally opened her eyes, she saw her dad and his worried expression, she saw the same look on Lilly's face as well. She sat up and said "what happened?" Robbie hugged her "you fell off of Blue Jeans darlin." She looked around and said "how did I fall off? One minute we were riding the next he reared up and bucked?" Robbie half smiled at her and said "the strap hit him in the flank darlin, it startled him, do you feel ok?" she felt her head and said "I just have a massive head ach!" Robbie went and got her some Tylenol, she took it with some water, she looked over at Lilly, then back at her dad, "how did you know I was out ridding?" Robbie turned to Lilly then looked at Miley "well your friend told me that she helped you put the saddle on, don't get mad at her Miley, if I hadn't come out to see where you were you could have been hurt far worse then you are."

She looked over at her best friend and said "I'm not mad at you Lily I am glad you told dad." Lilly walked over smiling and said " I am glad, just don't do it again." Robbie playfully pushed her and said "hey! That's my line!" they laughed, Jackson came running ito the house "dad, I cant find Blue Jeans! I cant get my horse to get out of his stall so I had to take Dolly, I couldn't find him any where." Miley started to get up but she felt dizzy and fell down on the couch, Robbie placed a hand on her shoulder and said "ok, son call Jake, have him keep an eye out for the horse, Lilly go and search around the pasture. And Miley, you stay put, I am calling a doctor, I think you may have a concussion." He got up and made the call, some time after the doctor came and left, and finding out that Miley did have a minor concussion that rest and Tylenol will heal. Robbie went outside and Lilly was looking all over the place, he called out to her "Lilly! Come back!" she had heard him and came, she said "would it help if we took Dolly out again? If they are girlfriend and boyfriend they she might be able to find him?"

Robbie thought about that "you have a point, I have to stay here with Miley, its up to you to ride Dolly to find Blue Jeans." Lilly could feel her self pale, Lilly looked over at Miley, she knew how much Blue Jeans meant to her, she went out to the barn and saddled up her horse she climbed on. Just as she was exiting the stall she could hear Jackson "wait Lilly!" he ran around the corner " I think I know where he is, get down I will go get him." She frowned as she got down "but your dad said for me to go?" he said "dad wont care as long as one of us get him." He mounted the horse and took off at a fast speed, Lilly watched him go, Robbie came out after seeing Jackson leave on Dolly she looked at him and said "he told me to get off he had seen where Blue Jeans was and wanted to go get him…" Robbie held his hands up and said "its ok, Lilly, I am not mad at you."

She sighed and Robbie said "Miley wanted to see you, she saw Jackson take off on your horse." Lilly walked inside and she saw her friend standing up "sorry that Jackson did that." Lilly walked over to her "are you ok? That was one heck of a fall." Miley smiled and said "it takes more then falling off a horse to keep me down!" Lilly chuckeled and gave her a hug "I am so glad your going to be ok."

About twenty minutes later Jackson came in "I got Blue Jeans back in the barn, he is ok, he has a red mark where the saddle hit him." Miley sighed and said "at least he is ok. Maybe tomorrow I can go out and ride him." Robbie stopped her there "oh no, not tomorrow darlin, you just got lucky your going to wait a wile before riding again." Miley gave him a dirty look but just said "why, I am fine dad! Besides I am not scared to get back on him just because I fell off! I have fallen off plenty of times and have gotten right back on!" Robbie walked up to her "Miley, you had better stop wile your ahead." Lilly fell back and let those two go at it, Jackson was beside her "well, I guess Miley really is cruising for trouble." Was all he said.

Miley stood her ground being stubborn her dad was standing before her reaching the end of his patience, "Mile, I told you, you are not to ride that horse for a wile." "I am not a baby dad! Stop treating me like one!" "then stop acting like one!" Robbie was getting short tempered the more Miley pushed him, Jackson could tell something was going to happen and he knew it wasn't going to be good, he stepped forward "dad…" Robbie turned on his son "both of you go to your rooms." Jackson stood his ground wile Lilly started to walk upstairs "dad, please calm down." Robbie walked up to him "do you want trouble too?" Jackson backed off, "fine." Jackson went upstairs, he knew he had been beat.

Miley stood there watching them, she knew what was going to come, but she had somethings to say still, she watched as her brother went upstairs. Robbie turned back to her "got anything else to say Miley?" she swallowed hard and said "yes I do, I want you to stop treating me like I am made of glass! May arm got pulled out of its socket almost a year ago! Its healing up just fine!" he had heard enough, Miley watched as her dad came up to her he placed a leg over the couch and bent her over it, he gave her 5 swats on the butt, and they were hard. She stood up and cried, he said "still have anything else to say?" she swallowed and said "I hate you!" she ran but instead of running upstairs she ran out of the house.

Just then Jackson came down stairs "see I told you!" he started to leave too but Robbie rounded on him, he gave Jackson 4 swats and said "go up to your room and stay there." Jackson frowned at him and went upstairs, Robbie went out the door and went to find Miley, he didn't have to go far, she was sitting on the steps, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, he sat down next to her "Miley, I know this past year has been hard on you but you need to slow that attitude down." She sniffled and said "I don't really hate you daddy…" he put his arm around her and said "I know darlin, I know." He held her for a moment and then she sniffled and looked up at him, "daddy, I just don't want Lilly to be scared of horses any more, I don't want my accident to scare her further."

He looked at her and said "darlin, it will only if you let it." She sighed and said "do you think she is going to leave?" he looked to the barns and said "I cant answer that one Miles, I just cant answer that one." He got up and walked back inside. Miley got up and followed him, Robbie turned suddenly "I almost forgot I got a concert set up for mid June in Atlanta Georgia." Miley smiled and said "Lilly can go see her mom again, I am gonna go up and tell her!" Miley ran up the stairs just as she was mid way Robbie yelled up "by the way Miley, your grounded for a week, and I am sereous you cant ride Blue Jeans the entire time." She made a frustrated grunt and ran the rest of the way up, nearly ran head on into Lilly, "oh I was just coming to talk to you…" Lilly looked at her and said "I want to stay here, I don't want to stay in Georgia."

Miley smiled and said "well in a couple of weeks you can tell your mom that because dad set up a concert in mid June in Atlanta!" Lilly smiled and said "that's great, what did your dad say after you mouthed off to him?" Miley's smile faded at the memory she said "I got my butt spanked and then grounded for a week, I cant go horse back riding the entire time." Lilly looked at her and said "I knew something was gonna happen the way you kept shooting your mouth off, jeez Miley you know better then that!" Miley frowned at her and said "hey, just because you are the same age as me don't mean that you are my mother missy!" they both laughed, Robbie came up the stairs, he said "girls get Jackson and come down stairs for a minute, we need to have a conference." They both frowned at each other then went to Jackson's room, Miley knocked she heard Jackson say "what do you want now?"

Miley said in a soft voice "its not dad, its me." she heard him come to the door when he opened it he said "what is it Mile?" "dad wants a conference for all of us." He frowned and said "wonder what its about?" she shrugged and they all filed down stairs once in the living room they took a seat, Robbie remained standing, he looked at all three of the teenagers and said "guys, I wanted to ask you all something, mostly its for Jackson and Miley but you can tell me too Lilly what you think about the idea. If Lilly does decide to stay, how would you feel if we made it more permanent?"

Jackson frowned and asked "do you mean adopt her? But wouldn't her mom have to give up custody?" Miley asked before her dad could answer "we cant keep a mother and child apart!" Robbie held his hands up and answered them "yes I mean adopt, and yes she would and no Miley I would not keep Lilly from her mother, she would still be allowed to visit if she choose to." Lilly was in shock, she looked at her best friend, then to Jackson, and finally up to Robbie, she didn't know what to say then she finally said "I would love that!"

Jackson looked at her and said "are you sure? That would mean your last name would change?" Lilly shrugged and said "hmm, Lilly Stewart, that has a ring to it." Miley and Jackson laughed and Robbie smiled, he had deep down always wanted to expand his family, and when Lilly's mom decided to give Lilly the choice of where to live, Robbie found an open opportunity, to adopting Lilly. He said "well in a couple of weeks we will go and talk to Lilly's mom and get her on board." Jackson commented "yea since she basically dumped her only kid for a guy she barley knows!" Miley and Robbie both said "JACKSON!" he looked at them both and said "what? It's the truth isn't it?"

Robbie had to admit the boy had a point, he sighed and said "ok, Lilly how do you feel about the idea?" she srugged and said "I like the idea, I agree with Jackson, my mom doesn't care about me, she just wants to marry some guy she doesn't even hardly know and send me off to god knows where. So I would rather stay here where I know I have people around me that loves me and wants me around." "well I wouldn't go that far!" Jackson joked to her, she just giggled and said " you know you want me around your just too stubborn to admit it!" he didn't comment he just rolled his eyes.

Two weeks later…

Lilly sat in the limo, she was so nervous, after the concert they were going to go talk to her mom, as they drove to the concert hall she kept thinking about what her mom would say. About four hours later they got into a rental car and were driving to Lilly's mom's house, as they got closer Miley saw the look of worry in her friends eyes, "it will be ok Lilly, remember that I will be there with you and so will dad and Jackson, dad wants to talk to her first ok." She nodded but didn't say much, when Robbie knocked on the door a man that stood a few inches taller then himself answered, Robbie thought _this must be the new soon to be husband_the guy glared at Robbie and asked "who are you?" Robbie said "I am Robbie Stewart and these two are my children Jackson and Miley, and you've already met Lilly."

Robbie didn't miss the look of disgust he gave Lilly, just then Karen came up behind him and said "oh Robbie hi, I wasn't expecting you so soon." She invited them in and they sat down, Robbie spoke first " I wanted to talk to you about Lilly, she has made her decision." He stopped and looked to Lilly she knew this was her cue " mom I've decided I want to stay with the Stewart's, I don't wanna live here in Georgia." Karen had a look on her face that told Robbie that she expected this answer she said "are you sure about this? You would have a wonderful opportunity to have a brother and a sister."

Robbie started to say something but Lilly cut him off "mom, I want Robbie to adopt me, I love you and every thing but if I am going to be staying at the Stewart's I want to be able to feel like I belong." Karen looked to Robbie "did you put this idea into her head?" he shook his head and said "I may have mentioned it to her a couple of weeks back, that if she chose to stay that we would look into it." Karen sighed and looked at Bill her soon to be husband, he said "I don't care one way or another, she aint my kid." Karen said "what would I have to do?" Robbie was waiting for that question, "you would have to give up your parental rights, Miley's concern was that Lilly wouldn't be able to come and see you anymore, if you would like we can work out visitation."

Karen thought about it and said "well if that's what it takes to make my baby happy then I will do it, Lily I am not getting married to push you away, I need some one in my life. I don't mind visitations, just let me know and we can make this work." Robbie smiled and said "ok, we will have to go talk to a judge and get this all sorted out."

Karen sighed and said "I bet that I have to go to California to do this don't I?" Robbie answered "yes, I am sure you will."

The next day they all boarded a plane for California, once there Karen and Robbie went and signed papers, the next week they made a court appearance and Lilly Truscott became Lilly Stewart. Lilly's mom stood in the Stewart's living room holding her baby girl, "I am going to miss you." Lilly looked up at her mom "just think, I have a dad now!" Karen smiled threw her tears and said "yes you do. Come and see me soon ok?" Lilly nodded and said "ok mom, I will." The cab that was taking Karen to the airport had arrived she gave her daughter one last hug and then turned to Robbie "thank you so much, take good care of my little girl." He smiled and said "oh you know I will, have a safe flight and call any time if you want to talk to her between visits." Karen smiled and said "count on it." She left, Lilly couldn't believe it, she actually had a dad now, Robbie and Lilly watched as Karen left, and Lilly said "did you have this planed?" "what?" "for me to be adopted?" he smiled and said "no I didn't but its funny how things always work out."

Lilly laughed and went back inside, Miley came running up to her and said "we are finally sisters!" Robbie smiled and chuckled as the girls did a happy dance, then they ran out the door, Jackson came down the stairs "so now we permanently have two girls living in the house?" Robbie rolled his eyes and said "yes Jackson, and there was going to be anyways, its just more permanent now." He sighed and said "so, I know you and mom talked about having more kids down the road, but that was when she was alive." "Jackson, we couldn't have more kids even though we did want to, she had AIDS, we weren't going to risk giving it to either me or have a child born with it. We talked about adoption, and for the past couple of years I have been thinking about it."

Jackson frowned and said "they don't let single people adopt?" Robbie raised his eyebrows and said "I just did didn't I?" "you've got a point, so is three kids enough for ya or are you gonna try again?" Robbie shook his head "naw, I think three is plenty, besides, you have a new sister." Jackson thought about it and said "you know its like they are twins?" Robbie frowned and asked "how's that?" "well Miley was born November 12 and Lilly was born November 10 and both in 1992." Robbie chuckled and said "your right they could be twins! Except they came from different mothers and born in different hospitals in different states!"

Out side the girls went to care for the horses, Miley couldn't believe that she finally had a sister, "this is so cool, I cant believe that we are sisters!" Lilly was rushing with feeding the horses and said "it is cool, you know what we are kind of like twins?" Miley frowned and said "hows that?" Lilly giggled and said "silly your eleven days older then me!" Miley's eyes got wide and she smiled and said "oh yea, this is cool, birthdays are going to be awesome."

After they were done Miley asked "so do you wanna go riding?" Lilly looked towards Dolly, "I guess. But remember your dad said that he had to be the one to hook up the saddles." Miley rolled her eyes and went up to the house, she walked inside and said "dad can you help us with the saddles? We want to go for a ride." Robbie had been in the kitchen and said "I'll be out in a sec Miles." Miley went back out and waited with Lilly, after the horses were saddled up, Miley helped Lilly climb on, then Miley got on her horse. They went ridding in the pasture, they were out there for about an hour when Dolly for some unseen reason got spooked badly, she reared up and Lilly started to slide off Miley tried to get Blue Jeans closer so that she could catch Lilly but it was too late, Lilly fell into a heap on the ground, and Dolly took off, Miley looked back to see the horse jump the fence and disappear, she dropped down by Lilly's side.

"Lilly are you ok?" Lilly starts to cry and says, "no my leg!" Miley turns to the house and screams "Daddy! Daddy help!" she could see her dad walk outside and she screamed again "Daddy! Get the truck Lilly's hurt!" Robbie ran inside then came back out, he drove over to them, he got out and dropped down to Lilly's side, "what happened?" she was still crying so Miley answered "I am not for sure, one minute we were riding then Dolly got startled and reared up, I couldn't get Blue Jeans close enough to catch her in time, and Dolly took off." Robbie looked Lilly over and said "where does it hurt the most?" she was still holding her leg and said "my leg, I cant move it!" Robbie picked her up and gently placed her in the front of the truck, Miley climbed in after her, Robbie drove up to the house Jackson came out, Robbie rolled down the window, "Jackson, Lilly is hurt, I'm taking her to the hospital go find Dolly."

Robbie drove the girls to the hospital, once in the emergency room the nurse asked "are you her father?" he nodded and said "yes, I am her stepfather, is she going to be ok?" the nurse said "why don't you come with me, young lady I need you to stay out in the waiting room." Miley frowned and looked at her dad pleadingly, he shrugged and said "it's ok Mile, I will be out soon to give you an update." He went on back, they had an IV drip in Lilly giving her pain medicine, he sat down in a chair next to her and asked "how are you feeling?" she looked over at him and said "better, do you think it was something I did to startle Dolly?" he shook his head and said "no, horses startle easly, it can be something as simple as a bird taking off, so I am sure its nothing you did."

The doctor came in and said "well we took xrays and it shows that her leg is broken, but it's a clean break and should heal nicly in about 6 weeks, we will send her home in a wheel chair, and in about a week try her on crutches, for now I want her to take some pain medicine." Robbie listened to every word, he glanced over at Lilly who had fallen to sleep, after the doctor went to get some paper work ready he went to give Miley an update, Miley stood up when she saw him "how is she daddy?" "well, her leg is broken, but he said it should be fine in about 6 weeks." Miley got a worried look on her face, "Daddy what if she is scared for life of horses now? What will we do?" Robbie gave her a hug "we will handle it, don't force her into facing her fears Miley, let her make the decision when she is ready."

Just then the nurse came out "Miss Stewart is calling for you she is awake." Robbie still found that weird when some one would say that and were referring to Lilly, he walked back to the ER, Lilly was sitting up looking wide awake, "you sure didn't sleep long?" "I had a bad dream, so when can I get outta here?" before Robbie could answer the doctor came back he smiled at her and said "you can go home just after we set your leg in a cast." Moments later the nurse came in and both the doctor and nurse set Lilly's leg in a cast, after it was over and it dried Lilly was allowed to leave.

Robbie wheeled Lilly to the ER waiting room, Miley jumped up and hugged her "I was so worried, are you ok?" Lilly smiled at her and said "yea, I will be fine, hopefully my leg will heal soon." They left the hospital, since it was supper time Robbie called the local Pizza shop and ordered out for them, Miley went in to pick up, Robbie had paid over the phone with his debt card. Once they got home Jackson came ridding up on his horse "dad, I still cant find her, I rode over to Jake's and they said they would keep an eye out for her." Robbie had Jackson help him get Lilly out of the truck while Miley got plates and stuff ready for dinner, Robbie wheeled Lilly into the house he asked her "do you want to sit at the table in this chair or a regular chair?" Lilly thought about it and said "I want to sit in a regular chair." She put her hands on the wheels and pushed it up along side one of the chairs, she locked the breaks and picked her broken leg up off the peddle and sat it down on the floor, she put her hands on the arms of the chair and pushed off, she stood for about a minute before falling back into the wheel chair, Robbie rushed forwards Lilly put her hand up "no, I got this."

Lilly tried again, she pushed her self up using the arms of the wheel chair, this time when she stood up she took hold of the table to steady her self, then she pivoted to the chair that Miley had pulled out for her, she sat down, then reached over and unlocked the wheel chair and pushed it out of the way. She looked up at her new family and said "don't treat me with kid gloves ok? My leg is broken, not my body, I will let you know if I need help." Robbie nodded and said "ok, that sounds like a plan, the medicine they put you on is the same as the one they had put Miley on a year ago, and she still has half a bottle left, so we will use up hers before using yours, Miley don't use hers any more unless the pain get unbearable."

They all sat down and had dinner together, then Robbie noticed that Lilly was looking tired, "Lilly do you want to sleep down here on the pull out sofa or do you want to try going up and down the stairs?" she looked at him with sleep filled eyes "I think I will sleep on the couch tonight, then tomorrow I will try going upstairs." Robbie brought down a pair of jammies for Lilly, and had Miley help her change, Jackson and Robbie left the room so that Lilly would have some privacy. Miley was helping Lilly put on her pajama bottoms, she was trying to be careful, Lilly had gotten her top on. Miley got the fold out couch out and got clean sheets on as well as blankets, she looked over at Lilly, Miley smiled at her friend as she saw that she was asleep in her wheel chair. Robbie came down to make sure every thing was ok, he saw that Lilly had fallen to sleep, he gently picked her up as Miley pulled back the blankets. Robbie laid her down and took the blankets from Miley and covered up Lilly, Miley looked over at the grand piano and said quietly "I have an idea for a song, I think I am going to stay up and start it so I don't forget it."

He finished getting Lilly tucked in and said just as quietly "ok, but don't stay up too late." Miley went to the far corner of the room where Robbie had set up his desk, she sat down with a pad and pen and started to write, she didn't know that she even had it in her to write a song. Before long her head started to drop, she took the pad with her and went upstairs to bed, the next morning she finished writing, she got up from her desk and ran downstairs, she saw her dad making breakfast and Lilly was sitting up watching TV. Miley came in and said "dad, I finished it." He turned around and said "did you get any sleep last night, "yea I almost fell to sleep wile writing but I didn't, I finished the song this morning." Lilly heard her and said "wait, you wrote a song? I thought that was your dad's department?" Miley walked over to her, " I don't very often, its rare that I write a song but you gave me inspiration last night to write one."

Robbie came into the living room and said "do you want to sing it?" Miley said "sure we will need the guitar of course." Robbie picked it up and said "well since it was you who wrote the song you should play the guitar." She smiled and picked up her pad of paper and started to strum on the guitar, after about 10 seconds she started to sing:

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found  
_

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_  
_Till they find the thing you need_  
_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_  
_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

Lilly had tears in her eyes, never before had Miley written a song for her, she knew deep down that his song was meant for her, "that was really good Miley." Robbie was not at all shocked that his daughter had come up with such a song, she had done it before, "that was good darlin." Lilly thought about it and asked "can you give me singing lessons and I could go up on stage and sing it with you?" Miley and Robbie looked at eachother and Miley said " I don't see why not." Lilly was excited "when is your next concert?" Miley didn't have the heart to tell her that she had to cancel a concert for the coming weekend because Lilly couldn't travel but her dad was able to book another one "in about 6 weeks."

Lilly smiled wide and said "that's perfect I can walk out on stage with you, my leg will be healed by then!" Miley was happy, she knew that she could teach Lilly to sing, and with her dads help they might be able to let (Lola) or Lilly go up on stage more often, Lilly gets to go out occasionally but only for dancing parts. Miley started her lessons that day, and every day after they practiced, in about three weeks Lilly's voice had gotten a lot better, she wasn't in her wheel chair any more she was now on crutches, the week before the concert Miley got her so on key that she couldn't believe that just 5 weeks ago she couldn't hold a tune in a bucket. The final week Robbie took Lilly to the doctor to have the cast removed, the doctor said that the leg healed fine but she was going to need physical therapy so she could walk with out support.

Nothing about this child surprised Robbie anymore, especially when she said "when do I start?" the doctor said "next week, you will come in and do three sessions in a week." Robbie knew that meant she would have to have the crutches to go out on stage, he said "doctor is there a way that me and my family can work with her?" the doctor said "I don't see any problem with it just don't over do it." Lilly smiled and hugged Robbie and said "thanks!" so from that day until the concert Miley, Robbie and Jackson helped Lilly so that she could walk again, it was hard work, more on Lilly's part, it was painful and there were times that she was in tears, but she never gave up.

Miley was so proud of her friend, the day of the concert arrived, Miley asked her "do you wanna go out there as Lola or Lilly?" Lilly thought about it and said "Lola, I don't want any one to recognise me, because if they figure out that I am Lilly its not far from figuring out that your Hannah." Miley said "so true, ok I think we are ready." Robbie had put in rails on the wall by the stairs, so that Lilly wouldn't loose her balance, it wasn't perfect but Lily was walking better then she was at the beginning of the week. She still had to use the crutches, so going out on stage Lilly would be using the wheel chair, he was afraid she would over do it.

When they got to the concert hall Miley was going to introduce the new song, so she had Lola sit on the side of the stage entrance, the distance Lilly would have to walk is the distance that she has made the most progress with, she could now walk about 30 feet as to where before she could only go about 5. Miley set a stool in front of the second microphone for Lilly. Lilly waited for her cue, Hannah was out on stage talking to the audience "hello every body! So glad you could come out tonight! About a year ago I hit a ruff spot in life, and I had a friend that is as close to me like a sister, she stayed with me through the thick and the thin, she was in an accident about 6 weeks ago, she is here tonight and I wrote a song for her, she is going to come out and sing it with me, Lola come on down."

Lilly knew that was her cue, she stood up and walked, she tried to walk fast but she almost tripped so she walked slower, she got to her stool and Miley said "thanks for joining me here tonight Lola." Lilly smiled and said "thanks for having me here Hannah, it means a lot to me." Lilly sat down and the music started to play, Miley started to sing, the plan was that Lilly would chime in the chores part of the song.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found  
_

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_  
_Till they find the thing you need_  
_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_  
_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend_

At the end of the song both girls had tears in there eyes, Lilly looked out to the crowd, she couldn't believe that this summer alone she had concered two fears, horses and stage fright. She didn't even think of being afraid of going out on stage, she was just too excited to think about it, Miley gave her a hug and said softly into Lilly's ear so she was the only one who could hear her "stay up here, we are in this together tonight, it wouldn't be fair to let those music lessons go to waist on just one song." Lilly's smile got wide, and she said "thank you Mi- I mean Hannah." Miley smiled and said loudly into the mic "ok every body Lola is doing this concert with me tonight, lets give it up for her!" every one clapped and screamed for Lola.

Robbie was a little worried about Miley's plan, he knew that Miley could handle singing for hours but Lilly had never done it before, the look Miley shot him with told him not to worry. As they started singing different songs, Robbie could tell how tired Lilly was getting, Miley could see this too. They took a break for a bit, Lilly was so excited, " this is so cool! I can see why you like going out on stage! Its such a rush!" Miley smiled at her and said "I knew you would enjoy it, and I saw that you got over your fear of performing on stage."

Robbie frowned "she has stage fright?" Lilly smiled at him and looked at Miley "not any more, I was so busy concentrating on walking with out tripping that before I knew it I was out there on the stool. Not once did I think about getting scared." About twenty minutes later the girls went back on stage, Jackson watched along side his dad, as the girls finished up the concert, Jackson noticed as the curtain went down that Lilly was walking with more of a limp, this was the most she has walked all week. She sat down in her wheel chair and allowed Jackson to push her out the side entrance, Roxy was outside clearing a path for Lilly to walk to the limo, the chair she had to use belonged to the concert hall. As she walked she felt her leg start to give, but she continued on, once in the limo Miley then Robbie followed by Jackson got in, as they drove home Miley said "that was the best concert in a long time."

Lilly looked at her tiredly and said "yea it was, but I don't ever remember being this tired. How do you do it Miley?" Miley looked at her and said "with years of practice, and a lot of caffeine. This is a short concert compared to some, I have had some that have gone on for about 7 hours before, some times the next morning I would loose my voice for a little bit. This one was only 3 and a half hours, this was probably my shortest one yet, but it was very memorable and fun. I am so glad you asked me if you could go out on stage, I think we have had more fun tonight then we have in a long time."

Lilly couldn't argue there, Robbie said "no Miley, if your going to have Lola out there on stage, you need to lipsinc a some times or have her just be there, I saw how tired she got tonight ok? It took you a long time to get to where you are today, I remember your first concert, dang you were so tired that I almost had to carry you out to the limo afterwards." Lilly smiled and said "how old were you on your first concert?" Miley thought about it "I think I was 12 I know I was around 12 at the time of my first concert." Robbie smiled at her and said "Miles, you were 11 when you first went out on stage, you turned 12 that year but you were still 11 at the time."

Miley couldn't believe that that much time had gone by, Lilly sighed and said "dang, you have been doing this a wile, when did you create Hannah Montana?" Miley smiled at her and said "daddy told me that I was going to have to have a tutor for school, and I told him I wanted to go to school like a normal kid, so we racked our brains for some ideas, mom's middle name was Hannah, and she was born in Montana. So I told dad why not Hannah Montana? No one else knows that, I mean of coarse Jackson me and dad do, but not even mamaw knows that. When I am up on stage and I hear people calling Hannah I think of mom and I can almost feel her there with me."

Robbie just looked at his daughter, "yea and Miles, you know that your momma is always with you weather or not your Hannah Montana." Lilly looked out the window she couldn't see very well because it was tinted but she could see that they were nearing home, once there they all went inside, Lilly was using her crutches but kept tripping, she looked at the clock it was almost 10 at night, she said "I am going to bed every one, I will see you in the morning." Every one said good night as she limped up the stairs, Miley looked at the calender and said "daddy, next week is her mom's wedding, are we going to take Lilly to see it?"

Robbie sighed and said "I don't care, but its up to Lilly, if she wants to go then that's fine, if nothing else we can arrange for Roxy to take her, and she can either stay with Roxy or with her mother." He gave her a hug and said "we will talk to her in the morning about it, for now she needs her rest." Miley stayed up and watched a movie for a little bit, then she went to bed her self, Jackson had gone to bed shortly after Lilly had and Robbie had gone about an hour ago. Miley went upstairs and went to bed for the night.

The next morning Miley was the first awake, she went out to take care of the three remaining horses, in 6 going on 7 weeks no one has found Dolly it was like the horse vanished. Miley had just fed the last horse when she noticed that Lilly came outside, "morning sunshine." Lilly smiled at her and limped over to her "has any one reported Dolly yet?" Miley shook her head, "nope, know one knows where she went." Robbie came out side and said "Miley, are you just about done with chores?" Miley looked at him and said "yea I just have to finish feeding Roam-Man then I'm done." "ok I want you girls in the living room afterwords we need to have a conference." Lilly frowned "did one of us do something wrong?"

Miley shook her head "no, he wants to mainly talk to you, he calls it a conference because he wants every ones opinions, like when he asked if you wanted to be adopted, he was more talking to you then to me or Jackson." "oh, well that makes sense." Miley finished feeding the giant horse and they both went inside, they sat down next to Jackson, Robbie was sitting in a chair nearby. "ok, Lilly, your mom's wedding is this week, do you want to attend it?" Lilly looked at him and said "sure I do, but I just don't know if you guys wanna come, I forgot that it was coming up, what with the adoption, accident, learning to rewalk, and the concert I forgot all about it."

Robbie looked over at Miley before saying to Lilly "well, if I can trust Miley to go all the way to Florida with out me, then I think you can go to Georgia with out us, but I do want to talk to Roxy and see if she would go with you, Hannah has some things to do this week that is the only reason we cant go." Lilly shrugged and said "I'll go if Roxy will." "ok I will go call her." He got up and called Roxy, she was glad to escore Lilly to her mother's wedding, he next called Lilly's mom when Lilly's mom answered he said "hi Karen, its Robbie." "hi Robbie how is my baby doing? Miley told me about her accident?" "she is doing better, in fact she is walking now, her leg was broken, or more fractured, and it was a clean break and its healed up nicely, did you get my e-mail last week about the concert?"

"yes I did and thank you, she did great, how did you get her to sing so well?" he smiled and said "Miley gave her lessons, it took 5 weeks to get her singing really good the last week she worked more on walking then anything else but she practiced singing too, expesialy the first day of physical theropy. Listen the reason I called is Lilly wants to come out for the wedding, I have Miley's body guard going with her so that she isnt alone on the flight. Do you want her to stay with you or a motel with Roxy?" Karen said "she can stay here, Roxy can too if she would like." "ok I will tell her, and thanks." "ok I will see her in a few days."

Robbie turned back to the couch the kids were still sitting there "well Lilly your mom said that you and Roxy could stay with her for a few days for the wedding." Lilly smiled and said "that sounds great, I just hope that Roxy don't get all 'pumba' like if my mom's new husband starts running his mouth." Miley raised her eyebrows and said "she will don't worry, when Roxy's on the job she takes it seriously and don't fool around."

A couple of days later Lilly and Roxy got on a plane bound for Georgia, once there Lilly's mom picked them up and took them to her house. Roxy spoke first as they got up to the house "thanks for letting me come too, Robbie is very protective of his kids." Karen smiled at her and said "I know, he has done so much for Lilly this year, him adopting her helped out a lot." They went inside, when they got in there Bill was standing there he looked disgusted to see his stepdaughter, Roxy didn't miss the look and said "hi I am Roxy, I am Lilly's escort." He frowned and said "she's 14 she don't need no freakin escort!" Karen broke in, she knew Roxy and how protective she was, "now Bill we talked about this, Robbie said the only way she could come is if Lilly had an escort, and Roxy is her escort. Now please be nice." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room Karen turned to Roxy "I am so sorry about that." She shrugged it off and said "not a problem, I am used to people being rude around me."

There wasn't any room for Roxy to stay at the house so she went to a local hotel for the night, she told Lilly to call her if there were any problems, Lilly promised she would. Bill wasn't nice to her at all, he kept giving her dirty looks and kept talking rude. Around nine he said "now go to bed, we get up early around here." Lilly looked at her mom who shrugged and said "go on honey, you have had a long day." Lilly went upstairs, and too the room her mom set up for her, she closed the door and got ready for bed. About ten minutes after she turned the lights off the door opened and Bill came in "arent you asleep yet?" "no not yet, but I am getting there."

He walked up to her, "with me marrying your mom I am now your dad, and I expect you do what I tell you when I tell you!" Lilly sat up, "Mr. Stewart adopted me, he is my dad not you." Bill backhanded her across the face, she started to cry and he said disgusted "huh so old Robbie raises wimps does he, we will see about that." She scooted up in the bed and had her knees up to her chest, he raised his hand again and smaked her on the hip, she yelled out and Karen came running in. "what is going on here?" Lilly looked up to her mom and said "he… (she sees the warning look he gave her) nothing, every thing is fine mom."

The next day was the wedding, after the night before Lilly was really glad she choose to live with the Stewart's, when she was getting ready Bill came in and said "you need to hurry up, we don't have all day." She just ignored him and finished fixing her hair, he walked up to her and smacked her across the bottom. She felt tears in her eyes and said "what did I do so wrong?" he sneered at her and said "you made a wrong choice to live with the Stewart's, cause I am going to get you back." She didn't understand "what do you mean?"

He just looked at her and said "oh, so you don't recignise me do you?" Lilly felt her face grow pale and her blood run cold, "dad…" he smiled at her crookedly and said "bingo…" "but your supposed to be in the hospital?" "yea well I got out and I came to finishe what I started." "so you made up a double identity?" he said "just like your friend did." She felt scared, she wanted to run but she knew she would have to run on crutches and that wasn't happening. Just then Karen called "come on you two its time to go!"

He looked at her and said "you say a word to your mother, you wont be making it back to California." She walked outside and she saw Roxy, Roxy could sense something in the air and said "Lilly why don't you ride with me, I will take you to the wedding." Bill cut in "no she can go with us." Lilly said "I'm going with Roxy and I will see you there." He gave her a cold look as she ran off to the other car. Once safely inside Roxy asked "what happened? Why is your face red?" Lilly sighed and said "he hit me, and he isn't who he says he is, he is my real dad! He said he is remarrying mom just to get me back." Roxy looked over her shoulder and said "I am calling Robbie."

She dialed Robbie's number, Jackson answered "hey hows it going over there Roxy?" she answered as calmly as possible "get your daddy on the phone boy." He frowned and called behind him "dad! Roxy's on the phone!" Robbie came downstairs, he had just woken up, he took the phone "whats the matter Roxy?" "the guy Karen is about to marry is her first husband, Lilly found that out this morning when he told her. He apparently hit her at some point cause her face is all red." "I am flying out there, what time is the wedding?" Roxy handed the phone to Lilly "the wedding is at 4 this after noon, right now we are going for pictures and then lunch." He nodded and said "are you ok?" "yea I am fine, he told me that if I say anything to mom that I wasn't going back to California. I don't know what he meant by that but I personally don't wanna know."

Robbie talked behind him to Jackson "Jackson call the airport and get the earliest flight to Georgia." Jackson nodded and got on his cell phone, after getting the time he said to his dad "in 20 minutes is the earliest flight." Robbie said to Lilly "I will be there soon, don't tell your mom until I am there ok? I know Roxy is there with you but please hold out until I am there with you." He hung up an ran upstairs to get dressed he speed to the airport just in time to make the flight, he landed about four hours later, he got a rental car and met them at he hotel that Roxy had stayed at, he walked up the hall and was met by Roxy and Lilly "they are downstairs at the diner, we came up here because he started mouthing off again."

Robbie took Lilly back downstairs and she led the way to the diner, Karen looked up when she saw Robbie coming their way, she frowned and said "is something wrong? What are you doing here?" she stood up and he said "we need to talk, now, lets go up to Roxy's room so we have some quiet." Bill looked up to him and said "if you have something to say to her then I want to be there too!" Robbie scowled at him and said "you just better shut your trap before I pull out a can of woop ass on you!"

Karen had never seen her friend like this, she followed him and Lilly upstairs, once they were in Roxy's room Robbie said "Roxy called me a wile ago, just as you all were leaving and told me something that disturbs me deeply." Karen frowned and said "what is it?" Robbie nudged Lilly a little and she said "mom, that guy your marrying, he isnt who he says he is, you know how Miley has two identities?" she nodded "yes?" "well so does 'Bill' he told me this morning, he is dad! He said they let him out of the hospital! when you asked me last night if everything was ok I wanted so bad to say no. I know now how Miley felt last year when that choreographer abused her, it is hard to tell your parent what is going on, especially when they threaten you."

Karen couldn't believe what her daughter was saying, "why didn't you tell me this morning that something was wrong?" Robbie couldn't believe the dajavu that was going on, but at least Lilly came clean the first time something happened, Lilly answered her mom "he told me that if I told you that I wouldn't be going back to California, so I told Roxy, and Roxy called dad…" she froze, had she just said that? She looked up at Robbie he was stunned too, as was Roxy and Karen, she shook her head and said " she called him and he came out on the earliest flight." Just then they could hear pounding on the door, Roxy took Lilly's hand and led her to the bathroom, she said softly "now lock the door and stay in there ok?" Lilly nodded and Roxy opened the door Bill came I, Karen looked at him and said "so when were you planing on telling me George that you got out of the hospital?" he froze, then he said "well that little shit, I told her…"

Robbie stepped forward and siad "you told her what?" George/Bill never noticed that Robbie stood almost 6 inches taller then himself, he saw Robbie advance on him, Robbie's face was growing redder by the moment "you told her what? That she wouldn't be going home to California? Guess what slick, Roxy is her body guard and I know every thing that went on! So unless you have plans for an early death I suggest you make tracks, I wasn't kidding when I said I would open up a can of woop ass on you." George didn't see Roxy move behind him and block the door, or that Karen called the police. He turned around and Roxy punched him square in the jaw, he fell to the ground and said "I think you broke my jaw!"

Robbie was standing over him and said "look here slime ball I could break your neck if you wish, the only reason Lilly didn't run from you is because of an accident 7 weeks ago and she can barley walk as it is." Lilly was standing on the other side of the door, she was glad that Robbie was telling him off, just then she could hear pounding on the door "police open up!" Roxy opened the door, by then George was standing, one officer looked at George and said "hey this is the guy that escaped from the hospital months ago!." They handcuffed him and led him out, Karen called to Lilly "its ok now you can come out."

Lilly slowly opened the door , she limped out and said "thanks so much." She hugged Robbie and looked at her mom "I love you mom, but next time screen your boyfriends a little better!" some time later after Lilly gave the police her statement Robbie, Roxy and Lilly headed back home, Karen told her daughter the if she wanted to come back and visit she could. Lilly said she would think about it.

When they arrived home it was very late evening, Robbie and Lilly opened the front door to find a very worried Miley and Jackson, they both started to talk at once Robbie put his hands up and said "ok, now one at a time please." Miley went first "what happened Lilly?" Lilly stepped on into the house and said "I found out that the guy mom was going to marry was my real dad. Last night he hit me because I wasn't asleep yet, when he hit me a second time I screamed sending mom into the room. When she asked me what had happened… (gives Miley a knowing look) I could not tell her… then this morning he threatened me if I said any thing to mom, so I told Roxy and she called… (looks up to Robbie who nodes his approval) dad… and he flew out."

Both Jackson and Miley looked at her in shock, "you called him dad?" they both said, Lilly just giggled and said "I was shocked when I first said it at the hotel, heck every one was. I told mom every thing that had happened, she called the police wile dad distracted my real dad I was in the bathroom, but I heard Roxy punch him hard, then the police showed up and arrested him." Miley frowned and asked "dad, will she have to go to court like I did?" he said "no, it wasn't that sever, she didn't get hurt like you did, from my understanding he hit her four times. Her face was still beet red when I showed up, so he must have hit her a couple of times this morning. Lilly made a choice that she doesn't want to go back and visit her mom for a wile, not after every thing that has happened. Roxy feels bad because she wasn't there when the first incident happened, or the second one."

Lilly sighed and said "you know if I had choosen to go and live with mom, it would have been just like 5 years ago when he got sent away, I would have been abused again." Jackson smiled and said "yea god works in mystirous ways sometimes." They all ate dinner and went too bed.

**A/N: End of the chapter, since this one is so long there will be a part two to this chapter…**


	11. concering fears part 2

**Disclaimer: don't own anything about Hannah Montana! Just the horse Dolly.**

**A/N: so sorry the last chapter ended abruptly like that I was having a hard time ending it, so I just ended it. This will be part two.**

**Summary: Lilly now knows how Miley felt a year ago, and what ever happened to Dolly? And will Lilly ever ride a horse again?**

The next morning Lilly woke up, and looked around her room, she couldn't believe she had called Robbie dad the day before, but she liked the ring it had, he had given her permission to say it a second time, she could hear water running in the bathroom and she knew Miley was up, she got up and walked in, the shower curtain was pulled and the room was steamy, she brushed her teeth and tried not to let the water run for too long so she didn't freeze Miley out. After she was done she went back into her room and got dressed, after she was dressed she could hear the shower shut off, Miley poked her head around the door, she had a towel around her body " hey, if you wanna take a shower go ahead, dad woke me up earlier and said that after my shower to wake you up, we are going some where this morning." Lilly frowned and said "where are we going?" Miley shrugged "I don't know, but hurry up."

Lilly walked into the bathroom and got undressed, she had a bruise on her side from where her dad had hit her, she got into the shower and she started to feel better. After she was done she got out, Miley had set out a towel for her, she dried off and got redressed. When she went downstairs Robbie was waiting and said "Lilly some one found Dolly, we have to go get her." Lilly sighed in relief " is she ok?" Robbie said "I don't know some one called this morning and said that they had found a dark brown mare with black mane and tail running threw their yard, the people knew that we had bought a horse matching that description."

Jackson was outside hooking up the trailer, he saw his dad and sisters coming and got in, the girls climbed in back and Robbie took the wheel, they drove for what seemed like hours before coming to a small ranch, as Robbie pulled in he saw Dolly, but what he saw next to her made him freeze, there at her side was a colt, he looked no more then maybe 7 weeks old. A man came out of his barn as Robbie climbed out of his truck, "hi, you said you found our horse?" the man shook Robbie's hand and said "yes sir, I found her yesterday morning, I called but no one answered." Robbie couldn't take his eyes off the baby colt, "um, is that colt yours?" the man gave Robbie a dumbfounded look, "no, he was with her when I found them. The way she acts I think its her baby."

When he said this Miley looked over to dolly, the colt was pure white, not a shred of color on him, she said softly "Blue Jeans… dad that's Blue Jeans baby!" Robbie turned around and said "but it cant be Miles, it takes 11 months for a horse to have a baby we have only had her for about 4 months. And Blue Jeans hasn't ever been left alone with her." The man looked confused "you must have bought a pregnant horse then." Jackson was confused "how can a brown horse deliver a white baby like that?" Robbie walked over to the fence, the tiny baby walked up to him, he wasn't afraid of people, Robbie looked in his mouth, "oh no." Lilly frowned and asked "whats wrong dad?" he turned around and said "this baby is 7 weeks old, I bet you any thing that's why she reared up like that, she was going into labor and had to escape." The man looked at him and said "that is possible, you're the little girl I heard about aren't you? This horse knocked you off?"

Lilly nodded and looked at her horse, she couldn't believe that she was a momma, Lilly climbed threw the fence the man said "now kid don't go upsetting the momma…" Robbie cut him off "that horse wont hurt her, I know she wont." Dolly snorted at first but then let Lilly pet her, the little colt walked up to Lilly demanding attention, Robbie walked up to the gate and said "well we had better get these two to the barn and set up for the night, we will have to go to town and get more feed since she is eating for two now."

The baby colt did something that made Miley laugh really hard she watched as the baby started to tug on Lilly's blue jeans for attention, Lilly looked at her and said "whats so funny?" Miley walked up to her as Jackson led Dolly to the trailer "when we first got Blue Jeans that is what he did to me, he tugged on my blue jeans, and that's how he got his name." Robbie was standing near the baby and backed up "yea and I remember what that little rascal did after words!" he saw Lily's questioning look "he peed on my boots!" both girls cracked up laughing, what got them rolling was when the little colt peed on the ground right where Robbie had been standing, Lilly stopped laughing and said "are you sure this isnt Blue Jeans's baby?" Robbie tied a rope around the colts neck and said "I am starting to wonder." He led the baby to the trailer, he noticed how well the colt was acting, he got him loaded and shut the doors, he turned back to the man and said "would you like anything for your troubles?"

The man just said "no, just take good care of that little guy." They all got back into the truck, as Miley stepped up and into the back of the truck the baby colt started to whine and cry and stomp around, Lilly was about to get in when he did this, she walked around and looked threw the bars "its ok little guy, we are taking you home with us, there is a big white horse there that looks just like you. You will like him and the other two horses over there." The colt had settled down when Lilly started to talk to him, she turned and started to get into the truck again, and again the colt went crazy, Lilly turned to Robbie "can I get in back with them?" Robbie, Jackson and Miley all said "no!" Miley said "no Dolly would crush you if you went back there, if we have to stop fast then she will fall forwards or back and with the colt acting up it will not help matters any. Uncle Eral did that once rode in a horse trailer with a momma and a baby, it didn't go over too well."

Lilly looked at Robbie "Miley's right, it is way to dangerous, Miley may not be afraid of horses but she wouldn't go back there even if it was Blue Jeans." Lilly just shrugged and got in, she sat next to Miley "I cant believe how much that baby looks like Blue Jeans." Miley said back "I know, they look identical, you know when he grows up its going to be hard to tell them apart!" Lilly looked at Robbie "are we going to keep the colt?" Robbie was silent for a few moments and said "I don't know yet kiddo, we will have to see, I cant sell him or even give him away until he is 4 years old. Well I guess I can once he is weened but some one would have to gentle him, and get him used to saddles and things like that."

That night after they got the horses put back in Robbie stood there watching them, Blue Jeans was acting up in his stall, Miley walked over to him "whats the matter buddy?" Blue Jeans snorted and turned his head towards Dolly, "dad, I think Blue Jeans wants to be with Dolly?" "darlin we do that and 11 months from now we will have another baby, no way." "can we put him in the stall next to her?" Robbie thought about that "there's no harm in that I guess." Robbie prepared the stall wile Miley got her horse, she put him in he went and nuzzled Dolly right away, the little colt tried to reach and nuzzle too, Blue Jeans lowered his head and nuzzled the baby. Robbie put his arm around Miley and said "now would you look at that, he adopted the colt. Its not even his and he did." Miley looked up to him and said "kind of like what you did for Lilly, she isnt your baby but you adopted her anyway."

"funny how fait comes back to ya." Miley smiled and said "yea but this is good fait." Robbie looked at the clock he had hanging on the wall of the barn and said "tell you what let old Blue Jeans out and into the pasture we will let Dolly and the colt out too." Miley reopened the gate and led Blue Jeans down to the pasture, Robbie followed close behind with Dolly and her baby. The three of them trotted all around the pasture, Blue Jeans nuzzled and licked the baby, and the baby nuzzled him back. Jackson and Lilly came and joined them at the fence line Lilly watched her horse as the three of them acted like a family.

Miley said "you know what Lilly Blue Jeans is doing what dad did." Lily said "whats that?" Miley smiled and looked up at her dad "he adopted a baby that wasn't even his." They had a group hug as Blue Jeans trotted up to them with the baby close behind, Robbie said "boy it sure seems like he is the daddy don't it?" Jackson said "yea it does, and they look so much alike." Miley petted Blue Jeans, the baby reached his head threw the fence and tugged on Miley's blue jeans, she rolled her eyes and said "are we sure this isnt his son?" every one laughed, Robbie called a vet to come out and make sure that every thing was ok. The vet confirmed that the baby was in fact 7 weeks old, and was born right on time, she took some blood from the baby and from Blue Jeans, Robbie had requested this to be done.

About a month went by an Robbie got the results in the mail, he called for Miley "Miley! Lilly come down here girls!" he could hear running, then he saw them coming down the steps, " the results are in." he opened the package what he read stunned him "how can this be possible?" Miley asked "what?" "Blue Jeans is a father…" Jackson came down and heard his father "well remember dad, the guy said that they had just moved here from Tennessee maybe some how Dolly got ahold of Blue Jeans some how?" Robbie called his mother "mom did Blue Jeans run away last year?" Ruth was stunned at her sons question "yes, right after you all left last year he jumped the fence, a neighbor brought him back, he said that Blue Jeans had gotten into a pen with some females."

Robbie couldn't believe it "well that would explain their attraction to each other." Ruth asked "are you talking about that brown mare that you bought for Lilly?" " yea she had a baby, and the baby has all of Blue Jeans's characteristics." "your kidding me?" " nope, remember when I called and told you about the accident Lilly had?" "yea?" "well I would say that Dolly acted the way she did because she was going into labor, Jackson said when he was out looking one day he found the saddle, it had been broken." "well I would say that Blue Jeans is a father now, how is he acting towards the baby?" Robbie smiled and said "like a father should, he cares deeply for his baby." "well you take care of all those babies you have running around there Robbie Ray." They said their good byes and hung up he looked at his kids and said "well mamaw said that Blue Jeans had in fact ran away last year, he must have met up with Dolly then."

Lilly looked up to her dad and said "well what do we wanna name him?" Jackson chimed in "how about Denium Jeans? Since his daddy is Blue Jeans." Miley smacked him playfuly and said "now that's so funny I forgot to laugh! But that isnt a bad idea?" Lilly thought about it, "how about Blue? Named after his daddy? Well kind of we just don't add the Jeans part." Miley smiled and said "you know that's not a bad idea?" Robbie said "that sounds like a good name for him."

A week later and Robbie was getting things ready to send the kids back to school, the girls go matching backpacks and Jackson just used his old one. Oliver was waiting at the front doors to the school, he had been out of state all summer, so he had no idea what had happened. Miley and Lilly walked up and started to tell him every thing that had happened all the way down to Blue Jeans fathering a colt. Oliver was stunned "so, your sisters now?" Miley smiled and said "yep, it was made official in June."

Months went by and it was November 12, Miley and her dad went up to the DMV to have her take her written test for her drivers licens, since Lily's birthday was just two days ago he took her up as well. He waited outside, after about 20 minutes Miley came out, he could tell she was trying to hide a smile he asked "how did you do?" she smiled and said "I passed, they are grading Lilly's now." Just as she finished that sentence Lilly came flying out and said "I passed!" Robbie couldn't believe that both girls had passed at the same time, Lilly got to drive home, Jackson stared at the two and said "you both passed? How is that possible? Coop and I both took ours at the same time and he failed!"

Robbie said "it helps if you study son." Robbie couldn't believe that all the kids were driving now, he knew the next time they went some where that it was Miley's turn to drive.

One day Miley came downstairs, she had had a concert the night before and did 6 encores, luckily Lilly didn't have to join in for all of them, she just did one or two. Robbie greeted his daughter and said "how did our 6 encores in a row this morning?" Miley opened her mouth to talk, and a squeak came out, Robbie frowned and said "uh, that's not good." Miley said in a squeaky voice "ya think?" Lilly came downstairs "morning, man I am still tired, and my throat hurts a little." Miley turned to her and said in a squeaky voice "at least you have a voice this morning."

Robbie said "well Mile why don't you stop talking for a little wile, then maybe your voice will come back?" she gave him a thumbs up sign, Jackson came down and said "oh man? Why is it so quiet down here? Two 15 year old girls and not one of them are talking!" Miley glared at him and Lilly said "Miley lost her voice, she cant talk." Jackson said "good then maybe it will be quiet around here for a wile." Miley got a small white board and wrote on it 'you are a jerk!' she showed it to Jackson " well I see how we are this morning, a touch cranky." She hit him and he said "wow temper temper!" Robbie said "Jackson, knock it off! Go get ready for school, Mile I am making you a doctor's appointment, Lilly your going to school."

Lilly and Jackson went to school wile Robbie took Miley to the doctor, he looked down her throat and said "well your tonsils are inflamed, how many encores did you do last night?" Miley held up 6 fingers, she still couldn't talk "wow that's a lot, well I am going to recommend that you not talk for about 5 days." Robbie said "that's what I told her, but thanks." They left the office, Robbie went by the drugstore an got some throat loss ages for the girls, he knew that Lilly liked cherry and Miley liked strawberry. So he got the two and paid for them, he had Miley take one and then she had to go upstairs to bed.

Five days later Miley was in the kitchen with her family, it had been a long 5 days, Robbie said "well can you talk now?" Jackson said "oh no, she forgot how to talk!" Miley glared at him and said "I can talk you idiot!" her voice sounded normal, she was so happy that they didn't have to cancel the concert for that weekend, Lilly felt better too. When they got to the concert Lilly was going to just hang back and watch like she used to. Miley started to sing, she sang about four songs and then it happened, her voice cut out on her. She ran off stage, the next day Robbie called the doctor again and she went back he looked down her throat "well Miley, if you ever wanna sing again, your going to have to have your tonsils removed, they are inflamed again, but much worse then they were last week. So come in tomorrow morning and we will get it done."

Miley was nervous, she laid in her bed thinking about the surgery, Robbie came in with some hot chocolate and said "brought you something Mile, maybe it will help the nerves." She sat up and took the cup, she whispered "thank you." She took a sip, it felt good going down her throat she looked at her dad and said with a quiet voice "dad, will it hurt?" he put an arm around her and said "no, they will put you to sleep, the only thing you need to worry about is what kind of ice cream you will be scarfing down after its over." He kissed her on the top of her head and left the room, she finished her hot chocolate, she looked over at her night stand, there sat a picture of her mom holding her. She remembered how her mom hated it when her dad gave her hot chocolate before bed, but it sure did help her feel better.

After a ruff night sleep Miley got up and went down stairs, Robbie said "ok Mile, its time to go Jackson and Lilly already left for school, they drove to the hospital, Robbie knew it was a half day so Jackson and Lilly would meet them at the hospital later. Miley got signed in and went to the waiting room, she fell asleep next to her dad. Robbie woke her up some time later and said "Miley, they are ready for you." She got up the nurse put her in a wheel chair since she was still tired, she climbed up on the bed, she flinched as the nurse stuck an IV drip into her, she felt her eyes get heavy again as the nurse put a bag of pain medicine on the pole. In no time she was sleeping soundly, out in the waiting room Jackson and Lilly arrived, Jackson asked "how is she?" Robbie said "they just took her back. She wanted to do this on her own." About an hour later the doctor came in "well its over she is in recovery, as soon as she wakes up she can go home."

They all went back to see her, Lilly said "she looks so peaceful when she is asleep." In about 30 minutes she woke up, Robbie told the nurse and they discharged her. Robbie drove to the ice cream shop and they all went in, Miley ordered her favorite wile Lilly got chocolate and Jackson got vanilla. Robbie watched the kids down the ice cream, he noticed that Miley was taking her time "is every thing ok Mile?" she nodded and didn't say anything, she was afraid to talk, Robbie said "Mile, its ok to talk. The surgeon said not to talk for about an hour, well it took a little for you to fully wake up." She still didn't say anything, she finished her ice cream, after they went home Miley went upstairs, she laid down. Lilly came up and came into Miley's room "Miley, whats wrong? Why wont you talk."

With out warning Miley started to cry, Lilly ran to her side "do I need to get dad?" Miley shook her head no, "are you scared to talk?" Miley shook her head no again, "then why wont you talk?" Miley kept crying, Lilly went and got their dad, she went down stairs and said "dad, she is up there crying, she wont tell me whats wrong." Robbie felt concern and went upstairs, he went into his daughter's room, he could see that she was crying, he said softly too her "darlin? Whats wrong? Are you afraid that your voice is ruined by the surgery?" she shook her head no, Robbie got up and went back downstairs Lilly asked "so did she talk to you?" he said "no, but I know something that always made her feel better when she was little, some hot chocolate with marshmallows." Lilly licked her lips "hmm that sounds good can I have some?" he smiled and said "sure." He made two cups, he handed one to Lilly and took the other one upstairs, he walked into Miley's room again "Mile, I made you something that may help you feel better." He made sure it wasn't too hot, then gave it to her, she took it and sat up, "do you think you can tell me what is wrong?"

Miley looked down and said softly, "when I was asleep… I had a dream about mom… I remember when she died… I guess that my heart is still breaking." Robbie hated to see his little girl so upset, he said "honey that was 5 years ago, its time to let go." She glared at him and said "maybe you can let go but I cant! It hurts to much to let go! If I hadn't been born then she would still be alive!" Robbie found the root of the problem, "Miley don't ever say that, your mother sacrificed her self to save your life, when she became pregnant with you, the doctor said that there would be complications and there were, lots of them. The doctor had said that your mom would be lucky to live through the pregnancy, she didn't care, she wasn't going to loose you, from the time she found out she was pregnant she said "I know it's a girl. She always smiled, when we saw a sonogram picture of you, your face was to the lens and you were smiling, I nic named you smiley, through the entire pregnancy that is what we called you. That night you were born, I named you Miley, I took the s off, when I looked at you in the nursery you were smiling."

Miley didn't know what to say, "you mean… even if it hadn't been for the tainted blood she may have still died?" Robbie said "yes, your mom and I talked about having more kids wile she was pregnant, she said with as hard of pregnancy as she had she said she was going to get her tubes tied. We talked about adoption, after you turned a year old we started looking at the possibilities, but with me on the road all the time, and your mom being sick we couldn't risk it. After a wile I gave up my dream and stayed home to look after you kids, your mom and I decided that we would try again to adopt. And we almost did, but the child's foster parents adopted him first, we stayed on the list for years, the reason that I was able to adopt Lilly was because of us trying before. They knew that we wanted more children, the judge was the same one that handled our cases last year, she told me that there was no doubt in her mind I would be a good father to Lilly."

Miley looked up to him again "so it wasn't my fault that mom died?" Robbie held her again and said "now who put that in your head?" she looked down again he put his hand under her chin and had her look up at him "Miley? Are you telling me that attorny put those thoughts in your head?" she looked down again and then nodded, "Miley, that's what those kind of people do for a living, they twist the truth around to put ideas into your head. Your mom always knew what could happen if she got pregnant, she almost died delivering Jackson, she bleed out then too. It broke her heart when the doctor said she could never have children again, she told me that she could, and that she wanted Jackson to have a little brother or sister. I remember the day she told me, I tried not to be excited, because she thought one other time she was pregnant and she wasn't, so when we went to the doctor and he said she was. I hit the fan I was so happy, you see her dream was to have at least three children, your mom and Lilly's mom grew up together, they were best friends, then your mom moved from Montana to Tennessee after she turned 13 Lilly's mom was 13 at the time too, they made a pact to have children at the same time.

Unfortunately she met George who didn't want kids, he hated kids, so when she became pregnant in 1992 he was furious and told her to give the baby up for adoption, she ran into your mom who had found out she was due the same day as her. They were so happy, your mom and Karen both brainstormed as to what they were going to name you." Miley smiled for the first time since being home "she named her Lilly?" Robbie smiled and said "that was her mom's favorite flower, she grew them around her house, what was funny is when she had morning sickness she would smell a lily and feel better."

Lilly was standing in the door way listening "mom told me that story, just after dad went to the hospital, she told me about how Susan showed off the sonogram picture of Miley smiling. She even copied the picture and gave it to my mom, and my mom did the same for her." Lilly came in and sat on the other side of Miley, Robbie said "I do remember her doing that, I think we even still have that old picture some where. Miley you don't need to worry, your mother loved you so much, she could have gone ahead and terminated the pregnancy, but she refused. She said that her baby girl was much more important then her own life, Karen felt the same way, but she was not in a high risk pregnancy." Lilly cut in "no just a high risk marriage." That made Miley chuckle, Miley took another sip from her cup and said "I am tired dad, can I sleep for a little wile?" he kissed her head and said "of coarse darlin."

He went downstairs along with Lilly, Robbie went outside to check on the horses, Blue was growing fast, he was almost as big as his daddy now, he was almost weened too, Robbie still wasn't sure weather they were going to keep him or not, he hear Lilly coming up behind him, he turned and said "are we going to keep Blue?" "I don't know yet."

Up in Mileys' room she was sound asleep, she was having a dream that she was not sure if she could get out of:

_Miley was in the living room rehearsing for a concert when her voice cracked again, she called for her dad when he came he said "well I guess that does it, Lilly will take your place." "but daddy!" he got angry and said "don't but daddy me! we have a concert this weekend and its not getting canceled!" Lilly came down the stairs singing and she sounded just like Miley, she was decked out as Hannah Montana "see I could pass for you! So you just stay here and be little miss nobody while I go be a super star!" _

Her dream changed…

_Now she was standing in the hospital room, she could see her mom dieing, her mom opened her eyes and said "Miley, no matter what, I will always love you you're my baby girl." Miley started to cry, she said "momma, I don't think I am ready, I cant sing in front of people I am just a kid!" Susan opened her eyes and said "darlin, you are ready, just remember don't hide your broken heart, I love you and I will always be with you no matter what happens." Just then there was the sound of the heart monitors, and her mom was gone." _

Miley snapped out of her dream, she sat straight up in bed, she started to cry again, Lilly had come back upstairs when Jackson stopped her "just leave Miley alone for a little bit, she needs to cry." Lilly frowned and said "why?" Jackson looked at his dad and then back to her "because she never cried for mom, almost immediately things started falling into place, we moved, she became Hannah Montana, she never had time to grieve for mom, now that she isn't hiding her broken heart any more, she can finally heal. Its also why she gets into trouble so much, she had so much anger building up, that she didn't know how to release it. She developed an attitude and a temper." Lilly didn't know what to say, she just looked at them and said "what can I do to help her?" Robbie put an arm around her shoulder "just leave her alone for now, if she calls one of us that is fine, but until then we just need to give her some space."

Miley didn't come down to dinner, Robbie kept saying that if she gets hungry she will come down, up in her room Miley still cried, she fell back to sleep again, but every time she fell to sleep she would see her mom laying in a hospital bed dieing. She would wake up and cry again, at some point in the night Lilly woke up to her friends crying, she got up and walked into Miley's room, Miley was sitting up, they looked at each other for a moment, Lilly didn't need the lights on to see how much time was spent not crying for her mother, Lilly walked over to her and held her. When she felt Miley go limp in her arms she laid her down, she started to leave then she could hear "don't leave…" was all that Miley said, Lilly got a sleeping bag out of Miley's closet and laid down on the floor, the next morning Miley woke up, she was surprised that she felt better, she looked down on the floor to see Lilly sleeping soundly.

Miley smiled at her friend, then her dad came in he saw Lilly and said "she is almost as stubborn as you are. Are you feeling better now?" Miley got up and ran to her dad, she hugged him and said "I love you, I am so sorry I have been such horrible daughter." Robbie held her and said "no you havent been a horrible daughter Miley, just an angry one, you felt a lot of hurt and anger and it just kept building up over time. Jackson commented once that you were a ticking time bomb and one day you were going to go off, I told him that when that day happens we would be right here with you." Miley smiled and said "I'm hungry daddy." He smiled at her and said "I would think so, you didn't eat anything at all yesterday, wake up your sister and come on down."

Miley dropped down to the floor and said "Lilly, wake up its morning." Lilly's head popped up and she said sleepy "it is? Wow, are you feeling better?" Miley smiled and said "yes I am, come on daddy is making breakfast." Lilly got up and followed her downstairs, Jackson was glad to see his little sis was finally out of her room, "hey froggy, glad you could join the living!" Miley just said "oh shut up Jackson." She playfully smacked him and sat down at the table, she noticed Lilly still had a limp she asked "is your leg still bothering you?" Lilly gave her a look and said "does your arm still bother you?" Miley frowned and said "smart ass!" Robbie spoke up from the stove "that will be enough Miley."

She didn't say another word, Robbie put plates of food infront of each of them then served himself, after he sat down he said "so how is school going?" they all looked at eachother and Jackson said "well its going boring as all get out." The girls agreed and Robbie said to Miley "the tutor idea is still open?" Miley raised her eyebrows and said "ok I am not that bord." She knew he was teasing but still she hated the idea of being homeschooled. Robbie grined and said "so what are you kids doing this weekend?" they all looked at eachother then Miley said "do you have something you need to tell us?" Robbie just said "no of course not, just making conversation."

Jackson and Miley knew better then that they both said "yea right!" Jackson said "ok who's the girl?" Robbie just looked at his son and said "what girl? Do I ever get time to go out?" all three answered "YES!" he put his fork down and said "fine, her name is Beth and I met her yesterday at the hospital." Miley asked "is she a nurse?" he sighed and said "no, her son was going in for the same surgery Miley was going in for, only her son was 3 years old." Jackson said "so your falling for a woman who has a kid, hmm interesting." Robbie picked his fork back up and ate a bite of eggs before saying "I don't need your permission Jackson on who I date, if it's a woman who has a kid then chances are they like kids, and that is a good thing."

Lilly spoke softly "unless they just act like they do…" Robbie gave her a considerate smile and said "Lilly don't worry, if I decide that she is worth dating then I will bring her home to meet you kids. I know how to tell the ones who like kids from the ones who don't." Lilly bit her lip a little and said "have you ever gone on a date with any one that hated kids?" he looked at her and said "the woman hated Hannah Montana, so I dumped her like a bag of bricks on a side walk." She frowned and said "so you ask every woman if they like Hannah Montana?" he cocked his head a little and said "not every woman, just a few though, one woman thought I was a weirdo because I asked."

Jackson said "yea any one would think that a grown man in his 40's is weird when he likes a 15 year old pop star!" Robbie gave him a glare and said "Jackson! I don't mean the question like that!" "I know but that's how it comes across to other people." Robbie had to admit that his son had a point. "ok I will stop asking that one, I will just stick to if she likes kids is that better?" Miley said "oh yea, much better." She ate the rest of her breakfast and went up to change for school, she could hear the others downstairs, she got dressed and fixed her hair, she could understand Lilly's concern about dad dating, it had only been recently that her mom almost married her ex husband. Lilly went up and changed to and they all headed out the door.

That weekend Robbie went out on his date, Miley and Jackson were cool with it, Lilly was the only one having a hard time with it, Miley kept telling her not to worry that every thing would be ok. Around 9 they could hear Robbie coming up to the back door, when he walked in he saw the kids, he turned and said something to some one and said "guys, there is some one I want you to meet. ( the woman stepped inside) this is Beth guys." They were all speechless, she couldn't believe her eyes she said "you have twins?" Robbie chuckled "no the blond young lady is my adopted daughter, she is two days older then my daughter Miley, then this is my son Jackson." They all said hi, and Robbie said "don't you all have home work to do?" they all answered at the same time "its done." Beth asked "so how old are you?" Jackson answered "I am 18, my sisters are both 15."

The girls both looked at Beth, she was pretty, Miley swallowed hard and asked "so how many kids do you have?" Beth answered her with a smile and said "I have two a boy that is 3 and a daughter that is 1." Lilly commented to Miley "hey same age difference just like you and Jackson." Miley rolled her eyes and said "don't remind me!" Beth laughed and said "so you two don't get along?" " oh we do, its just that well, we are brother and sister, we cant get along all the time, dad would think that there was something wrong with us."

Robbie chuckled he was glad they were asking questions, well all but one, Lilly remained silent until Beth asked her "so where are your parents?" Lilly acted shy until Miley said "she doesn't like to talk about them a lot, she is kind of shy until she really gets to know ya." Beth walked closer to the trio and said to Lilly again "oh, did they pass away?" Lilly shook her head no and said softly "my dad is in jail and my mom moved to Georgia, I choose to stay behind because I didn't want to leave my friends, my mom said that Mr. Stewart could adopt me and so he did. But I still use my last name Truscott some times."

Beth smiled at her and said "so where did you live before?" Miley could tell that Beth was trying to bring Lilly out of her shell Lilly answered "I have lived in LA for the past four years." "what brought you here?" Lilly smiled at Robbie "a promise that my mom and Miley's mom made before we were born, my mom promised that if any thing was to happen to her that my mom would help raise her, then her mom promised if anything was to happen to my mom or she couldn't take care of me any more then she would take care of me." she paused looking at Robbie he nodded slightly for her to finish "my mom moved away, she said we were going to have to move to Georgia, I didn't want to go, Miley and I are like sisters well now more then ever but we were like sisters at the time, we both went through a ruff patch a year ago and we stood by each other threw thick and thin, I couldn't abandon her not when she needed me the most. My mom understood that and so did Miley's dad, he said I could live here, then my mom said she wasn't coming back ever, so Miley's dad made an offer to adopt me, and my mom accepted. So here I am."

Miley knew that her friend was going to be nervous around new people after what had happened with her real dad, but Lilly should know that her dad wont do that to her, Robbie cares deeply for his children. Robbie spoke up next "kids its getting kind of late, why don't yall head on up stairs now." They all said their good nights and headed up the stairs, Lilly was the slowest because her leg was still stiff, she walked in between Miley and Jackson, Miley took up the rear, once they were upstairs Miley said "so I told you that dad wouldn't let any one meet us that he didn't trust." Lilly smiled and said "I know, but its just hard." Jackson said "Lilly, dad started dating again about two years ago, I remember how Miley acted when she found out, it wasn't pretty that's all I gotta say."

Miley punched him in the arm "hey I was 13 give me some credit, I wasn't ready for dad to settle down again!" Jackson pushed her and said "sure what ever, little missy, better watch it or your alter ego will appear and sing to me!" Miley tackled him, Lilly watched being fully amused until she could hear Robbie coming "guys stop, dad's coming!" Lilly jumped over them and into her room, she made sure when she landed she landed on her good leg, just as she reached her door she heard "freeze right there!" Jackson and Miley laid on the floor Miley was sitting on top of him pinning him down, thankfully Beth wasn't with him, "what in same hell is going on up here?" he looked at all three of them, he stopped on Miley and Jackson "you two need to grow up, your not little kids anymore. Now unless you want me to woop some ass I suggest yall get into your rooms now!"

The three of them scrambled into their rooms and shut doors, Robbie went back down stairs, after he left Miley went into Lilly's room "why didn't you warn me that he was coming?" Lilly scoffed and said "I did, you just didn't listen to me, you know you really should start listening for signals that dad is coming!" just then they could hear knocking on the door Miley said "eep." And took off for her room she made it to the bathroom as Jackson entered he said in a low voice "Mile, its just me." Miley came back "what was your problem! You got us all into trouble!" "me you're the one that attacked me!" Lilly interrupted "why don't you two knock it off! Before dad hears you and we get into trouble again!" no sooner did the words leave her lips did she hear footsteps out in the hall. She said "eep, guys hide!" she said that softly Miley took off for her room, Jackson stepped out of the room, he saw that his dad's back was turned so he darted across the hall.

Robbie was irritated at the kids, they started to fight over god knows what, Beth left early because of the fighting, Robbie turned around and saw Jackson dart into his room he said "Jackson." Jackson stopped in his tracks, he turned and said "yea dad?" "what was that all about fighting with your sister like that?" Jackson walked out into the hall "I don't know, we just started arguing and the next thing I know she tackled me!" "she is littler then you!" Jackson folded his arms "your confusing Miley with Lilly." Robbie had a stern look on his face and Jackson straightened up fast "dad, come on, you know I wont hit a girl, even if Miley deserves it some times." "Jackson you're the oldest you should know better, now I want you to go and stay in your room." He turned and left Robbie knocked on Miley's door, he could hear her say "come in."

Robbie entered, Miley stiffened up, she knew that Jackson ratted her out, she could hear him threw her door. Robbie said "what got into you Miley? I thought your attitude was going to change?" Mile got up and said "I know dad, and I am sorry…" "Miley, I am tired of the attitudes, you need to slow your roll, on stage you may be Hannah Montana but under this roof your Miley Stewart, you need to remember that!" he turned to leave and she said "but daddy, I really am sorry… did Beth leave because of me?" Robbie glared at her and said "what do you think?" he left shutting the door hard.

Lilly was standing in the bathroom, she heard it all, she walked into Miley's room "are you ok?" Miley was sitting on the edge of her bed crying she sniffled and looked up "I'm fine, just go to bed Lily." Lilly stood there and said "no chance, look I know its hard but just remember that life's what you make it ok?" Miley glared at her "you know that is something my dad would say?" Lilly smiled and said "I know it is, but he's mad right now, it will be ok. I am sure Beth will be back." Miley felt like crying again "no, she wont I blew it." Lilly sat beside her "no you didn't Miley…" "Lilly you don't understand, some women don't like men who have kids, especially teenagers, and dad has three, trust me she wont be back…"

Robbie had been standing in the door way "Miley…" Miley turned to see her dad Lilly got up fast he chuckled "Lilly its ok, your not in trouble." Miley said "dad I blew it didn't I?" he came in and said "Mile, in some ways you did and some ways you didn't, she called back and said that her son had gotten hurt and that is why she had to leave." Miley looked down "are you still mad at me?" he put his arm around her "a little, but Miley, you really need to calm down, now go to bed ok? You too Lilly." They both said good night and went to bed, Robbie went to bed himself.

The next day Robbie went to town, he didn't tell the kids what for, Miley and Lilly were painting their nails wile Jackson was watching basketball on TV, about an hour later Robbie came back he popped his head in the back door and said "Jackson! Miley! Lilly! Yall come out here for a minute!" Miley put the cap back on the polish and got up so did Lilly Jackson hadn't heard their dad, Miley said "Jackson, dad wants us." He looked up at her and got up, they went to the back door, they could see Robbie had a smile on his face, Miley asked "whats up dad?" Robbie said "well, Beth's dog had pups, and you know that I have always wanted to get a dog so…" Miley's eyes grew wide as she saw a golden retriever puppy playing at Robbie's feet, Miley said "so you got one of Beth's puppies?" Robbie smiled and said "yep, she is a breeder, she told me that this was the last one left and she was having a hard time finding him a home, so she gave him to me for free she knew he would be loved."

Miley dropped down to the ground and petted the little ball of fur, Lilly followed the suit and asked "so what is his name?" Robbie picked the pup up and said "I don't know I thought about you three naming him, yall came up with Blue's name so I figured you could decide." Jackson asked "so is he going to be an inside dog?" "yep, and he is already house broke so that is a start." Miley asked "so when is his birthday?" Robbie's smile got wider "funny you should ask that…" Lilly said "why?" Robbie replied "well, its November 11." Both girls looked at each other and Lilly said "its inbetween us! Cool!"

The puppy seemed to like them all, every one went into the house, Miley said "well what should we name him?" Jackson was holding him and he said "umm dad…" Robbie looked at him, "yea son?" "did Beth tell you this pup was a boy?" Robbie frowned and said "no, she just told me that there was one puppy left, she didn't say if it was a boy or girl, why you ask?" Jackson flipped the pup over and said "wow, now the girls are triplets!" Robbie's eye brows went up "well ok, I guess I should say her not him!"

The girls giggled and Miley said "well that changes what we should name 'her', how about Bell?" Lilly said "no, how about Missy?" Jackson said "how about ever annoying sister number three?" the girls both glared daggers at him and took the couch pillows and threw them at him, the pup jumped off his lap and found one of Jackson's shoes to chew on. Jackson saw this and jumped up "oh, no!" he took the shoe away and put it up where she couldn't reach it and turned back to the girls "great another girl to annoy the crap out of me!" Robbie just chuckled he knew his son liked the dog, he was just giving the girls a hard time, as long as they weren't fighting he was happy.

It took most of the after noon and they came up with the name Tilly, Robbie hoped that having a dog would end the sibling feud between Miley and Jackson, he found out later that he was so wrong.

It was unusual hot in California no one wanted to do any thing outside because of the heat, the girls were flipping through magazines and Jackson was watching a game on TV. Robbie was watching the game with Jackson, Miley got board with that and went out to the barn, Robbie had set up a large fan to blow around the horses to keep them cooler, she saw that Dolly was laying down and her baby was standing up, she walked over to the gate and said to Dolly "hey girl? Are you getting too hot?" she went and got a hose and let the water run for a minute before kinking it hose and walking to the horse, she sprayed Dolly down and the horse raised her head but didn't move. She sprayed Blue Jeans who enjoyed it and then she did the remaining two horses, the colt was fine he had gotten a little of the water from his mother.

As she was wrapping the hose off she heard the sound of heavy breathing, she walked the gate line to each of the horses, she saw Blue Jeans acting strange so she went to check on Dolly, what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks, Dolly was kicking her legs and panting heavily Blue was trying to avoid being kicked. Miley got Blue and put him in with Blue Jeans, after locking the gate she took off at a dead run for the house she burst through the back door and shouted "dad! Come quick! Some thing's wrong with Dolly!"

Robbie could hear his daughters calls and jumped up, he took off out the door and to the barn, Jackson, Lilly soon followed and Miley took up the rear. As they neared the barn Lilly fell down, Jackson turned around but kept running Miley stopped "are you ok?" Lilly sat up and said "that is the first time I have ran in weeks! But dang I should know I cant run yet." Miley helped her up "come on we need to see what happened." Robbie was at Dolly's side, he looked up at Miley and asked "why is she wet?" " I sprayed the horses with water so that they could cool down. You always told me to do that when a horse gets too hot."

Robbie looked up at her "how long has she been down?" "she was down when I got out here so I don't know." Robbie turned to Jackson "go call the vet! Tell her we have an over heated horse that is down, and she is nursing a colt." Jackson ran back to the house, Miley sat down by her dad "dad… is this my fault? Did I cause this to happen?" Robbie hugged her and said "no, but when you see a horse is down and its hot out you need to come and get some one quick ok? Did she move when you sprayed her?" Miley stroked Dolly's head and said "she lifted her head, but that's all she did, what got my attention was when she started to kick and raise her head, Blue was trying to avoid her." Robbie had concern in his eyes "did she kick him?" "no, not that I could tell he was walking fine, he is in with Blue Jeans right now." Robbie kissed her head and said "you did the right thing, Mile, by moving him and getting me, hopefully we can save her, but it depends on if she has the will to live."

Miley looked up at Lilly who had tears in her eyes, suddenly with out warning Dolly began to kick again, Lilly jumped out of the way, Robbie grabbed Miley fast as one of the front hooves hit her in the knee. She screamed in pain but Robbie got her out of the way, he checked Miley "are you ok?" "yea but my knee hurts." "can you move your leg?" Miley raised her leg in the air and started to flex it, "it doesn't hurt to move it." Robbie sighed in relief "oh thank god, its going to be one hell of a bruise that's for sure then, horses can break a bone just like that by kicking." He turned back to Dolly who was having another fit, she wasn't trying to stand up but she was kicking, she wasn't even trying to make any sounds.

Lilly stayed by the gate she could hear Jackson come back, he had the phone in his hand he talked into the phone "she is kicking but not making any sounds, no she isn't trying to stand up." After a few moments Jackson hung up the phone he looked gravely at his dad "dad, she is having a siezer… the vets on the way… but she don't think that Dolly will make it… she said that once an animal has one siezer that they will keep having more."

Robbie said "well this must be number two, because when Miley was out here she had one and that is what caused her to come and get us." Suddenly Dolly stopped moving, Robbie looked back at her, he put his hand where her heart was and the other at her nose, Lilly held her breath "is she still alive?" Robbie looked up at her "yes, she is just sleeping." Just then the sound of an approaching car made Jackson turn around it was the vet, she came running into the barn, she saw Jackson and said "how is she?" Jackson said "she is sleeping now." The vet got down next to her, suddenly she had another seizure, the vet backed off and said "she isn't even reacting to the seizures, how long did you wait to put the fans up?" Robbie stood up and said "I put them up this morning wile it was still cool out." The vet said "didn't you say she had a baby?" Miley answered "yea, he is in with my horse right now, when Dolly started kicking I got him out of there." The vet looked concerned "is your horse the male right beside you?" Miley looked and saw that Blue Jeans had his head in the stall watching, "yes, but don't worry he is the father, he is very gentle with Blue."

The vet did an examination after this sizer stopped but the news was grim, she looked up to Robbie and said "I'm sorry, but there is only one thing we can do for her?" Lilly started crying, Miley went and held her, Miley had heard vets say that before and knew what that meant. Dolly had to be put out of her misery, she looked over at her dad "do you want me to take Lilly up to the house dad?" Robbie said softly "that would be best Miley…" she led her friend up to the house, Lilly sniffled a little and said "what will happen to Blue? How can he survive with out his mothers milk?"Miley hugged her and said "they make milk replacement for horses, and they have bottles to feed them from, he is close to being weened, but he is not there yet." Robbie came up to the house and said "its over girls… she isn't in pain anymore."

Miley held Lilly and said to her dad "are we going to get the milk for the baby or are you going to ween him early?" Robbie cleared his throat and said "the vet said that its ok to ween him now, she said that he is old enough to eat grain and drink water, and there are no injuries on him, so you did good at getting him out of there." Miley had tears in her eyes "I feel like this is partly my fault…" Robbie walked up to them and put his arms around them both "Miley… these things happen… its not your fault that Dolly died, the vet found something though, it was something you didn't see when you got Blue out." Miley frowned and looked up at her dad with the questioning look in her eyes "what was it daddy?" "Miley she was bit by a rattle snake, apperently she stepped on it and killed it but not before it bit her." Lilly looked up and said "did Blue get bit?" Robbie looked at her and said "no, he is safe, Dolly must have stepped on it and caused it to bite, but not before stepping on its head an crushed it. Jackson is helping load Dolly onto the horse trailer that the vet brought, if you want to Lilly you can go say good bye."

Lilly walked out side, she still had tears running down her face Jackson and the vet just got her body loaded onto the trailer Jackson saw Lilly and stepped aside Lilly sat beside her and said "you're the first horse I ever had… you taught me so much… I am not mad at you for making me fall and breaking my leg… I love you Dolly… I will take good care of Blue… you taught me so much this year… you taught me to face my fears head on… I am not afraid to get on a horse now… good bye Dolly…" Lilly stood up and Jackson helped her out, she leaned up against him and started to cry again, he just held her, and said softly "its ok Lilly, every thing will be ok. I know your time with her was short, but remember that she was suffering, we had to end it. Just remember that Dolly will always be in your heart. Have you ever seen an animal die before?" she looked up at him and said "no, I haven't even seen a person die before."

Jackson said softly too her "I had a horse when I was little, I think I was around 5 or 6, Miley was too young to remember, he was a beauty, one day I was out ridding him, and we started to run before long we were falling. Dad taught me how to jump off so you don't get hurt, I did, but my horse wasn't so lucky, he broke two legs. The vet said that the way the legs were broke there was no mending them not even with surgery. So he had to be put down, I thought I would never heal from that, then when Miley was 4 dad took us to the coral and Miley was going to pick her first horse, dad told me I could pick one… but I couldn't, not after what had happened… so Miley picked out Blue Jeans, I could never get close to him, not after all these years, I guess I was hiding my broken heart from loosing my best friend."

Lilly saw Robbie and Miley come outside she could tell that Miley had been crying, Robbie said " is every thing ok out here?" Jackson looked at Lilly and said "I think so." Lilly nodded and let go of Jackson she walked to the barn and sat on some bails of hay, Robbie walked in and asked "so… did Jackson help you feel better?" she nodded and said "he told me about his horse… the one he had when he was little." Robbie raised his eye brows and said "wow, he hasn't talked about that old boy in years, he named him Donkey Kong. That was his favorit game when he was little so he named his horse after it, he must still miss that old boy."

Lilly saw Miley come limping a little and asked "are you ok?" Miley looked up at her and said "yea I am fine, my knee hurts like crazy but I am fine, what about you?" Lilly stood up and got off the bail and said "I'm fine, but you know, after Jackson told me about his horse I remembered something." Miley smiled and said "whats that?" Lilly walked over to Blue Jeans stall and said "I still have Blue…" Robbie was glad that Lilly was bouncing back, it appeared that Jackson had not bounced back from his horse dieing but then again his horse didn't have a baby. Lilly watched little Blue and said to Miley "you know, you have something in common with this little guy." Robbie put an arm around Miley and said to her "yea you sure do bud, this little guy lost his mother, and he is just a baby." Lilly suddenly started to climb the gate Miley watched her and asked "what are you doing?"

Lilly said "I am keeping a promise I made to Dolly, I told her that I wasn't afraid of horses any more because of her and I am going to prove it." In saying she climbed up on Blue Jeans's bare back and sat there smiling, Robbie looked up at her with pride in his eyes he said "I knew you could do it Lilly, it was just going to take time, they say that things happen for a reason, in this family its very true." Miley looked up at him and said "I probably wouldn't be Hannah Montana if mom was still alive, and I wouldn't be going to regular school." Robbie smiled at her and said "that's probably right darlin, and if it wasn't for Dolly dieing, Lilly may never gotten back onto a horse." Blue Jeans walked around his stall with Lilly on his back and said to Miley "want to go for a ride?" Miley smiled at her and said "sure, lets saddle up."

Robbie saddled up Jackson's horse and Blue Jeans, Miley would ride Roam-Man and Lilly would ride Blue Jeans, Robbie watched as the girls road out of the barn in a trot, he walked to the end of the barn and watched as they worked the horses into a run, he was surprised that a cool breeze was blowing. He was so happy that Lilly had concurred her fear of horses at long last…

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my real life horse Dolly, she died this year and when I watched the HM episode where Miley dedicated a song to her horse it got me to thinking about my horse Dolly. So I wrote her in here, she really did have a baby but it was a little girl and her name was Parton after the famous person Dolly Parton.**


	12. Daddy's little girl did what?

**Disclaimer: don't own anything concerning Hannah Montana!**

**Summery: this takes place many months later after Dolly's death.**

Robbie was taking the girls to take their drivers tests, they were both now 16, Miley drove wile Robbie sat up front, and Lily sat in back. When they got there the driving instructor got in, since Lilly was older she went first, she passed with flying colors. When the instructor took a break an came back it was Miley's turn she passed as well. Robbie was so proud of them, since Miley had bought her car she offered to buy Lilly one too, but Lily wanted to earn her own money and buy it her self.

Then one Friday Miley went to her dad "dad there is a party tonight can I go?" he looked up from the game he was watching "where is it?" she said "out at Amber and Ashley's." Robbie frowned and said "I thought you hated them?" Miley gave him a lookand said "I am a teenager dad! We drive cars and go to parties that's just what we do." He rolled his eyes and said "cant argue with that, what time is the party over?" Miley was afraid of that question "um… midnight." Robbie frowned and said "you have a curfew Mile."

She said "I will come home early then," Robbie smiled and said "that's my girl, is Lilly going too?" Miley shook her head "no she didn't want to go." He smiled and said "ok but be home in time for curfew ok?" she nodded and went up to get ready for the party, since Jackson was 18 he didn't have to ask for permission to go to a party but he did have to be home before midnight, little did Miley know that her brother was going to the same party.

About an hour later Miley got in her car and tookoff moments later Jackson did the same only in his car, the party was in full swing when she got there, she went in and found some of her friends, to her surprise Jake and Oliver were there, she hung out with them. Oliver said "so, why didn't Lilly wanna come?" Miley shrugged and said "who knows, she just didn't wanna come this time." Jake and Miley danced and then went to get some punch, Miley started to drink it and said "wow, that tastes funny." Jake frowned and took a sip of his "it does, hm… maybe they added some pop to it or something?"

After a wile Miley started to feel light headed, Jackson had noticed his sister at the party but just left her alone, he noticed after a wile she was acting strange. He walked over to her and said "have you been drinking?" Mileylaughed and said "no silly! I am only 16 I am too young!" he smelled her breath, he looked to see that she was drinking punch he left her and went to find the punch bowl he saw some kids pouring vodka into it he paled and said to them "you damn idiots! My little sister drank that! What are you thinking?" the kid just looked at him and said "oh lighten up Jackson, its jut a lit alcohol whats it gonna do?" Jackson grabbed the kid by the shirt and said "it got my baby sister drunk you idiot! She is only 16 my dad will kill us if he finds out!"

Jackson went to find Miley again, Jake was not doing so well either but at least they were together, he said to them "come on guys I am driving you home." Jake who stood slightly taller then Jackson said "oh come on, we haven't been here long." Jackson looked at his watch "Miley its almost your curfew, we need to go home now." She pulled her keys out and said "ok I have to go Jake." He kissed her on the lips and said "ok, see you later." Jackson followed her and said "I cant let you drive Miley." "oh lighten up I am fine." He walked up to her and took her keys out of her hand "no, get in my car now." She just looked at him and then she punched him said angrily "no you idiot I am not going with you so get over it!" he recovered quickly and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her car and made her get in, he got in quickly and stared it up, he drove her home. He noticed that the lights were on, that meant their dad was up, he knew that Miley would be in trouble, more trouble then she had ever been in. He helped her out of the car, and he said "Miley, just go straight up to your room and don't talk to dad."

She smacked his arm and said "oh what are you so worried about?" he noticed that she went on inside, he had a bad feeling about this and went in too, Robbie looked up as Miley came in, he noticed that she was staggering a little and stood up and asked "what happened Miley?" when he got close enough he smelled it, alcohol, Jackson came in then he saw the rage in his dad's eyes, Jackson said "dad… some kid put alcohol in the punch… Mileydrank some of it." Robbie glared at him and said "gee wonder how you figured that one out? She didn't drive home did she?" he shook his head "no, I made her give me her keys and I drove her home, an no I didn't drink the punch. I always bring my own water or pop to parties, when I first saw Miley there I should have said something too her about not drinking any thing that is served at parties. But I didn't I am sorry."

Miley was giggling and staggering badly Robbie said "she is in no state for me to talk to her, take her up stairs and make sure she goes to her room. Tell Lilly to leave her alone." All night long Robbie could hear the toilet flushing in Miley's bathroom, he knew that she was visiting the porcelain god for the night. The next morning Robbie went into Miley's room and said loudly "Miley Ray Stewart! Get up!" Miley put her hands over her head and said "dad! I have a head ache and I don't feel well." He walked up to her bed "gee wonder why?" Miley looked at him questioningly "what happened last night? I remember Jake and I got some punch, and then every thing else was a blur."

Robbie folded his arms and said "Miley, you were drinking last night, the punch had been spiked." Miley felt like she was going to be sick again and said "oh… no…" Robbie said "oh yes… when you came in last night I could tell right away that you were drunk." Miley felt her eyes grow wide "I didn't drive home did I?" Robbie said "no, Jackson drove you home he walked back last night to go get his car since you wouldn't get in his he made you get in yours and he drove you home." Mileysaid with worry in her voice "so how much trouble am I in?" Robbie said "you really don't wanna know. When you get dressed I want to see you down stairs, Lily and Jackson have been informed to stay in their rooms." Miley swallowed hard, she slowly got up and put some cloths on, she went and brushed her teeth, she heard the door to the bathroom opening she spit the tooth paste out and said "dad told you to stay in your room?" Lilly walked I and said "I know but I had to go real bad, so how are you feeling? You were throwing up all night."

Miley finished her teethand said "I will tell ya after dad is done with me, I have a feeling I am in big time trouble. Especially if he told you guys to stay in your rooms." Lilly was sitting on the pot and said "do you think you'll get spanked?" Miley said "its possible but who knows he is really mad. But I don't blame him, if it was my teenage daughter that walked in the house drunk then I would hit the fan too." Just then they could hear Robbie from down stairs "Miley Ray get down here now!" Miley felt like getting sick again, she walked out of the bathroom she could hear Lilly say "it wont be so bad." Miley said back softly "yea, not for you." Miley walked down stairs she saw Jackson giving her an 'I'm sorry' look, her dad was standing there, she saw the anger in his eyes, he hadn't looked that angry since she snuck out to go to Florida.

She new what ever punishment she was about to get that it would not be pretty, Robbie said to her "sit down, and tell me first what led up to you getting drunk?" Miley swallowedhard and sat down at he table, her dad sat across from her, he was sitting back withhis arms crossed with a scowl on his face, she tooka deep breath and said "Jake and I got thirsty, after dancing and went to get some punch, it tasted funny, but it tasted good too. Jake said that we shouldn't drink it because of the funny taste but we did any way, after a wile I felt dizzy, I remember Jackson asking me if I was ok, I don't remember any thing after that."

Robbie tookin a deep breath and said "well, Jackson told me that you hit him, and told him that you were going to drive, and not to worry about it. He also said that you were making a small scene on the dance floor that is why he went to ask you if you were ok." Miley put her head down, her head hurt, it felt like some one was pounding on it, she looked back up and said "I am really sorry dad." He gave her a stern look and said "your about to be sorrier, go and lean over the chair." She paled even more, she had a flashback to when Jackson was 16 he had been at a party and got drunk, she knew what was coming. She got up after her dad did, she saw him taking his belt off. She had tears in her eyes, she walked over to the chair, he grabbed the waist band of her jeans and yanked them down, she jumped but tried not to cry, Robbie felt his heart break it was one thing having to do this to Jackson two years ago, but now having to do this to Mileywas going to be just as hard, he raised his arm back and smacked her butt with the belt, Miley jumped and cried out. Robbie felt tears in his own eyes, he delivered two more blows before it was over, he said "stand up." She did and pulled her pants up, she had tears running down her face, this broke his heart, but he knew it had to be done, he said "your grounded for the week, you cant drive your car for the week, Lilly or Jackson is to drive you, no parties, and no Jake."

She was still crying as he talked, he went into the kitchen and got some aspirin out of the medicine cabinet, he handed her one with some water and said "take this, and to add to the punishment you're still doing the concert tonight, if you think you have a head ache now wait till the nights over." She still had tears running down her face, he said "do you have any thing to say young lady?" she tried to settle down but couldn't, he couldn't stand it any longer and hugged her, he said "Miley, I love you, the only reason I punished you the way I did was because of the danger you put your self in. I let it slide a couple of years ago when you lied about abuse that was going on. But this was much worse, I couldn't let you get away with it this time." She held on to him as she let the tears flow, she finally calmed down some and said "I am so sorry daddy…" he stroked her hair and said "I know darlin, I know you are."

Jackson had been standing in the hall, he wasn't one to cry much at all but he had tears in is eyes as he heard Miley get spanked, the other times it didn't bother him, but he knew what was going to happen, it had happened to him just a couple of years ago. Lilly came out and said "do you think she is ok?" Jackson had told her about when he was that age and had drank at a party, only it hadnt been an accident like Miley, he was drinking beer, so the punishment was worse for him, he looked over at her and said "she will be, her pride is hurt, much more then her butt." He walked down the stairs with Lilly in toe, he saw his dad holding Miley, Robbie let her go and said "do you guys wanna have some breakfast?" Miley shook her head and said "I don't feel like eating." Jackson gave her a sympothetic smile and said "if you don't your going to be throwing up again."

Miley took her place at the table Robbie put his belt back on and went about cooking some pancakes for them, that after noon Mileywas sitting in the barn loft with her guitar, she heard her dad coming she watched him climb up, he said "how are you doing?" she swallowed and said "fine, I am writing a song." He said "whats it about?" she sighed and said "you… and me." he looked at her pad of paper and said "can I hear it?" she smiled and said "ok." She started to pick at the guitar and started to sing:

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
_Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_Had to drive me everywhere_  
_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_  
_Make a living, make a home_  
_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

"sing this with me daddy."

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
_How you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
_I promise you there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_Flap your wings now you can't stay_  
_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_We've been waiting for this day_  
_All along and knowing just what to do_  
_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_  
_Butterfly fly away_

Robbie felt tears in his eyes, he said "have you thought of a name for the song yet?" she looked at him and said "I think it will be Butterfly Fly Away." Robbie sat down next to her and said "do you fully understand why I got so upset with you today?" Miley looked down at her guitar and said "because I was drinking?" he put his hand under her chin and said "not only that Miley, you didn't think about what you and Jake were doing, when you told me that you tasted the punch and it tasted funny, that should have told you right there not to finish. I raised you to know things like that Miley, you know I had another brother, there were three of us, your uncle Earl is my oldest brother I had a twin brother."

Miley frowned and started to say something when movement down below stopped her, she saw the top of Jackson's head as he climbed up, he sat on the other side of Miley. Miley looked back at her dad and asked "what happened to him? Why didn't you ever tell us about him?" Robbie tooka deep breath and said "he died when we were was 16, he was at a party, he thought he was old enough to drink, so he did, I remember how sick he got. He decided he liked drinking and did it often, then one day, I was with him at a party, he was drinking, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that night. He wanted to drive home, I told him no, and tried to take his keys, he was bigger then me and punched me hard, hard enough that I fell down. When I looked up he was behind the wheel, I tried to run after him, he was my ride so I didn't have any way to really catch up. Then I heard it, the sound of screeching tires and bending metal, I ran up the block, when I got up there he had hit another driver head on. I ran up to the car and looked in, he had died on impact, my mom was so devastated she never spoke of him again, in fact neither did me or Earl, we thought if we didn't talk about it then it never happened. That is why I punished you two the way I did, I was scared, when you told me Jackson that Miley had hit you I wanted to go up and get after her right then but I knew it wouldn't solve anything."

Miley lowered her head and said "I started to do what your brother did, didn't I." She scooted closer to her dad he wrapped his arms around her and said softly "yes, you did, the only difference is, you're a girl, and Jackson could over power you and he did. He did what I couldn't do back then, when he died a part of me died too. In some ways it was like history repeating its self, you and Lilly are the same age, and Jackson is 2 years older." Jackson said "just like you and your brothers?" Robbie nodded and didn't say anything for a wile, Jackson said softly "dad, does Miley still have to do the concert tonight?" Robbie looked at him and said "yes, its too late to cancel it now, it starts at 6 and it will take some time to get around and get ready." Jackson looked at his watch "well its 2:30 right now." Robbie started to get up "well we need to get ready, Miley I would suggest you take some more aspirin, your going to need it." He climbed down and went up to the house to get ready, Jackson and Miley followed.

At the end of the concert that night Miley knew what her dad meant by taking another aspirin, its like she didn't even take one, her head hurt bad, once in the limo she asked "dad why does my head keep hurting?" Robbie grinned at her and said "you have a hang over Miley, it will take a day or two to get over it. You will feel better tomorrow." She looked at him and said "how would you know?" he grinned at her again and said "I am saving that story for when your 21…" Jackson said "bet I hear it first?" they laughed and drove home, once there Miley took another aspirin and went to bed.

After the grounding was over Miley and Jake set a date for the Friday after since he had been grounded two weeks. They were sitting in the movies and Jake had his arm around Miley, after the movie they went to the park and were taking a moon lite stroll. They held hands as they walked after a wile Jake said "this is a nice night." Miley smiled and said "yea it is, how did you like the movie?" he smiled and said "it was great, you know Miley, I keep thinking about something." She looked at him questioningly "what?" "when we were at that party, yea we were both waisted but I remember that we kissed." She smiled she didn't remember that but Jackson had told her that they did, "I don't remember that but Jackson said that we did." He stopped and faced Miley, she looked into his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him and the kiss deepened. She felt a warm feeling come over her, and felt like she was flying. After the kiss broke apart Jake led her to a bench and they sat down, he said "Miley I wanted to give you something." In saying he took a small ring out of his pocket "it's a promise ring, I promiseto treat you with respect and to love only you."

She felt her face grow hot and she felt him slip it onto her right hand, she felt tears in her eyes, he continued "I talked to your dad, he said it was ok to give this to you. He also said that this was your mom's ring, he gave it to her when they were our age." Hearing this she got choked up he huged her and she said "I don't know what to say, but thank you, I promise to love only you and be respectful too." He kissed her again, this time it lasted longer, she felt him running his hands threw her long brown hair, she felt like she was walking on air. They broke apart again and he said "I love you Miley." She whispered back "I love you too." Suddenly Miley's phone went off, she looked down and it was Lilly she answered "yea whats up?" "Miley, you have like 5 minutes to get home before curfew!" Miley's eyes grew wide and she looked at Jake's watch, sure enough it was 9:55. "thanks Lilly, Jake we gotta go, its almost ten!" he jumped up and they ran to his car, just as they pulled in the drive his watch beeped letting him know it was ten. Miley kissed him one more time before getting out and walking up the drive, when she got in the house she saw her dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked up when she walked in, he looked over at the clock, "your 3 minutes late."

Miley walked over to him and said "I know dad I am sorry, Jake and I didn't pay attention to time like we usually do, Lilly called me and said it was close to ten so we ran for the car and hurried home." He stood up putting the paper down "I saw you two out there kissing, now Miley if you want me to raise your curfewyou have to be more responsible with time ok? I am letting this slide just this once, your only getting a warning not to do it again." She nodded and said "ok dad, sorry, but just before Lilly called Jake gave me mom's promise ring." Robbie smiled and said "he came to me last week when you were grounded and asked me if he could give you a promise ring, it told him that it would be ok and gave him your mom's ring. I figured it would give you good luck." She gave him a hug and said "thanks daddy, I better go to bed, got that CD signing tomorrow and a concert in the after noon." "okgood night." She ran upstairs and told Lilly all about her date, they stayed up a wile and talked before both going to sleep.

The next morning Miley woke up to the phone ringing she answered it before it woke anyone up "hello?" the voice on the other end made her smile "hi there? Did you get into trouble last night?" "no, dad just warned me not to be late again." There was a pause and Jake asked "can I come to the concert tonight? The tickets are sold out." Miley rolled her eyes "I told you two years ago, you don't have to worry about buying tickets! Just say the word and your in for free, Lilly and Oliver get in for free." Jake smiled on his end of the phone and said "I know you did Miley but I just feel like I am using you." She smiled and said "your not Jake, I promise you that, do you wanna come to my CD signingthis morning?" "what time is it?" she looked over at her clock and said "at 11:30, its at the mall, um you might wanna wear a disguise though, you don't wanna be seen with Hannah when your dating Miley, that would just be too weird and confusing."

Jake sighed and said "yea, and if some one sees me with Hannah and knows who I am then it's a short trip to figuring out your Miley." She smiled and said "so true, well I gotta get off of here, now that there are two girls sharing a bathroom I got to get ready sooner, see you later, I love you." "I love you too Miley." Lilly was standing in the door way to the bathroom and said "well look who is love struck this morning?" Miley got up and said "funny, very funny, come on we need to get ready, dad has other plans today so its up to me to get every where on my own today." Lilly gave her a sideways look "I thought you were still grounded from driving?" Miley undressed and got in the shower she poked her head from behind the curtain"yea, I am that's why your driving, Jackson is going to a college to get some information today and dad is going with him, so I need you." Lily smiled and said "that works I guess." After a few moments Miley could hear Lily leave, after she was done she jumped out and dried off, she went back into her room and got dressed, after drying her hair and putting the wig on she walked into Lilly's room, Lilly was putting on her purple wig when Miley came in, "Lily, I'm sorry I didn't even ask if you wanted to drive me." Lilly put the final adjustments and said "its ok, Miley, you know I don't mind."

Miley sat on Lilly's bed and said "I know, but I get so excited some times that I forget to make sure that its ok. I feel like I am taking advantage of you." Lilly sat down next to her "your not Miley, its ok, I don't mind, but the way you can make it up to me is when we are done go to lunch some where then go shopping for a wile." Miley said "that works for me." "didn't you invite Jake to the CD signing?" Mileyfroze "yea I did, but I will just tell him after its over that you and I are spending some time together, you know he will be cool with it." "ok, now lets finish up we still have to get going." Mileywent and put on some make up and they both left shortly after.

They were at the signing for about twenty minutes before Jake showed up, Miley saw him come in, at first Roxy stopped him Hannah said "Roxy its ok, he is with me, I know him." She nodded and let Jake on in, Miley said to him "nice disguise, much better then the one Oliver dreampt up." He laughed she looked up at him and said softly "Lola and I are going shopping after this, so I will see you tonight at the concert ok?" he looked over at Lola and said to Hannah "that's cool, do you mind if I hang around for a wile?" "I didn't say you had to leave I was just letting you know that Lola and I are going to hang out, we haven'tdone any hanging out in a week or so, not ever since the party. So I just wanna spend some time with her that's all." "that's cool, I'm not mad."

He stood by Lola until the signing was over, the three of them headed out, once in Miley's car she tookher wig off, no one was looking thankfully she could get away with that in a limo but not so much in a regular car. Lilly drove them home so they could change cloths, wile they were changing Lilly hollered from her room "thanks for keeping your promise." Miley shouted back "not a problem, so where do we wanna go?" "I don't care, how about we just grab something at the mall?" "that works." They went down stairs just as they were headed out the door the phone rang, Miley went and answered it, "hello?" "Miley? Its your dad, I need you and Lilly to come and pick us up, Jackson's car broke down and we are on the freeway." Miley raised her eyebrows and said "that's a bad place to break down daddy." "no kidding." Miley looked over at Lilly and said to her "dad and Jackson are stranded on the freeway, Jackson's car broke down, dad says we need to go pick them up."

Lilly shrugged and said "we can pick them up then go to the mall." Miley turned back to the phone "ok sounds good to me." before she hung up she heard her dad say "Miley, I know your grounded from driving but Lilly hasn't driven on the free way before, I want you to drive it, ok. I don't want Lilly to panic and crash. Its rush hour down here." Miley looked back at Lilly and said "ok, I will. Love you and stay safe." She hung up and said "dad said for me to drive, he said you haven't driven the free way at rush hour." She sighed and said "how am I ever going to learn how to drive it if I don't do it now?" Mileysighed and said "Lilly please, maybe dad wants to be the one to teach you, there is a certain way you drive on the free way." Lilly handed the keys over and they left. Miley drove through traffic she spotted Jackson's car and pulled over, Robbie spotted Miley pulling up and he got out carefully he walked over and said "so how was the drive?"

Miley grinned and said "how was being stranded?" she started to get out, he held the door shut as a car wizzed by, then he let her out, "Lilly why don't you take over, I will be up front and Miley and Jackson will be in back." Miley looked back at her and said "see I told ya!" Robbie gave them a questioning look and Mileysaid "oh, she didn't want me to drive it I told her that maybe you wanted to teach her how to drive in rush hour on the freeway." Just then a truck drove really close Robbie grabbed Miley before she got hit, he opened the back door of the car and Mileygot in he got in the passenger seat and Jackson got in back with his sister. Lilly took the wheel, Robbie guided her to pull out, once on the freeway Lilly felt nervouse. Robbie noticed and said "relax, your doing fine, your exit is coming up you need to be in the next lane over." Lilly turned her signal on and pulled into the next lane, after getting off the freeway she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Lilly looked in the rearview mirror and said to Miley "you weren't kidding, that is crazy."

Miley raised her eyebrows and smiled "I wasn't kidding that it is scary, expecialy when you drive it the first time, after you get used to it its just like driving on any street, it just has more lanes and cars. Just drive carefully, something I learned was don't listen to the radio and drive the freeway." Robbie frowned and looked back at her questioningly "I had the radio too loud and didn't hear a car coming I saw them just in time, from then on I never did it again." Robbie still looked at her and said "when did this happen?" Miley looked down and said "the day of the party, I didn't tell you the next morning because we were talking about the party, I'm sorry dad."

He just shook his head and turned around once they got back home Miley got back up in the passenger seat, Robbie frowned and said "where do you think your going?" Lilly was about to put the car in drive when he said that, Miley looked up and said "we were going to the mall." He put his hands on his hips and said "did you forget your concert tonight?" "no daddy I didn't, we wont be long ok." He continued looking at he sternly and said "fine, but you better be back in time." He turned and walked away, Miley sighed and sat back Lilly pulled the car out of the drive "what is his problem?" Miley put her head back and said "I think he is mad at me again." Lilly frowned and asked "why?" "because I didn't tell him I was almost in an accident. That and I don't think he forgave me for what I did at the party."

Lilly drove for a wile until she reached the mall, they got out and started to walk in, Lilly turned to her and said "Miley, its ok, things happen." "yea but people don't make two stupid mistakes in one day." Lilly just rolled her eyes and they got lost in the world of shopping Miley looked at her watch and paled "oh no! dad is going to kill me!" Lily frowned and said "why?" Miley turned to her and said "because we are late." They ran out of the mall and speed to the house, Robbie was waiting in the driveway, he saw the girls pull in, he had his hands on his hips, he watched as Miley got out and said "Miley Ray Stewart! I told you to be on time, your half an hour late!"

Miley felt like crying she couldn't stand being in trouble, and she had been down that road a lot lately "dad, I'm sorry…" Lilly came up behind them "dad, its my fault that she is late, I had my cell phone alarm set for what time we needed to leave, I didn't hear it go off. So its me that is sorry, please don't be mad at Miley." Miley couldn't believe it, she looked at Lilly, her best friend just lied to her dad to get her out of trouble, "Lilly, its ok, I should have kept track of time." Lilly looked at her and said "no, its my fault Miley." Robbie looked between the girls, he said "well, Miley go up stairs and get ready Lilly I need to talk to you."

Miley could see the look in her dads eyes, he knew, he knew she lied to him, she hated to know what was going to happen but she had to go and get ready. Robbie and Lilly walked into the house, they stood in the living room he said "Lilly… want to know why I don't believe you?" she looked down "because your phone is right here on the coffee table, why did you lie to me?" Lilly stayed looking down "I just didn't want to see Miley get into trouble again. She seems to be doing that a lot lately, I just wanted to help her out…" Robbie didn't know what to say to that, but he finally said "Lilly, you don't get to go tonight, you stay here ok? Miley gets her self into trouble, not you, not Jake, not any one else."

Miley stood at the top of the stairs, she had tears running down her face, she hated it that Lilly just got into trouble.

Robbie said to Lilly "you know what the punishment is for lying don't you?" Lilly had tears in her eyes, she looked up at him. He took her gently but firmly and turned her around, he gave her three swats, it broke his heart to see her cry. He tried to be careful so he didn't spark up any flashbacks for her, he hugged her and said "Lilly I love you, but please don't lie ok? Do you think I enjoy seeing Miley get into trouble?" she shook her head, "just be honest with me ok, I wont be as mad if you tell the truth." She looked up to him "is she going to get into trouble for being late?" " I will talk to her after the concert, I don't have time right now." He went upstairs to finish getting ready, he rounded the corner and almost ran into Miley, she was sitting on the top steps crying. He sat down next to her, "are you ok?" she didn't answer, she just got up and went to get ready for the concert. When they were ready Miley didn't say a word to her dad as they left she said "bye Lilly, I'm sorry you can't come, Jackson watches the show on channel 9. So you wont miss every thing." After saying that she left.

The drive to the concert was long and quiet, Robbie finally said "Miley, you can stop acting like this, be mad at me all you want, but you know the penalty for lying." She looked at him and said "I am not mad because you spanked Lilly, I am mad because…" he just looked at her "you don't even know do ya?" she let out a frustrated groan, after the concert they drove home, Miley saw that Lilly had fallen to sleep on the couch she walked over and said "Lilly, we are home." Lilly woke up and said " how was the concert? Did Jake show up?" Miley smiled and said "yea he did, and we kissed, dad had said he would get the hose if we didn't stop." The girls laughed, Robbie walked in the house "time for bed girls." They said their good nights and went upstairs, Miley was laying down when it hit her, her stomach cramped up and sharp pain shot up and down her abdomon. She called out to Lilly "Lilly! Come quick!" Miley couldn't move Lilly came running in, her shouting woke Robbie up and he ran in to followed by Jackson, Robbie sat beside her and said "what's wrong? What happened?"

She had tears running down her face from the pain, "dad my stomach hurts…" suddenly it dawned on Lilly "dad, it makes sence…" Robbie said "what does?" "her behavior lately! Miley have you ever started your period?" Miley shook her head no, Jackson said "ok I am outta here." He left Lilly just rolled her eyes, "dad that is what is wrong, she is getting ready to start." Miley looked up at her and said "whats a period?" Lily's eyes grew wide "you haven't told her?" Robbie said "she knows what sex is and how babies are made but no I didn't tell her about having a period."

Miley looked confused but didn't say anything, Lilly kneeled by the bed "it's the benefits of having a single mom, you have your period when you hit puberty, mom said that some times a period doesn't come on time, for some girls it can start as early as age 10 some as late as 17. The older you are the more pain full it is when it first starts." Miley said with a choked voice "so when did yours start?" "it started when I was 13, and it didn't hurt that bad. Mom sends me money monthly to get the supplies I need."

Robbie looked dumbfounded "so… what all does she need?" Lilly looked at him and said "let me take care of that, like I said mom sends me money, she always sends too much, so I have enough to get Miley started." Miley said "I got to go to the bathroom." She jumped up and ran into the bathroom and shut the door, Lilly went in after her. "is there any blood?" Miley looked down and said "no not yet." Lilly said comfortingly "it could be just cramps before the blood, it happens to me every month." Miley's eyes grew wide "every month?" she tilted her head back and said "this is going to be torture!" Miley went back to bed, Lilly gave her a pad to put in her underwear just in case. The next morning the cramps continued, Robbie gave her some aspirin to help with the pain, this went on for several days, and then one day at school Miley felt it, she was sitting in class when it happened. She looked over at Lilly who was next to her and whispered "uh I think it happened."

Lilly looked at her and said "what happened?" Miley gave her a knowing look and Lilly said "oh crap, uh I will be right back. Miley was running late that morning and forgot to put a fresh pad in, so she knew what had happened all over the seat of her pants. " I called dad and told him what to bring, he should be here shortly, come on lets go to the nurses office." She helped Miley wrap a sweater around her waist and led her to the nurses office, the nurse looked up when they walked in. "whats the matter Miley?" Lilly said "um. Is it ok if we wait for her dad to get here? She had an 'accident' in class." Miley shrugged and said "first time, never had one before."

The nurse looked at them knowing what they were talking about "its ok girls, you can stay, I will let your teachers know your not feeling well and will return in just a little bit." About ten minutes later Robbie walked up to the school he had one of Miley's old backpacks with him in it he had what Lilly asked for. He found the nurses office and went in, Miley stood up off the table and grabbed the bag and said "thanks dad." She ran for the bathroom, the nurse could see the embarrassment on Miley's face as well as on Robbies, she said "uh let me guess, you're a single dad?" he nodded "yes, I didn't explain this part of growing up to her." "do I need to tell her?" Lilly cut in "no I told her, mine started years ago."

After Miley changed and got cleaned up Robbie took the soiled cloths home to wash them, after school the girls returned home, Miley threw her bag down and said "that was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me in my life!" Lilly smiled and said "well just think its going to last for a few days then you don't have to deal again until next month." Miley glared at her and said "not helping!"

Robbie came up to them and said "Lilly how did you know what was going on with her?" "her attitude, she would be ok one minute, crying the next or mad for no reason." It dawned on him "you know in the limo she was mad at me and she didn't even know why." Lilly smiled and said "that is all part of raging hormones."

After some days went by every thing went back to normal, Miley went out with Jake again, they sat in his car kissing, Miley felt hot, she pulled away and said "Jake it is really hot in here." He smiled at her and said "I think its just fine." They kissed again, Jake started to run his fingers threw her hair, she felt her knees shake slightly, she didn't understand what was going on, but she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss deepened, Jake leaned her back to where he was almost on top of her, she felt really hot she pushed him off, "no Jake, I'm not ready." He ran his fingers threw his hair and said "I am so sorry Miley, I didn't mean to move so fast." She smiled at him "its ok, I will tell you when I am ready ok?"

He smiled back and said "ok, just say the word." They went back to their make out session, once again she started to feel hot, she said "Jake, I am scared." He said "of what? I told you I am not going to push you into anything." She felt nervous "I know, but a part of me wants to, but a part of me doesn't, I don't want to make the wrong choice." He ran his hand threw her hair and said "Miley, how about we take a walk ok?" they walked hand in hand for a wile, then she said "have you ever been with any one?" he was quiet and then said "no, I am still a virgin." She looked at him, "so am I, I am scared to loose it, when I am with you I want to but something is holding me back."

They stood in the moonlight he held her face in his hands and said "Miley, I would never expect you to do something that your so unsure of ok? I am nervous too, I cant help the way I feel when I am with you." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time they didn't stop, they laid down on the grass, he ran his hands threw her hair, she ran her hands threw his. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he touched her back, his thumb bumped her breast, she jumped slightly, he held her close, he sat up straddling her, he said "do you want to?" she bit her lip, she knew some of the other girls at school were doing it with their boyfriends, but she knew Lilly had never done it, she wasn't sure about Jackson. She finally said "no, I shouldn't, my mom wouldn't want me to, not this young."

He got off her and helped her up, "that's ok, I respect that, we will slow it down." They walked again and Miley said "are you mad at me?" he smiled and said "no, I'm not, we need to slow down, we just have to know our boundaries." She smiled and said "well when I am really ready I will let you know." He checked his watch "well I had better get you home ok?" she looked at her cell phone and saw the it was 9:50, they walked back to the car and he drove her home, he walked her up to the front door he leaned in and gave her a good night kiss. After they parted he left, she went inside, she saw her dad sitting on the couch, he didn't look up and said "so how was the good night kiss on the front porch?"

Miley just looked over at him and said "daddy, you need to stop spying on me." he looked at her and said "its not spying its good parenting." She went upstairs, she got ready for bed, after taking a shower she got dressed, she laid down in bed just then the bathroom door opened and Lilly came in, "so how was the date?" Miley sat up and told her every thing that did happen and what almost happened, Lilly's eyes got wide "he wanted to go all the way?" Miley sighed and said "yea, but I told him I wasn't ready, not yet." Mileysighed again and said "besides what would mom say if she found out that my boyfriend wanted to go there with me?" Lilly gave her a smile and said "she would just tell you to listen to your heart."

Miley raised her eyebrows "honey if I did that I wouldn't be a virgin now would I?" Lilly raised her eyebrows and said "well girls got it bad don't ya? So what stopped you?" Miley held a pillow in front of her and said "mom… I thought about her… I felt like if I did go all the way then she would be disappointed in me… and dad, well lets just say that Jake wouldn't live to tell the tale." Lilly giggled at that, "yea you have a point there…" just then there was a knock on the door, Miley froze when she saw her dad enter the room, Miley said in a soft voice "so how much did you hear?" he sat down on the other side of her and took her hand "every thing, I am proud of you darlin, you made the right choice, don't rush into something just because other kids are doing it too ok? I don't want you to grow up so fast that you don't get to live life, your mom and I waited until we got married, she was 18 I was 19 when we got married, a couple years later we had Jackson. Its more special if you wait rather then rush into it ok?"

Miley looked at her dad and asked "how long did you guys date though?" he smiled at her "we started dating when she was 13, I waited for her, that is part of why she loved me so much, because I waited, I respected her enough to wait. We were married 14 years when she died." Miley asked "are you going to get remarried some day?" he hugged her and said "some day darlin, but I got to find the right person, some one who will love me, and love you kids." He kissed her on the head and got up, "just hang in there darlin, you will be fine, I am very proud of you though, and don't forget it. Oh and your right about one thing Jake wouldn't live to tell the tale!" Miley raised her eye brows and watched him leave the room, Lilly went back into her room and Miley went to sleep.

The following Friday Jake and Miley went out again, this time they went down to the beach and were there all after noon, there was no school that day, Miley was in a bikini and Jake was in his trunks, he had a hard time concentrating on anything but Miley's body. She noticed him looking at her she said "got a staring problem my dear?" he looked away and said "sorry." She said "its ok, want to go out into the water?" he nodded and they went out to the ocean, he couldn't help how he felt about her, he wanted to be with her so bad, but he knew she wasn't ready. They splashed each other and dunked each other for a long time before leaving the ocean, once out of the water Miley's knees gave out, Jake went to grab her and he fell down with her, in fact right on top of her. They looked in to each others eyes, he leaned in and kissed her, Miley was glad they were alone that day on the beach, normally there would be lots of people but today there wasn't any one there. They were lost in the moment, she felt her self get hot she put her hands on his chest and said "Jake…" he stopped and sat up and said "I am so sorry Miley." She sat up and said "don't be." She sat up too and kissed him, this time it was long and passionate, she felt his hands explore a little, she was trying so hard not to enjoy it, he got to her bikini line and she jumped he looked at her questioningly "are you ok?"

She swallowed hard, he could tell that she was scared, he was afraid of giving her flashbacks to when she was molested, but she seemed over that. She just looked into his eyes, she suddenly wanted one hundred people to just show up on the beach, she felt like she was ready, but her head was still telling her no. she tooka deep breath and said "I am fine, every time we are together I want so bad to be with you, but I am afraid." He scooted closer, "its ok Miley, don't be scared of what your heart is telling you." He leaned in again and they kissed, he ran his hand down her back, he felt her shiver, he ran his other hand threw her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and made him lay down, she straddled him, he looked up at her, she leaned down and kissed him, she ran her hands up his chest, and he tried so hard not to do the same to her.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast, she felt something stir below her, she was afraid of what would happen but she just kept going, he moaned and sat up slightly and kissed her. He came up for air and said "you know what your doing to me don't you?" she smiled and said "yes I do, and I feel the same way." He looked at her questioningly, "are you sure? Your ready for this?" she swallowed hard, " I think so, but not here." They got up and used the towels to wipe sand off each other, they walked to Jake's car and drove to a privet spot. He led her to the grass and she laid down, he laid down next to her, he just looked at her, he ran his eyes up and down her body, she was nervous he could tell. And so was he, he got up and walked to his car he came back with a small package, he laid back down and said "are you absolutely sure about this? Once it happens there is no turning back?"

She swallowed hard, she nodded, "yes, I think I am ready." He stood up and said "ok, but if you change your mind before I enter just tell me ok? I wont be mad." He took his shorts off, she saw his member standing at full attention, he put the condom on and laid back down beside her, he ran his hands up and down her body, she shivered, he placed his hands on her breasts she moaned and he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate, he felt his way to her bikini bottoms, he looked into her eyes, she hadn't changed her mind yet, he pulled them down. Suddenly Miley felt warning bells go off in her head, she pulled away, and said "wait, I don't know if I am ready."

He smiled and said "I will be gentle, I promise." She looked at him and laid back down, he ran his member up and down her clit, she jumped and then moaned, he started to enter and she said "wait." He sat back up, "if you want to do this some other time we can?" she couldn't believe he didn't sound frustrated, or even mad, " I am just scared." He ran a hand threw her hair "I know Miley, so am I, but you have to trust me ok? I wont hurt you." She sat up a little and asked "do you think it will hurt?" He smiled at her and said "they say the first time always does, and some times you bleed." She closed her eyes, she was so scared she didn't know what to do, she finally said "can we wait?" he kissed her cheek and said "yes, we can wait if you want." He pulled the condom off and put his trunks back on, Miley put her bottoms back on and stood up, she said "I am so sorry Jake."

He held her and said "its ok, don't apologize, we will wait." He held her for the longest time before saying "do you want to go back to the beach?" she had tears in her eyes and said "no, I just want to go home." He said "that's fine, do you want me to stay with you?" she nodded, they walked back to the car and got in, Miley got her shirt and shorts that were in back and put them on, when they got to the house she saw that her father's car and Jackson's were gone, she went in and called out "any one home?" she found a note on the table:

_Miley, had some errands to run be back this evening_

_Lilly is with me, Jackson went on a date and will be back_

_Later tonight._

_Love,_

_Dad_

She looked over at Jake who was standing behind her, "looks like we have the house to our selves for a wile." He just looked at her and asked "what do you wanna do?" she thought about it, "how about we watch a movie?" he smiled and said "how about we finish the Titanic? You fell asleep the last time we watched it?" Miley raised her eyebrows and said "I don't think that is a great idea, there is a certain point in the movie that may give us ideas. Why not a comedy?" he raised his eyebrows at 'give us ideas' " ok…" Miley went to the shelf and started to flip threw the movies, she noticed in the way back of the shelf a couple of movies that she hadn't seen before, and they were still in packages and looked brand new. She sighed and realised that her dad knew that they would come back here, she turned to Jake and said "guess what my dad did now?"

Jake frowned and said "what?" she stood up and handed him the two movies 'mom at 15,' and 'too young to be a dad.' He tilted his head back and said "so he knows." She sat down and said "I was talking to Lilly about our date last week, I told her what we almost did, and dad walked in he had been listening from the door." Jake wrapped his arm around her "Miley, don't be embarrassed, he cares about you, I think the reason why he bought these movies is so that we can learn from these people that do have sex and end up having babies too young." She folded her arms "dad told me that mom was twenty when she had Jackson, they got married young, he said that he was 19 and mom was 18 when they tied the not. Dad said he has no regrets."

Just then she could hear movement upstairs, she frowned and said "I don't think we are alone…" Miley got up and walked upstairs, sure enough her dad was standing in the hall, "I thought you went to run 'erands'?" he smiled at her and said "Miley… I saw you two at the beach." She paled, she thought they had been alone, "dad I can explain…" he sighed and said "no need to Miley, your 16 now, you are going to be feeling things that you don't understand, I bought those movies so that you two could watch them and slow down." They could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Jake came into view he froze and said "uh… Mr. Stewart, hi." Jake was still holding the movies, Robbie said "I would like to talk to the both of you ok?" he led them back down stairs, he sat them on the couch and he took the chair near by, he turned it so he was facing them, he cleared his throat and said "I saw you two down at the beach today, I am not happy about what I saw but I saw it. Look I cant stop your hormones from raging, but maybe I can slow them down. Jake I want you to stay, and when Jackson comes home then we can all watch these movies."

Miley frowned and asked "what about Lilly?" Robbie had a nervous look and said "she wants to talk to you after I am done with you down here, she is up in her room, she has some news to tell you." Miley wondered what it was about, then her dad said "now, from now on, I want you two to control your selves, I was watching when you read the note. I am proud of you for not wanting to do something that you would regret later." Miley looked at her dad and said "what if we did? What would you have done if we decided to do something?" he gave her a Stern look and said "then I would have put a stop too it before it got to far." Miley put her head down, Jake took her hand and said "I'm sorry Miley, but your dad is right we do need to slow down, we will make sure our dates are at crowded places, where temptation isnt around us ok?" she looked at him and smiled and said "ok, that sounds good."

Robbie sighed and said "ok, now that that is over with, Miley go upstairs and change, and then go talk to Lilly."Miley got up, when she dropped Jakes hand he looked up at her but didn't say anything she ran up stairs and put on a t-shirt and jeans, she walked over to Lilly's door and knocked she could hear Lilly replie "come in." Miley walked in and said "dad said you wanted to talk to me?" she could see how nervouse she was and said "Lilly its me, you know you can talk to me about anything." Lilly sat down at her desk and said "Miley, I don't know how to tell you this, but I have a very deep crush on some one at school… and he feels the same way…" Miley frowned and said "well that's great who is it?" Lilly turned and looked up to her, "its… Oliver…"

Miley started to giggle and then she saw that Lilly was serious, "your not kidding are you?" Lilly shook her head no, she said "I have felt this way for some time now, one day last week, it was when you were grounded, that Oliver and I were down at the beach… we were just fooling around throwing sand at each other and kidding around that we looked into each others eyes and then kissed." Miley's eyes grew wide, "your kidding me? Oliver?" Lilly stood up and said "yes, and I told dad, he said that it may weird out our friendship." Lilly looked down and said "I cant help how I feel about him." Miley walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug "its ok, yea its gonna be strange but so what, now we can go out together on double dates and stuff. For now Jake and I have to take things slower, so this would be perfect, we can go on double dates and hang out more."

Lilly looked at her and said "I'm so glad your not upset with us." Miley scoffed and said "why would I be mad? I mean I have seen the way he looks at you, he has felt something for you since the 6th grade. You just never knew it, so its good that its all out in the open. Dad is making us watch a couple of movies tonight, we have to wait till Jackson gets home. Hey when did he get his car fixed?" Lilly smiled and said "this morning, he had it towed to the garage and had it fixed." Miley rolled her eyes and said "any thing for a date huh?" Lilly asked "so why do we have to watch this movie?"

Miley didn't know how to tell her but she said it any way "well it might have something to do with the fact that Jake and I almost had sex on the beach, and dad caught us. He didn't say anything to us but he left that note and we found the movies, he sat us down and told us that we needed to slow down, Jake agreed." Lilly's eyes went wide and said "you almost did? Wow, I cant believe dad isn't mad at you." Suddenly there was a knock on Lilly's door and Robbie came in, Miley looked at him and said "eavesdropping again?" Robbie gave her a stern look and said "Miley, now is not the time to get an attitude with me, besides, Jake told me how you guys almost did something, now what happened to waiting?"

Miley bowed her head and said "he told you about when we left the beach?" Robbie said "yes he did, and I am glad he did, Miley Ray Stewart, you know better. I already chewed Jakes ass out for it, now its your turn, now unless you want a repeat of a couple of weeks ago I suggest you had better control your self a little better young lady." Miley gulped she knew what he was referring too, Lilly's eyes were wide she too knew what he ment by that, Robbie turned and looked at Lilly "you and Oliver had better take things slow too, or else." In saying he left the room, Lilly looked over at Miley "well, so much for him not being mad." Miley gave her a no kidding look, "man I really ticked him off this time didn't I?" Lilly said "yea but just think, you still get to see Jake, he didn't forbid it."

Hours later Jackson arrived home, he went upstairs after his dad told him that they all had to watch a couple of movies, he knocked on Lilly's door and opened it "hey dad needs us all downstairs, oh and he called Oliver, he has to watch it too." Miley looked at her friend and said "why Oliver? I am the one that screwed up not you." Lilly just shrugged and got up and went down stairs Jackson blocked Miley's way "so, what did you do now?" she tried to push past him but he stood his ground, she scowled at him and walked threw her bathroom, by the time she got to her door Jackson was there too, "nice try armature, so answer the question and I will let you go." Miley sighed and said "come in I will tell you, it will be a few minutes before Oliver gets here." Jackson sat down at Miley's desk and Miley sat on her bed, she tooka deep breath and told him every thing, his eyes got wide and he said "Miles I may go out with girls a lot and its hard to believe but I am still a virgin too, don't throw away your innocents because you think you can or some one else is doing it too ok?"

Miley frowned and said "I thought you lost that a long time ago?" Jackson grinned and said "no, I didn't, I am waiting on the right girl, I have been pressured before, but I told the girl no. Now usually it's the other way around, but I am not a believer in pressuring girls into sex. Now promise me that you wont do anything until your married?" Miley looked around her room and her eyes fell onto their mother's picture by her bed side, she leaned over and picked it up, she looked at the frame for a long time before saying "Jackson… I promise on mom's grave that I wont have sex before I am married." He smiled at her, he stood up and then sat back down beside Miley and wrapped an arm around her and said "I am proud of you though, you did tell Jake no many times, and even when you almost did it you still said no. Just keep that up ok?" she smiled at her big brother and said "ok, I promise." Jackson hugged her again and said "you know we may fight and argue but I really do care about what happens to you, what if Jake broke up with you after you had sex? Then you would have just gone and thrown your self away. I don't ever want to see you hurt, do you know how much it hurt me to know that you got the belt when you came home drunk? I actually cried, and I don't cry you know that."

They both looked up when Miley's door opened and Robbie came in, he said "now that was a Kodak moment." Miley reached over and picked up one of her pillows and chucked it at her dad, he came over to her and hit her with it playfully, "come on you two Oliver is here now." A few hours later and the two movies were over, Robbie asked "does any one have anything to say?" Miley spoke up when no one else did "to wait untill your married to have sex." Robbie said "that's all I ask."

He drove Oliver and Jake home, Lilly, Miley and Jackson went up to their rooms and went to bed for the night, it had been one wild day.


	13. Miley's attitude returns

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana!**

**A/N: wow this is my longest story yet! I am now on chapter 13!**

**Summery: Jackson meets Siena this chapter.**

The next morning after having to watch those two movies the Stewart children filed downstairs after Robbie woke them up, Robbie was standing in the kitchen making breakfast he saw the three teens coming down the stairs, he could tell they were all sleepy, he said loudly "so, who's up for some fun today?" all three sat around the table Jackson looked at his dad and said "dad… its too early in the morning… what could you possibly have planed after last night?" Robbie smiled and said "well, I figure here lately we don't spend much time together so today we are having a family day just the four of us." The girls looked at each other and Miley said "dad… I was just grounded for a week, didn't you have enough of me then?" he smiled at her and said "nope, I never get tired of being with my children." Miley tilted her head back and groaned in frustration, she loved her dad but some times she just wanted to be left alone.

Lilly wasn't as grumpy as the other two and asked "so what are we doing today?" Robbie looked over at her and said "well at least some one woke up on the right side of the bed this morning." Jackson rolled his eyes and so did Miley, they both hated to be woke up before 7 in the morning, Robbie answered Lilly "well I thought we would spend most of the day at the beach, then we would clean up and go to a Coldplay concert tonight." Miley frowned and said "but Hannah has a concert tonight?" Robbie smiled at her and said "not any more, I called and cancelled it yesterday morning after you and Jake left." She raised her eyebrows and sighed, she wasn't a big fan of Coldplay but she new Jackson and Lilly were, and she knew that the concert was sold out so she may as well go along with them.

After Robbie fixed breakfast for ever one they all went upstairs to change after eating, Robbie was already dressed but the teens weren't, he fixed a picnic basket and a cooler and loaded them up in the truck. He went out to the barn and got the three horses and loaded them up, after a wile Lilly came out side first she saw Robbie load up the horses and asked "whats with the horses?" Robbie looked over at her and said "oh I thought we would go for a ride today." Lilly looked into the trailer "but there are only three? And Blue isnt old enough to ride yet?" he smiled at her and said "go to the barn and look in the first stall, I have a surprise for ya." She frowned and walked into the barn, there she saw the most beautiful chestnut colored horse she had ever seen, the horse leaned its head out the stall and she petted his nose, Robbie walked in and said "do you like him?"

Lilly turned to him and said "you got me another horse?" Robbie smiled and said "yea, my horse Sussie had a baby about 5 years ago, Earl was going to just sell him, I told him not to and to just hang on to him for a wile, then after Dolly died, I called Earl and told him to start working with him so he can be ready for you to have. He arrived a couple of days ago, I have ridden him some and he is very gently, I had Miley ride him because she is the same height as you and same weight. He had no problems, so you have your self a horse." She smiled and said "thanks, what is his name?" Robbie said "well he don't have one, I was going to leave that up to you." She turned around when Miley came up behind them smiling "so how do you like him?" Lilly smiled back and gave her a hug "thanks so much for him." Miley said "I knew how much you missed Dolly so I asked daddy if he ever sold Sussie's baby, he told me no and I suggested that he give him to you. I told dad it should be a surprise so I didn't tell you, I avoided you for the last few days because number one I am a bad lier and two I was way to excited about him being here that I was afraid I would blurt it out that he was here."

Robbie smiled at them and said "believe it or not, Miley's bad at keeping secrets." Miley gave him a look "Miley the only secret in your life that you have been able to keep is the Hannah secret." She rolled her eyes at him, Robbie just chuckled and said "ok, lets get this boy saddled up and ready to roll." Lily helped get him saddled wile Miley went and got the trailer ready for the fourth horse, she had the metal seperator behind Blue Jeans when she heard Lilly's horse approuching she stepped out and to her surprise Lilly was up in the saddle ridding him, she stopped him and got off. Miley led the horse into the trailer, and it took both girls to shut the door, Jackson came out side and said "so Lilly did you see your surprise?" she nodded and said "yea, he is great."

They loaded up and drove off they first went to the horse trails that were out in the country and road for a wile and then stopped to let the horses rest, Robbie was so glad that Lilly wasn't afraid to get on a horse anymore, they sat on a blanket and had a picnick, Robbie had some apples and carrots for the horses and they each fed their horse an apple and a carrot. After lunch they saddled up again and road off, they road for most of the morning and around noon they loaded the horses back up and drove them home, the concert that night was in San Francisco so they had to get ready. Miley, Lilly and Jackson feed and watered the horses, after that was done they finished getting ready, Miley was in the bathroom fixing her hair when Lilly walked in Miley looked at her and said "its weird to go to a concert and not be dressed up as Hannah." They giggled and helped each other finish up, they all piled into the car and drove to the concert, the line was really long and she said "is this how long the line is at my concerts?" Robbie laughed and said "and then some." They stood in line for a long time, Jackson spotted a girl with dark hair that was near by, he said "hey, hows it going?" she turned and smiled at him and said "oh, hi, you hear for the concert?"

Miley whispered to Lilly "you know I was watching a deal on tv about Jeff Foxworthy and he was cracking jokes about people asking stupid questions, and he would always end them with 'here's your sign.'" Robbie said to her in a low voice "that's enough Miley." Miley watched as Jackson flirted with the girl, then she heard her ask "so do you wanna go sit with me?" Jackson looked back at his dad, Robbie was shaking his head no, Jackson said "please?" Robbie finaly said "ok fine." And Jackson said to the girl "sure I would love to, oh my name is Jackson." She smiled at him and said "I'm Siena, its nice to meet you."

They talked for a wile and she asked "so do you go to many concerts?" he smiled at her and said "yea all the time." She raised her eyebrows and said " oh, so who is your favorite singer?" Jackson didn't miss the look that Miley threw him and said "uh… Hannah Montana." Siena put a hand on her chest and gasped "she is my favorite too! I cant go to all the concerts but I go to most of them." He smiled and said "so that's why you looked familiar, I must have seen you there at some point." Miley rolled her eyes at Jackson and said to Lilly "guess what I know he is going to do next?" she giggled and said "he is going to ask for free tickets now isnt he?" she made a sarcastic smile and said "yep, just wait."

After the concert that night they drove home, Lilly and Miley were leaned up against eachother sleeping Jackson had his head layed up aginst the window sleeping as well, Robbie drove in silence. He saw that Jackson had a piece of paper in his hand, he reached over and took it and read what was written :_call me some time 555-7129, Siena. _Robbie smiled he was glad that his son had found a friend, when he drove closer to the house he parked and said "ok every one, we are home." They all piled out and went inside, going to their respective rooms they all went to bed, the next morning Lilly was the first up, she went into the bathroom, she peeked in on Miley who was sound asleep still. After getting out of the bathroom she headed downstairs, she flipped on the TV and started to flip threw channels, she got to some channel that she never really paid any attention to she froze, the girl on the screen looked exactly like Siena. She bolted up the stairs and knocked on Jackson's door, he eventually answered he looked at her and said "do you have a death wish by waking me up in the mornings?"

Ignoring him she said "Jackson you need to see this, come downstairs." He rolled his eyes and followed her, he looked at the TV screen and said out of surprise "is that?" Lilly nodded "yea, its Siena, she is a bikini model!" Robbie had heard Lilly run up the stairs and then down again he got up and went to find out what was going on, he came down the stairs and said "what in sam heck is going on down here?" Jackson and Lilly didn't take their eyes off the TV but both said at the same time "Siena's a bakini model!" Robbie felt confused "you mean that girl you met last night?" Jackson looked at his dad and said "yea, and she is totally hot!" Miley came down the stairs and said "what is going on?" Robbie looked over at her and said "well Jackson found him self a celebrity girlfriend." Miley frowned and said "who? That girl from last night?"

Jackson looked at her and said "yea, Siena is a bakini model! Much better then having a popstar for a sister!" she playfully hit his arm, he just chuckled and she scowled at him, "very funny Jerkson! If you want concert tickets you had better be nice to me." he said "huh I get in for free missy, so that means so does Siena." "oh and how are you going to explain that one?" he paused and looked at his sister, he knew it was a family secret that Miley was Hannah Montana, but how would he explain to Siena how he gets in for free? He finaly said "um… how about I don't tell her how I got the tickets?" Miley looked at him with her hands on her hips and said "real smooth Jackson, lie to the first girl that actually likes you, heck I didn't lie to Jake, I told him the truth."

He gave her a considering look "yea but Miles its your secret not mine, but… I cant lie to her forever… don't worry I wont let it slip, I have gone out with plenty of Hannah fans before, and none of them have ever asked how I got tickets, so maybe I will get lucky again?" she folded her arms and said "maybe, but if this relationship lasts then we will tell her ok?" he smiled at her and said "deal, I wont say a word to her." Robbie knew that Miley and Jackson had their differences, but one thing that Jackson wont do is mess with her double life no matter how frustrating it is. Lilly asked him "so has any girl ever asked to come over to watch the concert?" he looked at her and said "no, I don't bring my girlfriends home with me, not usually anyway, because Miley is so busy with her Hannah stuff I don't want to blow her cover if she happens to come downstairs wearing her Hannah wig."

That was part of the reason that Robbie didn't date much he didn't want to lie to a woman about his daughter, but he didn't have much of a choice, he didn't know who he could trust with such a secret. After the initial shock was over the phone rang, Robbie answered it and said "Jackson its for you." Jackson frowned and took the phone "hello?" the familiar voice on the other end sent chills down his body "hey there, I had fun last night at the concert." Jackson felt a smile go across his face and said "I had fun too, hey listen would you like to go out some time? With out my family being there?" Siena smiled on her end and said "I would love to, hey there is a Hannah concert this next weekend, would you like to go?" Jackson paused and looked at Miley before answering "a Hannah concert? Um sure, do you have tickets? I hear they are sold out." She giggled and said "yea I have two tickets, I was told that they were still good since the concert was canceled last night."

He took his gaze off his sister and said to Siena "so what time do you want me to pick you up?" she paused and said "um, I am not sure what time the concert starts." He put his hand over the mouth piece and said to Miley "what time is your concert?" she gave him a look and said "its an early one, it starts around 6." He took his hand off and said "I will look up the time and call you back ok?" she said "cant wait, talk to you later." He hung up and Miley said "I just told you what time it started why didn't you tell her?" He gave her a desparat look and said "now how would that look? I had just asked her what time it was, she didn't know, now how am I supposed to answer with a time when I didn't know to begin with?" she hated her brothers logic but he had a point, " your right I'm sorry, so do you need a couple of tickets?"

He smiled and said "nope, not this time, she has two, and is she right that they are still good? They were for a canceled concert?" Miley smiled and said "yea they are, daddy didn't want to refund people's money back to them so he just let them keep the tickets for the next concert." Jackson knew that it paid off having a sister that was famous, his dad took money out of his allowance when he asked for tickets, so that away they were covered. A little wile later Jackson dialed Siena's number after two rings she picked up, "hey Siena, its me Jackson, hey Hannah just posted on her site the time for the concert, it starts at 6." He knew he hadn't lied because his sister was on her computer at that very moment updating, she giggled and said "that's great, so pick me up around 4 or so, that away we can get in with out missing half the concert." He smiled and said "sounds good to me, um I know a short cut and it would cut driving time in half."

Miley was with in ear shot and heard what he had said, she whispered "that's my rout you idiot!" he just put his hand up to silence her and said to Siena "I can pick you up around 4:30 and we would make it in plenty of time, and we would not have to wait as long." She smiled on her end and said "that sounds great, see you then." After he hung up he said to his sister "Miles, I have taken all my dates that direction in the past, this isnt going to be an exception, how else have I been able to get their early?" she gave a frustrated grunt and went back to updating her site, and sending shout outs to her fans, she was looking threw her Hannah mail when she found an email from Siena, Jackson was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich, she hollered to him "hey Jackson come here…" he walked in and said "what?" she pointed to the computer and said "guess who just sent Hannah an email?" she stood up and said "go ahead and check it, I wonder what she could have said."

He knew that Miley never lets him touch her website, so he knew she was cool with Siena enough to let him read one of her emails, he clicked on Siena's name and out popped the note:

_Hannah, there is this guy I really like, I am going with him to the concert this weekend, I was wondering if you could give me a backstage pass? I know you probably have millions of fans ask you for stuff like that, but I have always wanted to meet you. This guy I am bringing, you will probably meet him if he wants to go backstage with me, please would you get back to me soon? Its going to be a surprise for him, he said that he goes to all your concerts, he must be a pretty dedicated fan._

_Your fan_

_Siena_

Jackson sat there in aww he couldn't believe it, she actually liked him, Miley got up from the bottom step where she was sitting waiting on Jackson to get done reading, she noticed him look at her and she said "what? What did she say?" he sighed and said "she wants to come backstage to meet you, she of coarse is going to bring me, so we have to act like we don't know each other." Miley smiled and said "that shouldn't be hard, we can just ignore each other like we do here at home." He looked at her seriously "Miles, I mean it, we don't know yet if she could handle the Hannah secret, besides I don't know anything about her. Like why she didn't fill me in on the fact that she is a model?"

Miley said "probably the same reason why I don't let any one in on the fact that I am a popstar, maybe she is trying to lead a normal life too." He didn't think of that "do you think I should tell her that I know?" Miley noticed their dad watching them and probably listening in, "Jackson, I wouldn't, just let her tell you ok? When Lilly found out that I was Hannah, she said she had her suspicions but she wasn't for sure, she was mad at me for a day or so because i didn't tell her. So don't be mad at Siena, just give her a chance." He looked at her considering and said "you know, for being only 16 your pretty smart?"

Miley playfully punched him and said "I try! I will make it happen that she gets the passes ok?" he hugged her and said "thanks sis, I appreciate it." He moved so she could sit back down, she clicked reply and told Siena that she would put her on VIP and to pick up her backstage passes at the ticket booth when they got there. Robbie walked over to Miley after she had hit send and said "bud, that was a good thing you just did for your brother, he really seems to like this girl and they don't know eachother that well yet." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, later that morning the door bell rang, Robbie was out for a jog, Jackson was at work, and Lilly was out with Oliver, so Miley went to answer the door. When she opened it she smiled wide, it was Jake, he smiled at her and said "hey, mind if I come in?"

Miley shrugged and said "sure." He sat down on the couch, he said "so, did you have fun with your dad yesterday?" she sighed and said "yea, it was ok, we all went horse back ridding, had a picnic and then went to a concert. Oh and Jackson met a girl there." Jake had a fake shocked expression and said "no? really not at a concert!" Miley playfully pushed him, she looked at the time, and said "hey are you hungry? I can make us a sandwich?" he smiled at her and said "sure." She went and made her self busy in the kitchen, he sat there watching her, a few moments later she came back and sat down next to him, they ate quietly for a moment and then Jake said "so what did you think of the movies your dad had us watch?" Miley raised her eyebrows and said "its kind of scary to think about, I mean that girl was my age and she had a baby, and the guy didn't even want to help out."

He smiled and said "well if it ever happened to us I wouldn't abandon you, I would be by your side." She smiled at him, she tried to avoid eye contact, but it happened they did, and Jake leaned in and they kissed, he put his hand behind her head. As the kiss deepened, he started to lean closer to her making her lean back, before either of them knew it he was on top of her and they were making out. They were obliviouse to any thing around them, Miley felt him touch her breasts, she moans slightly at his touch, and then she could hear a little voice in the back of her head and it sounded like Jackson '_promise me you'll wait till your married?' 'I promise on mom's grave.' _She broke the kiss, he sat up startled "is something wrong?" she ran a hand threw her hair and said " I don't know, you don't know how badly I want to have you touching me, but… I made a promise… and I feel like if I get to into what we are doing that I am going to break my promise." Jake sat back and said "what promise did you make?"

Miley swallowed and said "I made a promise to Jackson, the other day, when we had to watch the videos, dad had just yelled at me, after he left Jackson came in, he told me some personal stuff and then he made me promise not the have sex before I get married. And I… I promised on mom's grave that I would wait." Neither one was aware that they had company, Robbie stood at the back door watching them, he had seen part of the make out scene, Jake said softly "Miley… oh come on don't cry… don't be ashamed of making a promise ok? I understand, and I am willing to wait…" Miley sighed and said "Jake you keep saying that, but every time I am with you, we have a big ol make out session that almost leads to something." He took her hands in his and said "then we need to control how we are feeling, if it gets to intence just tell me to stop ok?"

Miley gave him a look and said "we just got intense!" Jake rolled his eyes "and… you told me to stop… you know what, I know that we need to slow down." Miley still had tears in her eyes, "what are we going to do? We cant control our selves very well, what if we get each other so turned on that we cant turn the other person off?" Robbie wanted so bad to jump in and say something but he wanted to hear what was being said, Jake replied "Miley, we will try not to get to that point ok? I know your scared, its ok to be scared, you know I would never hurt you. I don't want you to break your promise to Jackson, the promise you made to him… its pretty seriouse… when you make a promise on a loved ones grave that means business ok?" she nodded and Robbie decided that he had heard enough and cleared his throat getting their attention, Miley's eyes grew wide and she jumped up "daddy! Oh my god, I swear we were just…" he put a hand up to quiet her "Miley, I saw the last part of your make out session, and I heard every thing that was said. I am not mad ok?" Jake stood up and said "I'm sorry Mr. Stewart, I guess I will be going." Robbie chuckled and said "so, your not even going to tell your girlfriend good bye?"

Jake turned around and said "I will see you later Miley." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, Miley looked up at her dad, she still had tears in her eyes "are you sure your not mad?" Robbie knew that if he pushed too hard that he would hurt her and said "Miley, sometimes a parent has to let their kids grow up and make their own decisions, I am proud of you for making the right ones so far. I can guide you and give you advice but it's the choices we make at the end of the day that truly matter." Miley frowned and said "have you been reading word a day calenders again?" Robbie gave her a stern look indicating that he was serious, she muttered "sorry." He wrapped her in a hug and said "Miley, its going to be hard but please stay strong and keep your promise ok?"  
Miley looked her dad in the eyes and said "I promise, I love you daddy." She gave him a hug he ran upstairs to shower, Miley went to her computer and opened up her email, Siena had messaged back:

_Thanks Hannah, this means so much to me_

_I will bring my new friend back to meet you too._

Miley wanted to tell her that she knew the guy she was referring too, but she refrained, and just told her 'your welcome' and pressed send. When her dad came down he said "did she send a message back?" Miley looked up at her dad and said "yea, and Jackson is going to have to put on an act and so am I, because she is bringing him back stage with her."

Later that week Oliver came over and said to Miley "hey, I need to talk to you." Miley frowned and sat down on the couch with Oliver "whats up?" Oliver took a deep breath, "would you get mad if I took Lilly to a different concert? Coldplay is having a concert the same night as you, and Lilly and I haven't been on our first date yet." Miley bit her lip and then said "I wont get mad Oliver, you should know me better then that, I am not the only singer in the country you know!" he gave her a hug and said "thank you, I just didn't want you to get mad." Miley gave him a look and said "Oliver, you guys have been to almost all of my concerts, and yall know what songs I sing on stage so if you want to go hear some one else that's fine with me." he stood up and said "is Lily upstairs?"

Miley shook her head "no, she is out in the barn with her new horse, she still hasn't named him yet." He walked outside and went to the barn, he saw Lilly in the stable she was brushing her horse he walked up to her and said "hey." She turned and looked at him and had a smile on her face "hey, to you, what are you doing here?" he petted he horse and said nervously "um… I came to ask you… do you wanna go see Coldplay this Saturday?" she paused and said "but that's the same night as Miley's concert?" Oliver said "I know, and I already talked to her, she said its cool if we wanna skip out and go see some one else for a change." She smiled and said "that's cool, then yea I would love to go." Robbie was down shoeing his horse when he heard Oliver, he shouted "hey Oliver! Come here."

Oliver walked over to him and Robbie said "hey I don't mind if you take her, but keep in mind we will be gone too, so please bring her back right after the concert ok?" Oliver looked down at the ground "I think the concert gets over at midnight… isnt Lilly's cerfew the same as Miley's?" Robbie smiled and said "I make exceptions when it comes to concerts, like I said just have her home after its over ok?" Oliver said "yes sir I can do that."

Oliver walked over to Lilly who was grinning from ear to ear, she said "this is great! So what time do we go?" he said "well how about I pick you up around 4 or 4:30? Miley's concert starts at the same time as Coldplay."

That Saturday, Oliver was driving up to the Stewarts house just as Jackson was leaving, he walked up the steps and saw Lilly threw the glass, he couldn't believe how pretty she was, he knocked on the door she stood up and answered it, he gave her a hug and said "so, are you ready to go?" she smiled at him and said "yea just I need to go to the bathroom before we head out." She ran upstairs, Oliver stayed by the front door and waited for her, moments passed and he could hear her coming they left and went to the concert. Oliver opened the door for her and helped her out, they walked hand in hand to the ticket booth, he got two tickets and they went inside. They found their seats and sat down and waited for the concert to start, Lilly turned to Oliver and said "thanks for taking me." he turned to her and said "no problem, I am just so glad that Miley's cool with this I mean we have all been friends for many years, I thought it would weird out our friendship."

Lilly said "yea dad said that too, he told me that I needed to talk to Miley, and I am glad I did. She teased me a little trying to act mad but the girl cant keep a straight face for anything." He chuckled and said "I brought us some drinks, Jackson told me that I shouldn't trust anything they have at some of these concerts, he said that the Hannah Montana concerts are controlled and that your dad goes threw everything before its served so I know its safe." He pulled out two water bottles out of his jacket pocket, handing her one he twisted the top off his and took a drink, a little wile later the band started up and the concert began.

They were having a good time, dancing and singing, Oliver checked his watch it was almost midnight and the concert was still in full swing, he said to Lilly "should we call your dad? I told him the concert might be over by midnight and its showing no sign of slowing down." She nodded and they walked to a quieter place Lilly pulled out her phone and called her dad, Robbie answered "hello?" "dad, its Lilly, the concert is going to run over, do you want me home now or to just wait till its over?" there was silence for a moment and said "if its not over by 12:30 then come on home ok? Hannah's concert is still going too, but, you know what, just make sure you have your phone handy, I will call you when Hannah's concerts over, if they started the same time then they surly will end around the same time," Lilly smiled and said "ok thanks dad, how is Jackson's date going?" "havent seen him, he must be somewhere in the crowd, I know he is here, his car was here when we pulled up." They said their good byes and Lilly said "he said to just wait for him to call, he said that the Hannah concert is still going too." Oliver said "that works for me." they went back in and listened to some more of the concert, some time later Oliver looked over at Lilly "are you getting tired?" she looked at him and said "yea, its after 1am I think I am ready to go home." Her dad still hadn't called so Miley's concert must really be running over, as they drove Lilly layed her head on the window and fell to sleep, Oliver shook her awake when they pulled into the drive "Lilly we are here."

She woke up, Oliver got out and opened her door, he walked her up to the front door of the dark house, he opened the front door for her she turned on the living room light, she said "good night." He smiled at her tiredly and said "good night Lilly." She noticed that he was extremely tired she stopped him "Oliver, wait, you live like 5 miles away why don't you just crash on the couch for the night, I am sure dad wouldn't care." She picked up her phone and dialed his cell he picked up "hey Lilly." "dad, we got too tired and came on home, um Oliver is too tired to drive anymore can he crash on the couch?" there was a pause and he said "I don't mind but your butt had better be in your own bed ok?"

Lilly gave the phone a look and said "its not me you have to worry about that's Miley." He chuckled and said "I know, I am just giving you a hard time, good night Lilly." She hung up and turned to Oliver "he said its ok." He said tiredly "I called mom, she said didn't want me too at first but I told her that your dad said its ok, and to call him if she didn't believe me." Lilly said "I just asked him, how would you know the answer he gave me?" "pa- lease I know him pretty well, he trusts me he knows I wouldn't put any moves on you, well not like Jake does to Miley any way." Lilly went and got him a pillow and blanket, he pulled out the sofa bed and laid down, Lilly noticed that he was sleeping soundly almost the minute his head hit the pillow. She walked upstairs and got ready for bed, she took a shower and then climbed into a night gown and went to bed, some time later she could see the bathroom light come on and hear running water. She was half awake when she saw her bedroom door open and Robbie peak his head in, and then duck out, she shook her head, she listened to the water running as she asumed Miley was taking a shower.

Jackson was driving Siena home he had a lot of fun with her that night she said "thank you so much for taking me, Hannah seems really nice, how old is she any way?" Jackson froze and said "um, I think I saw on her website she was 17." She nodded and said " have you met her before?" "yea a couple of times, she is a pretty good kid." He pulled up to her house and she turned to him, he looked at her and their eyes met, she leaned in and they kissed. Jackson felt like he was flying, when they broke appart he said "wow, well I will see you again some time." She said "I would love that. Talk to you soon." She got out and went up the steps and went inside. Jackson sat in his car for a minute, he took Miley's advice and didn't mention anything about knowing that Siena was a model. When he got home his dad was in the kitchen fixing a midnight snack he saw Jackson and whispered "so how did the date go?" Jackson talked in a low voice seeing Oliver sleeping he said softly "it went great, I took Mile's advice and didn't mention that I knew that she was a model."

Jackson went upstairs and went to bed, Miley had gone to bed her self a wile later so did Robbie. The next morning Robbie woke up to the sound of the phone ringing he answered it "hello?" he said tiredly when he heard the voice on the other end he didn't know weather to be happy or be annoyed "hey son? Not up yet? I bet those poor children of yours are just starving to death waiting on you?" Robbie tilted his head back in annoyence "ma, the kids are still sleeping too, we didn't get home until around 3 this morning." Mamaw was giving her son a hard time "well, now I thought you had curfews and bed times set up for those two?" Robbie almost corrected her, but then he remembered that he hadnt told the family other then Earl about his adopting Lilly, he just said "Ma I do, but Miley's concert ran over then there was a trafic jam that lasted about an hour so we got home late."

He sat up in bed and said "ma, what did you call for? Just to give me a hard time?" she said "no, I am getting ready to come over to visit, I am on the plane right now." He felt like kicking himself, he loves his momma but she was so negative to him some times, "how long before your plane lands?" "well I see the Hollywood sign so not much longer." He stood up and said "ok, see you in a bit." He ran out to the hall and said "ok every body up!" when all he received was groans coming from three rooms he said "ok, I'm getting the bucket!" he could hear Jackson jump up and say "ok dad jeez!" he looked in and Miley was still sleeping, but Lilly was up and in the bathroom, he said "Lilly when your done come downstairs I need to talk to you." She paused and asked "am I in trouble?" he smiled and said "na your not in trouble, it has to do with why I woke every body up at 5:30 in the morning."

He went into his room and dressed fast, then he walked back to Miley's room he saw Lilly was trying to wake her and he said "just leave her be, I will let her sleep a little wile." Lilly and Robbie went downstairs, Robbie saw Oliver on the couch still sleeping he walked over and shook his shoulder slightly "Oliver, come on son time to wake up." Oliver groaned an little and said "why?" Robbie said "because my mother's coming over and its gonna be hard to explain why you're here crashed out on my couch!" Oliver got up and put his shoes on, he said to Lilly "see you later, I had fun last night." Lilly smiled at him and said "me too." He walked out and got in his car and took off, Robbie looked at Lilly and said "now I havent told my mom that I adopted you ok? So I need you to stay upstairs until I tell her."

Lilly frowned and said "why haven't you told her?" Robbie looked down and then said "well… my mom doesn't think I can raise Miley and Jackson on my own very well plus manage Miley's career and juggling parenthood." Lilly crossed her arms and said "so she would think you made a mistake by adopting me?" he said "in a nut shell yes, but I know I didn't make a mistake, but my mom has really changed since Susan died, she is almost insulting at times. When she is here she almost totally ignores Miley, she doesn't think I notice but I do, Miley's invisible when my mom is here, that's why I told you to let her sleep, no since in waking her up just so she can be ignored." Lilly went back upstairs and stayed in her room, she couldn't believe that Robbie's mother was that cold to Miley, she looked in on her and Miley was rousing around. Lilly went back into her room leaving the bathroom door open so she could hear if Miley was up. She could hear downstairs and could tell that mamaw had arrived.

Mamaw walked into the house and said "well Robbie Earl was right, you do have a nice house, now where are those grandkids of mine? Are they still sleeping?" Robbie tried not to look annoyed and said "Jackson is out back with the horses, and Miley's still sleeping." Mamaw said "well, its about time that boy wakes up early." Robbie looked at her annoyed and said "ma, after you called at like 5 in the morning I woke him up, he had only been asleep for like an hour and a half." She waved off his comment and said "oh yea you said that he went to the concert last night, Earl said something about one of Miley's friends living here? Is that true?" Robbie paused, he could hear movement upstairs and knew Miley was up.

Lilly could hear what Mamaw said and stood at the top of the stairs listening, Robbie answered "well, yes it is true, but due to some events that have happened… I uh… adopted her…" mamaw got red in the face and said "YOU WHAT! ROBBIE RAY STEWART!" he backed up and said "now don't go loosing that temper of yours, besides I am a big boy and I can decide what I can and can not handle, we are all doing fine." Mamaw put her hands on her hips and said "now your letting Jackson fall threw the cracks, and you have another child now too? Have you totally lost your damn mind!" Robbie frowned and stood his ground "now listen if you came here to just insulte me and the kids then you can just leave, you have no idea the things Miley has been through in the last two years! The last thing she needs to wake up to is you ignoring her again and treating her like she don't exist!"

Mamaw looked at him sternly and said "I don't ignor her Robbie, besides adopting another child is risky, besides how can you give her attention when you have Miley's career to juggle along with it?" Robbie tightened his jaw and said "now you listen here, mom, I am tired of how you treat Miley, you treat her like she is not here. Why do you think I didn't wake her up, now I suggest you either play nice or leave." Mamaw glared at her son and then softened her tone "I'm sorry Robbie Ray, I just get so frustrated at times, you do tend to let Jackson fall threw the cracks, I am just concerded that this other child…" Robbie cut in and said "her name is Lilly." Mamaw continued "Lilly is going to go down the same road as Jackson."

Just then Lilly who had heard enough came downstairs she said "don't be mad at him, I asked him to adopt me… my mom was letting me fall threw the cracks… she even tried to marry a man that hated me… even though he was disguised, he turned out to be my real dad. Mr. Stewart has been more of a father to me in the last year and a half then my real dad was in 10 years of my life! And no Jackson is not ignored, he always gets some kind of attention, ever since I have been living here Jackson and Miley don't argue as much and they have been getting along." Robbie couldn't believe that Lilly spoke to an adult like that, and mamaw was in shock, mamw felt tears spring to her eyes when she saw the tears in Lilly's eyes she walked up and gave her a hug and said "I am so sorry sweet heart…"

Miley was walking down the stairs when she could hear Lilly telling her mamaw off, she came the rest of the way down and saw her mamaw holding Lilly, she smiled and said "hi mamaw…" Mamaw let go of Lilly and gave Miley a hug and said "its nice to see you again sweet heart." Miley had heard a little of the conversation between her dad and grandmother, and she said "mamaw… please don't be mad at daddy…" she looked at her dad before continuing "daddy was keeping a promise that mom had made with Lilly's mom before the two of us were born." Mamaw looked confused and said "what promise?"

Robbie put his hand up to Miley to let him tell her "mom, when Susan found out she was pregnant with Miley Karen found out she was pregnant too, the two of them had been best friends in Montana, but when Susan moved to Tennessee she left Karen behind. Years later Karen moved to Tennessee as well and they caught back up, neither one was due to have the girls until November, but Susan she seemed to always know things would happen before they would. She promised Karen one day that if anything was to happen to her that she would take Lilly in and raise her as her own. And as for Miley, well Karen told her that if anything was to happen that she would help me raise Miley, but things happen and it didn't work out like planed, especially when we moved here. The last 6 years have been like reliving history, because Karen and Susan were 10 when Susan moved away, they reunited two years later, and that is what happened with Miley and Lilly. Karen has been here for Miley, but when she got a job offer in Georgia she couldn't separate the girls again, not after what had happened that December when the girls were kidnapped.

Miley mentioned why not let Lilly stay with us, I told her it was ok but Karen had to ok it too. It started that I just had temarary custody as her guardian, but then things changed and Karen said she wasn't going to come back, and gave Lilly the choice of where to live permantly, it took a couple of days but she choose us. I mentioned the idea of adoption, to Karen and she agreed, so she came back to California to sign over her parental rights to me."

Mamaw was in aw she said "well that explains so much, I had no idea that Karen and Susan were that close as friends?" Robbie smiled at the girls and said to his mom "yea, like they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Mamaw looked at Lilly and said "I couldn't imagine giving up a child though. I have lost a child but it wasn't by choice, not my choice anyway." Lilly looked confused and asked "what do you mean?" Robbie said "mom, don't talk about it… I have already talked to Jackson and Miley about it… and that was hard enough. Besides you haven't talked about Bobby in many years, I think the last time you talked about him was the night he died." Robbie paused and looked from Miley to mamaw and continued "we had an incident a couple weeks ago and it brought back all those memories of the night Bobby died."

Lilly started to understand what was wrong and she said "I guess Bobby died because of drunk driving?" Mamaw had tears in her eyes at the memory and said to Robbie "so what had happened?" Miley noticed her grandmother looking directly at her and Miley explained what had happened "well… my boyfriend Jake and I were at this party… and we drank some punch, it tasted funny… but instead of throwing it out and just not drinking it any more we kept drinking it before I new it I was light headed and dizzy. The last thing I remember was Jackson coming over to me to see if I was ok, but the rest was a blur, Jackson told me later that I had hit him… when he tried to take my keys away from me… he said he took the keys from me anyway and forced me to get in the car and drove me home." Mamaw looked at the pained expression on her face and said "your father told you didn't he? He told you about Bobby?" she nodded and said "dad said that it was history repeating its self, he said that after Jackson told him what had happened that that night he had a nightmare flash back to the night Bobby died."

Ruth looked up to her son and said "Robbie I am sorry that after all of these years we havent talked about him, it was just such a hard time in our lives." Robbie cleared his throat and said "so was Susan's death but we talk about it, I made a promise to her the day she died that I wouldn't let Miley for get her. Two years ago Miley came to me and told me that the memories were starting to fade and that's why we came out to Tennessee… we came to visit the grave site." Just then Jackson walked in and said "Mamaw! Its great to see you!" she turned and saw him and gave him a big hug "how is my grandson doing?" he looked over at his sisters and dad and said "fine, enjoying being out numbered by girls!" Robbie said "what am I a bologna sandwich?" Jackson said "I mean girls near my age!" Robbie just chuckled and the girls threw him a dirty look.

Ruth looked at her three grandchildren and said to Robbie "well you know, for one thing you got what you always wanted." Robbie looked at her and said "whats that?" she smiled at him and put her arms around the girls and said "a big family! Silly." He smiled and said "yea, I do now don't I, so how long are you staying?" mamaw said "well, I was thinking about a couple of days." Robbie said "well, Lilly can bunk with Miley and you can have her room?"

During the two day visit mamaw proved that she cared about Miley and spent the two days doing anything that Miley wanted to do, they had fun. She spent some time with Lilly as well so that she didn't feel left out. After she left Robbie said "finally! Dang I get so stressed out when she is here." All three teens laughed and Miley said "dad, Jake asked me to the movies tonight can I go?" he gave her a look and said "you can go, but be back by curfew ok?" she said "ok thanks daddy!"

That night her and Jake were sitting in his car talking, they had an hour before the movie started and they were talking about her grandmother's visit. After a wile Jake said "so, how mad was your dad after he found us making out?" she shrugged and said "he wasn't mad, or at least he didn't act mad." She noticed the look in his eyes, and he started to lean towards her, she couldn't help her self and she leaned in as well they kissed, as the kiss progressed it got more and more passionate. He ran his hands threw her hair, she moaned and kept the kiss going. They came up for air and she said "wow, that was nice." Jake smiled at her and said "I just love you so much Miley, I would do anything for you." Miley knew she was so lucky to have a boyfriend like this, she smiled and said "so would I." They kissed again, and this time it got more intense, Miley felt his hand trace her stomach, and run up to her breasts, she let out a moan and ran a hand up his back.

She wanted so bad to go to the next level with him but she made a promise and she couldn't break it. She broke the kiss and said "Jake… I want this so bad… but…" he sat back and said "I know, the promise you made, but I know something that will ease the tension with out breaking the promise?" she looked at him questioningly and said "what do you mean?" he said "do you trust me?" she paused and said "yes…" he smiled and said "ok, sit up against the door." She shifted and did as he asked, Jake noticed that she was wearing a skirt so he knew he had easier access, he ran his fingers up her bare legs softly, he felt her shudder, he looked at her and she seemed ok with his touch, he continued up her thigh and slid her panties aside, he touched her clit, he felt her jump slightly. He looked back up to her and she had her eyes shut, he said "are you ok?" she opened them and said "yes, I'm fine, go ahead."

He smiled and ran his finger up and down her clit making her wet, he noticed the look of pure pleasure on her face as he did this, he went a little faster and she moved her hips aginst his fingers. After a few moments she let out a small cry and it was over, Jake sat back and said "so, how was that?" she caught her breath and said "wow, I can just imagine what it would be like if we actually did it." "so do you feel better now?" she nodded and noticed that his slacks were sticking up where his member was, she got a napkin and cleaned her self up before turning in her seat and said "let me try now." He raised an eyebrow and watched as she unzipped his pants, he watched as she looked into his eyes, and then touched his member, he felt himself melt at her touch, she unbuttoned his pants and teased him threw his under wear, he closed his eyes and said slowly "Miley… oh god…" she smiled and pulled his underwear away from his body and took his member out, she had seen it once and that was the day she almost lost her virginity. She ran one of her long fingernails up the shaft, she smiled deviously as he groaned and said her name again, she then took two fingers and stroked his shaft, she felt him jumping a little, she smiled at him and then planted a kiss on his lips.

She kept stroking him as they kissed, he ran his hands threw her hair as she did this to him, after a few moments he said "Miley… um… grab that napking of yours." She never stopped the pace as she picked it up and handed it too nim, he placed it at the head of his penis, after about a minute he let out a lound groan as all the tension was reliesed. He let out a breath and said "wow… for some one who has never done this before your good." She just looked at him and said "yea well, I just used my imagination." He raised and eyebrow and said "wow, you have one heck of an imagination." He looked at his watch and said "well we are about 10 minutes late for the movie, we want to go in and watch it or just stay out here and have more fun?" she thought about it, she said "I would love to have more fun, but we better go watch the movie, I don't think dad trusts us being alone anymore, not since the beach, and he may ask me about the movie so we better go in."

He gave a sly smile and said "yea I can see your point there, ok lets go." Miley turned and got out of the car, and Jake followed they adjusted them selves and went inside, they went to see the latest Shrek movie that was out. They couldn't decide on what movie to watch so they picked that one. After it was over Jake drove Miley home, he walked her up to the front porch, they looked into each others eys and kissed. Just then the porch light came on, they broke apart and Miley said " I think daddy wants me to come in, good night." He smiled and said "good night." She smiled at him and opened the front door, her dad was standing there with his arms crossed, and he had a disapproving frown on his face. She stopped dead and said "what?" he just glared at her she swallowed hard "what did I do?"

After a minute he said "do you have any idea what time it is young lady?" she felt her self pale and looked at her watch, she said "its only 9:55, I am early." He took her by the arm firmly and escorted her to the kitchen and showed her the microwave clock, she paled and swallowed hard, it was well after midnight. Robbie hadn't let go of her arm, she looked up at him "daddy, my watch stopped I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and said "did Jake's watch stop too? What about your cell phone? Did it die on you? And the car has a clock in it. You are in serous trouble missy, now go up to your room, we will talk more in the morning." He let her go and she walked upstairs and too her room. She got undressed and got into bed, she could hear a soft knock on the bathroom door and Lily softly say "Miley? Are you ok?"

Miley didn't even relies she was crying, as Lilly walked up to her she sat down on the edge of the bed and said "what happened? Your always on time." Miley sniffled and said "I don't know, we always keep track of time weather is cell phones, car clocks or watches. Some how we let time get away from us this time." Just then her bedroom door opened and Robbie came in and said "Lilly, back to bed now, Miley I suggest you get some sleep, because we are going to have a very long talk in the morning." He turned and walked out closing the door behind him, Miley took a raspy breath as Lilly stood up Lilly looked down at her and said "Miley, it will be ok." Miley pulled her covers closer to her and said "for you maybe, but… I blew it."

Lilly walked back to her room, and closed both bathroom doors, she layed down in bed, she could help but think of Miley and what had happened, she knew Miley was in deep trouble. She just wished there was a way to talk to her dad and get him to calm down, she tossed and turned for almost three hours, she looked at her bedside clock, she knew she wasn't getting any sleep that night. She got up and went to her desk where her cell phone was, she knew better then to come out of her room at night, so she text Jackson hoping the sound of his phone would wake him up. Moments passed and she got a reply 'be right there' she could hear Jackson's door from down the hall open up, and then moments later a soft knock on her door, Jackson walked in and whispered "what happened?" Lilly whispered back "Miley missed curfew, by like two hours, dad is pissed off at her, he said they were going to have a very long talk in the morning." Jackson tilted his head back and said softly "sweet nibblets… ok dad usually wakes up early on Sunday mornings, I will talk to him first and try to get him to calm down." Lilly wasn't so sure "the last time you tried that you got spanked."

Jackson said "that was because I ran my mouth while he was in pissy mode, I catch him after he has been asleep he will be easier to talk to." Lilly said "what is he likely to do?" Jackson said "well… he may spank her…" Lilly got the point and said "you mean with the belt again? Like when she came home drunk?" he nodded "the only times he uses the belt is if you miss curfew and don't call, and if you come home drunk, those are the only times he uses the belt. If Miley didn't call then I guarante he will use the belt, unless she can talk her way out of it, this is the first time she missed curfew." Lilly sat there for a moment before asking "does she know whats coming?" Jackson looked down at his feet then back up to Lilly "she might, I missed curfew a couple of years ago, dad sent Miley upstairs, and he used the belt on me, so she might I don't know, I just wish some how I could take her place, it really tore her up the first time. Heck that was only a couple of weeks ago!"

Jackson froze when he heard movement out in the hall, he and Lilly didn't turn on any lights, Jackson got up and walked slowly to the door and looked out, he could make out an outline at the end of the hall. He stepped out, but didn't go any further, the figure wasn't tall so he knew it wasn't his dad, so he walked up the hall and whispered "Mile? What are you doing?" Miley jumped and spun around, she said in a loud whisper "Jackson! I was just…" he took her wrist and led her away from their dads bedroom door and back to Lilly's room, after the door was shut he said to her "Mile, you know that dad will tan your hide for sure if you wake him up! Especially when he went to bed mad!" Miley looked down at the floor then back up to Jackson "I know… I just feel so bad, I don't know how we could have been so stupid and not watch the time better."

Jackson gave her a sympothetic smile "Miley, I know you do but dad loves you and he was real worried tonight, before I went to bed he told me that if you weren't home by one he was calling the police." She looked sadly at her brother "have you ever missed curfew?" Jackson and Miley sat down he sat at the desk and Miley sat next to Lilly on the bed, he took a big breath before answering "yes, a couple of years ago, I'm surprised you don't remember it, dad sent you upstairs be cause he and I had to have a 'long talk' this was maybe a month after he caught me after I came home drunk. Man was he mad, I don't think I have ever seen him that mad… well other then when you tried to go to Florida and me drinking that is."

Jackson heard movement out in the hall again, this time he knew who it was, he said quietly to Miley "you better sneak back to your room, your punishment could be worse if you don't." Lilly whispered back "whats worse then the…" Jackson put his hand over her mouth, to silence her and said to Miley "hurry, I think he is headed this way." Miley got up and quickly walked to her room, cutting through the bathroom, she tiptoed to bed and laid back down. Jackson walked to the door again and looked out, he saw his dad walk to the bathroom, after the door was shut he tiptoed himself to his room and into his own bed.

The next morning Robbie noticed that it was clouding up outside, she sighed and got out of bed, he could hear Jackson last night sneaking around but he was too tired to say anything to him. He got dressed and went out into the hall, he noticed the light was on in Lilly's room, he went and looked in, Lilly was propped up against some pillows with her English book on her chest sleeping, he chuckled at the site. He peeked in on Miley, he could see her face, he could tell she had been crying and recently, he could tell by the way she was laying that she was awake, he walked in and said softly "Miley? Miley wake up darlin."

She stirred and looked up at him, she shot out of bed and wrapped him in a hug and said "I am so sorry daddy! I didn't mean to miss curfew! It was an accident! Don't be mad at him but Jackson told me last night that you were going to call the police if I didn't come home soon!" he held his daughter and said "Miley, get dressed and come down stairs ok? And don't worry, I'm not mad at your brother." He let her go so she could get dressed, he went downstairs, he made himself busy in the kitchen, he could hear some one coming down the steps, he looked up to see Jackson. Jackson walked up to him and said "dad, can I talk to you?" Robbie was getting ready to make some pancakes and he said "I guess, but what ever it is isnt going to change Miley's punishment." Jackson said "but dad, its just her first time of missing curfew! Come on you think I forgot when I was her age and I missed curfew?"

Robbie gave his son a serious look and said "Jackson, you were late from curfew about 4 times in a row, and I let you get away with it for a long time, you see that's the thing about having more then one child, the younger children can learn from the oldest's mistakes. I know that you snuck out of your room last night, I was just too tired to say anything to you. I should have at the time got after you the first time you missed curfew, but instead I ignored it, I am not going threw that a second time, or a third if I am lucky." Jackson swallowed and asked "so is she getting the same punishment she got a couple of weeks ago?" it dawned on Robbie why his son was acting this way, "no, Jackson she's not, she is getting a spanking but not with the belt. Now I hear your sister coming, go upstairs untill she and I talk ok?"

Jackson sighed and said "ok." He started up the stairs and almost knocked Miley down rounding a corner, he helped her catch her balance and said "sorry, don't worry its not going to be as bad as you think." He saw the look of confusion on her face, he didn't wait for her to respond he continued up the stairs, he passed Lillys room and heard her say "Jackson! Hey come here." He stopped and went in "what?" she said "so, did you talk to him?" he smiled and said " yes I did, and she isn't getting the belt thank god, I think he has only used it three times in our lives, twice on me when I was 16 and once on Miley two weeks ago."

Miley couldn't figure out what Jackson meant, but she walked down the stairs, she saw her dad mixing batter in a bowl and said "daddy? Are you still mad at me?" he looked up when she spoke and said "no, but I am disappointed in you, why did you not keep track of time? And what movie did you go see?" she saw the second question coming and said "I don't know why we didn't keep track of time, and we went to see Shrek the third. We had a hard time deciding so we picked that one." Robbie said to her "what was the last time you saw when you looked at a clock?" she swollowed and said "um…" he gave her a knowing look "you didn't ever look at it did you?" she looked down and said "we did, but I am not sure what time it said."

He raised his eyebrows and said "well, since you cant seem to keep track of time, then for the next two weeks you don't need to go out." Her head shot up and she said "but dad!" he looked at her sternly "no buts Miley, you break the rules there are consequences! You know I don't tollerate missing curfew, first offence or not you are going to learn." She just glared at him "that's not fare!" "I don't have to be fare I'm the dad and I say your grounded to the house for two weeks, that means: no phone, no Jake, no riding horses. The only thing your allowed to go out for is Hannah concerts or CD signings, and that's it." She crossed her arms and said "why are you being this way? Jackson missed curfew a lot when he was my age." "yes he did, and I let it go for too long, and I am not going through that again, its going to be nipped in the but the first time." She just glared. There was a tense silence for several moments before Miley said "so what am I supposed to do in the house all day? Just sit around like Jackson does?"

Robbie could tell she was getting into that mode again, he told her, "ok, now don't even start that, its time for part two of your punishment." She swollowed hard, she knew what that ment, he led her to the sofa and put his leg up on the arm and had her bend over, drawing his arm back he delivered three very hard swats to her but. When it was over she stood up, she had tears in her eyes she looked at her dad, he felt some guilt because this seemed to be the only way to get threw to her. He said "now go upstairs and stay in your room for today, I will call you for meals, but other then that you stay in your room, and give Lilly your cell phone." She turned and stormed upstairs, he flinched when he could hear her door slam shut.

Miley had slammed the door, she knew her dad didn't like it when she did that but she didn't care at the moment, she picked up her cell phone and did as told, she opened her bathroom door and then Lilly's door she threw it on the bed and said "here, dad said to give this too you, I'm grounded from it." Not giving Lilly time to respond she turned and walked back into her room, she purposely locked the bathroom door, she layed on her bed and moped. Lilly sat at her desk in shock, she looked down at the phone on the bed and then to the door, she got up and walked threw the bathroom, she tried twisting the door knob but it was locked, she knocked "Miley? Come on, talk to me." she could hear Miley move around but she didn't open the door, "Miley? Are you ok in there?" she could hear Miley get off her bed and approach the door and say "I'm fine Lilly, I just need to be alone, I'm not mad at you ok? I'm mad at dad."

Miley went and sat on her bed and started to cry again, Lilly noticed that all she had to do was put a hair pin or a brett or key into the hole to unlock the door, she got a bret and stuck it into the key hole and turned it. She could hear Miley's frustrated grunt as the door opened, "Miley, its not good to just sit here being mad all day." Miley looked up at her with anger on her face "oh yea? Well at least your allowed to leave your room! You can go out and do what ever you frigging want to! I'm grounded Lilly! Dad said I have to stay in my room all day and cant come out! Now where is that freaking fair?" Lilly didn't feel like fighting with her, she just turned and left Miley's room, she saw Jackson out in the hall he saw the look on her face and said "so… she a little mad?" Miley had heard him and came to her door "don't even start with me Jackson! You said it wouldn't be so bad? Well guess what your wrong! I got grounded for two weeks! Plus I have to stay in my room all day!"

Just then Jackson could hear something be put down ruffly and took Lilly by the arm and said "uh… we either need to go outside or to our rooms… right about now." She looked at him questioningly, but before she could say anything they could hear Robbie coming up the stairs, he rounded the corner and saw Miley standing in her door way, he turned to the other two and said "down stairs, now." They didn't have to be told twice, they all but ran, Robbie took Miley by the arm and moved her into her room and shut the door, "Miley Ray Stewart, I have had enough of you running your mouth, and showing your attitude! I thought I was being generous at just grounding you for two weeks! Well if you don't think so then…" she watched in horror as he took his belt off, "this was going to be used in the first place, but because it was only your first time at being late I just used my hand, apparently I didn't get the message across!"

She ran to the other side of her bed, he walked over too her belt in hand, she started to climb over her bed but Robbie grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, she squirmed and tried to get away but he was too strong for her. He made her lay down on her stomach, he brought his arm back and gave her three swats with the belt, and he knew he did it very hard. He figured she would have red marks on her backside from it, he let her go and she sat down on the floor crying, he sat on the edge of her bed and said "Miley, you had that coming, you never talk to any one like that, besides if you want to be grounded longer then that can happen too." She just had her hands on her face and continued to cry, after several moments she stood up and faced her dad and said "I'm sorry… I just…" he stopped her and said "do you know how worried I was last night Miley? A million thoughts raced through my head as to what had happened. Most of which were not good, I was scared that something bad had happened to you. As if loosing your mother wasn't enough, I was afraid that you were gone too… Miley you have to understand that this reckless behavior cant continue, your mother gave her life for you… please don't repay her by doing foolish things ok?"

She nodded and didn't say anything, he stood up and said "now, you have some appologies to make, come with me." he put his belt back on and led her from the room, they came downstiars to find Lilly and Jackson sitting on the couch both looking at magazines, Jackson looked up and saw his red eyed sister and knew she had the belt used on her, he watched her walk up to him and throw her arms around him and she said "I'm sorry Jackson, I didn't mean what I said to you." He patted her back and said "I know, just don't do it again ok?" she pulled away with a fresh round of tears in her eyes and said "no promises there, if I don't pick on you you wont think I like you anymore." He chuckled at her and Miley walked over to Lilly who hadnt looked up or put down her magazine, Miley said softly "Lilly? Are you mad at me?" Lilly didn't look up, she just said "what do you think?"

Lilly stood up and threw the magazine on the coffee table and said "Miley, we have been friends practically our entire lives, it hurts when you talk to me like that, yea its cool we are kinda like twins but some times I seem like I'm the only one of us who is sane! You always complain about how hard it is to deal with paparazzi. Well guess what? Try keeping the biggest secret in the world from other people, knowing how it will effect your life if you say something? I love you Miley but stop being a jerk half the time! You take advantage of your dad in more ways then one, in the past he let you get away with a lot of crap that I could only dream of getting away with. Besides it must be nice to know that you can hurt people and still think that they arnt mad at you for it."

Lilly didn't give her time to say anything as she walked out the back door, and to the barn loft, Miley stood there speechless as she watched her best friend walk out the door. Miley felt a fresh round of tears as her dad put a hand on her shoulder and said "see how your attitude can effect people? Now go talk to her." Miley still had tears in her eyes as she ran out the back door, she looked every where, then she saw a shadow at the top of the barn in the loft area, she ran inside and climbed up the ladder, she saw Lilly sitting on the hay crying. Lilly turned away from her as Miley came up, Miley sat down near her and said "Lilly, I am really sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you." Lilly wiped some tears away and said "why did you say it then? Just venting? Well don't take it out on me, I am still trying to adjust to living with out my mom, you have had more years to deal, and besides at least I can still see my mother, you cant. Don't take advantage of your dad, he is the only parent you have left, what happens if something happens to him? Where does that leave us? I end up living with my mom again but what about you? And Jackson?"

Robbie had followed Miley out to the barn, he could hear what was being said, he felt pain well up inside to Lilly's words, he knew in his heart that Miley needed to hear this. Miley fell silent at what Lilly was telling her, after a few moments she said "is this what has been bothering you?" Lilly looked down at the straw and said "yea, I've been thinking about it for some time now, they way you treat your dad, and Jackson, you do relies now that he is 18 if something were to happen to your dad, Jackson may be the one to raise us until we are 18? Maybe, I am not for sure about that." Miley thought about it, and then said "so… I guess what your saying is I need to apologize to my dad." Lilly looked at her and said "yes, you do, Miley keep in mind that you only have one parent, if something were to happen to my mom it wouldn't matter much seeing as I am adopted, but if something was to happen to both your dad and my mom, we would be living in foster care."

Miley looked down at the straw and said "not necessarily, aunt Dolly is my godmother, but I don't know how that would effect you." Lilly looked at her and said "I think you need to talk to your dad, and I mean really talk to him and listen to what he has to say. Life is too short Miley, your mom knew that." Lilly got up and started down the ladder, leaving Miley with her thoughts. When Lilly stepped off the ladder she turned around and almost ran into Robbie, he hugged her and said "thank you, she needed to hear those words, lets leave her to think and go inside."

After about an hour Miley came back in, she hugged her dad and said "daddy, I am so sorry, what Lilly said all makes sense, I am so sorry I took you for granted." He hugged her back and said "you have to understand Miley that what words you say to people can hurt them, and sometimes actions speak louder then words." He held her a little longer and then pulled away and looked at her, "just remember that I love you no matter what ok?" she nodded and they went about their day, but Miley still had to stay in her room, but this time she didn't throw a fit about it.


	14. Daddy's got a brand new girl friend

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana!**

**A/N: this chapter isnt going to be about any episode in particular, most of them have so far, I have skipped around all four seasons and wrote about different episodes. This chapter I am mixing things up and as far as I know since the show hasn't totally canceled yet, is nothing compared with the show. So please read and review!**

Robbie hung up the phone, the school had just called to say that Lilly had fallen from the rope that she was climbing in gym class, grabbing his keys he raced to the school, he walked in and went straight to the nurses office, he knocked and a young woman with dark blond hair and green eyes answered and said "you must be Mr. Stewart, come in please." He saw Lilly sitting on the table with an ice pack on her ankle he said "is she ok?" the nurse smiled at him and said "she will be just fine, but I think she needs to go home for the rest of the day to rest, make sure she keeps the ankle elevated and keep an ice pack on it." He nodded and said "thank you for taking care of her." She looked into his eyes and said "no problem, its my job, by the way my name is Lori." He shook her hand and said "you can call me Robbie." Lilly smiled at them and then said "can I go home now?"

Lori turned to Lilly and said "why sure sweet heart, do you need some crutches so you can get around better?" Lilly said "no I still have mine from when I broke my leg, I can limp around and get my things until I get home." Lilly limped out of the room to get her backpack, Robbie waited in the nurses office, Lori watched the young 16 year old leave and said "so, its great that you adopted her, I over heard Miley talking about it earlier this year." He smiled and said "yea, I think I made the right choice." Lori still had a smile on her face and said "so are you married?" Robbie held up his left hand and said "no… I'm widowed, my wife passed away when Miley was almost 11." "I am so sorry to hear that, I am single and have no kids but I just love them. I want to have kids so bad some day." He smiled at her and said "well that's good, um, would you like to go out for coffee some time?" she smiled again and said "that sounds great, how about this Friday evening?"

He said "that's fine, how about around 7 then?" "sure." She gave him her phone number just as Lilly walked back into the room, she looked up at Robbie and said "so we ready to go?" Lori said "oh, Robbie I need you to sign this form reliesing her from school today." He signed and they left, walking or in Lilly's case limping out to the car she said "so you have a hot date for Friday night have you?" he frowned at her and said "how did you know that?" she smiled and said "my locker is down the hall from the office, I could hear you from there." He just said playfully "get in the car evesdropper!" she giggled and got in, when they got to the house Robbie fixed an ice pack for Lilly and then had her sit on the couch with her foot propped up. Around noon the phone rang Robbie answered it quickly do to Lilly falling asleep on the couch "hello?" the voice on the other end made him smile "well hello to you to cowboy, how is Lilly doing?" Robbie had never thought he would see the day that the school nurse was so concerned about a student that they would call in the middle of the day, "she is sleeping for now, she still had some pain medicine from when she broke her leg, the ankle hurts but the swelling has gone down."

Lori smiled from her end of the phone "that's good, I am glad she is getting better." He smiled and asked "so do you check up on all of your students that come to your office?" she grinned on her end and said "not all of them, just the ones who's fathers are single." He grinned hearing that and said "so how many student's fathers have you gone out with?" she giggled a little and said "none yet…" he looked over at Lilly who was squirming in her sleep, he said "well the patient is waking up I need to attend to her, I will talk to ya later." "same here cowboy." After hanging up he went back into the kitchen and started to make some lunch for himself and Lilly, she woke up and said "who was that on the phone?" he didn't look up from cooking hamburgers on the stove and said "oh it was just the nurse…"

She frowned and said "Miley didn't get hurt too did she?" "no she called about you, checking in you know." "well that's weird, what nurse calls to check on her… oh crap she called for you didn't she?" the sudden realization hit her like wind in the face, he still wouldn't look up "maybe she did and maybe she didn't." Lilly started to get up and Robbie stopped her "you are supposed to be lying down." She frowned and said "I have to use the bathroom, just chill." She got up and slowly made her way to the stairs and started up them to the bathroom, after doing what she needed to do she came back down, "there's a burger on the counter for you if you want one." She picked the plate up and poured some chips on it and sat back down on the couch, a little wile later Miley came home, Miley looked over at Lilly and asked "are you ok? Jackson told me that you fell off the rope? What happened?"

Lilly was doing some homework and looked up at her "my hands got sweaty and I slipped, I fell straight down on my ankle, its just sprained, I'll be ok, and guess what! Dad is in love with the school nurse!" Miley looked at her in disbelief and said "girl who fell off the rope say what?" Lilly got excited and said "yea, he did, and then she called to 'check up on me' and they did nothing but flirt on the phone, it was so cool!" just then Robbie walked into the room, he saw the way the girls were looking at each other and said "ah… I would say Lilly told you about the school nurse?" Miley looked at him and said "ya think? Daddy how could you? How can you love any one but mom!" she stormed out of the room and ran upstairs, Lilly jumped when she heard Miley's door slam shut. Lilly said "was I not supposed to tell her?"

Robbie gave her a kind smile and said "its ok, your not in trouble, just finish your home work." He walked upstairs, he tried to turn his daughters door knob but it was locked he said "Miley? Miley Ray we need to talk about this." He could hear Miley moving around and then the door opened she glared at him "daddy, how can you forget mom!" he could tell she was on the verge of tears "Miley, sit down, now its been 6 and a half years since your mother died, she would want me to move on. I haven't forgotten her, I could never forget her, I see her every day in you." Miley softened her tone and said "dad, I just don't know if I am ready for a new mom…" he said "when will you be ready Mile? When your 22 and living on your own? You kids are growing up fast, soon Jackson will be off to college and so will you some day and Lilly, then who will I talk to of a morning?"

Just then the family's floppy eared golden retriever Tilly came bounding in the room, Miley smiled and said "you will have Tilly! She can keep you company." He gave her a look and she said "I know dad, and I get it, I want you to be happy. I jus don't know if I am ready to have a new mom right now." He gave her a hug and said "Miley, I am not getting married right a way ok? Heck I haven't even been out on a date with her yet." She smiled at him and said "I'm sorry dad." "its ok darlin." They walked out of the room and back downstairs, every day that week Lori called, then Friday rolled around and Robbie took her out on a date they had a great time. They sat at a table in the back of a little café talking Lori laughed at his jokes and he said "it is sure nice to hear some one laugh at my jokes, Miley and Lilly don't think they are funny and Jackson just tunes me out." She giggled again and said "I really like you Robbie, you seem like a genuine guy that puts family first."

He smiled at her and said "yea family means a lot to me, my kids are my world." She said "I think I have heard your music before, I used to follow your career a long time ago." He looked down at his coffee and said "yea, I was at the hight of my fame until I walked away." "why? You were, are so good, why did you walk away from it?" he looked around the room and said "well, I needed to be with my kids more, my wife was dieing, Miley and Jackson needed me, I wasn't going to be separated from my children, Miley was nearly 11 when my wife died, its been really tough on her. Jackson not as much, but I think Miley will be fine given the time." She took Robbie's hand "I know what she is going through, my parents divorced when I was very young, I think I was like 5 when they divorced. But when I was 8 there was a plane crash, my mother was on board, there were no survivors. I moved out here to California and lived with my dad and brothers, as the only girl it was hard growing up, I was kind of a tom boy."

He smiled and said "I'm sorry about your mom, do you still remember her?" she looked down and said "not much any more, I can remember little things but not much else, I guess that is what time and age does to ya. When I was about Miley's age my dad got remarried, but the woman he married only wanted him for his money and treated me and my older brother like crap, my brother was only 17 and couldn't move out yet but our brother that was 20 took us in, he didn't want us to live with such a person." When she mentioned that part it reminded him of why he had Lilly, he said "you seem to have a lot in common with Miley, and some with Lilly." She frowned and asked "how am I like Lilly?"

"she didn't want to move away for one and second her mother almost made a huge mistake and marry a childabuser. Luckly Lilly found out that it was her natural dad before the I do's came along." "wow I guess I do, its so nice to finaly find some one I can be comfortable with and talk to." He smiled and said "same here." They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in and kissed, he felt like he was on cloud 9, when they broke apart she smiled at him, he looked at the time "well I better get home and make sure the kids arnt killing eachother." She smiled and said "I better go too, this was nice we need to do this again." He stood up and said "same here, you have my number name the time and place."

They went out about 10 more times that month, as Jackson's graduation approached the house was mad with getting things ready for some of the family arriving for the ceremony. Mamaw, and Grandma Ruby were flying in, and so was uncle Earl, the girls would share a room wile the two grandmothers shared Lilly's room since she had a bigger bed, Earl would sleep on the couch. The day finally arrived, Robbie thought he would not see the day his oldest child would graduate, with all the poor grades and failing tests but he did it and today was his big day. With what family came to see Jackson's big day they all piled into cars as they headed out to the school, Miley shut off her Hannah phone and Robbie shut off his cell phone, they both agreed that this was Jackson's day not even Hannah Montana was going to get in the way.

Jackson went into the school, Lori was standing with the teachers, she saw Jackson rush to meet his class, she scanned the crowd for Robbie when she spotted him she walked over and said "hey there, this must be the rest of the family?" Robbie smiled and introduced them "this is my mother Ruth, my late wife's mom Ruby, and my brother Earl, every one this is Lori, I have been dating her for a couple of months now." Ruby said "and Miley hasn't run her off well I would say the girl likes you." Robbie said "oh, now Ruby, Miley has really come around in the past couple of months, she hasn't sabotaged my dates since she was 13 you know that." Lori giggled and said "she has really come around, especially since I had a talk with her one day." Ruby frowned and said "a talk? What did you say?"

Lori said "I know how Miley feels, and what she is going through and what she has gone threw most of her young life, when I was little my mom passed away too, I didn't even get to say goodbye, she was in a plane crash. I was around 8 years old, I have some memories of her but not much, after talking to Miley it was like I was seeing me at that age again. She cried and asked me to come to Jackson's graduation, I told her I would, even though I knew I had to any way since I am part of the staff. She accepted me that day, and ever since she has gone out of her way to make me feel welcome." Ruby looked over at her granddaughter and said "she has really grown up, and I know for a fact that my daughter would be proud of her, and Jackson."

Ruby gave the woman a hug and said "welcome to the family." Ruth agreed and so did Earl, Robbie smiled wider and said "well we have a graduation to get too, Lori do you have to sit with the staff?" she shook her head "no, I'm just the nurse, the teachers have to sit together on stage but I can sit where ever." They went as far to the front of the gym as possible Miley found a seat directly behind her brother, he was sitting in the second row, she tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and she said "congratulations Jackson, I know mom would be proud." He smiled and said "thanks Miles, I know she would be too."

As the room quieted down the principal started talking, and then the Valedictorian said a few words, after that then the principal started reading off names, it seemed like an eternity before he reached the S's, Miley watch as one by one the Senior class walk up and get a diploma, finally she could hear "Jackson Rod Stewart." She smiled and shouted "way to go Jackson!" Lilly clapped and shouted as well "way to go!" both girls stood up with the rest of the family, Robbie held his video camera and watched his son come back to his seat. Once he was in his seat he said to Jackson "son I am so proud of you." Jackson smiled and said "thanks dad, you know I was listening to the radio, and a song came on that made me think of mom, and it made me think that there really are 'holes in the floor of heaven' cause I know mom's watchin." Miley had tears in her eyes and said "she sure is Jackson, I know mom is watching you today." Ruby had tears of joy as she said "Jackson, you made it." They quieted down as the last few seniors went up to get diplomas, then once that was done the senior boys bent under their seats and picked up some cans, Miley's eyes got wide and she said "daddy, I think we are about to get ambushed!" Jackson stood up and sprayed his sisters with silly string, the girls screamed and jumped up, and chased Jackson out of the school, his hat flew off his head and landed at Lilly's feet, she picked it up and continued to run. Once outside the three of them had a silly string fight, the girls had found two more cans and teamed up against Jackson. Robbie watched with pride as his three kids were playing and having a good time together, after the cans were empty and all three teens were covered in string they loaded up the cars and drove home for the graduation party.

They had cake and ice cream and presents for Jackson, he mostly got money, but he got some great gifts too, even though Miley had wanted to get him something silly Lilly and Oliver talked her into getting him something usfull, so she got him a desk lamp. Mamaw gave him $200 and so did grandma Ruby, she also got him a small book shelf, Earl didn't know what to give him so he gave him a boom box. After the party Robbie took Rudy, Mamaw and Earl to the airport, he hugged them and said "hope to see yall soon, thanks for coming." They said their good byes and Robbie drove back home, when he walked in the house, he was surprised to find Lori still there, and she was helping clean up "hi Lori, you don't have to do this, me and the kids can clean up." She looked at him and said "no its fine Robbie I don't mind helping, oh and Miley wants to talk to you in privet she is waiting out in the barn."

He frowned and said "ok." He walked out to the barn, he found Miley brushing Blue Jeans, "whats up Mile?" she turned to him and took a deep breath and let it out, "dad… I have been doing some thinking… I want Lori… to um… be our… mom." Robbie was taken back by what Miley had just said, but she wasn't finnished "I also want her to know the Hannah secret, I know Hannah has been on vacation for the past two months because of Jackson's graduation, but Lori doesn't know it, please can we tell her?" he noticed that she didn't pause inbetween words this time after a few moments he said "now Miley, are you sure? Now you know it comes down to what I want? I know it effects you too but its my decision to ask her to merry me, now are you sure that this is what you want?"

Miley bit her bottom lip, and then said in a serious voice "daddy, I can see how happy she makes you, did you know in the last 6 and a half years not one time that you have smiled has it reached your eyes? Since you started dating Lori, I have noticed that your smile does reach your eyes now, I can see how happy you are with her. I want you to be happy, and since you have started dating her I havent gotten into trouble once." Robbie sat down on the hay bale and said "have you talked to Lilly about this?" Miley nodded and said "yea and she agrees with me, and so does Jackson, when he goes off to college this fall he wants to know that your happy and that Lilly and I are going to be ok with out him here."

Robbie thought about it, he said "can I think about it? Don't give me that look, I am just nervous about asking her so soon. Give me some more time Miley ok? We will let her in on the Hannah secret, just not today, its been a long hard day and we are all tired." Miley nodded and said "ok, I can respect that, thanks daddy." She gave him a hug and closed Blue Jeans's stall, Blue came to the gate and let out a whine, Miley giggled and put her arm threw the gate and stroked his nose, she couldn't believe that this small horse was growing up fast, he looked like his daddy. Robbie stood up and put an arm around his little girl "Miles I am proud of you, I do relies that you haven't gotten into trouble in the past two months, now lets just keep it that way ok?" she looked up to him and said "sure daddy, I promise."

Robbie walked back in the house, Lori was standing there holding a trash bag while Lilly was putting paper cups and plates into it, he smiled at the scene, talking to Miley had opened his eyes a little more. He smiled and said "now this is a sight, my girlfriend and daughter cleaning up the living room, need any help?" Lori walked up to him and gave him a kiss and said "not right now, we got it covered." It took about another 15 minutes and the house was back in order, Robbie called out the back door "MILEY! TIME TO COME INSIDE!" he could hear Miley's reply as he shut the back door, Lori was still in the living room, only she was sitting on the couch, Robbie said "so, would you like me to send the kids off to bed and we can watch a movie?" she smiled and said "that sounds good to me."

Lilly gave them a look and walked up the stairs, Jackson had already gone to bed he was tired, it had been a stressful day, going into her room she got ready for bed, moments later she could hear Miley in the bathroom, she walked in. "hey how did the talk with your dad go?" Miley smiled and said "we are going to tell her the secret, but dad said that its too soon to ask her for her hand in marriage, I can see his point I mean he has only been with her for a couple of months." Lilly smiled back and said "yea, I can understand, he may run her off by moving too fast." "that would be moving too fast wouldn't it?" Lilly said "oh yea, well good night." Lilly closed the door to the bathroom so Miley could take her shower, Miley took her shower got dressed and headed for bed.

Robbie and Lori were watching a movie on TV, Lori was snuggled up aginst him, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He kept thinking this was nice, he really missed having some one to cuddle with, after the movie Lori said "do you mind if I stay the night?" he noticed the look in her eyes and said "sure if you want to." She said "thanks, so how was the talk with Miley?" he nodded his head and said "good, she had somethings on her mind that she wanted to talk to me about. Now something I want to tell you, I know I told Miley that I wouldn't say anything about it tonight but I would feel a lot better if I did." She frowned and said "what is it?" he could hear the touch of concern in her voice, "well just after Susan died, Miley got noticed in Tennessee for her singing voice, and they gave her a shot in the spot light. She followed in my footsteps Lori, but because she wanted a normal life we created a second identity for her, Miley is Hannah Montana, the pop star that I am sure you have heard all about at the school."

Lori smiled at him and said "I had my suspicions about it, seemed like when there was a concert she wasn't in school the next day, or when there was a CD signing Miley would be taken out of school. I don't think the kids noticed as much as some of the staff has, then I noticed that Hannah went on a mysterious vacation for two months and no one has seen her. I heard Miley sing that day in her Biology class, when she sang the bone dance song, so I am not surprised that Hannah is really Miley, thank you for telling me." he hugged her and said "I am so glad that you understand, that was one of the things that Miley wanted me to talk to you about, the other thing I am afraid will run you off, we have only been dating for two months." She frowned and said "what?" Robbie paused "Miley… wants you to be her mother." Lori felt tears come to her eyes, she couldn't believe that Miley would say something like that, but then again she could "how do you feel about it Robbie?"

He turned on the couch a little to face her and said "I would love to have you as my wife, do you feel the same way about me? as a husband of corse." She giggled a little, she could tell he was nervouse, she took a deep breath and said "Robby Ray Stewart, I would be honored to be your wife." He smiled wide and he said "wee doggies I was hoping you would say that!" she had gotten used to him getting excited and say things like that, she loved him with all her heart. She turned to him and said "you know its getting late, and there is just a few days of school left for Lilly and Miley, we probably need to be getting to bed our selves so we are not too tired to get them up in the morning…" he noticed the look in her eyes again, she took his hand and lead him upstairs, they passed Miley's room, Robbie saw that she was out cold, Lilly was still up reading, but her head kept dropping, they reached Robbie's room and she said "I love you." He smiled at her and said "I Love you too."

They went in and closed the door, Robbie stripped down to his boxers, Lori had an over night back by the bed she had stayed the night the night before due to the graduation. She undressed an put on a night gown, Robbie had started to look away until he saw her naked body, he felt his arousal, he swallowed hard. He climbed into bed, she followed him, she snuggled up to him, she knew of what had happened years ago when he was rapped but he was done over it by now. Robbie shifted a little and laid closer to her, holding her in his arms he could help but feel old feelings that he hadn't experienced since Miley was created building up inside of him. Lori kissed his lips, he kissed back, he felt like he was flying, the kiss deepened, and he started to roam his hands up and down her body he noticed she didn't have underwear on, he kind of figured she did this on purpose. She moaned when he ran his hands down around her butt, their breathing got more intense, she ran her hands along Robbie's back and teased him a little and then said "I think we need less cloths on, its hot in here." He didn't miss the meaning of that, and kicked off his boxers, he helped her take her gown off.

Even in the little bit of light that was coming in the room he could see her perfect body, he cupped her breasts making her moan, she laid him on his back and started to run her hands up his chest. He felt him self get harder as she laid nearly on top of him, Robbie then flipped sides with her and began to roam her body again, she was running her finger nails up and down his bare chest, he was feeling the need to get inside of her, she was feeling the same way. He looked into her eyes and she nodded her approval, he slipped inside of her, she let out a moan of pleasure, he went slow at first then she kept telling him to go faster, he had sweat running off of him as he made his woman happy. He reached his climax and laid down next to her, she said "wow, that was wonderful, how long did you say its been for you?" he smiled at her and said "16 years… when my wife found out she had AIDS when Miley was 6 moths old she said no more sex, although she said that before she was even out of the hospital when Miley was born."

She smiled and said "you still have got the moves cowboy." He loved that nic name she gave him, they went for round two, after that they went to sleep, the next morning Robbie woke up, memories flooded him from the night before. He silently got up, putting on some sweat pans and a t shirt he went to wake the girls for school, Lilly was sound asleep sitting up, he wondered if she had been that way all night long. "Lilly? Time to wake up." She opened her eyes and said "its morning already?" he smiled and said "yep, so go wake Miley and I will get breakfast ready." She nodded and got up, after waking Miley she got dressed, both girls were ready in less then 30 minutes, walking out of their rooms they saw Lori come out of Robbie's room, she had on a night gown. They were used to seeing her there of a morning, but there was something different this morning, she said to the girls "morning, sleep well?" Lilly said "I slept ok, I guess I slept sitting up last night."

The three of them went down stairs, Robbie was making his pancakes, that he always put some cinnimon and vanilla in, he saw the girls and said "good morning girls." All three sat at the kitchen table, Miley said "do we need to wake Jackson?" Robbie said "no not right now, besides you two have school for a couple more days, he's done."

Robbie stood before Lori and said "should we tell them?" she said back "lets wait for Jackson too." He nodded and went about fixing the rest of breakfast, the two girls exchanged looks, before eating their pancakes, after breakfast Lori went up and got dressed she drove the girls to school.

At the end of the day, Lori took the girls back home, Miley noticed that Lori was all but living with them, didn't bother her at all. When they walked in the house Lori saw that Robbie was in the kitchen cleaning and Jackson was watching TV. Robbie turned and saw them and said "so how was school?" Miley said "wonderful, I am so glad that tomorrow is the last day." Robbie gave Lori a knowing look and then said "so, Miley, do you think that Hannah is coming back from vacation any time soon?" Miley looked at her dad, then at Lori who was having a hard time keeping a streight face, then Miley said "yea I think she is." Lori couldn't stand it anymore "Miley, I know your secret, your dad told me last night."

Miley looked between them and said "I am glad he told you, I didn't want to wait much longer." Robbie motioned for Lori to stand before him, he waited until Lilly was done messing around in her backpack and looked up to them, he didn't miss the look Lilly gave Miley and Jackson who turned to them, Robbie got down on one knee, Miley took a breath in as Robbie said "Lori, will you marry me?" after a short pause she said "yes I would love to merry you." Miley got the biggest smile she could come up with on her face as she hugged her dad and then Lori, Robbie said to her "Miles I talk to her last night about that too, we wanted to make it official in front of you three." Miley said "I am so happy for you! And for us!" Jackson looked up to them and said "so when is the date?"

Robbie held up his hands "we haven't gotten that far yet." They went on about their day as usual, Robbie and Lori decided they wanted a 4th of July wedding, but they wanted to wait until the following year to get married, it was a good thing they did. A couple of months had gone by, Lori moved in with Robbie and the girls, Jackson went off to college and lived in the dorms. One morning Lori got up and was sick to her stomach, Robbie asked her "are you ok?" she just said "yea I'm fine, I must just have a bug or something." A few more weeks went by and she still had a hard time keeping anything down, Robbie and Lori decided that she needed to see a doctor, what they found out changed everything.

Pulling up in the driveway Robbie said "we need to tell the girls." Lori said "oh I know, but how will we tell them?" Robbie saw Miley and Lilly outside with the horses and the dog, Robbie took a deep breath and got out of the car, Lori followed, Miley saw the worried look on her dad's face and said "dad? Is everything ok?" Lori spoke before Robbie "Miley, I don't know how to tell you this, but I am going to have a baby." Miley's jaw dropped and so did Lilly's, Lilly asked "how did this happen?" Miley slapped her lightly Lilly stuttered and said "well I know 'how' it happened but when?" Robbie said "she is three months along, the baby is due in February." Miley couldn't believe it, she was going to be a big sister, she smiled and said "that's great should we call Jackson and tell him?" Robbie said "already did that, he was in shock too, but he is happy." Robbie and Lori went inside leaving Miley and Lilly outside with their thoughts, Lilly said "wow, this is going to be cool! I wonder if the baby is a girl or a boy?"

Miley smiled and said "who cares as long as the baby is healthy, that's all that really matters." Miley watched threw the window and saw Lori hug her dad, she felt happy, she couldn't believe after six and a half years she finally had a mom again. Just then she could hear a car pull up, she looked to see Jake coming up the driveway, he smiled at her and said "hey, so how did Lori's appointment go?" Miley siad "well, I am going to be a big sister, Lori is due to have the baby in February." He smiled and said "that's cool, is it too soon to know if it's a boy or girl?" Lilly said "oh yea its way to soon, the baby is probably the size of a pea right now, she is only three months along."

Jake looked at Miley and said "do you wanna hang out Friday night?" Miley looked at him and said "why don't we double date? We haven't gone out since the night I missed curfew." He grinned at her and said "ok who would we go with?" Lilly chimed in "well here's an idea, just throwing this out there, why not me and Oliver?" Miley looked at her and said "sounds good to me, come on lets go make sure dad is cool with it." Miley handed Jake Blue Jeans's lead rope and she took Lilly's hand, they went inside quickly "hey dad! Can Lilly and I go with Jake and Oliver this Friday night?" Robbie looked at the girls and said "where are you guys going to go?" Lori was still standing next to him, Miley said "we don't know yet, Jake had just asked me out and I suggested a double date, I mean since I haven't gone out with Jake ever since I missed curfew."

He looked over at Lilly "so are you even wanting to go?" Lilly shrugged and said "yea, I know she pulls be around a little but I do want to double date." Lori chuckled at Robbie giving the girls the third degree, she said "Robbie, let the girls go out and have some fun." He looked over at her and said "you don't know Miley very well do you? When her and Jake go out, I get worried that I am going to loose my little girl." Miley gave him a sarcastic grin and said "hello! Does made a promise to Jackson ring any bells dad, and I even promised on mom's grave so doesn't that mean anything? I am not going to ditch Lilly just to go have fun with Jake, my ditching people days have been over for a long time." He knew what Miley was referring too, the time she ditched Roxy at the mall because there was a stalker on her tail. He thought it over and said " ok, but you had better be home by 10:00, no later got it?" both girls agreed and they went upstairs to find outfits for that night plus giving Oliver a call he didn't even know, but after Lilly talked to him he was excited and agreed to go with them.

That Friday the girls were ready when the guys came to get them, Robbie stood in the living room lecturing the girls on behaving Miley looked over at Lori and said "I know I told Lilly it didn't matter if the baby was a boy or girl, but right now, I hope it's a boy! So it doesn't have to go threw the 20 question stuff!" Lori laughed and said "don't worry Miley your dad will calm down." "when? When I am in my 30's?" just then Jake and Oliver rang the door bell, the girls left, and Robbie said "am I really as bad as she said?" Lori wrapped her arms around his waist and said "na, she is just going threw a faze." Robbie gave her a look and said "I miss the 'boys are gross' faze." She laughed and said "now that had to have been a short faze for her then." "it was, it started when she was ten and ended at thirteen, Susan thought it was funny, so did I at the time."

Robbie and Lori talked about Susan every now and then, it didn't bother Lori in the least, it just meant that he cared a lot for her and missed her. Robbie said "hope they come back in time tonight." They went and made dinner for two and then cuddled up on the couch for a relaxing evening with no kids. He was enjoying this, he missed having some one to hold, he knew that if he had never took Lilly in he may not have met Lori, it took Lilly hurting her ankle months ago for him to fall in love. The time passed, he looked up at the clock it read 9:58, he groaned and stood up, Lori looked up to him and said "whats wrong?" he sighed and said "they are going to be late, I told them to be home by ten." She stood up and walked over to the window, she smiled when she saw the two young girls run up the walk and too the front door, she turned and said "Robbie, give them about 30 seconds." He frowned just then the clock chimed ten and the front door swung open Miley and Lilly came in out of breath from running.

Robbie asked "what happened to you two?" Miley caught her breath and said "Oliver's car broke down about half a mile away, Jake told us to run home, he called Oliver's mom and she came and got him and took Jake home too. Lilly's cell phone fell in a puddle and mine is dead, so we just ran like crazy to get home." Robbie looked at her "you are all ok though?" Lilly nodded and then said "yea, we are fine, Oliver couldn't believe that his car would break down on us, we were like not far from here so we ran, when it rained last week the pond flooded, but when we were running we didn't see where the water was, Miley missed it but I ran right threw it, and I dropped my dang cell phone. Miley wanted to look for it but I told her we didn't have time we had to keep going." Robbie could see that the girls were both covered in sweat, Lilly was wet from the knees down from the water he said "at least you made it safely home, go up and clean up I will call Jake and Oliver and let them know you made it home ok, and Lilly we will get you a new phone."

Lilly was on the bottom step and said "thanks, see you in the morning." Lilly went upstairs and waited for Miley to get out of the shower, wile she was waiting there was a knock on her bedroom door, Lilly looked up as Lori came in "hey, let me know when you and Miley are ready for bed, there is something I wanna talk to the two of you about." She nodded and said "sure, I will let you know." After Lori left the room Lilly could hear the water be shut off, Lilly grabbed her clean cloths and went into the bathroom, Miley was wrapped up in a towel she looked up when Lilly came in "geez, just a little antsy are we?"

Lilly undressed and jumped into the shower, she said to Miley "you weren't the one running threw pond water!" Miley rolled her eyes and went to her room to change, after some time had passed the shower shut off, she waited for Lilly to get dressed and then walked in, Lilly looked up and said "Lori needs to talk to us, I am gonna go get her ok?" Miley nodded and Lilly went to get her, she returned moments later, Miley was in her room when Lori and Lilly walked in. Miley asked "is something wrong?" Lori smiled and said "no, but there is something I want you girls to be apart of… naming the baby… I just have this feeling the baby is a girl, cant explain why, I just do. So I am going to ask you to think of names for her."

Both girls looked at each other and then Miley said "it would be awesome to be part of that, when the baby's born where is she going to sleep?" Lori said "we haven't decided yet, but I will let you know." She gave the girls both hugs and walked out of the room, Miley said "this is going to be fun." Lilly stood up and headed for her room "yea, and the best part is its almost positive the baby is a girl! Jackson will really be out numbered then!" Miley laughed and watched her best friend leave the room, Miley looked around her room, her dad had built on an extra room for her Hannah stuff to go into, Miley got up and walked over too it and opened the door. She walked around the medium size room, the room was also conjoined with her dad's room, she went back and laid down.

The next morning Miley was the first up, she went downstairs to find Lori sitting on the couch with ice cream in hand, Lori looked up and said "good morning." Miley smiled back and said "morning." Miley made her self some cereal and sat down next to Lori, moments later her dad came down stairs, Miley said "dad, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" Lori muted the TV and turned to face Miley, Robbie walked over and said "sure Mile, whats up?" Miley bit her bottom lip and said "you guys haven't figured out where the baby is going to sleep once she is here… I was thinking… why not the room you built on to mine? It opens into your room too dad." Robbie frowned and said "the Hannah closet? But then where would you put all of that Hannah stuff?"

Miley looked up to him and said "dad, I am almost 17, some times you have to make sacrifices for people, I want to make this sacrifice for the baby. I will figure something out with my Hannah stuff, but for now I want it to be the baby's room, I want this to be a present to her from me. I want to give up my Hannah closet for her, my regular closet is big enough to fit half of the Hannah stuff in it. And I can talk to Lilly about putting half in hers too." Robbie sat down next to his daughter and said "Miley I am so proud of you, thank you for wanting to do this for the baby, you have really grown up darlin." He gave her a hug and so did Lori. Miley got up and went upstairs, she walked to her Hannah closet and set out to clear it out, she moved a good majority of the cloths, purses and shoes into her regular closet, just putting it all near the back. She had been working on it for two hours when Lilly came in "Miley? What are you doing?"

Miley smiled at her and said "making room for the baby, I gave up my Hannah closet, it opens up to dad's room so it would be easy access for dad or Lori to tend to the baby when she cries." Lilly walked into the Hannah closet and looked around "wow you have been busy! You have almost every thing out of here." Miley walked in and said "yea I know but there is no more room for the rest of it." Lilly looked at her and said "your wanting to put it in my closet too arnt you?" she smiled and said "its either there or Jackson's closet!" Lilly said "ok, I will go move some things around." Miley smiled and said "that's my girl." Lilly just gave her a look and walked out, it took about another 30 minutes and the room was cleared out, Miley went to the hall and shouted "dad! Come up here!"

Robbie walked up the stairs and said "what is wrong Mile?" she smiled and said "come look." She took his hand and led him to the Hannah closet, she opened the door and he stood there in aw, "you did this? All by your self?" Miley was proud and said "yep, in just under 3 and a half hours this room is now ready to decorate for the baby!"

Three months later…

Miley and Lilly couldn't believe that they were now 17 years old, they had a big party, Jackson wasn't able to make it but he sent both girls a gift, the baby's room was done, and Lori had gone to the doctor and found out she was in fact having a baby girl. Miley had gone back to doing all of her Hannah stuff, as the months went on Lori got bigger Miley got to feel the baby kick around Christmas time, then the new year came. Miley knew that the baby would be born soon, now that it was nearing February, one night around the 13th of February Miley was preforming at a benefit concert for cancer when she saw the look on her dad's face wile she was on stage. She told every one "I will be right back sorry." She walked off stage and asked "dad? Whats the matter?" Robbie said "its like history is repeating its self, I just got a call, Lori is in labor." Miley said "ok, give me a minute and we will go." "no Hannah just finish the concert, labor can take a wile." Miley looked at him and said "dad, you missed my birth because you were at a concert, I am not letting you miss the birth of your second daughter because of a concert again."

Not giving him time to respond she walked back on stage and said "I am so sorry about that, I just received news that my stepmother has gone into labor and my baby sister is on her way. I am sorry but I have to go." Every one shouted good luck, and congrats to her as she walked off stage and too her dressing room, as she changed Robbie told her "you didn't have to do that Miley." Miley was brushing her long brown hair out as she said "yes I did, I cant let you miss the baby's birth, you missed mine, I cant let you miss hers." After finishing up they left, it took about twenty minutes to get to the hospital, when they got there Lori was having contractions, Miley walked in the room, Lori looked at her and said "I thought you had a concert?" Miley smiled and said "I was, but I saw the look on dad's face as he hung up the phone, I knew something was up, so I walked off stage and dad told me you were in labor. Dad told me to finish the concert but I made the decision to call it off, I walked back out and told every one I had to leave because my baby sister was coming into the world."

Lori had tears in her eyes and said "you didn't have to do that Miley, you have done so much for this baby. Where is your dad?" Miley smiled and said "he went to go get Lilly, Lilly went to the concert with Oliver, but we didn't have time to look for her so dad dropped me off and went to go get her." Lori could not help but feel the love that had grown between her and Miley in the months they had known each other. "Miley, you have sacrificed so much for this baby, you have no idea how much it means to me that you called off your concert to be here." Before Miley could say anything Robbie and Lilly came in, Lilly said "did I miss anything?" Miley looked at her dad and said "no, no one has missed anything."

Hours went by and no sign that the baby was coming just yet, Robbie was sitting in a chair beside Lori's bed he looked over at the couch, Miley and Lilly were half laying on each other sleeping with a blanket wrapped around them, Lori was still awake, Robbie said to her "did Miley tell you the reason that she cancelled her concert?" Lori said "no, she just said that she wanted to be here with the baby." Robbie looked over at the girls, he noticed that Miley was shivering a little, so he stood up and got an extra blanket and layed over her, he turned to Lori and said "when Miley was born, I was on stage preforming a concert, I had my phone on I could hear it I knew no one else could, so I walked off stage to answer it. Susan told me she was in labor, but said for me to finish the concert, it may be a wile before the baby was born, well I started to, but my mind kept wandering to Susan in the hospital, so I announced that I had to leave and that my daughter was being born. When I got there… Miley had already been born… she was born just about 20 minutes before I got there… so tonight Miley told me that because of a concert I missed her being born… she wasn't going to let that happen again, before I could tell her other wise she walked back on stage and told every one that she had to leave because her sister was coming into the world."

He was still standing near Miley when he said that, Miley stirred alittle but smiled in her sleep, he smiled down at her and said to Lori, "she has grown up so fast… she didn't seem like a 17 year old girl up there on that stage tonight, she almost seemed like an adult, she made an adult decision to walk off stage to be here." Lori had tears in her eyes again and said "she really has grown up, I know I have watched her grow for two years now, I remember hearing her talk about being kidnapped, I was grateful that she made it out ok. I never new about her mother, she talked about her so much that I assumed she was still alive, she didn't talk to Lilly or Oliver about her though, she mostly talked to Jackson."

Just then a sharp pain cut her off, she had another contraction, it took about 3 minutes to recover, she said "I wonder what name the girls picked out for their sister?" "I remember you telling me that you told them they could pick a name."

Nurses came and went all night long, by morning the contractions were 4 minutes apart, it was getting closer to time for the baby to come into the world, Miley and Lilly were so excited, around noon they received a surprise visitor, Miley looked up wile her dad and Lilly had gone to get something to eat to see her 19 year old brother standing in the door way, he smiled and said "did you think I was gonna miss seeing my baby sister be born?" Miley jumped up and gave him a hug, "Jackson I am so glad you could make it." He smiled at her and said "I wouldn't miss this for the world, besides I was there when you were born, why not the next annoying obnoxious sister!" Miley playfully hit him and said "oh you!" Lori said weakly "its good to see you Jackson." He gave her a hug, and said "I came as soon as Oliver told me that the contractions were closer together, he said that Lilly has been keeping him updated."

She started to have another contraction, and this time she said between breaths to Jackson "get… your… dad… hurry!" Miley jumped up as Jackson ran from the room, he told nurses that something was up, he raced down to the cafeteria and saw Lilly throwing away trash he said "Lilly! You and dad need to get back upstairs! Quick!" Lilly looked up and saw Jackson standing there, she turned and said "dad! Its Lori we need to get back!" Robbie jumped up and took off with Lilly close behind, when they got there they were met by Miley "she is back in the delivery room dad, but so you know… just after Jackson left, she started to bleed…" Robbie felt himself grow pale, he ran threw the delivery room doors, and was met by a doctor "are you Robbie Stewart?" he nodded and said "yes! Is Lori ok?" the doctor said "she is bleeding, the baby tried to come too fast, and it tore her a little bit. We have the bleeding under control now, come with me." Robbie followed him in and stood with Lori, she had sweat poring off of her and she was pushing, Robbie took her hand, and said "its ok, I am here."

Robbie had a sudden sense of calmness that came over him, the feeling drowned out the feeling of panic he had felt before. It was like time was standing still as Lori pushed a few more times and then he could hear it, the sound of a little baby crying, he felt tears run down his face as he saw the small bloody mass being held up before him. He choked back a sob as the baby was cleaned up and the scissors were passed to him, he cut the cord and the baby was placed in a blanket and then into his arms. Looking down at his new born baby girl he smiled and said "you look so much like your big sister." The tiny bundle opened her eyes and looked around making little noises and squeaks, Robbie smiled and handed the little girl to her mother, Lori was crying with joy and said "we did it, Robbie we did it."

Out in the waiting room Miley paced the floor, Jackson looked up at her from his seat and said "Miley, calm down, every thing will be fine." Miley started to cry and said "but Jackson! There was blood every where! The same thing happened to mom!" she stood in one place and started to cry harder. Jackson stood up and held his sister close, he ran a hand threw her messy hair and said "Mile, it wont happen again, its going to be alright, look here comes dad now." Miley wiped her tears away as her dad came up to them with tears in his own eyes, Miley felt a small touch of dread and asked "how is she?" Robbie said "she is fine, and so is the baby, it is a girl, she is being taken to the nursery now if you want to come see her."

Robbie could see the look on Miley's face and said "are you ok?" she said "just relieved." Jackson started to walk with his dad and sisters and said "dad, Miley was afraid that history was going to repeat its self… because Lori started to bleed." Robbie put an arm around Miley and said "Miley, the baby started to move to fast and it ripped something inside of Lori, they got it controlled, so don't worry she didn't loose that much blood. She wont need a transfusion or any thing like that, just some stitches." Miley felt relief come over her she was so happy that nothing was going to happen, they walked up to the nursery, Miley saw her baby sister in one of the beds, Robbie said "Mile she looks a little like you did as a baby." Jackson smiled and said "yea, I barley remember it, but she has the same dark hair Miley did when she was born." Lilly looked confused "um, her hair has always been dark?" Robbie said "no it hasn't Miley's hair at birth was jet black, when she was a month old it went blond then slowly turned dark brown like it is today. She wasn't born with blue eyes either, they were dark brown also, but got lighter with age and by the time she was 2 months old they turned blue and stayed that way."

Robbie stood with his three children looking at his new born daughter from the oposite side of the glass, he felt pride well up inside of him, he said out loud to every one "it looks like I got my wish… a big family…" Miley and Jackson smiled at him and so did Lilly, they stood there for a wile and then went back to see how Lori was doing, about two days later both mother and daughter went home.


	15. the new arrival

**Disclaimer: don't own Hannah Montana, cause if I did then I would not be on here writing fictional stories!**

The hospital allowed the baby to go home even though they hadnt picked a name yet, Miley and Lilly got together with Jackson and they talked about possible names since it was up to them. Jackson said "well, how about Hannah? You know that was mom's middle name." Miley gave him a look "oh yea that would make a lot of sence name the baby after my double life." Lilly said "I agree with her, how about Lynn? That's my mom's favorite name." Jackson frowned and said "if its her favorite then why is your name Lilly?" Lilly said "funny, Jackson!" just then Robbie came downstairs with the baby "hey guys, some one wants to join you." Miley looked at the tiny baby and said "she needs to be changed again doesn't she?" Robbie tried to look shocked "now why would I bring her down here just to have you or Lilly change her?"

Miley gave him a look "how many of my diapers did you actually change?" he looked at her nervously and said "uh… well… not that many. Heck darlin ever since Jackson was a baby I couldn't change a baby." Lilly asked "why? What did he do?" Robbie said "well lets just say that girls have better aim." Both girls burst out laughing and Jackson looked embarased and said " dad! They didn't need to know that!" "heck son you were about as outta control as a garden hose! Your mom even had a hard time changing you!" "oh so your saying that Miley was easier to change then I was?" "at least if she let loose I could step aside and not get hit." Miley held her side and said "dad, if girls have better aim then why don't you change the baby?"

Robbie looked sheepish and said "uh…" Lilly said after she calmed down "you forgot how didn't you?" Robbie couldn't keep it in any longer and said "heck its been 16 years since I changed a diaper!" Lilly gave him a knowing look "really? 16 years? Starting when? When Miley was 3 months old? Or one year?" " now look here smart mouth, the last diaper I changed was when Miley was 18 months old, so give me a break." Miley said "I did, when I was a baby, now man up and change her diaper!" Robbie looked at his daughter in shock "now Miley…" Miley said "don't but Miley me mister, on the counter is the diapers and wipes have at it."

Robbie walked over and got a diaper and laid her down on the couch to change her luckly she was just wet. After he was done he handed her off to Miley, Robbie said "would you guys mind watching her for a wile, Lori and I need a nap, I forgot how often babies wake up in the night." Lilly said sarcasticly "let me guess on that one 17 years?" Robbie was at the bottom of the stairs and said "no 19 years, Miley slept threw the night at a week old!" Jackson said "ha ha very funny!" Robbie went upstairs, Miley shook her head and said "I wonder if parent hood is really that crazy? So names, we need to diside." Lilly said "well since Jackson and I came up with two names its your turn." Miley looked down at her baby sister in her arms and said "how about… Emily." She passed the baby to Lilly, she looked at the tiny baby and said "I agree, she looks like an Emily."

Jackson looked reluctant to hold the baby, Miley said "its ok Jackson, she wont break." Lilly handed him the baby, he looked down at her, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, he noticed she was smileing he said "you know what, she does look like an Emily." Lilly picked up her note pad and wrote down the name Emily, next to Miley's name, they were keeping track of who thought of what name. Lilly looked at the name and said "Miley do you relise that Emily is Miley with the E at the beginning of the name and not next to the end?" she handed her the pad, Miley smiled and said "I didn't relise that." Jackson said "well she does look a lot like you so its only fair." He looked back at the baby and said to her "do you like that name? Do you like the name Emily?" he noticed the smile returned and he said "I think she does, its either that or she has gas." Miley said "how can you tell?" "she's smiling, and they say newborns cant smile yet." He handed her back to Miley, she looked at her sister, little Emily smiled up at her, Miley smiled back "she is smiling, I think Emily is the perfect name, how about Emily Lynn Stewart."

Jackson smiled and said "that has a good ring to it, its like the names just flow together." Lilly said "if dad and Lori decide to have another baby then it will be Jackson's turn to choose the name." He rolled his eyes at her and said "yea, and maybe then it will be a boy! Then I could have a little side kick!" they all laughed, suddenly they heard it, and it came from Emily, Miley looked down and said "oh sweet nibblets!" Lilly and Jackson bust out laughing, Jackson said "looks like your on diaper duty! Dad did hand her to you!" she glared at him and got up, she got a daiper and wipes and went about changing the diaper.

After a wile Jackson said "well, what are we going to do now?" Lilly said "well why don't we go to the mall?" Miley said "hello we are supposed to be watching Emily here." Lilly said "we can, we just take her with us." Miley gave them a look and said "ok… who here knows how to install a car seat?" Lilly and Jackson looked at eachother and Jackson said "well, how about this you stay here watch Emily and we will go to the mall?" Miley said sarcasticly "how about you two stay here and we can take the baby for a walk?" Jackson looked in the kitchen at the stroller and said "do you know how to pop out the stroller?" Miley grinned and said "now that I do know how to do, remember I did used to have dolls when I was little and I had strollers for them."

Jackson gave her a look and said "yea, those are small this one is regular size, here let me hold her and you can pop it out miss know it all." Miley handed him Emily and went to the kitchen, she took ahold of the handle bar and snapped it open, then she jurked it upwards and snapped it in place, she looked at her brother and said "hmm, that was surprisingly easy." He handed the baby back to her "good job miss thang, now lets get going." Lilly opened the front door and got hit with a burst of cool air and stopped "guys, its too cool to take her outside." Miley groaned and suddenly Emily started to fuss, Jackson said "oh boy, I think she is hungry." Miley said "how can you tell?" "well she is sucking on her fists, I think dad put a bottle in the fridge before he went upstairs."

Jackson went and got it, he said "ok lets feed her." Miley took the bottle and said "would you want to drink cold formula?" he said "no, but I do like cold milk." Miley glared at him and said "smart ass." She took the nipple off and put it in the microwave for 15 to 20 seconds, then Lilly said "how do you check it so she don't get burned?" Miley smiled and said "at least I paid attention in our child development class!" Miley placed the nipple back on and tipped the bottle up and let some of the liquid drip on her wrist, it was warm, she said "just like that, and it is warm enough." Miley bent down and picked up her baby sister, she sat in the rocking chair and put the bottle in her mouth, she started to drink hungrily. Jackson said " man she eats like I do… cool she has Miley's looks and my appitite!" Miley gave him a dirty look and said "she only looks like me now because she is two days old, she will get her own looks as she develops, besides her eyes have already changed in color in the last two days they were really dark brown, now they are lighter."

After a few minutes Miley took the bottle from her and laid her on her shoulder and patted her back, Lilly looked at her questioningly and asked "how do you know how to burp a baby?" Miley smiled and said " some things just come naturaly but in this case it comes from mom telling me how too when I was little, I had one of those baby dolls that you can feed and burp, mom tought me how to burp it." They didn't know they had an audience, Lori and Robbie were standing on the steps watching Miley feed the baby, after a few moments Emily let out a loud belch, Miley laid her back down and said "dang girl you sound like Jackson! Maybe she does have your appitite! And bad habbits!" Jackson just laughed "well I guess I can pass on a few things to my new baby sister before I go back to college."

Miley glared and said "don't even think about it." Robbie came down the stairs and said "how is it going?" Miley said "going great, we picked out a name for her." Lori smiled and said "that's great! What did you choose?" Lilly said "Emily Lynn Stewart, Miley picked out the first name and I choose the middle, Jackson wanted to call her Hannah but we didn't like that idea." Robbie saw the bottle was almost empty and said "Mile, pay attention to the bottle level, she is running out." Miley looked down just in time for the last of the milk to leave the bottle, she pulled the bottle out of Emily's mouth and burped her again, she let out another loud belch, Miley glared at Jackson she knew what he was about to say before he even said it. He smiled at her knowingly and said "well, agin I say she learned from the best!" Miley looked up to her dad and asked "dad, how old was Jackson when he slept threw the night?"

Robbie couldn't help but say "uh… about 10 maybe 11 years old." Robbie chuckled when Miley said "he was what?" he said "Miley I was only kidding he was about 3 months old or older, I know he was under a year old, you were just a week old when you slept through the night." Lilly said "when did I meet Miley?" Robbie said "well you two met eachother when you were about 6 months old that was when Karen moved back to Tennessee, I remember that when you two first met you hated eachother, Miley kept taking your toys or crawling away from you. I remember one day your dad was over and he started to yell at your mom, you were out playing and Miley was in her play pen taking a nap, his shouting woke her up. I remember how she tried to climb out, Jackson was sitting in the kitchen eating cheerios when I let Miley out she crawled over to you because you were crying, it was so cute how she wrapped her arms around you trying to settle you down.

I told your dad if he didn't stop yelling he had to leave he told me to go to hell and stormed out, your mom and you stayed the night, we moved the play pen into Miley's room and that was where you were going to sleep. For the first time in months Miley kept crying, she cried for the longest time and we couldn't figure out why, so Susan put her on the floor, Miley was still pouting but she crawled over to the play pen and wanted in. Susan and I couldn't believe it, that was all she wanted so Susan picked Miley back up and placed her in the play pen and she laid down next to you and went to sleep from that day on you two have been inseperable." The girls smiled at eachother, Lilly said "that's a good story, did Jackson have any problems dealing with a new baby?"

Robbie raised his eye brows and said "you really wanna hear that story?" hearing that got Miley and Jackson's attention, and Lori, Lori said "I would like to hear it." Lori and Robbie sat down and Robbie started to tell the story "well, it started after your mom found out she was pregnant, we told Jackson and he didn't of corse understand that mommy had a baby inside of her. But after Susan started to show, he started to believe that there was a baby in there, one day he told us 'I want a brother'" Jackson interupts and says to him jokingly "I still do! That hasn't changed!" Miley hit him with a couch pillow and Robbie continued, " any way your mom told him that it didn't matter if the baby was a girl or a boy as long as it was healthy, we found out when she was 8 months along that the baby was a girl. Boy did you wanna see Jackson have a tantrum about it, I asked Susan what he would be like once the baby was here, she didn't want to know but once Miley was born was when the fun began.

Susan would be sitting in the rocking chair feeding Miley when Jackson would try to get in her lap, Susan thought it was cute at first but soon became annoying. He tried to change Miley one time and that was a disaster, he took all the diapers once and put them in a diaper bag, he took most of the bottles, pasifire, and bibs and put them all in a diaper bag too and tried to call mamaw to come and get Miley. But one day everything changed, we had gotten used to his trying to get rid of Miley and just kept things up and out of his reach. When Miley was 2 months old she started to cry in the night again, something she hadn't done since we brought her home, she shared a room with Jackson at the time we hadnt gotten her room done yet. Jackson woke up hearing her cry, I could hear her through the baby moniter and got up, when I walked in Jackson had some how gotten into the crib and was attempting to hold Miley. I took her from him and he started to cry I asked what was wrong and he said 'Miley hurts, she is crying.' I felt concerned about what he had said so I took her to your mom, Jackson climbed back out and followed me. I told Susan what he had said, she held Miley and sure enough, Miley had rolled over and had managed to hit the bars of the crib hard enough that it left a bruise on her leg, when she was crying her leg was between the bars. Susan said if Jackson had not moved her that she would have broken her leg, so when he said she was hurt, he was talking about her leg being stuck and he pulled it out. But when he did it left a mark, he felt bad but ever since he stopped wanting to get rid of her and started helping."

Miley looked over at her brother, he said "I don't remember that…" Robbie said "you were two years old son, the sibling rivalry didn't officialy start untill she learned to crawl, and then you wanted her gone again. She went through a faze where she took toys away from other kids, just like she did Lilly when they first met." Jackson asked "how did I react to Lilly being around a lot?" Robbie smiled and then chuckled at the memory "you would try to get rid of both of them, there was that day that her dad yelled at her mom and boy did you come unglued when Lilly started to cry. You were in the kitchen and didn't see where Lilly was, I guess you thought she was being hurt, you ran into the living room and said 'stop yelling! She is just a baby!' Miley was already on the floor with Lilly and you joined her, I was standing beside the girls and got after him for yelling at Karen. I came unglued when he turned and said 'shut up you brat' to you, Karen held me back but he left quickly there after, I told Karen she should stay I didn't want her or Lilly to go back to that house with him having that temper."

Miley said "wow, so Jackson was a good brother back then? What happened?" she said the last part jokingly, she looked over at Jackson and he said to her "your lucky you have Emily, or you would get it for that!" she laughed and Lori said "I am glad to hear these stories, it sounds like you two were close back then." Jackson said "we still are, I may tease her and we may fight but I still love her, you should have seen me when we found out about that choriographer abusing Miley, dad had to stop me from wanting to pound the guy, but I also had to stop him too. Not a good senario, but when she was kidnapped I was lost. She was only gone for two days, but that is actually the longest two days we had ever been apart in 14 years. I remember I was out all night looking for her, then when Lilly got kidnapped dad sent me to Tennessee to stay with mamaw, I was going stir crazy there.

When I got back home I was alert all night that first night, Miley cried almost the entire night, I stayed up and kept guard outside her door. The next morning dad had to move me because I fell to sleep and was blocking the door for Miley to come out. It drove me stir crazy knowing what that slime ball did to her, I wanted to kill him for what he had done."

Lori said "wow, you really do care? How about after your mom died?" Miley looked at her brother and then she said "he was there for me, I remember that night I cried my self to sleep, Jackson wouldn't leave my side for days, I didn't have to go back to school for the rest of the week and niether did he. There were days that I couldn't sleep and Jackson would stay up with me, we talked about the good times growing up with mom. Then one day I remember I was outta control I started to rant and rave and have tantrums, Jackson litteraly smacked me and I started to cry, dad herd and started to get after him. I cried on Jackson's shoulder for a long time but I kept bottleing up what the root of the problem was, I never talked about it not even to Lilly. We moved out here and I just got worse, I stopped talking all together, focusing on Hannah Montana became the break I had from what was going on inside of me. I didn't want to admit back then that I was wrong, but there were times that I would get into trouble, and lie. I even snuck out one night and attempted to go to Florida on my own for a concert, dad had told me no several times but I did it any way, he dragged me off the plane and took me home. I had never seen him so mad before, Jackson talked to him, and he calmed down. But I still wouldn't talk, then one morning I woke up and litteraly couldn't talk, found out I had to have my tonsles removed, well wile I was under I had a dream about mom, after the surgery I wouldn't talk to any one, Lilly tried, dad tried even Jackson tried. I remember I fell to sleep at some point and when I woke up I started to cry, I drempt of the last day I was with mom, and how we all said our good byes to her.

Dad herd me cry and came in, I finaly talked, I heard him tell Jackson that I was finaly greiving for mom, I guess before wasn't greiving."

Lori said "it took me a long time to grieve for my mom, I was so angry and hurt that she was gone, what you were going through wasn't greiving you were angry, sometimes getting angry can make you cry a lot, it all depends on how we handle death. After your surgery what probably triggered you to start grieving was the heart monitor, did you hear it go off when your mom died?" Miley nodded and said "yea, I did, dad said I was hystarical when he told me what that sound ment." Lori said "yea, you were angry, and you probably felt abandond I know I did. My dad and brothers tried their best to make me happy, but they treated me with kid gloves, afraid I would break. At least you had Jackson my brothers stopped caring, when I was 16 I was in a car crash, my best friend who was driving was killed. At the funural I remember crying then when I went home my dad told me that I started to cry again and I didn't stop for days, he said I was finally greiving for my mom. I thought it was for my friend but I kept calling out for my mom, it took days but the crying stopped and things changed I started doing better, but then my dad came home with a new girlfriend and she didn't like me, so my oldest brother took me in and helped me cope."

Miley looked down at the baby in her arms, she couldn't believe that she had this much in common with Lori, she looked back up at her dad who was reaching for the baby, she handed her to him and said "does she really look like me when I was a baby?" Robbie smiled and said "oh yea, you sure did, you never know what genetics will do, she may be your half sister but she does look a lot like you." Miley smiled at him and suddenly a pillow came her way, she jumped and looked to her left, Jackson smiled and said "gottcha back!" "hey no fair!" she took another pillow and started to hit him with it, Lori and Robbie laughed as the two had a pillow fight for a few moments, then they tired them selves out, Robbie said "well I would say we need to get to dinner, what would every one like?"

Miley said "how about we order out?" Lori said "I agree, I don't feel up to cooking." Lilly and Jackson agreed Robbie said "ok, so how about pizza?" everyone liked that idea, that night Miley woke up to the sound of her baby sister crying, she listened for a few moments then got up, she opened the door and looked in, her dad and Lori hadnt come to get her yet, she walked on in and looked over the side of the crib, she said quietly "its ok Emily, big sis is here." Emily opened her eyes Miley saw that she was sucking her fist, she picked up the baby and walked downstiars to get a bottle out of the fridge, she warmed it up and sat in the rocking chair and rocked her little sister.

Robbie had noticed that Emily wasn't crying anymore and got up, he noticed the adjoining door to Miley's room was open and Emily was gone, he cut through the room and went out Miley's room and down the stairs, he could hear her singing to Emily, he looked around the corner and sure enough Miley was feeding Emily and singing to her. He could hear some of what she was singing but he could tell that she was trying to stay quiet so not to disturbe any one else. He smiled and went back up to bed, Miley sang untill Emily was asleep then she burped her and walked up the stairs, she cut through her room and into Emily's room she laid her down on the changing table and changed her. Emily stayed asleep, Miley picked her up and put her back in her crib, Miley stood there for a few moments looking down at the sleeping baby.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she noticed her dad standing there, he whispered "you did good Mile, thank you for getting up with her." Miley smiled and whispered back "I didn't hear either of you get up so I figured I would help out." He kissed the top of her head and said "you have really grown up Mile, I am proud of you." She smiled at him and watched him go back to his room, she kissed her fingers and placed them on Emily's head and said softly "good night Emily." She went back to her room and went back to sleep, Emily didn't wake up again that night.

The next morning Miley woke up, she looked over at her clock and gasped it was 10 in the morning! She never sleeps that late, she got up and got dressed and went down stairs, she saw her dad in the kitchen and Lori rocking Emily Robbie looked up when Miley came down stairs, Miley said "dad! I'm late for school!" Robbie held his hand up and said "its ok Mile, I called you in for today and Lilly is getting your home work so its fine, I didn't notice the time that every one went to bed last night, you went to bed after 1 and then got up with the baby, I think you were up for about and hour to an hour and a half so I knew you needed your sleep." She sighed in relief that she wasn't late for school, she walked over to Lori and sat down on the couch, Lori said "thank you for taking care of Emily last night, I guess I was sleeping so hard I didn't hear her."

Miley said "no problem, it was fun taking care of her." Robbie said "now I know you just didn't say taking care of a baby is fun!" Miley chuckled and said "dad, don't forget the promise I made to Jackson! I plan on keeping it so don't worry I am not going to become a teenage mom just because of one night with Emily ok." He said "that's good you had me worried there for a minute!" Miley laughed and shook her head, Lori said "its ok Miley, I am glad you had fun taking care of her, you have a natural way of caring for babies."

Miley could tell she was staying away from the word maturnal around her dad, Miley smiled and said "so am I going to be like the babysitter now that there is another little one?" Robbie said "no, not unless you want to be the babysitter, we can always ask Lilly." Miley rolled her eyes and laid her head back, so far it had been three nights of lack of sleep with the baby in the house, "dad, did Jackson get much sleep when I was a baby?" he smiled and walked into the room "not untill you were a week old, up untill then you woke up almost every two hours wich was more then how many times Jackson used to wake us up, they say girls are easier to raise then boys, I have my own oppinion there!"

Miley laughed and said "very funny." He said "I wasn't being funny at least with boys you don't have to worry about too much, and talkin to them is easier." Miley raised her eyebrows and said "yea, I remember that conversation, jeez you would think that a man that had two kids new what sex was!" Lori just laughed, Robbie said "now who is being funny? Its hard to talk to a young girl about those things." "dad, I had to find out the hard way what a period was!" he held his hands up and said "ok so I made one mistake in explaining things, when the day comes Lori is going to talk to Emily, maybe then I don't have to worrie about messing up this time around." Miley just shook her head and laughed Robbie said "you must be tired you keep laughing at my jokes? Why don't you go back up and sleep a little longer, you have a CD signing this after noon." She groaned and said "I forgot all about that, ok, but be sure to wake me up in time." She went upstiars and laid down for a little bit.

A couple of weeks had passed and Emily was still not sleeping through the night, Miley had gotten up a few times with her but most of the time her dad or Lori did, then one night Miley could hear her scream she waited like usual but the crys didn't stop and she could hear movement from the room, she got up and walked in, she saw her dad rocking Emily and trying to sing to her. "dad? Having trouble?" he looked over at her and said "just a little bit, she has a diaper rash and she isnt feeling well she started to run a fever a couple of hours ago." Miley frowned and walked over to him she said "no wonder she crys so much any more." Just then Lilly came walking in she said tiredly "Miley, shut the door next time!" Miley said "oh hush, Emily isnt feeling well."

Miley and Lilly tried to help cool the baby girl down but her fever stayed strong a couple hours later Robbie said "we need to get her to the hospital its up higher now then it was before!" Lori was away visiting her family so it was up to Robbie to care for their new born daughter, Miley and Lilly went and got dressed quickly and met Robbie out at the car he was buckling Emily in when they came out, he turned and said "Miley, I want you to keep this cool wash rag on her on the drive ok?" Miley nodded and got in back, she kept the rag on her sister's head the on the drive, once they got there Miley got Emily out of her car seat and handed her to their dad, he siad "thanks Miley, park the car and come on in ok? I am gonna get her in there as fast as I can ok?" "sure dad." Miley climbed through the seats and got behind the wheel, she had to move the seat forward since her dad was taller then her, she pulled into a spot and she said "Lilly do you think we should call Lori?"

Lilly got out the same time Miley did and followed her to the ER doors and said "lets see what dad says first ok, heck maybe its nothing and she will be fine." When they got in Robbie was waiting for them he said "they took her back, and are attempting to bring her fever down. They cant understand why she just started to run a fever with no other symptoms." Lilly asked "what do you want us to do?" he smiled and said "just go wait in the waiting room ok? I will keep you posted." They turned to leave and Miley said "but dad, cant I stay back there too?" Robbie said "no Mile, we cant have too many people back there, I need to go be with her ok? I will keep you posted I promise." He could see tears in her eyes, he knew he created a small flash back to when her mother was in the hospital for the final time. He gave her a hug and said " it will be ok Miley, I know I stirred up an old memory but please don't dwell on it ok? Emily will be fine."

He let her go and she went with Lilly out to the waiting room, they sat there for some time before a weery Robbie came out, he sat down across from them and folded his hands together, Miley knew when he did this that he had bad news, Miley said "whats wrong with her?" Robbie took a deap breath and let it out slowly, "I called Lori, she is flying back in the morning… they are running tests on Emily, they are not for sure 100% but they think she may have lukima…" Miley felt tears in her eyes, "but dad she is just a baby! How did she get it?" he had tears in his own eyes and said "these things happen Miles, you cant catch cancer it just happens, what your mom had was a blood born disease cancer isnt blood born. Like I said they are not for sure yet, they are running tests I am going to go call Jackson ok I know he would want to be here too."

Robbie went to get up and Lilly said "don't you think we should call him after we know for sure?" "I am not telling him that she may have cancer Lilly, just that she is in the hospital and something is wrong." He went outside and called his son.

It took three days to get the results back, sure enough she had lukemia, but it was treatable and they caught it early. They started treatment, her dark head of hair fell out in just a month, she became very thin and pale, every night Miley would stand in her sisters room and just watch her sleep. One night Robbie came in and said "bud, you need your sleep, she is a fighter she will be fine." Miley had tears in her eyes, "why did this happen to her? She is sick and there is nothing I can do to help her." Robbie put his arms around her and said "it will be fine Miley, she will get better with time."

Another couple of weeks went by and Emily was hospitalized again she had stopped eating, Miley couldn't help but want to help her baby sister out some how. One day after school she took her guitar out to the barn and started to work with it a little, after a few hours she had a song, she drove to the recording studio with Lilly and told her how to work the controls. Miley went inside and sang the song, after it was recorded on a CD she took it and a radio with batteries to the hospital, as she walked in Robbie and Lori looked up Robbie asked "where have you been all day Mile?" she swollowed hard and said "I made a song for Emily, Lilly and I went and recorded it onto a CD for her." Miley placed the player in the crib with her sister, she turned down the volume so it wouldn't hurt her ears and pushed play:

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Lori was crying at the end of the song, Robbie had tears in his eyes and said "you wrote this?" Miley had tears in her blue eyes as she said "yea… I did… I was kinda hoping I could give her some faith to keep fighting and to stay strong." Robbie stood up and went around to the other side of the crib where Miley was standing he held her as she let the tears flow freely. He ran his hand through her hair and said "you did a good thing Miley… that was a great song, I could tell that the words you were saying came straight from your heart."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Robbie said "come in." slowly the door opened and Jake walked in, Miley let go of her dad and hugged Jake he said "how is she?" Miley pulled away and said "about the same, no change." Jake walked over to the crib, Robbie noticed the tears in Jakes eyes, Jake took Emily's small hand in his and said "just keep fighting Emily." Jake cleared his throat and said "theres something I have never told you Miley, when I was a baby, I had a twin brother, and when we were 7 or 8 months old he was diegnosed with a brain tumor. I don't talk about him at all, he lived for several years, when we turned 6 he got worse, by then he had gone through about 15 surgeries to remove it. And it just kept coming back, when you told me that your little sister had lukiemea it brought back those old memories of him. He faught for his life for years, but when we turned 11 he told mom no more surgeries, and no more chemo, he was done, he said that if god wanted him to keep letting him live it would be with out all those things. Two weeks before our 14th birthday he didn't wake up that morning, I had a dream that night about him he was telling me good bye. The next morning when I woke up he didn't he was always awake before me, I got up and felt for a pulse, there wasn't one, he had died during the night. Mom couldn't stay in that house anymore so we moved out here, I was mad at her at first but that first day of school I met you, I felt all my problems go away. I never forgot about him, but when you told me about Emily I had to come, I had to come see her."

Just then the tiniest cry filled the silent room, Lori jumped up, and went to her daughter's side, to every one's reliefe Emily was sucking on her fist. Miley ran out to the nurses station and said "she is awake! She is sucking on her fist that means she is hungry!" Lilly, Miley and Jake waited outside while nurses and doctors went into the room, Miley had her radio in hand she had taken it out of the crib when the nurse went in. Jake said "are you mad at me?" Miley said "why should I be? Your brother died Jake, its hard to talk about death after it happens, it took me months before I could tell you about my mom."

About an hour went by and Robbie came out he smiled and said "she ate half a bottle, the doctor said that they want to keep her another couple of days, if she continues to eat then she can go home." The three teens hugged eachother and Miley said "I am so happy she is doing better." He said "this is just a start Mile, lets just see what happens ok."

Four days past and Emily was relised from the hospital, she wasn't out of the woods yet but she was on the road to recovery, her blood levels were evening out, and she was getting color back in her cheeks. Miley still woke up with her on occasion, every night when Emily went to bed Miley played the song she wrote for her Robbie was happy that Emily was getting better. Jake came over every day to lend support, Miley was happy now that Jake had told her his secret, she had not been mad at him.

As Emily was reaching 6 months old Miley couldn't help but think of all the things she had learned in the last 7 years, she was getting ready to start her senior year in high school she couldn't believe that so much had happened she called the song she wrote 'The Climb.' Lilly still didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, she learned a lot going in and out of the hospital with Emily, she decided to voluteer at the local nursing home. The more time she spent there the more she was figuring out her calling, so when her 18th birthday rolled around she said to Robbie "I know what I want to do after graduating?" Robbie was making a cake for Miley's birthday when Lilly came in he looked up and said "oh, and what is that?" Lilly said "I want to be a nurse, I enjoyed seeing what the nurses did for Emily, I think I will go for my RN." Robbie smiled and said "that sounds great Lilly, we will support you in every way we can."

Lilly started looking around at colleges that had good nursing programs, she applied to three colleges and waited to hear back from them, Miley decided she wanted to continue her singing, Robbie came into Miley's room one night and said "Mile, I need to talk to you about something." Miley put down her Algibra book and said "whats up dad?" Robbie sat down on Miley's bed and said "Miley, you know that you cant sing forever right?" Miley said "you did." "no I didn't Miley, just when my career started to kick off I left it, I walked away, since I didn't go to college I didn't know anything else to do so I just did farm work as a ranch hand for years. I know I have started singing again a little but its not enough to pay the bills forever. I think you should look at your options, see what is out there, even if its teaching music, you should really think about this ok? I know you will make the right decision."

He got up and left his daughter with her thoughts, she sat there and stared at her book, she knew what her dad was saying was true, she knew her dad was going back to work after she left for college or moved out on her own. Only because of her being Hannah Montana were the bills getting paid.

Just before Christmas the Stewarts dreams came true, Emily's lukimea went into remission, her hair started to grow back, Miley watched as her baby sister took her first steps on Chistmas morning, her strength had returned. She smiled as she watched her dads face light up as Emily walked up to him, Miley asked "so how old was I?" he looked at her and said "how old was you what when?" "when I learned to walk?" he smiled and said " you learned when you were just 8 months old." Lilly put down one of her presents and asked "is there a great story to go with it?" Lori looked at her family and said "yes Robbie is there a story?" He smiled and looked at his family, he took a deep breath and said "well, it was July 4, 1993 we were getting every thing ready for a big barbq and fire works. Jackson and Susan were in the house making cookies and punch Miley and Lilly were out side with me and Karen, we were talking wile the girls were playing. I noticed Miley crawl over to one of the porch chairs and stood up, this wasn't anything new she had been doing this for a couple of months, what was neat was how Lilly followed her lead.

Karen looked at the girls and noticed that Miley was only holding on by one hand, her other hand was holding on to Lilly. I squated down and coxed Miley to come to me, she took a few steps, I thought she was about to loose her balance and fall, but her holding on to Lilly caused her to remain standing. She let go of Lilly and started to walk, she stumbled just a bit but kept coming, she walked right into my arms, I yelled for your mom and she came running. Just when she got outside Lilly took her first steps too, she didn't make it as far but far enough to send Karen running for her camera, when she came back both girls were back at the chair standing up again. At first it didn't look like they were going to do it a second time, but Miley did it again this time walking to her mom, I had not seen her that happy in a couple of months not since she found out about her disease. Lily tried again, and again, but couldn't make it as far as Miley, it was cute when Jackson walked up to her and held her hand helping her with her balance, Lilly did it, she walked to her mom."

Miley and Lilly looked at eachother and smiled, Lilly said "looks like things never change, I am always following Miley's lead." Robbie smiled and said "no, and you didn't back then, Susan and I were babysitting you when you did something that shocked us." Lilly frowned and asked "what did I do?" he said "well when you were just 1 year old, I take that back you were still 11 months but it was November it was almost your birthday. Your dad didn't want to watch you so your mom brought you over to us so she could go birthday shopping, Miley by then had learned a few words, and repeated them all the time. You were pretty quiet, but on this day you and Miley were playing outside, I was out side with you girls, Lilly was still low on balance and fell a lot, well she tripped over a small rock and cut her knee. I picked you up and Miley and took you both inside to clean you up, what got me was when you called me daddy."

Robbie looked over at Lilly when he said the last part, she looked at him and asked "what did my mom say?" Robbie said "I didn't tell her, I was afraid it would give her something to fight with your dad about." She siad "yea, your probably right, so did I keep calling you dad?" he looked down and said "no, I had to get you to stop calling me that I don't like conflict, your dad would have hit the fan if he ever found out, and your mom might have used you calling another man dad as leverage that your dad needed to spend more time with you." She gave him a half grin and said "yea I don't see that one going over well, my dad hated it that I was friends with Oliver, he didn't want mom or me to have any guy friends." Miley looked at her friend and said "did your dad ever hit you more then the times that we know about?"

Lilly looked away from every one at that question, when she looked back she had tears in her eyes, "yes… he would… if he and mom started fighting he would either take it out on me or her… mom would rather get the brunt of it though… she didn't want me hurt. You know I never called him dad… mom said his name so much that I only called him by his first name." Miley asked her dad "dad, do you know if he hurt her as a baby?" he looked at Lilly then Miley "well, I suspected something was going on… believe it or not Lilly was scared of men… once your mom and Karen left me with just the three of you, Lilly needed a diaper changed but she would scream and throw a fit if I got anywhere near her… I asked Karen what went on at home and told her about Lilly's reaction… she brushed it off as Greg yelled too much and it scared her… I am no dummy… a baby cant be scared of a person unless something physical happened… one day Karen brought Lilly over and said that we needed to keep her for a few weeks, something about Gregs temper was spiraling out of control, Lilly was 2 years old… at least by this point she was potty trained, but when Susan got her ready for bed the first night she saw bruises all over Lilly's back, stomach and legs… she called Karen at once, Karen said that Lilly had fallen down the stairs."

Lilly looked down and asked "I didn't fall down the stairs did I?" Robbie shook his head "no you didn't, we called the police, we tried every thing in our power to keep your mom from being in trouble… she ended up having to take parenting classes in the end… and your dad went to jail. But as things happen he got out on probation just before you started kindergarten." Emily wiggled out of his arms and started to walk again, this time she walked to Miley, Miley smiled and held her baby sister, she said "good job Emmy!" the tiny little girl smiled and clapped her hands, she had learned this from going backstage of Miley's concerts, Miley decided to lighten the mood "dad, you know, didn't you tell me once that when I started to walk was when I started to upstage you at your concerts?"

He gave a chuckle and said "yea you did, better watch out then, we may have another star on our hands." Every one laughed, Lilly was so happy to finaly have a mom and a dad that truly cared about her, her mom never called once since the deal in Georgia, and when Lilly would call no one would answer. After almost a year of this Lilly stopped trying, but she was healing slowly not knowing why her mom did the things she did but rather learn from them. Every one forgot about the abuse conversation and talked about Christmas pasts, Lilly asked "was there ever a Christmas that I spent with you guys? I know about the one when I was five, but any others?" Jackson had a sly look on his face and said "yea the last few!" Robbie saw the look she gave him and said "yes Lilly you have spent other Christmas's with us, the first Christmas you spent with us was when you were 13 months old, between the three of you, we couldn't keep you out of the presents or the tree!"

Every one laughed, just then Emily walked over to Jackson with an ortimant from the tree she could say a few words but not very many and not very well, she said "ba!" he smiled at her and said "yea, it's a ball, see it says 'baby's first Christmas' this one is Miley's." Emily pointed to Miley and Jackson said "yes, its Miley's." Miley looked over at her little sister and said "you found my old baby ball?" Emily said "Ball! Mi Ball!" Robbie let out a laugh and said "well either she just told you its her ball Miley or she just tried to say your name." Karen had sent Lilly some of her old Christmas ornimets, Lilly stood up and got hers and said "this one is mine, see it has a baby on the front." Emily looked at hers and reached for it, Robbie said "ok, those are glass like they need to go back on the tree, Jackson put Mileys up out of reach so that Emily doesn't break it, cant find too many 'baby's first Christmas 1992.'" Jackson took it from her and put it up on the tree, Emily scoled at him and he said "dang! She has the 'Miley look' she even has her hands on her hips!"

Miley almost started rolling laughing, she said "yep that's deffinately my sister!" Lori said "Miley I have a request for you and Lilly? Your dad and I want to go out tomorrow night, would you girls mind babysitting? If you don't that's ok, we can take her to her sitter."

Miley and Lilly looked at eachother and said "that's fine." Just then the door bell rang, Robbie went to answer it, he opened the door and Jake was standing there "hi Mr. Stewart, can I talk to you a minute?" Robbie said "sure son." He stepped outside but he said first "be right back every one." After talking to Jake both came back in, Miley looked up at her dad who had a smile the size of Texas across his face, Jake looked nervous Jake said "Miley could you do something for me?" she frowned slightly and said "sure what?" he took her hand and helped her up off the floor, she watched in shock as he got down on one knee, Jackson and Lilly's mouths dropped too, Jake took Miley's left hand and said "Miley Ray Stewart… will you marry me?"

She felt her breath catch, and her heart race, as well as her face pale she looked at her dad, and then turned back to Jake, she said "yes Jake, I would love too." He placed a ring on her finger, Miley looked at in shock, she looked back at her dad "dad… is this ring?" he nodded and said "yes, its your moms, Jake had asked me months ago if he could marry you, the reason I went out side with him a few moments ago is he wanted to make sure this was a good time, I had given it to him back then to give to you." Miley felt tears running down her face, Jake stood up and hugged her, he said "I love you Miley, and I hope that we have a long life together." She couldn't find anything to say, Jackson stood up and said "better take good care of my sister, or else I will hunt you down." Robbie watched his little girl, now an 18 year old woman, he thought back to the day Susan told him she was pregnant he felt over joyed, then later found out the baby was a girl, he knew he was going to have to let her go some day.

**A/N: the story is almost over, there is one more chapter left, then I may do a sequal but we will see… Miley and her daddy are both getting married, but Miley gets Married in August and her dad in July of the following year.**


	16. its time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana!**

**A/N: well this is the next to final chapter, you will see the family grow as Miley gets married in August and Robbie Ray gets married in July… there may or may not be an Eprologe after this so you can see in to the future of the Stewart family.**

A few months after Jake's proposal…

Jackson and Siena were at the beach, they had been going out for a couple of years now, Jackson had invited her down to the beach that morning for two reasons he looked out across the ocean and then at Siena he smiled at her and said "Siena there is something I want to talk to you about." She turned to him and smiled "what is it?" he took a big breath, he had talked to Miley about this, she said it was ok so he went for it " Siena its about my little sister Miley." Siena frowned and asked "is something wrong with her?" he shook his head and said "no, nothing is wrong… its just that in 2003 when our mom died dad took Miley to Nashville to audition as a singer, well she got it." Siena was confused now "ok, so what is the problem?"

He had kept this secret for so long it was hard to talk about, "Siena please let me finish… you see dad told Miley that she would have to be home schooled if she persued her dream of becoming a popstar, well Miley wanted to persue it but wanted to be treated like a normal girl. So we created a secret identity for her, our mom's middle name was Hannah and her birth state was Montana. Miley choose it, and she is Hannah Montana."

He waited for her reaction, he could see the look on her face change he was so afraid she would be mad, after a few moments she said "so you have kept this secret for years?" he nodded, "yea, I have, and trust me its been hard." Siena smiled at him and said "I have a secret for you too, you know all those times that I said I was going out of town? Well I was, and I am a bakini model, like your sister I wanted to be treated like a normal person. So if you think I am mad about you not telling me about Miley then don't worry about it, cause I am not." He smiled at her and they kissed, he broke appart and put his hand in his pocket and said "there is something else I want to ask you." She frowned and said "what is it?"

He pulled out a small box, he had saved his money and bought a ring, he opened it and asked "will you marry me?" she smiled and took the ring out of the box and said "yes Jackson I would love to." He wanted to shout and scream up and down the beach but he stayed calm and collective about it, he smiled and said "I am so happy that you understand about the Hannah secret… Miley would never had a chance at a normal life with out it." Siena said "I just have one question though?" he frowned and said "whats that?" "who is the girl with the purple hair? And the guy dressed like a rapper?" he chuckled and said "oh that's Lilly and Oliver, or should I say Lola and Mike." She giggled and said "so they were in on the secret too?"

Jackson looked out to the ocean and then said "well, Lilly found out first, Miley was 12, Lilly was at one of her concerts and had snuck past security and went backstage. She snuck into Miley's dressing room, the two had not seen each other in about a year and a half, we moved shortly after mom died. It hurt dad to separate Miley and Lilly they have always been like sisters, well anyways Miley had just come out of the bathroom and found Lilly standing there in shock, Miley had taken her wig off but still had the outfit on. I was out in the hall when I heard Lilly scream, she was in complete shock, I ran in and helped Miley calm her down, they had an argument then made up very quickly. About a week later Lilly came up with Lola, then Miley knew she had another problem, her other childhood friend Oliver, he was crushing on Hannah Montana, Miley told him, but what was so funny was he fainted. A couple of years later after Miley had been kidnapped and returned Jake moved here and met Miley, three days before the trial Miley choose to tell him the secret as well, she didn't want any secrets with him and he was such a gentle men with her."

Siena said "wow, sounds like they are all good friends, so you said that Miley and Lilly have always known each other? When did they meet?" Jackson smiled and said "well I don't remember because I was so young but dad told us that Miley and Lilly were 6 months old, an insident happened that caused the friendship to spark. Dad kind of adopted Lilly as his daughter a long time ago before it became legal, when Lilly was one or two dad said that Lilly had called him daddy, I am guessing that is when he concidered her his daughter." "didn't she have a dad?" Jackson thought about it and said "yes she does, but the bastard is in jail, he abused her, he even caused her to be afraid of men, she got over it before she started school, with dads help she did anyway. No man had ever shown her kindness like my dad did, he helped her over come her fear, I don't know if she remembers it or not. But when Lilly first came to live with us dad bought her a horse, we knew she was scared of them, but dad wanted her to not be afraid, she warmed up to the horse, what was cool is the horse was scared of people, so they were a perfect match. With help from dad and Miley she over came her fear, when her horse died from a snake bite she had made a promise to the horse to over come her fear completely she dad and Miley were standing watching Miley's horse when Lilly surprised them by climbing the fence and getting on Blue Jeans."

Siena smiled and said "wow, it sounds like she has over came a lot of obsticals in her life, I know I have in my life too, I used to be scared of dogs, until my neibors german shepherd saved me from being mugged when I got out of my car at my house. Its funny how we over come fears no matter how deap they run." Jackson looked at her and said "yea, it is, something that dad had told us a long time ago is that when Miley was growing up she would come out on stage with him, even though he tried to keep her from it she still did. I remember when she was 8 dad was out on stage singing and she came out and sang with him, she was good even back then. I noticed when she was just a toddler that she had a singing voice, I cant sing worth crap but she got the jeans for it, I am figuring from dad. When Lilly had broken her leg after riding her horse one day she asked Miley to give her singing lessons, she did and at the next concert Lilly went out on stage and sang with her, what was cool was Lilly over came another fear."

Siena frowned "what fear?" "stage fright, Lilly walked out on stage but she had to consintrate, remember her leg was broken, she walked slowly, but made it to Miley, and Miley dedicated a song she had written for her. Lilly had been kidnapped as well and they stuck by eachother through the hardest of times, so Miley dedicated 'true friends' to her."

Back at the house Oliver was sitting with Lilly in the back padio, they were sitting on the swing just enjoying each others company, Lilly had her head on Oliver's chest he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Lilly said softly "this is nice, just sitting here enjoying the after noon." He said "yea it is, I cant believe we are graduating in just a couple of months." Lilly said "yea, I am going to the local college for nursing, after baby Emily had cancer I just got into nursing, after watching the nurses care for her." Oliver stroked her arm and said "you know, I am so glad you chose to stay in Malibue, I don't know what I would have done with out you."

She was happy about her choice as well "you know Oliver its been three years now since I made that choice, its like Miley says 'things happen for a reason' I think I was ment to stay behind, mom obviously didn't care about me, I mean all I have gotten from her was an old box of orniments for Christmas. Mamaw told me that she heard mom got remarried last year, nice that mom didn't even bother to tell her only child." Just then Robbie came outside he said "how are you two doing?" they looked up at him and Lilly said "fine, just talking, we cant believe that we are graduating this year, I feel like my life has gone by so fast." Robbie smiled at her and said "yea, it sure does seem that way, it seems like only yesterday that Jackson was born, who knew that 20 years later I would have four children."

They all were quiet for a few moments then Robbie said "its been a wild ride the past 8 years, Miley told me that her and Jake are getting married August 15th." Oliver stopped rocking the swing and looked up at Robbie "isnt that the day?" Robbie said "yea it is, Miley said that she choose it so she would never for get her mom, you see that is her mom's birthday, she died in September." Just then the phone rang, Robbie went to get it, Lilly could hear him in the house say "when did that happen? Yea I will tell her, thank you, bye." He walked back outside, he had a sad expression, "Lilly, I need to talk to you… sorry Oliver in privet." Oliver nodded and let Lilly get up, Lilly followed him into the house he shut the back door, he had Lilly sit down at the table, he took a deep breath "Lilly… something has happened."

Lilly frowned she was deeply worried "what?" he swollowed hard and continued "Lilly your mom… she was in an accident, that was my mom on the phone how she heard the news all the way up in Tennessee is beyond me… Lilly your mom died… I am so sorry." Lilly looked down at the table, she couldn't decide what emotion to feel, before she could say anything Miley walked into the house, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the look on her dad and Lilly's faces she asked "whats wrong?" Lilly spoke then "my mom… she was in an accident… oh Miley she's gone!" Lilly jumped up and ran up to her room and slammed the door laying down on her bed she started to cry, she heard a soft knock on the door, Miley came in and sat down beside her "are you ok?" Robbie came in a few seconds later, "Lilly you didn't let me finish… this didn't happen recently." That got both girls attentions and they looked up to him he said "Lilly your mom, she died last September…"

Miley sat there frozen she knew that was the month her own mother had died, she looked over at Lilly who was looking up at him not saying anything but letting tears fall from her eyes. After a few moments Miley said "why didn't we find out before?" Robbie said "mamaw said she just heard about it, she said that the man she married about a year ago was talking to a friend of hers that knew Lilly was here in California." Lilly finaly found her voice "I would never had known would I? If mamaw hadnt found out I would never have known!"

Miley hugged her best friend and sister and said "it'll be ok Lilly, we will get through this." Lilly cried on Miley's shoulder, Robbie sat down next to the girls and said "Lilly… I am so sorry this happened." Was all he could say to her, he didn't know what to say, he had a hard time nearly 9 years go when his wife died talking to Miley or Jackson. Lilly cried for a few more minutes then asked "what happened? How did she die?" Robbie said softly to her "Lilly… she was driving and was hit by a drunk driver, every one involved died, they were both going too fast when they hit she died on impact but the other driver lived until he got to the hospital and died there." Miley felt tears start to run down her fac, she saw that her dad also was fighting the tears it was no secret that he had fealings for Karen, but that was before he met Lori. Miley asked "dad, did she die the same day as mom?"

He swollowed hard and said "yes bud, she did, I know they were best friends, heck they even got pregnant at the same time! They were close, they had a lot of things in common, and enjoyed being friends, its no surpise that she died the same day, fate has a funny way of working, its like she waited 8 years until Lilly was old enough to be on her own to go." Lilly sniffled and said "I know mom and I hadnt talked in a couple of years… I wasn't mad at her, I was just frustrated… why would a mother do this to her child? Why would she abandon her? Why did she abandon me?"

Robbie said softly taking her into his arms "Lilly we don't always know why people do what they do, she moved to start a new life and start a new job, but she knew that the promise she made 18 years ago almost 19 that she couldn't break. So she sent you in her place, she knew that you and Miley are as close as her and Susan were. She loved you Lilly, she still does… she was only doing what was right… do you think it would have been right to separate you and Miley?" the girls looked at eachother and Lilly said "no… I don't think I could have gone the rest of my teenage days not having Miley in my life… I mean we have been through so much together, what with learning how to share, walk and then heal together. I mean I was there when she needed me the most, expicialy when she was kidnapped, it was like I was ment to walk infront of the very building she was in, and be snached up as well. I remember crying when Shawn took her into that room, I was afraid of what he would do to her if I tried to fight him, he hit me when I told him off so I was scared no terrified."

Miley said "I was scared to Lilly, I was scared that if I fought back that he would do to you what he was doing to me, he even said he would if I did anything stupid, so I didn't have much of a choice." Lilly had a fresh round of tears and said "you never told me that?" Miley looked at her dad and said "I never told any body." Lilly thought about it "what about the days I wasn't there when he abused you?" Miley took a deep breath and let it out "he threatned you then too, he said he would find a different puppet if I didn't cooperate, I thought he was refering to the other dancers, but he just laughed at me and said 'hell know they are adults you're the one I am after' I was scared but soon learned that since the others were adults then he would go after the only two kids in the room, me and you. That's why I didn't want you there some days, I was scared, we are sisters Lilly, even though we have different moms and dads we are still sisters. I don't want any thing to ever happen to you, mom and Karen were best friends like us, its kind of like we are them, I mean I am getting married this year, I am only 18 that's how old mom was when she got married, I didn't plan it. It just happened, Jake and I wanted to wait a little longer but we decided that we would go ahead and get married this year, I told him it will be like reliving for my mom."

Lilly smiled and said "yea, and its like a do over for my mom, I mean I am with a guy who loves me and loves kids, I don't ever see me or Oliver breaking up any time in the near future." Robbie was glad that Miley was able to bring the tears to a halt, he was well aware of what the girls were talking about, he had thought about that too. Lilly asked "dad, can we go visit her grave? I know the next couple of months are going to be crazy with graduation and stuff but can we? Or can I?" he smiled at her and said "Lilly your 18 now, if you want to go alone you can but its up to you." Miley looked down and said "dad, can I go too?"

He looked at both the girls, he said "well spring break will be coming up soon, you can both go then ok? And Lilly, your mom's husband knew about the bond that your mom had with Susan, he had her barried right next to her." Miley's eyes went wide and she said "your kidding?" he smiled and said "no, and I don't have any objections when its my time I am going to be beside them both." Just then there was a knock on the door Oliver came in and said "is every thing ok? I heard most of the conversation in the kitchen." Robbie gave him a look "Mr. Stewart the window was open I could hear almost every thing you said."

Lilly looked up to him and said "you know then? My mom died, that's why we havent heard from her, she died September 17th the same day as Miley's mom." He looked at them in shock "that's weird, but I am sorry Lilly are you ok?" she nodded and looked at Miley and Robbie "I am now." Lilly took a deep breath and then said "you know something?" she looked at Miley and Miley said "what?" "the three of us are kind of like our parents?" Oliver asked "how do you figure?" Robbie smiled and said "I think I know what she means, Susan, Karen and I knew eachother from when we were very young, two girls and a guy just like the three of you." Lilly smiled and said "yea and two of them end up together!" Robbie siad "that's right, so see the situations are the same but different."

Miley frowned and asked "how are they different?" Robbie said "because you are the one marring some one who loves you and loves kids, and its out side your little triangle." Miley smiled and said "so I am kind of like the Karen of the group? And Lilly is like mom? Wow didn't see that one." They all laughed at least Lilly was feeling better now, they all went back downstairs.

Later that night Oliver came back over he had gone home to get something and came back later, Robbie let Oliver in, he said "is this a bad time Mr. Stewart?" Robbie smiled knowing "no, its not Lilly come in here please!" Lilly walked into the kitchen and saw her boyfriend and dad standing there, the look on Robbie's face was a dead give away for what was about to be said Oliver got down on one knee and said "Lilly Truscott Stewart, will you marry me?" she smiled wide, she felt some tears come to her eyes and she said "yes Ollie, I will." He jumped up an kissed her. Robbie looked over at Miley who was or had been sitting on the couch doing homework, she jumped up and ran over to Lilly and Oliver. Oliver said "you know, what we were talking about earlier had been running around in my head, but its somehting I have been wanting to do for some time even before we knew we were following your parents footsteps." The three of them hugged , Miley looked over at her dad and asked "so did mom and karen have a double wedding?" Robbie smiled and said "no, but you can, Greg didn't like me, your moms wanted a double wedding but he wouldn't allow it so they got married on the same day but different churches. Same goes for when you two were born, he moved her perposly out of state so that they couldn't be around eachother when you were born."

Oliver said "you know that guy has issues?" Miley and Lilly both said "YA THINK!" he looked at the girls in shock, and said "wow, I swear its like you two are twins!" Miley said "we get that all the time from other people so don't start!" Robbie chuckled and said "don't worry I feel your pain Karen and Susan were born the same month as well." Oliver said "Were there moms born in the same year too?" Robbie said "oh yea, that was the fun part, they acted like sisters, when we were kids they dressed alike and tried to say they were twins."

All three laughed, Miley said "you say that now but I bet you wouldn't have it any other way would you dad?" he gave Miley a hug and said "heck no darlin, I was stuck in the middle but I would rather it be that way, they say memories fade with time, but I still remember those days like they were yesterday. We had lots of fun, the three of us, sometimes I felt like a pinyata expecialy if they were both having teenage girl issues!" Miley and Lilly laughed at that, they knew what he ment, Oliver said "know the feeling, its been that way for a wile for me too, I swear I thought I would never grow chest hair! Because this one always grabbed my shirt!" he was pointing to Miley and she said "oh get over it, we were just kids! Besides you grew the hair didn't you? So why are you complaining? Now you're the one that wouldn't have in any other way would you?"

He hugged them both and said "heck no, I am glad the three of us stayed friends, it hard to believe that we met when we were 5!" Miley and Lilly raised their eye brows at him and Lilly said "uh, Oliver hunny Miley and I have known eachother since we were 6 months old." He said "oh, well then that changes that now doesn't it?" both girls laughed. Miley stopped for a minute and said "I do have something I want to talk to you all about?" Lilly saw the seriouse look on her face and asked "what?" Miley took a deep breath and said "what would you say if I announced that I am Hannah Montana at graduation?" Oliver's eyes went wide and he said "but you'll be mobbed! You know almost every one at our school is a Hannah fan."

Miley swollowed and said "I have been thinking a lot, dad brought it up months ago ever since Lilly enrolled for college, dad had a point about something though, Hannah is not going to last forever. When I am Miley I feel totally relaxed, and feel like I have no cares in the world but when I am Hannah… well… ever since I got kidnapped I have been doing a lot of thinking. History seems to be repeating its self just a tad, I mean I had a stalker, so did dad, I got drunk at a party at 16 so did uncle Bob, I am getting married at 18 so did mom. I don't know how many more things I can take, and Emily… well she is starting to do what I did as a baby, she follows me out on stage just like I used to with dad… dad was right when he told me that the entertainment industry was hard… I think I just want my old life back, I love being Hannah but I think I am ready to break away."

Robbie knew this day would come he said "darlin, this is ultimantly your dissision, we will all be right there when you pull that wig off or put it on wich ever the case may be. All of us Jackson, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, Lori, me, Mamaw and Ruby will all be right there for you and if by some chance people start to mob you then we will protect you. You wont disapoint me darlin, and you wont disapoint your mother either, just follow your heart it will tell you what to do." Miley nodded and said "thanks dad."

Two months later…

Miley and Lilly were looking at eachother in the mirror making sure they looked ok, they couldn't believe that the day had arrived, their graduation. They adjusted their caps, Miley had her wig on under her cap but it was pinned up so no one would see it, Lilly said "are you sure about this?" Miley swollowed hard and said "yea, I'm sure." Lilly said "are you scared?" Miley chuckled and said "no, not really, dad gave me this to keep my confidence up." She pulled her shirt sleve up and showed her a bracelet it was gold with two hearts on it, and it read 'true friends' on it. Lilly looked at it and said "did your dad have it made or something?" Miley shook her head "no, your mom gave it to my mom about a month before we were born, she was getting ready to move and had it made for my mom to have. After mom died dad kept it, he said he would always hang on to it untill the day came when I would need it. He told me last night that to day was the day that I needed it the most, so he gave it to me as a present."

Lilly said "mom gave me this." She rolled up her sleve to reviel the identical bracelate, "she said that she had two made, I never knew what had happened to the other one, mom gave this to me when I went for my first visit years ago when I first moved in with you guys. She told me that Susan had one too but didn't know where it was or if it was even still around." Lilly took hers off and showed Miley the inside it said 'to Karen best friends for ever love Susan.' Miley took hers off to and it said 'to Susan best friends for ever love Karen.' They looked at the engraved words that were printed on the inside of both braclets, after a few moments Robbie knocked on Miley's door "Miley? Lilly? Its time." They hugged eachother and they walked out of the bathroom putting their braclets back on. Robbie said once they were out by the car "well what would graduation day be with out pictures."

Both girls groaned but they cooperated, Robbie, Mamaw and Ruby took pictures, Earl couldn't make it, he was feeling ill but Robbie promised to send him some pictures. Lilly told Miley " here put your arm up showing the bracelets." They did and the three adults stood in shock Robbie said "Lilly you had the other one?" she smiled and said "yep, mom gave it to me years ago, Miley showed me the one that my mom gave her mom, take the picture." They held their arms side by side the bracelets clinked when they hit but the pictures were taken. They drove to the school, Miley said "dad, I have never been so nervouse in all my life!" he smiled at her and said "it'll be alright bud, just stay calm ok?"

Miley took some deep breaths once they were out front of the school, Jake and Jackson were already there, along with Siena and Oliver. Jackson hugged his sister and said "I am so proud of you little sis, I knew you could do it. Good luck." She smiled and said "thanks Jackson." He whispered "if any thing goes wrong we have crowed control." He pointed to the door, and there stood Roxy, she walked over to them and said " don't worry girl I got yo back." Miley smiled and said "thanks Roxy, I am glad you're here." Lilly and Miley took their places on stage since they were both the validictorians, Miley tried to not look nervous, she whispered to Lilly "you know what? I have never felt like this? When I am on stage I never feel like I am right now." Lilly said "its ok, we are all here for you." Roxy was posisioned near the steps of one side of the stage and Robbie was on the other, Jackson and Oliver were both in the middle.

When the principal got up there he announced the validictorieans and Miley stood up, she walked up to the podium and after clearing her thoat she said "its been a crazy four years, but we all got here, I look back and I don't think I saw this day coming, in more ways then one. When I was little my mom always told me that living your dream is most important, I have learned a lot from her, even after she died I learned from her. Most of you know that Lilly and I are friends and now sisters, well… the Miley you all thought you knew has a double life… since I was 11 years old I have been keeping a secret… I made a disicion months ago to reviel it today… you have seen me every where… from CD's to magazienes to billbords… at concerts you have seen a girl who had different hair colors almost every show, she is Lola, and my best friend Lilly Truscott. But what you don't know is that I am Hannah Montana, please don't get up, let me finish… when my mother was dieing I made a promise to her, that I would follow my dreams and sing… well I did, even in death she has been there with me… I am announcing this because you wont see Hannah Montana any more after next months concert… I am saying goodbye for good. My dad told me that his career ended because he choose for it too, he was Robbie Ray as most of you knew him, well aduts mostly knew him. I followed in his foot steps and became a star, fame has its price, I figured out the price is very high when I got kidnapped when I was 14 by a stalker. I knew some day my career would end, but I didn't know when, not untill my dad told me that it would some day, I cant keep the secret life anymore, I am getting ready to get married, and I am going to college. I cant handle being Hannah any more, so this is where I tell every one good luck to your futurs and good bye."

The entire room had started to get loud when she said she was Hannah Montana and a few people started to get up, suddenly some one in the crowd said "so how did you come up with that name?" Miley looked back at the crowed from her seat, she stood back up and said into the mic "well, you see my mother… her middle name is Hannah… she was born in Montana… I was thinking of her when I picked the name."

Miley stood there for a moment and then Lily stood up and said "hope you all enjoyed your high school years as much as we have, the only reason Miley created Hannah Montana was so she could lead a normal life out side of the cameras. Because of her dad Robbie Ray she was able to do that, and thanks to all of you, I stood by her side since I was 12, that was when I learned who she was. I know I have learned a lot from her, driving here today she told me she was nervouse, she didn't know how you would react, for all of you who has known her for years don't be mad at her, all the songs she sings comes from her heart, when I first moved in with the Stewarts they showed me love, it was something that I wasn't used to, I learned just a couple of months ago that my mom died. I am the last remaining Truscott, I am not worried because I have a family, the Stewarts have been there for me, when I was 11 Miley moved away, but my mom couldn't go my dad wouldn't let her. I was in a ridding accident and had a deep fear of horses, I had a second accident and this time I broke my leg as most of you remember. The reason I am telling you this is because I learned how to trust, I was scared when Mr. Stewart who I now call dad, first told the doctor that himself, Jackson and Miley would help me with physical theropy.

You see since I was a baby my real father abused me, so I had a low trust in men, but my new dad wouldn't let me give up, something he had told Miley when she was little he repeated to me, he told me 'you can do it, so get ready get set go.' He even wrote a song for Miley about that saying, so no matter what obsticals stand in your way after graduation just remember to get ready get set go, face your fears and live your dreams they are never too far out of reach."

Miley had stepped aside and let Lilly talk, some one else in the crowd said "how do we know your telling the trueth about Hannah Montana?" Miley looked at Lilly and Lilly nodded, Miley reached up and took her cap off, her blond wig was let loose and her blond hair fell around her shoulders. The room gasped and every one started to talk at once, Miley whispered to Lilly with her hand over the mic "Lilly, you know that song that I wrote for Emily?" "yea?" "do you think it would be appropriat for graduation?" Lilly smiled and said "yea it would, but we better ask the principal." Wile every one continued talking Miley turned to the prinical who was still in shock "I have a song I wanna dedicate to the senior class is that ok?" he said "sure Miley, one song and then we have to finish graduation." She nodded an turned back to the mic, "excuse me every one." The room began to quiet down, "I have a song I would like to dedicate to the senior class, I wrote it last year when my baby sister was diegnosed with cancer, I played it for her in the hospital numbers of times and now I would like to play it for you."

Robbie nodded his approveal to Miley, he was so proud of her, Roxy didn't see any more danger so she sat in the stands, Oliver took his place with the rest of the class and Jakcson went to sit with his grandmothers, Robbie stayed by the stage. Lilly walked off stage and too the band room, when she came back she had a guitar in hand, Miley had given her guitar lessons a couple of years ago when she found Lilly tinkering with her guitar. Lilly started to play the first bar and then Miley began to sing:

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Lilly strummed a few more bars and stopped, she looked up to Miley who smiled at her, the crowed clapped and then stood up, Miley turned and sat back down. The principal got up and walked up to the podium, he said "thank you Miley, and good luck." Miley smiled at him he started to make another speech, then the time came where Miley and Lilly had to join their class mates they both walked down the steps, a couple of people shifted in their seats, Miley took her wig off and handed it to Jackson, she put her cap on and sat down. Students kept looking at her, she could tell they wanted to say something to her but they were afraid to, the principal started to read the students names off for them to receive their deplomas, when he reached the S's he said "Lilly Truscott Stewart, congradulations young lady." Lilly said her thank yous and walked off and then he said "Miley Ray Stewart, great job, and good luck with every thing." She nodded and said "thanks." Then he said Oliver Oscer Oken good job son

Once they were both back off stage all the seniors took their hats off and shouted "class of 2011!" Miley and Lilly laughed as their hats went flying and one landed in Emily's stroller, the tiny baby laughed, Miley said "I cant believe we did it!" Oliver walked up to them and gave them a hug and said "well guys we made it, now we move on to the future!" Lilly said "since when did you get to be such a Miley?" he said "since that speech she made!" Lilly rolled her eyes and said "this was the best day of my life!" Oliver said "well so far any way!" Lilly smiled and said "oh yea… so far." A few people came up to Miley, two of wich were Amber and Ashley, Amber said "so… your Hannah Montana? Well I can see why you had to wear the wig! Cause you would suck with out it." Oliver stepped infront of her, and said "no one talks to my friend like that! Now listen here Amber, we have put up with your bull shit for too long and no one is taking it any more! After what you did to Lilly on stage when we were in 9th grade making her sing when she couldn't yet, well guess what she can now and she could wipe the floor with you and with Miley there with her! Now I suggest you get to steppin."

Miley stared at Oliver in surprise, Amber's mouth dropped open, she couldn't find the words for a come back, finaly she said "so have him stand up for you huh? Well then I see why your quiting the music scene, you are loosing your fans!" Miley frowned as Amber stormed off, to every ones surprise Ashley stayed, "Miley, look don't let her get to you, for the record, I figured out your secret a long time ago." Miley's eyes grew wide "you did? Why didn't you tell any one?" she smiled at Miley and said "because, I knew what Amber would do to you, I know I act like I don't care half the time but I was I mean I still am a huge fan. I never missed a concert, so I will see you at the farewell concert." She turned and walked away, Lilly said "wow, who knew that Ashley knew the Hannah secret!"

Robbie walked up after seeing Amber walk away in a tiff he said "are you all right darlin?" she looked at Oliver and said to her dad "thanks to Oliver, he stood up for me, Amber was being her hatefull self, but her side kick Ashley knew I was Hannah Montana, she said she knew for years." Mamaw and Ruby came up to them and Ruby said "Miley Ray, you look so much like your momma, she would have been proud of you today, and Lilly you have really grown up. Your mothers were such good friends, something Robbie doesn't know, is that this friend ship with our familys dates back to when I was young."

Robbie looked at his mom and said "you what?" she said "tell you about it to night but for now lets get these girls home." They had to load up in different vehicles, Miley and Lilly drove thems selves home, Miley turned on the radio, and herd her own voice coming through, Lilly said "hey, that's that song that you wrote for me!" Miley smiled and said "yep, they put it out this year, so far its hit number one several times." Lilly said "wow, didn't know that one!" Miley smiled as they pulled up in the drive way, as the girls walked into the house several family members were talking Ruby found the girls and said "now do you wanna hear one more boring story about the family?"

Robbie walked up and said "sure mom, but first lets let the girls open presents and have cake." She frowned but Miley and Lilly took off for the present pile, there was a pile for Miley and a pile for Lilly. They both sat down and Miley said "well how about Lilly goes first." "why me?" Miley smiled and said "because you were born first." Lilly shrugged and opened a small present from Miley, inside it was a silver neclace that had BFF on the front of it and on the back said 'we will always be friends, love Miley.' Lilly felt tears in her eyes as she opened up the locket, on one side it had a picture of Lilly and the other side of Miley. She put it on and gave Miley a hug and said "thank you." "no problem." Lilly picked up one of Miley's presents that was the same size as the one she her self had just opened and said "open this one first, I think you will like it."

Robbie smiled with tears in his eyes at the present that Miley had gotten for Lilly, he knew she was up to something but he didn't know what, he saw that the pacage that Miley has is the same size as the one Lily just opened. Miley tore the paper off, she opened a little siver box to find a medium size locket, only it was gold not silver like Lilly's, it read 'we have been through so much, we will always be BFF's, Love Lilly.' Miley opened it and inside was a picture of her and Lilly, she put the necklace on and said "thanks Lilly this means a lot to me." she hugged her best friend, they broke apart when they heard Ruby crying, Miley said "grandma? Whats wrong?"

Ruby sat down next to Miley, she took her granddaughters hand and said "the story cant wait, I have to tell it, when I was a little girl, I had a dear friend, we had been friends since we met when we were 2 years old. My mother told me how much we had in common even though we lived right next door we always called eachother, I remember when she got small pox I wasn't allowed to go see her, after she was well we spent every waking moment together. I remember how she looked so much like Lilly, same blue eyes and blond hair, I remember I used to live in Montana at the time, all through high school we stayed friends, we would have our fights as most friends do but what I remember most was how I had found the man I thought was the one.

He seemed so perfect, when I was 19 I married him, he changed, he turned violent, and mean, when I was pregnant with my first child and no it wasn't your mother not yet any way he punched me in the stomach. I didn't know anything was wrong with the baby untill my friend called me, she told me to come over so I did, she said that I wasn't going home that I was staying with her." Miley frowned and said "so you had another child? Who was it?" she smiled and said "now don't interupt darling, so I lived with her and her boyfriend, the man I married had to go to war, I never saw him again but I still had a baby to take care of. I went into labor early, out poped a boy, there is a reason your mom's favorit boy name was Jackson, that was your uncle's name, he looked so much like your brother. Well I met another man, he didn't mind that I had a son, he loved kids, Jackson was his best friend it seemed like well my friend and I became pregnant at the same time, we found out later we were both having girls."

Lilly fidgeted in her seat "my mom and Miley's mom?" Ruby smiled and said "yes, I was so happy when I found out that we were going to have babies to gether, Jackson wasn't happy about it but I knew he would come around. When your mom was born my friend went into labor, she delivered Karen just hours after I delivered Susan. We joked about them being twins, for a long time it went that way, Karen was born with dark brown hair so it ws fun telling people they were twins, unfortunatly as jeans would have it her hair turned blond. Susan and Karen were inseperable, I noticed that Jackson one day wasn't acting right, I took him to the doctor, he had some how caught small pox. The vaccine wasn't availible yet, unfortunatly he didn't make it, he died just before he turned 5 years old. I told you mom about him, and Jackson became her favorit name, well when your mom Lilly was 3 her parents moved to Tennessee, we stayed just a bit longer in Montana but followed about a year and a half later. When they started school was when Susan met Robbie, they were friends instantly, Karen liked him too but not as much as Susan. I remember when Karen and Susan turned 12 they gave eachother those bracelets, and when Susan got married she kept hers, Karen had to hide hers, her boyfriend Greg didn't like it, he was controling, Susan tried hard to break them up. Robbie kept telling her to stop because it may mess up their friendship, she just told him…"

Robbie cut in "she told me that best friends will go to the ends of the earth for eachother, and that a true friend will tell you when your making a mistake." Ruby smiled at him and said "that is right, I thought it was funny when they decided to get married on the same day, Greg wouldn't allow a double wedding, so Karen didn't tell him that Susan was getting married on the same day. I remember when Susan told me that she was pregnant with Jackson, I cried when she told me what she named him. When she told me that she couldn't have any more children it broke my heart, I would still hear from Karen every now and then, but not very often. Then just a couple years later Susan called me up and told me that she found out she was pregnant again, I told her that I had received a call from Karen, I didn't tell her what the message was, I just told her to call Karen. They both came over to my house and Susan told Karen that she was pregnant, Karen told her the same thing. Karen new the her husband would not allow her to have her baby in the same hospital as Susan, so he took her back to Montana, wile there she delivered Lilly."

Lilly looked at her "my mom never told me where I was born, she tole me I was born up north, in a different state then Miley, she just didn't tell me where." Miley said "dang, it is like history is repeating its self." Ruby looked confused and asked "what do you mean?" Miley explained "grandma, mom was born in Montana, so was Lilly, I was born in Tennessee, so was dad, Lilly and I met again as babies and have grown up together ever since. And now we are 18 and getting ready to get married, we are having mom and Karen's dream wedding, we are having a double wedding. Lilly and I have a guy friend just like mom and Karen along with dad."

Jackson finished "and Lilly is marring the guy friend and Miley has a boy friend out side of the group." Ruby paled and said "wow, it is like history isnt it?" Miley smiled and said "yea but with a happier ending." They all laughed and Lilly said "you know what Miley, our moms probably planed this a long time ago. Even when my parents were married I bet they were still planing our futurs like this." Jackson said "well some things happen for a reason, our families have been friends Lilly for three generations now. And I know it will continue when you two have children, that's what happens when you have true friends, they are there to the end. Just look at our moms, they may have died young but in some ways the died together. They didn't want their little girls to be hurt, or in any danger so they made sure of that, Karen wouldn't let anything happen to you Lilly, I know that much, she may have stayed with Greg the jurk but she protected you. She knew that some day one way or another something was going to happen, so they made that promise to eachother to protect the two of you. Even though dad is Karen's friend she knew she could trust him with Lilly's life."

After that they opened the rest of their presents, one month passed and July was coming Lori and Robbie got ready for the big day, on July 4th they got married, it was a huge ceramony Miley and Lilly were two of the brides maids and Jackson was the best man, little Emily was the flower girl. Miley smiled at Lori as they read their vows to eachother, her grandmothers were staying in California for the weddings they didn't see any reason to go back to Tennessee when they would just have to turn around and come right back. Robbie turned to every one and said "I have a song I would like to dedicate to my new bride, it will be sang by my daughters Lilly and Miley Stewart." Both girls walked over to the mics that were set out for them Miley said "I have a song I dedicated to my dad a long time ago when he was still single, I want to sing that one first then go to the other one." Robbie had nodded his approval and Miley began to sing with Lilly on the guitar:

You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
We've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

Every one clapped as Miley ended the song, and then she said "that song means the most to me, because my dad did so much for me after mom died, and then he was there for Lilly when she moved in with us. This next song is for dad and Lori:

There are places I'll remember all my life,  
though some have changed.  
Some forever not for better  
some have gone and some remain.  
All these places have their moments  
with lovers and friends I still can recall.  
Some are dead and some are living,  
in my life I've loved them all  
But of all these friends and lovers  
there is no one compares with you.  
And these memories lose their meaning  
when I think of love as something new.  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
for people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
in my life I love you more.

As Miley stopped signing she noticed her dad had tears in his eyes he knew the song was by the Beatles, but he knew Miley did them proud by singing it. She smiled at him as she led Lilly back to the brides maids, Lori whispered "thank you." Miley whispered back "no problem." They exchanged rings and then kissed, Robbie led his wife down the ilse and out of the church, Jackson took Miley's arm in his and led her behind them with Oliver and Lilly following. That night Lori and Robbie packed for their honey moon, Lilly and Miley volunteered to babysit while they were gone.

Miley and Lilly had fun talking about their wedding that was coming up, they decided to go with the decorations from their parents wedding, it would be cheaper, Miley had said her final good byes as Hannah Montana in June, the crowed was sad but she explained why she had to. She made a choice to walk away before things turned ugly, she knew that the reason her dad walked away was because things started to go south for him and she wanted to leave on good terms so that if Hannah ever decided to show her blond head again she could. What surprised Miley the most was that every one in that gym on graduation day kept her secret, and that is what made it possible for her to continue Hannah Montana in the future if she ever decided to go back to it.

**A/N: this chapter originally had 50 pages on it, I thought that was way too much so I cut it in two this one has 30. I am working on chapter 17 now. Chapter 17 is the last one.**


	17. the big day

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana or any of the songs listed in the story!**

**A/N: I had originally had chapter 16 listed for last but since it is tooo long I had to split it up, please read an review, I would like to know how yall like the story.**

As the big day grew closer Miley grew more and more nervous Lilly was getting nervous as well, every thing was under way, Miley and Lilly flew out to Tennessee to visit their mothers graves about a week before the wedding they hopped off the plane and got in Earl's truck, he said "hey girls, its good to see ya, Miley I heard about Hannah hanging up her wig?" Miley chuckled and said "yea, for a wile at least, I need a break, besides I am getting married next week, I want to settle down, go to college and start a family, but not in that order of coarse." Lilly laughed at that Earl said to her "I am so sorry to hear about your momma, how are you doing?" Lilly gave him a half smile and said "doing better, I mean we had been separated for 3 years before I found out, and she never called me." "did you call her?" Lilly looked out the window and said "yea, I did, I called her a lot and she never picked up or even returned my calls. I just eventually gave up, then when dad told me that she died I started to feel bad about not trying harder to get ahold of her."

Earl said "Lilly girl don't feel bad ok, stuff happens, you cant go back and change it so don't dwell on the past ok kiddo? I remember when Sussie died, man Robbie was having a hard time talking to any one about what happened, I came and helped him out for a couple weeks then he decided to pack up and leave." Miley rolled her eyes as they drove closer to the cemetery, they weren't able to go to the graves over spring break so they decided to do it now. Earl asked "so what are you two's plans for honeymoons?"

Miley said "well, Jake said he wants to go to New York, he said he has never been there before so we are going there for a couple of weeks, we would stay longer but classes start the middle of September." "so what are you majoring in?" Miley smiled and said "well I am going to teach music, I am going to look at my options of teaching in like grade school, high school or college." "what made you decide to go that rout?" Miley smiled at Lilly and then said to her uncle "well, remember when Lilly broke her leg?" "yea?" "well I taught her to sing, then a month or two later I taught her how to play the guitar, I had a lot of fun teaching her. She played at our high school graduation and at dad's wedding, she did perfect."

Earl said "wow sounds like you have a bright future ahead of you, do you think Hannah will ever come back?" Miley thought about it "don't know yet, I may wait like dad did, he said he is going to go back and sing again now that Jackson, Lilly and I are out of the house, he doesn't know for how long, he thinks just long enough until Emily starts school then he will stop again." "huh didn't think he would ever howl with the dogs again? He told me that he may not ever go back but that was when he was mad at the world basically."

They drove up to the graves, Miley got out, Lilly started to but stopped, Miley turned around and said "whats wrong Lilly?" Lilly looked around and said " I have never been to a grave yard before." Miley took her hand and said "its ok, nothing bad will happen." She led Lilly to the graves, they looked down at their moms graves, Miley put the flowers in the ground she brought for her mom, Lilly was still holding hers. Miley could see tears well up in her friends eyes, she put an arm around her and said "its ok Lilly… just put them in the ground like I did."

Lilly heard her friend/sister but she couldn't move, suddenly the reality of what was going on hit her and she let the flood gates open, Miley held her as she cried. Miley knew that her sister had not cried for her mom, they had been busy with graduation, the final Hannah concert and the weddings. Lilly cried hard on Miley's shoulder, Earl saw this and got out of the truck and said "is every thing ok?" Miley said "she will be ok uncle Earl, she never cried for her mom…" Earl knew what she meant and said "I understand… I will just wait in the truck." He walked back to the truck and sat there waiting, Lilly cried for a few more moments before calming down, Miley pushed strands of hair out of Lilly's face and said "are you ok now?" Lilly nodded and put the flowers down, she didn't stand up, she knelt in the soft grass and said "mom, I miss you… I never got to say goodbye… I didn't find out until 5 months later… guess what though Oliver asked me to marry him… Miley and I are getting to do what you and Susan couldn't do because of my dad… we are having a double wedding next week… I love you… I am not mad at you… I did try to call you, I just don't under stand why you never picked up?"

Miley watched her sister talk to her mom, she remembered when she stood in this spot and talked to her own mom five years prior when she was just 13. She looked down at her own mothers grave for the first time she noticed that the head stone had three places on it one was her mom, the other two was her dad and Karen. She had tears in her eyes, she knelt down next to her sister and put an arm around her and said to her own mom wile Lilly was quiet "mom, I am sure you just heard Lilly tell you about the double wedding, the guy I am marrying is a great guy, his name is Jake. He is definitely the one mommy, he has been there for me, we are going to the same place you and dad went on your honeymoon. Lilly and Oliver are going to Hawaii, dad got remarried, and guess what… there is a new Stewart in the house, not just a step mom but she had a baby last year… she had a little girl."

Lilly watched her sister talk to her own mom, she smiled and said "Susan, Robbie kept his promise… I am a Stewart now too… well for now next week I will be Lilly Oken but you know what I mean." Miley chuckled at her friend and said "well we better get going, we will make one more visit in the morning before uncle Earl takes us to the airport." They got up and walked back to the truck Miley opened the door and said "do you feel better now?" Lilly looked at her and said "yea… I actually do… thanks for bringing me out here." Miley gave her a hug and said "no problem, come on lets go." They climbed in and drove out to Earl's farm, he helped them with their over night bags and said "sorry but Pearl wouldn't clear out the guest bedroom so you will just have to take the other spare bedroom." Miley said "that's fine, we only need a place to sleep for the night, thanks."

They walked up the stairs, Lily asked "whats wrong with the spare room?" Miley said "wait for it…" they rounded the corner and walked into the room at the end of the hall, there was only one bed, and a couch in the room, Lilly said "wow, this is a small room." Miley looked at her and said "ya think? Now where do you wanna sleep?" Lilly looked at the bed, it was a queen size, but how it fit into a small room she had no idea, the couch was really small she said "well I don't know about you but I am not to crazy about sleeping on that couch." Miley said "niether am I, so why don't we just share the bed then?"

After they got settled in Pearl called out "girls! Supper!" they went down stairs Lilly asked before they got to the kitchen "does she really make road kill food?" Miley smiled and said " she used to, not so much any more, thank god for that, I got tired of the gravel in it." Lily raised her eyebrows at that and Miley said "trust me it is worse then it sounds." Just then they could hear Pearl say "Miley! Come on girl get movin!" Miley rolled her eyes and said "coming aunt Pearl." They both walked into the kitchen, Pearl was stirring something in a big pot when she saw the girls she said "hi babies, are you all settled in for the night?"

Both girls sat across from each other and Miley said "yep, we are all settled in." Pearl walked over and put some soup into the bowl that was sitting infront of Miley, then gave some to Lilly. Miley looked down at it and felt her stomach turned, she looked at Lilly and she looked pale, Miley was almost afraid to ask "um… aunt Pearl… what is this?" she tried to be polite about it, Pearl turned around and said "oh, why darlin its opossum stew, don't tell me your daddy hasn't made any since you left for California all those years ago?"

Miley said "no, he hasn't." she didn't dare say anything else she didn't want to insult her aunt, Lilly looked like she was going to be sick, Pearl looked at her and said "is she sick?" Miley said "no, um, she has never had road kill for dinner before." Pearl walked over to her and said "its good darlin, try it, you will like it." Miley put her lips to gether trying not to say what she really wanted to say, she noticed how fast Lilly was getting white and said "um… you know aunt Pearl, um since Lilly and I aren't going to be seeing a lot of each other because of school and our honeymoons is it ok if I borrow the truck and we go for a drive?" Pearl put her hands on her hips and said "and miss out on dinner?" Miley said "its ok, we ate on the flight here." Pearl handed her the keys and said " ok I don't mind but be carefull the deer are out this time of year, and if you manage to hit one… bring it back with ya."

Lilly happily got up and said "thanks aunt Pearl." And walked out the door quickly, Miley was right on her heals, once out at the truck they got in, Lilly said "dang I couldn't take the smell of that stuff any more, that was some quick thinking." Miley put the key in the ignition "no problem… I don't mind her opossum stew but I could tell you were miserable… and hey I didn't lie to her, you really haven't had road kill for dinner before." Lilly gave her a funny look "your kidding me, you have actually eaten that stuff." Miley put the truck in gear and pulled out and said " honey where do you think Jackson and I stayed when daddy would be in the hospital with mom." "oh… didn't think about that." Miley chuckled and said "trust me Jackson can be really grows but dang, he actually likes aunt Pearl's stew, she knows I will eat it, but I usually only eat just enough to take the edge off my hunger. Some times uncle Earl will make me a hamburger before Pearl finds out, I swear that woman loves road kill."

Miley turned back to the road, they drove until they reached a town, she found a little diner and they went inside, Lilly ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup and Miley had a hamburger with every thing. After they ate Miley said "you probably should have eaten something that would stick to your ribs better." Lilly asked "why?" "because when we get back she is going to have pie next, trust me daddy loves it, I hate it." "you always eat pie when your dad fixes it?" Miley gave her a look as she paid for dinner "Lilly, have you learned nothing tonight?" Lilly got her meaning and said "oh… eww!"

They drove around for a little bit before going back, Miley showed her around the country side, and showed her the house where they used to live, her dad still owned it just no one has lived in it for years. Miley parked the truck and walked up to the house, Lilly said "this house is creepy, does the power still work?" Miley got the key from its hiding spot and said "yes, dad still pays for it, don't know why but he does." She unlocked the door and went in, she flipped on the light, and they started to walk around Lilly said "dang, I am starting to remember this house a little." They walked around some more, they went up the stairs and Miley said "that room down at the end of the hall, that was mom and dad's room, this was Jackson's room." She flipped on the light, Lilly said "wow, its like the room is stuck in a time warp!"

Miley said "you think his room is bad you should check out my room, its worse." Miley walked across the hall and flipped on the light, Lilly stood there in shock, "dang, your room is so much cooler." Miley gave her a look and said "ya think? Besides when we moved dad bought all new furniture so we just left every thing the way it was, no one has been in the house since mom died. Dad packed us up and we moved in with mamaw for a month then did my thing in Nashville then moved to California. Heck I never even got to celebrate my 11th birthday, it just kind of got pushed aside, besides it wasn't much of a birthday with out you there." Lilly smiled at her and said "why don't we just stay here? That away we don't have to worry about anything?" Miley said "ok, but there is no toilet paper, and trust me if there was you wouldn't wanna use it." "why?" Miley gave her a look "Lilly think, we moved out in 2003! Its 2011 right now so what do you think!"

She didn't say anything more, they shut off lights and walked back downstairs, Lilly walked around the kitchen she found an old photo album, "hey, Miley check this out." Miley walked over to her and said "oh, that's dad's, mom gave it to him after found out she had AIDS, its of him and our moms." Lilly flipped open the book, she saw all kinds of pictures, she found one picture that almost made her cry again she said "grandma was right, I do look like my mom." Miley studdied the picture, and said "yea… you do, and I look like my mom, well we better get going, uncle Earl will need the truck to go check on the cows tonight."

Miley shut off the lights and locked up the house again, they walked back out to the truck, getting in Miley noticed that Lilly still had the photo album, "Lilly we need to keep that here, dad left it here for a reason." Lilly looked at her and said "but wont he let us look at it for a wile? We can have Earl take it back tomorrow, please Miley?" she saw the look in her friend's eyes, she sighed and said "fine, I will see if Earl will take it back tomorrow, I just don't want dad to get mad that we went through the house, he has had it locked up for so long." Miley started the truck up and drove back to Earl's farm, she pulled up and they got out, Lilly still held the book close to her, Miley knew why, but didn't dare say anything. They went inside and Pearl said "where have you girls been? Look I know your 18 now but call when your going to be late ok?"

Miley said "sorry aunt Pearl we got side tracked down memory lane, I took her out to my old house and showed her around. Lilly hasn't been out there since we were like 10 so I was just showing her around." Earl saw the book that Lilly had in her hands and said "that's the photo album isnt it?" Lilly said "it's a photo album, I found it on the counter." He stood up and said "are you planning on keeping it?" Miley said "uncle Earl, no she is not keeping it, she just wanted to look at it, I told her its ok, besides we can drive it back to the house in the morning."

Earl walked over to Lilly and held his hand out "let me see it Lilly." She looked over at Miley, she nodded and Lilly handed the book over, he opened it up to the back and said "have you looked through it yet?" Lily shook her head no he said "well then take a look at this." He handed it back to her, it was a photo of her self and Miley, on the bottom of the photo it read 'Miley Ray and Lilly, best friends, age 7 months old.' She didn't recognise the hand writing she asked Miley "who wrote that?" Miley looked and said "that's mom's hand writing." Earl said "I have a bunch of pictures upstairs that I found in the attic of the old house, lightning hit the house a couple of years back, I fixed it but I had to take every thing out of the attic, I put the pictures up in our attic."

He went upstairs the girls followed, he walked into the attic and picked up a large box because of his belly he had a hard time picking it up all the way but he handed it to Miley, "if you really wanna take a trip down memory lane then look inside this box, Miley there is something in there that will surprise you." She frowned and put the box back on the floor Lilly flipped on the light, Miley opened the box and saw tons of loose pictures every where, she picked up one picture and said "look, its us!" the picture showed Susan and Robbie along with Jackson, Miley and Lilly."

There were papers every where too, Miley picked up one and froze, she said "Lilly, look at this." Lilly read it allowed:

_Dear Karen,_

_I found out I was pregnant, I cant seem to get ahold of you_

_My mother in law told me that you were wanting to talk to me? well _

_I need to talk to you_

_I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen to my baby some day_

_I need you to promise that if any thing happens to me that you will take care of the baby, Jackson and Robbie? Please talk to me I know Greg is making things hard for us but please don't loose touch._

_Susan_

Lilly couldn't believe it, she said "this is to my mom?" Miley was rummaging through the papers again she found another note:

_Dear Susan_

_I got your note, I hope the feelings you keep having are not true, you do have those frequently and nine times out of ten you are right. I found out I am _

_preganant too, but I am almost 100 % sure something will go wrong with my baby, Greg hates kids, I haven't told him I am pregnant. I have to tell him_

_ eventually but when I do I want you there, or Robbie, I am scared. I don't know why I didn't listen to you before I married him, you were right, he is _

_dangerous. I want you to promise me, if things get too bad after the baby is born I want you to take it in for a little wile until things cool down at home. I _

_promise that if any thing happens to you that I will help Robbie with your baby, please promise me the same thing? If something happens to me please take my baby away from Greg, any way possible but don't let him control it._

_Karen_

After Miley read that she looked up at her sister, Lilly's blue eyes were filling up with tears, Miley said "are you ok?" Lilly said "this is a cry for help letter… see if there is a reply?" Miley dug around in the box, she found another letter:

_Dear Karen_

_Every thing will work out, Robbie and I talked about it and we have decided that if it comes down to it and Greg gets too controlling for you to come live with us. I know it has been a couple of months since you wrote me last but I have found out I am having a girl, and I am due in mid November. I got my first ultrasound done, its in the envelope, I had the doctor print out two, one for you and one for me. Robbie keeps calling her Smiley, if you look close enough you can see that she is smiling. I still am having this bad feeling, it hasn't gone away yet, I wish that Greg would let you visit, Robbie and I miss you._

_Susan_

Miley looked at Lilly who had by this point joined her on the floor, Miley didn't have to ask if she should look for another reply, she dug through the box once more and came up with another one:

_Dear Susan_

_Greg hit the fan today, we found out we are having a girl too, I am crying as I write this because we are moving back to Montana, I don't want to but we have to. I will keep writing, he cant take that away from me, I don't want to leave my flowers behind but he says we cant keep them and I sent you an ultrasound picture its in the envelope. I am calling her Lilly for now, I don't know if the name will stick but its better then calling her it or the baby, oh and I am also due in mid November, it would be awsome if the girls shared a birthday like we do. I have to go I hear Greg pulling up, when you get this letter I will be gone, I will send you a forwarding address I promise._

_Karen_

Miley looked in the box and found one dated 12-25-1992

_Dear Susan_

_I had the baby on November 10 by now your little 'smily' should be born too, Christmas is hard this year… Greg is working all the time and trust me that aint a bad thing, but when he is here all he does is yell at Lilly (yes the name stuck) she is a month old for crying out loud. Oh speaking of my little girl she is crying now, I should probably go get her before she wakes Greg up again. Let me know how your little one is doing, and how is Jackson doing? Bet he is growing fast!_

_Karen_

While Miley was reading Lilly looked in the box and found three more letters:

_Dear Karen_

_Yes my little 'smily' has been born she was born on November 12, close to Lilly's b-day, we named her Miley, yes the nic name stuck we dropped the s and added an e. Jackson is doing fine, he doesn't like having a sister but he will hopefully get over it. Caught him trying to call my mother to come pick Miley up so that he could be an only child again. Karen I found something out, remember how I knew something was wrong? Well I was right, don't worry Miley is fine, its me… my uterus ripped away from the wall and caused major hemorrhaging, I wound up having to go through a blood transfusion because of the blood loss. I am ok now, it took almost three weeks for them to release me from the hospital, Robbie had to take care of the kids on his own wile I was cooped up in the hospital. I found something else out though, Robbie has a stalker… I saw her switch a bag of blood out for a different one, after I got stronger the nurses wanted me to start breast feeding. I was scared of what was in that blood bag so I refused to breast feed. I am glad I did Karen… I found out that I have AIDS… that blood had been tampered with… we had Miley checked as well as Robbie to make sure that we didn't get it some how but it was just me that came back positive. Please come back, I need you, I am not going to live long enough to watch my kids grow up, I need you here._

_Susan _

_Dear Susan_

_I am sooo sorry… I wish I could get to you girl… Greg is getting more aggressive the longer we are together… I had to go back to work, don't worry Lilly doesn't have to stay with her dad, she goes to a sitter every day… but I am coming home to Tennessee, if Greg doesn't like it then tough, I am leaving when he leaves for work, I am going to pretend that I am taking Lilly to the sitters, but tonight I am packing what I can in the car and we are leaving. I only hope that Greg doesn't follow, I am scared Susan, I don't know what he will do if he finds us. I have to escape, he got mad last night, his yelling caused Lilly to cry, he started to go to her I stopped him and he hit me. Once he saw I was down he went and picked her up, I kicked him in the crotch and grabbed Lilly he was going to shake her… I have to go, I hear him getting ready to go to work now, I will see you before this letter gets to you. Give the kids kisses for me!_

_Karen_

Miley didn't read the third letter, she saw the look in Lilly's eyes, "are you ok?" Lilly said "no… he abused mom? And me I was just a baby?" Miley scanned the last letter and said "uh Lilly your gonna wanna hear this last one…"

_Dear Susan_

_Greg caught me trying to leave, I don't know how but he did. He hurt me pretty bad, unfortunately I am in the hospital, I am terrified of what is going on at home… Lilly is alone with him… if you can come and get her… I beg of you please… Lilly is only 6 months old I cant bare to know what is happening to her right now. I tried to tell the police but they wont listen to me, I think they are friends of Greg and if they are Lilly is in danger I am not there to protect her. I only wish I could fight back…_

_Karen_

Lilly had been looking in the box and pulled out two pages and said "wow, this one is from your mom, and its dated just days after this one probably arrived."

_Dear Karen_

_I called Robbie, he is doing a concert in Montana, the concert doesn't start until tonight but he canceled it, he is on his way to pick Lilly up. If you get this before he gets there (I am faxing it to the hospital) then don't worry Robbie will take care of her. Trust him to cancel on the last minute for a concert, his manager was pissed but he didn't care he just told him a friend needed help quickly and that it was an emergency, his manager still didn't by it so he told him there was an infant involved, the manager let him go then. I am praying Robbie gets to your house fast enough to get Lilly, when your well enough we will send for you to join us. Don't worry about sending us money for diapers or anything Robbie will get what we need before he comes home. I know Miley is going through a faze right now where she isn't wanting to share anything, I just hope that the girls get along. Miley has not been around babies her own age so this could get interesting. Oh sweet nibblets speaking of Miley, I have to go, she is fighting with Jackson already! 6 months old and already they are having sibling problems! I will send you another letter when Lilly gets here and let you know what Robbie finds out ok?_

_Susan_

Lilly was quiet and said "wow… your dad canceled a concert for me?" Miley picked up another letter and said "ok, now I know this is getting old but I found another one, lets see how many more are in here." They plucked out about 5 to 6 more letters, Miley rolled her eyes and said "wanna read the rest or go to bed?" Lilly said "well I will read this bunch since you read several already." Miley handed them to her and she started reading the first one of this new pile:

_Dear Karen_

_Lilly arrived, she has bruises all over her, I called the police in Montana but they wont do anything, they want to say that Robbie kidnapped Lilly, but I told them about you telling me to send for help. They kind of believed me but then again they didn't don't worry Robbie is not in trouble. Lilly is terrified of him though, he said on the plane ride she screamed, a lady near him told him she had some medicine for babies that cry on planes an Robbie told her where to shove it. Talk about touche, when Robbie was driving home she screamed all the way, when she got here she kept crying, you wouldn't believe how red this child's face was from crying so much. Once I held her she was fine, I can tell you now that Greg did hit her, and I am not sure what else he did but what ever it was Lilly is now terrified of men. She is leery around Jackson but she is scared straight of Robbie, he is trying to gain her trust, it took a few hours for her to realise that he wasn't going to hurt her. Miley is well… I guess you could say she is a little gelous… she threw a tantrum because I was paying Lilly attention and not her. When she saw she wasn't getting her way she calmed down, Robbie has been holding Miley a lot, he is trying to use Miley to concur Lilly's fear of men. The girls don't get along very well yet, but don't worry they will just give them time._

_Susan_

_Dear Susan_

_I am so glad that you have Lilly, I am feeling better and the doctor said I can leave with in a few days, just be patient Lilly will come around. Hopefully, I pray that there is no lasting damage mentally or emotionally with her. She startles so easily, its got to be because of Greg. So Miley is a little green with envy huh? Well she will just have to get over it, just think they can now grow up together, Greg came to the hospital, he apologised for what he had done. I told him it was too late, I pretended that I didn't know where Lilly was at but I am sure that Greg knew I knew where she was. I told him I was going back to Tennessee weather he liked it or not. I could see the hate in his eyes, he wanted so bad to hurt me, but in a crowded hospital, not a smart idea. I shouldn't provoke him though, that's gonna get me in trouble down the road. I will see you in a couple of days girl, give Lilly kisses for me._

_Karen_

Lilly stopped and said "hey the rest of these are not letters, they are pages from a diary." Miley looked at them and said "they are, should we read them too?" Lilly nodded and started to read the first one:

June 12 1993

_From the diary of Karen Truscott_

_This is the first month of living with the Stewarts, they are such kind people, Lilly my daughter is warming up to Robbie now, she is not as scared. Her bruises are fading thank god, I was getting weird looks dressing my baby in jeans an tee shirts in the summer time. Miley is getting used to having Lilly around. My injuries are healing slowly from what Greg did to me. I am just so glad that Lilly is safe now, I love her so much it kills me that she has such a horrible father. She is crawling more now, and she started to stand, I don't know what Greg did to her but she isn't very confident, she starts to stand then squats down, its like she is scared of falling. I cant believe how fast little Miley is growing, she tries to say Lilly but it only comes out funny, cant even begin to descibe it. Lilly can kind of say Miley its almost like she says her own name but she is talking to Miley, its so cute. _

_June 16 1993 _

_From the diary of Karen Truscott_

_Today Greg came to the Stewart's house, he started to yell at me, as he was yelling he scared Lilly, she started to cry, she woke Miley up from her nap, Robbie came in and let her out since she was trying to climb out her self. I saw out of the corner of my eye Miley hold on to Lilly as she cried. I just hope that they continue to be this close, Greg wants me back, I told him not until he admits he has an anger problem. What really got me was when Greg started to move towards Jackson, the little guy was defending Lilly and Greg called him a brat and told him to shut up. Trust me that is not something you wanna say around Robbie Ray, that man has a temper too but he can control it. Boy I tell you he came unglued though, I held him back, he wanted to pound Greg's face in, I convinced him not to stoop to Greg's level he went for a jog after Greg left, I watched the kids, Susan has been real weak to day. Her illness isn't that advanced, not yet any way, but she still gets tired easily. I cant believe my best friend is dieing, we have been friends since we were born._

_November 9 1994_

_From the diary of Susan Stewart_

_My little girl is turning two in just a few days, I have Lilly living with us again, Greg went out of control again and stopped seeing his concealer like he promised he would. Lilly came to live with us back in August she is still with us, her birthday is tomorrow, we are having a double party on the 12__th __for both girls. They are closer then ever, they look like twins, they are the same size and both have blue eyes, the only difference is Miley's hair is dark brown and Lilly's is dark blond. I haven't been able to keep the girls apart since they became friends when they were 7 months old. Robbie told me what happened, I was very upset with Greg for talking to my son like that. Greg started in on Lilly again, I had to call the police this time, he is in jail for the moment, Karen wanted a little space to think about her life and what she needed to do next. She wanted to do that with out Lilly so I told her to just leave her with us, we would take good care of her._

_September 1 2003_

_From the diary of Susan Stewart_

_I cant walk any more, I am too weak, I am laying in the hospital with tubes going every where. Miley wants to become a singer like her daddy, so Robbie called Nashville and they are going next month for an audition to see if she has enough talent, I know she does. My little girl is growing up, I know I don't have much time left to be with her, right now she is asleep in a chair next to my bed. I hope she knows how much I love her… her friend Lilly is doing much better then when I last wrote in this thing… she is still leery of men, but she knows now who to trust and who not to trust. Both girls will be 11, I know I wont be there physically to see it… but I hope Miley knows that I am always in her heart even though she cant see me I am always there… my dreams for her is to go out there and be the best singer she can be, and to some day find some one that loves her. One day I hope she finds this diary entry, when she does I just want to say I love you Miley, I know I missed out on your life. Just remember that I am always in your heart, Karen told me one day that you remind her of me when we were kids, she said that you look a lot like me. your grandma Ruby says the same thing. Good luck Miley and I love you…_

Lilly looked over at Miley she saw tears running down her face, Lilly leaned over and held her and said "its ok Miley." They put the letters back into the box and went back down to the second floor and went to bed, Miley tossed and turned most of the night. During the night Miley woke up, she sat up and looked around the room, she saw Lilly sleeping soundly next to her, she let out a sigh and got up, she walked quietly up to the attic. She looked through the old photos , she found an old picture of her and her mom, she ran her fingers over the photo, it was dated November 1992, it was her in the hospital just following her birth, Miley couldn't believe how pale her mom was. She put it down and looked through more, she found a picture that made her want to cry, it was her parents on their wedding day.

She sat back and thought about her getting ready to get married, she kept thinking 'am I doing the right thing?' 'am I too young?' 'what if I make a mistake like Karen did?' she thought about Karen, she knew the woman was kind and gentle but she knew she had a temper to boot, but not as bad as her husbands. When she was little she always wondered why Lilly never invited her to spend the night, now she knew why, and she also knew why there were times that Lilly would be at their house for weeks on end. She laid the picture on the floor and looked through the rest, she found a picture of her and Jackson, and one of her and Lilly. She always felt so protective of Lilly, she didn't know if it was because she was slightly smaller then she was, or shy.

Just then she could hear soft foot steps coming her way, she looked up and Lilly was tiptoeing to her, she whispered "what are you doing up here?" Miley looked up to her and said softly "looking at old pictures, and doing some thinking." Lilly pulled an old dusty chair up next to Miley who was on the floor, "what are you thinking about?" Miley picked up her parents photo and said "thinking about Jake, and about next week, Lilly I am scared, what if I make a mistake?" Lilly just smiled at her and said "got cold feet huh?" Miley scoffed at her and said "no… of course not… I am just…" "got cold feet… its ok, I was thinking twice two when dad got remarried, but Lori told me that its normal for a young bride to feel nervouse."

Miley handed her the picture of her parents and said "I found this, I think I am going to keep it, along with the letters, I think mom would want me too… I came across a picture that was disturbing but I think they used it when they called the police…" she picked up a picture of a blond haired blue eyed two year old girl, she handed it to Lilly "I am pretty sure its you." Lilly saw the sad look on the little girls face and all the bruises that covered her legs and arms she even saw a hand print on her upper arm, she swallowed hard and said "I cant believe they kept this… I just wish we could do something to end child abuse."

Miley took the picture back and put it back in the box, she thumbed through some more and found two ultrasound pictures, one had 'smily' on the top and the other had Lilly. She smiled and said "remember the two ultrasound pictures that dad was telling us about?" Lilly said "yea?" " I think I found them." The pictures were black and white and you could see the outline of a baby on it, Miley could see the face on both babies, she said "it really does look like I am smiling." She showed Lilly, and she said "it really does, no wonder your nickname was smily." Miley found old pictures of family and friends, she found two pictures that made her wanna cry she picked them up and said "wow, grandma wasn't kidding about there being three generations take a look."

She handed Lilly one picture, it was black and white and fading it was of two women and a man, she noticed how happy they all were Miley said "that must have been your grandmother." Lilly looked at the picture and said "yea, its sad that she died just before I was born." Miley picked up the next one and it was a colored picture it showed their moms and Robbie, she noticed that Karen wasn't happy she guessed that Karen was with Greg by this point, she also noticed how her parents were standing protectively around her, Miley swollowed hard and said "this was when they were our age." She held up the picture for Lilly to see, Lilly ran her fingers over it and said "I think we should keep these."

Miley came across another picture and this one made her laugh, she tried to remain silent though, she held it up, it was herself, Oliver and Lilly. She handed it up to Lilly "this one is good, and that would be the third generation." Miley had noticed that Lilly's expression in the photo was a fake smile, she remembered when this picture was taken, it was when Miley told Lilly they had to move away just after her mom died, she noticed that her own face showed the pain she was in as well. Miley dug through some more and came across another picture this one was of her as Hannah Montana Miley said softly "look this is when you found out my secret, Jackson took this picture in my dressing room."

Lilly laughed softly at the picture, she could tell that they were happy, Miley handed her another one and this time they were slightly older it was of herself, Miley and Oliver "wow we look like we were what 14?" Miley took note of the sling "its just after the abuse that I went through see the sling." They noticed the pained look on Miley's face "this must have been right after cause look at your face, and your arms are still dark purple from bruises." Miley said "I don't remember this picture being taken?" Lilly looked at her and said "that medicine they had you on made you a little spacey, trust me Oliver enjoyed that part, cause he wasn't the only spacey one."

Miley playfully pushed her, not hard enough to make her fall but just enough to make a point, Lilly laughed and said "its hard to believe that in just one week we are going to be married women." Miley said "I know, I think that I am just scared because we are kind of reliving our parents lives, I mean I am following in your mom's foot steps marrying out side our group." Lilly sighed and said "Miley, just remember my dad was abusive before they got married, and mom was too scared to break up with him, even when your mom tried to break them up. Jake is a great guy, he is considerate, kind and caring, and he loves kids, remember how he acted at the hospital when Emily was sick, he was so kind to her. I remember once when I was little I landed in the hospital because of chicken pox, my dad just huffed around and kept telling mom that he was waisting their time and money on me."

Miley frowned and said "I don't remember that?" Lilly gave her a look and said "it was wile you were with your mom in the hospital, I was in a childrens hospital so you didn't know, my mom didn't want to bother your mom or dad, she knew they had way way too much on their plate as it was. She didn't wanna bother them any more then she absolutely had too." Miley said "I wonder how she met that man, what did she do go through teenage midlife crisis?" Lilly chuckled and said "no… mom never told me, I asked once but she never answered." Miley found a paper that made her freeze she recognised her dads hand writing and said "Lilly he wrote a song about our moms, it looks like it was originally meant for your mom. I know its no secret that dad had feelings for your mom at some point but this says it all." Lilly scanned it over and said "oh wow, I wonder if mom ever heard the song?"

Lilly noticed the date and said "uh… Miley… this is dated the day your mom died, he wrote it that day, I think this was for her but it may be for the three of them." Just then they could hear footsteps coming up the stairs Earl poked his head in and said "girls? Its almost 6am what are you doing up so early?" Miley said "cant sleep, we have butterflies in our stomachs." Lilly looked at her and said "who's this we stuff?" Miley rolled her eyes and said "ok I do but still not the point, Lilly!" Lilly just shook her head and said "so what are you doing up so early uncle Earl?" he smiled and said "well I gotta go take care of the animals, then I am gonna take you two to go visit your moms again and then back to the airport."

Miley looked at her uncle Earl and said "would you care if we put a hold on going back today?" Lilly gave her a look and said "girl who has butterflies say what?" Miley looked at her best friend and said "Lilly, I want to relive the memories here, I mean we live in LA right now." Lilly said "well here's a thought why don't you and Jake move out here to Tennessee?" Miley thought about it and said "what about you? And Oliver? Dad and Jackson?" Lilly said "when we get home lets have a conference like we used to have, we will all talk about it ok?" Miley understood where Lilly was coming from and said "scratch that Earl we will just go home, can we take this box with us?"

They saw a smile forming under his mustache and said "sure girls go right ahead, I am gonna go out and feed the animals wile you two get ready." Miley picked the papers and pictures up that were thrown all over the floor and put them back inside the box, she took it downstairs to the spare room. After they showered and changed they were ready to go, aunt Pearl wanted the girls to have some of her stew from the night before and Miley said "why don't you put some in a to go container and I can take it to Jackson, he would love to have some." Pearl was pleased as punch and went to get it ready, uncle Earl took the girls out to eat in town and then they went to the grave yard for one last visit.

They walked over to the grave Miley said to her mom "mom, we are back… we are also getting ready to leave, I am gonna talk to dad about moving back to Tennessee, this is home this is where my roots are. With Hannah on a perment vacation I don't have to worry about it, besides I think Blue Jeans will be happier to be back in his old stomping grounds too." Lilly spoke up next "mom, we found your letters that you wrote to eachother, we cried reading them… you were brave mom… I was mad at you for a long time… I thought you had abandoned me, but now I see that you did was you thought was right… I guess when you love some one so much you have to let them go… mom I had uncle Earl stop by a flower shop and I got you these…"

Lilly had a small hand shovel and dug up the earth just a little, and dropped some seeds into the hole, when she stood up she said "mom, you told me that when you were pregnant with me that when you felt down or blue that you would smell the lilies and feel better, well these seeds I just planted, mom they are lilies. I hope you like them, I love you mommy." Miley put an arm around Lilly and said "that was sweet, by spring the flowers will be up, so this is going to be a pretty spot." They walked back to the truck and got in and flew back to California.

The big day…

In a secret room in the church Lori was helping Miley and Lilly get ready, the girls had simaler dresses, Miley's was a spaghetti strap long dress with a train and Lillys was a strapless with a train both white. Lilly didn't want to wear high heals so she wore flats and Miley wore high heals Lori looked at them and said "girls, I cant believe how much you two have grown up, I have been watching you grow since you were 13 years old." They both smiled at each other, and Miley said "dad is putting pictures up on a lap top to be playing on the wall, he thinks its cute but I think its annoying." Lori hugged her and said "I know it seems that way, but you're his first daughter to get married, he is proud of you, he has pictures of Lilly too. He only has some from the time she was 3 years old on but they are still so cute."

Just then there was a knock on the door, Miley said "its open!" Robbie poked his head in, he looked at the two girls and said "you look beautiful, you know how much I love the two of you." Robbie hugged both of his girls and said "I cant believe this day is here." Miley said "dad, please, its not like you have never been to a wedding." Robbie chuckled and said "yea true but none of my kids have had weddings yet, Jackson and Siena are waiting until next year to tie the knot. Oh before I forget Lilly I found some old baby pictures of you, I managed to scan them on my computer."

Lilly looked concerned "but I am all banged up back then?" Robbie smiled and said "that's the power of technology Lilly, you cant tell anything is wrong in the pictures, I managed to fix them." Lilly gave him a hug and said "thank you." He said "Miley I am going to sing that song that I wrote for you when you tried to go to Florida, then I have an extra special song I am going to sing ok?" she smiled and said "sure daddy."

Robbie had a serious look come over his face and he said "Mile I do need to talk to you." He led her over to the couch and said "Mile, Lilly told me that your scared, trust me, this is a scary thing to do, but you wont fail Miley, I am giving you wings to fly on your own now. Remember what I used to tell you when you were little 'you can do it, so get ready get set go' just remember that I am always here ok? I know the situation is simaler to what me and your mom went through, your marring out side your circle, just remember Miley, Jake is a good man, he wont hurt you." Lilly walked over and asked "dad, do you know how my parents met?" Robbie said "sit down and I will tell you, we have time."

Lilly sat down next to Miley and Robbie took a deep breath and said "when your moms were 13 they went to a dance at school, I was sick and I couldn't go but Susan told me about it the next day. Greg was a football player, Susan said he was hitting on every girl in the room that night, she didn't like him, she had heard that he was a player and he was mean to girls. Well Karen was a rebel and going through a faze, she liked bad boys back then, she had heard about Greg's reputation, but she didn't care. Susan tried to warn her not to talk to him, but it was too late, Karen started to talk to him, one thing led to another and they were on the dance floor. Susan was mad but she was worried for her friend, she kept a close eye on Karen that night. Weeks passed and Karen was dating Greg, he came off as a nice guy, but the moment he found out that she had a friend that was a guy he changed.

Susan was well aware that I had feelings for Karen but not like that, I cared a lot for her, but more like a sister. I was protective of her, for some reason both me and Susan were, we didn't know weather it was because she stood just a little shorter then us or what it was, but there was something about Karen that needed our protection. After they had been going out for about three months he started his crap, he controled her, she couldn't hang out with Susan if I was around, heck half the time she couldn't do anything with out his say so. Karen became scared of him, but she couldn't break up with him, as the relationship continued it only got worse. One night when Karen was 16 he raped her, he told her that she was his bitch and no one could have her, then when I asked Susan to marry me she wanted to have a double wedding but she knew with Greg around it wouldn't happen. Susan wanted nothing more then to have not gone to that party that night, she knew the only reason that Karen went was because of her.

I tried my best to make sure that she didn't blame her self for all the things that happened, when we reached our 20's and both of them got pregnant Susan went into depression, she kept telling me that it was her fault that Karen was in an abusive relationship. When she told me that Karen found out she was pregnant I became very worried for the baby, I told Susan we had to do something, so she made Karen a promise that if things went south to send her baby our way. She did, many times, but to no avail she couldn't divorce Greg, she was so scared, then in 94 she managed to get the nerve to file for divorce, but it was only because Greg was in jail. He denied her many times, so finally she tried to have the marrage annulled, but that wouldn't work either. So she kept trying, unfortunately he got out of jail, and we were there for her when he did, when she told me that he was realised I ordered her to bring you to us. I told her that if you were in that house when he got there it would not be good, so Karen packed up as much of your things as she could and you came to live with us."

Lilly bit her lip and said "so mom was just being stubborn and not listening?" Robbie said "pretty much, but she also knew that she had made a big mistake that night at the dance when she met Greg. Something that Karen was worried about was how you would turn out, statistics show that children that have been abused are ten times more likely to be abusive them selves. I tried to tell her that you were not like that, you never have had a mean bone in your body, I told her that most kids start fights and get into lots of trouble that have been abused. You have never been in that kind of trouble…" Miley cut in "no just me, what did I do be the bad girl that Lilly couldn't be?" Robbie chuckled and said "Miley you witnessed a lot of violence between her parents, the reason you got into so much trouble was because of all the anger that was built up inside of you. Lori told me that she found the root of the problem and has helped you, she told me that you felt helpless that you could not help Lilly they way we could, but you did in some ways, by being there for her when she needed you.

She repaid you the day that you got kidnapped, she knew how you felt, helpless."

Miley looked at her friend and said "is that true?" Lilly nodded and said "yea, I did feel helpless when we were kidnapped, I didn't know how to help you, and when Shawn was abusing you weeks before I felt your pain. I had been there and I know how you felt, scared and alone, I was there for you and I said a prayer." Miley hugged her and said "ok enough of this sad stuff we have a wedding to get to!" Lilly laughed and stood up, Robbie said "I am proud of you girls, I will see you soon I am going to go check on the guys." When Robbie left Lilly said " good to know how my parents met, scary that she didn't dump him sooner though."

Miley said "but if she did then you wouldn't have been born, and we never would have been friends, things have a way of working out." Just then there was another knock on the door, Miley opened it and there stood Jackson, she could see the tears in his eyes she said "hey buddy whats the matter?" he smiled at the old nic name she used to call him when they were very little, he said "I am just so happy for you." He hugged her and she said "don't go getting all sentimental on me now." He chuckled and said "Mile, your always going to be my baby sister, just remember that I love you, and I will always be there when you need me ok?" Miley frowned and felt that Jackson was keeping something from her "Jackson? Is something wrong?" he said "I know I have always been a bad lier, but when you and Jake move back to Tennessee, I wont be coming too… Siena wants to stay here, dad told me that you are moving back into our old house… and that dad and Lori are moving into a small farm up the road, and that Lilly and Oliver are moving into Lilly's old house that she lived in when she was little."

Miley hugged him and said "its ok Jackson, I will always be here for you too, you can write me or call any time it will be ok." He gave her a smile and then said "you look beautiful today, Jake is a lucky guy." She smiled and said "thanks, if Siena ever changes her mind let me know ok?" he said "I promise." Just then they heard the music pick up in the chapel area, he said "ok girls its show time." Lori followed the girls out, Jackson took his place behind Oliver Miley and Lilly met Robbie at the closed doors.

As the wedding march began Lilly took Robbie's left arm wile Miley took his right as he walked his girls up the isle he had a flash back he pictured the girls growing up he remembered watching them grow and now this moment. He let them both go as the preacher asked "who is giving these girls away?" Robbie had tears in his eyes as he said "I am, there dad." The preacher smiled and nodded, Robbie kissed Lilly on her cheek and did the same for Miley, the Preacher said "we have two special songs that your father would like to play for you."

Miley was holding Jakes hand and knew what song was going to be first she smiled at him and looked over at Lilly, and then they all looked at her dad who was standing by the podium with his guitar he said "this song I am going to sing to you I dedicated to my daughter Miley when she was just 13 years old, I remember the day so well that I dedicated this song to her, as most of you know she lead a double life, Hannah had to go to Florida for a benefit concert well, I was under the weather and couldn't go with her. She became angry at me and ran away, she was going to go on her own, its funny looking back but the tables turned and I was mad at her. But after I took her home my boy told me somethings that I still remember in my heart, he reminded me of something I used to tell them growing up 'you can do it so get ready get set go.'

Jackson asked me why I wasn't saying this now, I didn't have an answer for him, after he stormed off I went outside and wrote a song, I started to write it before my wife died when Miley was 10 but I never finished it unill she was 13. She gave me her blessings to sing it here today:

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are _

_Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong _

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go _

_She says things are fallen into place_  
_Feels like they're fallen apart_  
_I painted this big ol' smile on my face_  
_To hide my broken heart_  
_If only she knew_  
_This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_  
_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way_  
_Of her and her dreams_  
_And spreadin' her wings_

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go _

_She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go_

Miley saw a tear escape his eyes as he finished the song, no one outside of her family had ever heard that song before, she had tears in her own eyes, he said "I realized that she was ready to spread her wings and I let her go, her friends Oliver and Lilly went with her. Earlier this year I heard a song that fit my point of view about my baby growing up to a T, the song is by Gary Allen and its called 'Tough little boys':

_Well I never once_  
_Backed down from a punch_  
_Well I'd take it square on the chin_  
_Well I found out fast_  
_A bully's just that_  
_You've got to stand up to him_  
_So I didn't cry when I got a black eye_  
_As bad as it hurt, I just grinned_  
_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_They turn into big babies again._

_Scared me to death_  
_When you took your first steps_  
_And I'd fall every time you fell down_  
_Your first day of school, I cried like a fool_  
_And I followed your school bus to town_  
_Well I didn't cry, when Old Yeller died_  
_At least not in front of my friends_  
_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_They turn into big babies again_

_Well I'm a grown man_  
_And as strong as I am_  
_Sometimes its hard to believe_  
_That one little girl, with little blond curls_  
_Could totally terrify me_  
_If you were to ask_  
_My wife would just laugh_  
_She'd say "I know all about men_  
_How when tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_They turn into big babies again"_

_Well I know one day, I'll give you away_  
_And I'm gonna stand there and smile_  
_And when I get home, and I'm all alone_  
_Well, I'll sit in your room for a while_  
_Well I didn't cry when Old Yeller died_  
_At least not in front of my friends_  
_But when tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_They turn into big babies again_  
_When tough little boys grow up to be dads_  
_They turn into big babies again._

Robbie finished singing the song and looked at his daughter, she nodded at him, he said "I know that at the rehearsal yesterday I only played these two songs… I have two well three daughters, I adopted Lilly Truscott when she was only 14 years old, due to circumstances her mother had to give her up. I waisted no time in adopting her, those of you who knew Karen know why I did what I did, I was listening to some of Karen's old CD's last night, my brother sent them too me, on one CD had a song on it that sounded just like Lilly her struggles dealing with life in an abusive home, this song goes out to her he bent down and picked up a small radio and said "this song is by Martina Mc Bride, its called Independence day:

_Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
But daddy left the proof on her cheek  
I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day_

Well word gets a round in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
Mama was proud and she stood her ground  
But she knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered and some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day

Let Freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a  
Day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, Let the guilty pay, It's  
Independence Day

Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames  
and took down some names  
send me to the county home  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong  
But maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution  
It's Independence Day

Let Freedom ring, let the wight dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a  
Day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, Let the guilty pay, It's  
Independence Day

Roll the stone away  
It's Independence Day

Robbie hit stop, he saw that Lilly's blue eyes had filled up with tears, and he said "that one was for you Lilly, you can now have a happy life with Oliver." He stepped down as he passed her she grabbed his arm and gave him a hug and said "thank you." He said "I know its not a song for a wedding but I thought it would be appropriate." He took his seat in the front row, both girls stood side by side with their respective men in front of them, Robbie watched the slide show that was above them and smiled when a picture came up of Lilly and Miley playing in the sand, he knew that deep down Lilly was hurt but she didn't show it around Miley.

The preacher asked "is there any one in here today that thinks that these two should not be married?" Robbie wanted so bad to say 'Miley is my baby heck no I don't want go to go' but he remained silent the preacher spoke and Miley along with Jake took their vows to love each other in sickness and in health as long as they both shall live, after this was said the preacher said "I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Jake Ryan." He kissed her and they stepped aside it was now Lilly's turn after they gave each other their rings the preacher had them exchange vows she made the same promises that Miley just took, and then the preacher said "I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Oliver Oken." They kissed and the music played, Jake and Oliver led the girls back up the isle Robbie followed with Lori and little Emily at his side. Once they were out side Robbie said to the guys "now you take good care of my little girls." Oliver said "I have so far haven't I?" Robbie smiled and said "yes son you have, and so have you Jake."

Miley and Lilly were standing side by side by the limo that would take them to the reception, Robbie got in his car and drove behind the limo, when he got there he set up his lap top and the pictures went across the wall, at first it was Lilly growing up, from age 6 months on, then it was Miley from birth to present, then it was the guys. Group shots and single shots of all four of them, Robbie knew that his little girl had grown up fast he just wished that Lori could be here now. A small slide show came up of Susan and Karen, and the song by Steve Warner came across 'holes in the floor of heaven.' Both brides watched the clip, Lilly had tears in her eyes seeing her mom on the screen, Miley gave her a hug and said "just remember our moms are watching us today, they will always be in our hearts Lilly, no matter what just remember that."

They cut the cake and had fun mingling with family and friends, the time came for every one to leave, Robbie walked up to his daughers and said "I will have every thing set up in your new homes in Tennessee for when you get back ok?" they both said "ok." Miley and Lilly said their good byes and got in separate cars that took them to the air port for their honey moons. Robbie watched as the two cars left, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he turned and saw Jackson "well dad, you did it, they have grown up, you know something, mom always knew you could do it. That was why she wasn't ever scared of dieing she knew that you could raise us, yea we hit some bumps in the road but at the end of the day we were together."

Robbie said "so when are you two tieing the not?" Jackson said "well we thought about next year, around Christmas time." Robbie said "well, what do you know I still at least have one more little girl to give away!" Jackson looked down and saw Emily Jackson picked her up and said "yea dad, you still have one little girl that is your baby." He handed his baby sister to him and said "well I have to go, I know I don't say it often enough dad but I love you." Robbie said "I love you too son." Jackson left and he said to Emily "well it looks like its just you me and your momma." Lori came up behind him and said "Robbie we need to talk about something." He turned around "whats wrong?" she said "um, I am pregnant." Robbie felt his mouth drop, he said "are you sure?" she said "positive."

Robbie couldn't believe it he was raising a hole new family, but it didn't bother him they went to the doctor a few days later and sure enough she was pregnant, he called Miley and told her the news and then called Lilly. They were so happy for him, Miley teased him about having empty nest syndrom and that its funny how he doesn't have an empty nest any more…

**The end… or is it**


End file.
